The Cullen's
by Nina Guglielmelli
Summary: Isabella Swan, 22, chef de cozinha. Edward Cullen, 25, gerente do restaurante The Cullen's.  O quão longe iria seu sacrifício? Uma fan fic escrita por Ana Carolina Müller e Nina Guglielmelli
1. Sinopse

"Quando percebi, eu já estava correndo, passando pelos médicos e por algumas pessoas com aparência doentia que via pelo caminho. Carlisle tentou segurar meu braço ao me ver, mas eu ignorei, abrindo a porta de onde ele estava. O quarto não conseguia ser tão branco quando os três jovens parados ali; Edward parecia não ter mais sangue nas veias, tal era sua apatia. Alice me encarou com a mão no ombro do irmão, e eu nunca vira Emmett tão sério. Me aproximei da poltrona em que meu namorado estava. Alice se afastou no mesmo instante, e eu me agachei, encarando seus olhos de esmeralda com seriedade.  
- O que aconteceu? - Perguntei, ignorando os outros dois presentes ali.  
Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando evitar meu olhar.  
- Não foi a primeira vez... - Murmurou.  
- Ah, não? - Ergui a voz, abismada com a maneira que ele parecia agir normalmente, com o que quer que fosse aquilo. Fez silêncio por um longo momento, e somente durante metade desse tempo ele sustentou meu olhar.  
- O que você tem? - Perguntei, carinhosa. Silêncio. - Está doente?  
Ele virou ainda mais a cabeça para longe de mim, mas eu a puxei, acariciando sua bochecha. Pude ouvir a porta atrás de nós se abrir mas, antes que alguém saísse ou entrasse, Alice chamou meu nome.  
- Há uma coisa que precisamos lhe contar. Estaria disposta a ouvir?"

_Isabella Swan, 22, chef de cozinha. Edward Cullen, 25, gerente do restaurante The Cullen's.__  
O quão longe iria seu sacrifício?_


	2. Forks

Eu nunca havia visto um lugar tão bonito... Principalmente numa cidade como aquela. Não era luxuoso, mas era aconchegante – e impecavelmente limpo. O nome _The Cullen's_ estava no topo, gigantesco e dourado, imitando letra cursiva. A fachada vinho contava com grandes janelas, e mesmo do lado de fora era possível ver as mesas redondas e suas cadeiras, cujo encosto era quase um coração. Nenhuma parecia estar vazia. Julgando pelo tamanho da cidade, toda a população – em sua maioria, jovens – decidiram ir para lá naquela noite. Arrumei minha pequena mochila preta em um ombro só, e subi as poucas escadas em direção a porta dupla. Mal entrei e o clima pareceu me inundar. Uma versão animada de _All My Loving_ tocava por todo o restaurante, mas poucas pessoas dançavam. A maioria preferia se ajeitar nos bancos almofadados, também vermelhos, típicos de lanchonete (mas que ali pareciam luxuosos). Todas as paredes eram brancas, o que fazia o ambiente parecer maior. Eu avancei para o balcão (vermelho), sorrindo para o rapaz gigantesco atrás dele, que se balançava com a música. "_Fale com Edward." _A voz de meu primo, Jasper, soou em meus ouvidos.  
- Você é Edward? – Perguntei tentando fazer com que me escutasse por cima de todo aquele barulho.  
Ele ergueu os olhos pretos para mim, abrindo um imenso sorriso ao negar com a cabeça.  
- Está lá atrás. – Indicou a porta da cozinha com a caneta, logo voltando a anotar. Hesitei. Será que podia entrar? Ele me olhou, inclinando a cabeça para responder minha pergunta em silêncio.  
Passei pela lateral do balcão, empurrando a porta com certa força. Depois que passei olhei para trás, me certificando de que não iria bater em mim, e pude ver de relance os olhos do homem em minha bunda. Prendi o riso, e virei a cabeça para o ambiente em que estava. Não havia nada ali que não fosse branco ou preto, a não ser talvez alguns pratos. Quatro ou cinco pessoas com uniformes brancos trabalhavam agitadas, e eu olhei diretamente para a mulher com o chapéu de chef. Ela virou, franzindo a testa para mim ao limpar as mãos num pano de prato.  
- Posso ajudá-la?  
- Eu sou Bella... E... Sou prima de Jasper e Rosalie. – Sorri sem jeito, puxando a mochila mais junto do corpo. A mulher abriu um largo sorriso, se aproximando e tocando meu ombro ao beijar minha bochecha. Seus olhos verdes ficaram animados de repente.  
- Olá, Bella! Eles me disseram que viria.  
- Disseram...?  
- É, sim. – Seu rosto iluminado continuou próximo do meu enquanto ela me puxava para a porta que entrei, e em seguida entravamos numa pequena sala atrás do imenso balcão. O lugar era pequeno, e tudo ali parecia ser feito de madeira. Fiquei parada enquanto ela mexia em alguns papeis em cima de sua mesa. – Eu vi o currículo que mandou para meu e-mail... E é muito bom. – Sorriu, me olhando de relance. – Boa faculdade, bons trabalhos em Phoenix... Mesmo que por pouco tempo. Mas, é, podemos tentar! Eu ando muito atarefada trabalhando como chef, e ainda cuidando de todo o resto por aqui... Gosto de cozinhar, mas alguém tem que colocar esse lugar pra frente, não é?  
Ela riu, me entregando um papel que somente fingi dar uma lida rápida.  
- Edward é o único que realmente me ajuda nisso aqui. – Ela sorriu consigo mesma, parando novamente a minha frente com os braços cruzados. – A propósito, eu sou Esme. E, se não se importa, estou um pouco atarefada hoje... Pode falar com ele, irá te ajudar. Está lá atrás.  
Assenti, saindo da sala com um sorriso. _Atrás_. Certo, o grandalhão também falara isso, mas não vi nada. Como era mesmo o nome dele? _Emmett_. Emmett, namorado de Rosalie. É, ela tinha um ótimo gosto.  
Voltei para a cozinha, e segui até uma porta no fundo dela. Dava para a rua, uma espécie de beco com alguns sacos de lixo com cheiro de comida podre. Parei, olhando rapidamente em volta. Franzi o nariz quando um cheiro de cigarro me invadiu, e me virei com uma careta. Então, o vi. Estava apoiado na parede do restaurante, as costas relaxadas enquanto um dos pés também se apoiava nela. A cabeça estava um pouco baixa enquanto tragava, parecendo pensativo ao manter os olhos no chão. Dei um pigarro, e eles os ergueu, mostrando a mesma cor dos de sua mãe. Logo em seguida, pareceu ficar tenso. Afastou-se da parede, arrumou a camiseta cinza sob a barriga lisa e jogou o que sobrava do cigarro no chão, pisando para apagar totalmente. Franzi a testa, olhando em volta de maneira divertida enquanto ele parecia tímido e visivelmente incomodado com a minha presença.  
- Você é Edward? O... Gerente? – Sorri, zombeteira.  
- Só estava relaxando um pouco. – Ele ergueu o queixo, sério.  
Assenti, guardando o papel que Esme me dera no bolso de trás da calça.  
- Eu sou Bella. Sua mãe disse que meus primos avisaram que eu viria, e então...  
- Eu sei quem é. – Ergui a mão para cumprimentá-lo, mas ele recusou. Ergui as sobrancelhas, sem graça, e eu recuei limpando-a sutilmente em meus jeans.  
De repente, ele pareceu arrependido da grosseria. Abriu um meio sorriso, e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, andando até mim.  
- Jasper me disse que sua comida é ótima. – Seu sorriso aumentou, e eu assenti, um pouco incomodada com a proximidade. Ele fedia à cigarro.  
- É... – Disse simplesmente, dando um passo para trás com um sorriso lisonjeiro (e enojado ao mesmo tempo).  
Ele ficou em silêncio, parando e deixando alguns poucos metros entre nós dois. Finalmente deu um fim à conversa.  
- Pode voltar amanhã. E... Vamos ensiná-la algumas coisas antes de realmente começar. – Sua voz soou seca novamente, e ele voltou para dentro da cozinha sem olhar para trás.

Joguei a mochila em cima do sofá e, em seguida, meu próprio corpo. Charlie dormia na poltrona novamente, roncando alto enquanto a TV continuava a mostrar um programa sobre pescaria. Eu levantei com um suspiro e a desliguei, cutucando-o carinhosamente para que fosse para a cama. Ele resmungou algo dormindo, e continuou ali. Dei de ombros, pegando o cobertor no sofá e colocando por cima do meu pai. Quando cheguei em meu quarto, o velho quarto desde os meus 10 anos ou um pouco mais, liguei o computador. Mal entrei no MSN e minha mãe me chamou, animada por novas notícias. A verdade é que ela era péssima usando ele, mas insistiu, porque aparentemente e-mails demoravam demais para chegar. "_Mensagens instantâneas, Bella! Não é incrível? Ah, a tecnologia..."_ Revirei os olhos com a lembrança, sentando e lendo o que ela havia mandado.

_"E então? O emprego é seu?"_

Me ajeitei, digitando rapidamente.

"_É, sim. Esme adora Jasper e Rosalie. E, consequentemente, eu também_."

Minha mãe mandou uma resposta um pouco confusa. Ela era péssima com o teclado. Cerrei os olhos, tentando entender o que era _faraténs_. E os quilômetros de pontos de exclamação que vinham em seguida. Agradeci, dizendo que estava animada - o que não tinha tanta certeza. Desliguei o computador e, vestindo meu pijama de ursinho (que ninguém podia saber que existia) me joguei de bruços na cama, ficando quieta no quarto escuro. Era realmente uma oportunidade muito boa trabalhar no _The Cullen's,_ mas talvez ficasse muito melhor sem o gerente e seus modos grosseiros. Mas eu saíra de Phoenix para isso, e não havia outro lugar tão bom naquela minúscula cidade. Abraçei meu travesseiro e fechei os olhos, tentando afastar aqueles olhos verdes da minha cabeça ao adormecer.


	3. Treinamento

No dia seguinte, o relógio despertou às seis da manhã. Assim que acordei, o rosto de Edward me veio à mente e eu soltei um longo resmungo, enrolando para levantar. Esme não me dera um horário certo para chegar no restaurante, mas eu sabia que abria as 10 – e queria deixar a impressão de que era pontual. Eram sete e meia quando finalmente fui para o banheiro. Tomei banho, escovei os dentes – durante ele – e todo o resto, logo voltando para o quarto e vestindo uma blusa de manga comprida cinza com a mesma calça jeans do dia anterior. Quando desci, Charlie já havia ido para a delegacia. Não valia a pena cozinhar só pra mim, mesmo que adorasse fazer isso. Com certeza acharia algo na cozinha do The Cullen's. Saí de casa em direção à picape que ganhara como presente de formatura, e às 8:10 estava na frente do restaurante. A fachada novamente me convidou à entrar, mesmo que não houvesse clientes. Emmett estava na mesma posição do dia anterior, mas desta vez concentrado em passar o que anotara para o computador. Esme estava em seu escritório com a porta aberta, e um homem de sua mesma idade (no máximo 40 anos) estava apoiado no batente, conversando com ela. Bati a porta dupla com certa força para chamar a atenção, e funcionou. Todos viram que eu estava ali.  
- Chegou cedo! – Ela sorriu, levantando e vindo até mim. Sorri de volta, grata pela idéia da pontualidade ter funcionado. – Ah, esse é meu marido, Carlisle.  
Ele se virou, e eu parei por dois segundos ao ver seu sorriso estonteante.  
- Olá. – Respondi simplesmente, com um mínimo aceno. Emmett pareceu reprimir um riso.  
A porta se abriu e bateu de leve em minhas costas, seguida de um "ops" vindo de fora. Dei um passo para o lado, e uma figura pequena entrou carregando várias sacolas. Esme suspirou aliviada e pegou tudo das mãos dela, conversando sobre a razão da demora. Alice era o nome dela, pelo que pude ouvir. Abriram a porta novamente, e ele entrou, de mãos vazias. Assentiu educadamente para mim e deu um tapa no ombro do irmão antes de entrar no escritório com seu pai e fechar a porta. Não sorriu em nenhum momento, e muito menos falou. Mordi o lábio, sem ter muita certeza do que fazer ali sozinha com Emmett. Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, divertido.  
- Gastronomia, hãn?  
Assenti.  
- Pff. – Resmungou. – Fácil.  
Ergui as sobrancelhas.  
- Fácil? Por acaso sabe a diferença entre uma sopa e um caldo? Entre Creme Brülée e Crema Catalana? Consegue preparar um Gugelhupf? E que tal um Crudité? Acho que não.  
- Ei, calma Bellinha! – Ele riu. – Só estou dizendo que não vejo razão para existir um curso disso. É um dom que se tem, sabe? Tipo... Ler.  
Franzi a testa, desviando o olhar para Alice, que aparecia na porta me chamando. Eu tinha muito o que ouvir antes de meu primeiro dia, mesmo que fosse só observar.

Ás 10 horas em ponto, Emmett abriu a porta para os clientes e foi embora, junto com seu pai. Carlisle era médico no hospital da cidade; o restaurante não era nada mais que um hobbie para Esme. O local estava oficialmente aberto, e senti um frio na barriga desnecessário. Somente Esme, Edward e Alice continuaram ali com o resto dos funcionários. Alice não tinha um emprego exatamente, ao contrário de seu irmão, que era gerente. Ela acabara de entrar na faculdade de Moda, e ajudava um pouco enquanto não estava na aula. Os primeiros clientes chegaram às 10:45, e eu comecei a acompanhar toda a movimentação na cozinha, não parando tão cedo. Havia comido um pouco quando chegara, e as 14:00, quando fui liberada para comer, eu já estava faminta. Preparei um prato como uma espécie de marmitex e, quando estava prestes a comer, Edward me chamou para o escritório. Estranhei, mas obedeci.  
- Só queria dizer – começou, me acompanhando com um prato maior que o meu – que gosto do seu entusiasmo com o emprego.  
Assenti, mastigando devagar,  
- E tambem quero me desculpar pela maneira que nos conhecemos. Quero começar de novo.  
Ergui as sobrancelhas, encarando-o enquanto ele mastigava sem tirar os olhos de mim.  
- Eu sou Edward Cullen, tenho 25 anos e trabalho como gerente aqui desde que desisti de ser músico.  
- Por que fez isso?  
- E você? – Perguntou, me ignorando.  
- Isabella Swan, 22, formada em gastronomia. Prima dos Hale. – Sorri de leve, dando mais uma garfada. Após engolir, completei. – Você toca?  
- Piano. – Disse logo após engolir. Assenti.  
- E por que desistiu?  
Ele ficou em silêncio e, se já não havia nenhum sorriso em seu rosto, agora menos ainda. Sua boca parecia se retorcer para baixo. Mudei de assunto.  
- Então... São só vocês três, mesmo? – Perguntei, me referindo a seus irmãos.  
- Sim. Emmett é o mais velho, e Alice a mais nova. – Respondeu sem muita vontade.  
- Hm...  
- E você? – Ergueu os olhos para mim, mastigando um pouco mais de comida.  
- Sou filha única. Meus pais são separados... Meu pai mora aqui.  
- E sua mãe é de onde?  
- Phoenix.  
Agora ele parecia realmente interessado.  
- Parece quente. Não gosto disso.  
Sorri de leve, encarando seu rosto enquanto engolia.  
- De quem puxou esses olhos? – Perguntou, abrindo um meio sorriso.  
- Meu pai.  
- São muito bonitos. Expressivos, quero dizer.  
_Meus_ olhos eram bonitos? Ele já havia se olhado no espelho?  
- Hm... Obrigada. – Respondi por falta de uma palavra melhor.  
Levantei em silêncio, levando o prato e os talheres para a saída do escritório. Quando abri a porta e olhei as pessoas em volta, ele parou ao meu lado, ainda sério. Ou meio triste. Desviei o olhar, resmungando algo sobre voltar ao trabalho. Mal virei, andando por trás do balcão, e alguém trombou comigo antes mesmo que eu pudesse chegar a porta da cozinha. Abri a boca sem saber o que fazer, olhando para o molho de tomate que tomava conta da minha blusa enquanto um garoto ficava parado sem reação na minha frente.  
- Jacob! – Esme berrou, aparecendo ao nosso lado com vários guardanapos. – Olha só o que você fez! Eu disse para fechar a embalagem lá. Espera na moto enquanto eu refaço tudo. – Bufou, me ajudando a limpar a blusa.  
Edward riu alto, um som que eu ouvi pela primeira vez.  
- Desculpe... – Murmurou Jacob, que parecia divertido. Sorriu ao encontrar meus olhos, e eu não pude deixar de rir também. Esme esbravejou novamente, e ele obedeceu, olhando para mim uma ultima vez antes de entrar na cozinha.


	4. Carona

A hora do jantar no The Cullen's era sempre o período mais animado do dia. Alice fazia questão de aumentar a música – que nunca parava de tocar. Normalmente eram bandas antigas, não me lembro de ter ouvido algo novo ou remixado em nenhum momento. Por volta das oito horas estavam todos animados, como no dia anterior em que fui falar com Esme pela primeira vez. Ela parecia confiante comigo, e eu estava torcendo para que me deixasse realmente trabalhar. Parei na porta da cozinha, olhando a movimentação dos clientes pela pequena janela. Eu precisava me erguer um pouquinho na ponta dos pés para isso, enquanto Alice, ao meu lado, literalmente pulava para alcançar o buraco redondo, coberto com um vidro fino. Observei em silêncio enquanto a porta da frente se abria, e Jasper entrava com sua irmã. A garota ao meu lado soltou um gritinho e em seguida colocou as mãos na boca, olhando para si mesma.  
- Alice, o quê...?  
- Jasper! – Falou alto, olhando pela janela novamente. – Ele não é tudo?  
Ergui as sobrancelhas, olhando meus primos serem recebidos por Jessica e encaminhados até uma mesa.  
- Olha aquela bunda... Ai! – Alice girou os olhos como se estivesse tendo um desmaio ou algo do tipo, abanando o próprio rosto.  
Mexi a cabeça negativamente, rindo enquanto abria a porta e me aproximava deles.  
- Oi, gente. – Sorri, mas somente Jasper retribuiu. Rosalie pousou os olhos na mancha em minha blusa antes de olhar para meu rosto.  
Mike, que trabalhava como garçom ali há pouco tempo, parou ao meu lado com um sorriso ao abrir seu bloquinho.  
- O que vão querer, hm? – O garoto já conhecia meus primos. Quer dizer, acho que todo mundo se conhecia nessa cidade. Mike estava no último ano do colégio.  
- O que há de bom lá, Bella? – Jasper perguntou com um sorriso.  
- Muita coisa. Mas nada meu. – Dei os ombros. – Não estou oficialmente contratada, ainda.  
Ambos pareceram desapontados, realmente gostavam da minha comida. Rosalie mexeu rapidamente no cardápio ao lado, e sorriu consigo mesma.  
- Quero strogonoff, só. – Disse, sem olhar para Mike. Jasper pediu o mesmo.  
Ele assentiu, ainda animado, e se afastou na direção da cozinha.  
- Onde está Emmett? – Perguntei para minha prima, tentando puxar assunto.  
- Na academia.  
Emmett trabalhava lá desde que se formara em Educação Física, e foi assim que se aproximou de Rosalie. Ela se matriculou no lugar só para chamar sua atenção com calças apertadas e coisas do tipo. Bom... Funcionou.  
- Hm... – Resmunguei, sem saber como continuar o assunto. – É melhor eu voltar... – Sorri. – Bom apetite. - Acenei rapidamente, me virando.  
Mal cheguei perto da porta e Alice saiu, quicando até a mesa e parando com uma pose sexy. Ouvi ela dizer um longo _oi_, ignorando Rosalie enquanto apoiava ambas as mãos na mesa, fazendo os braços comprimirem os seios na direção de Jasper. Suspirei longamente, divertida, voltando a assistir enquanto os outros cozinheiros trabalhavam.

As portas do restaurante se fecharam quando o relógio bateu exatamente 1:46 da manhã. Um casal saiu por último, e Esme trancou a porta assim que entraram em seu carro. Eu e Edward suspiramos, cansados, apoiados em uma mesa próxima a janela. Alice já havia ido embora. Mesmo que meu corpo implorasse por minha cama, eu realmente estava gostando de estar ali. Estava animada para o dia seguinte.  
- Bella... – Esme se virou, sorrindo timidamente para mim. – Talvez amanhã possamos aumentar seu treinamento, não acha?  
Ergui uma sobrancelha, um pouco confusa.  
- Aumentar?  
- É, quero dizer... Começar a me ajudar com a comida. Não tomando conta de tudo, como logo fará, mas... Agindo mais. – Sorriu. – Concorda?  
- Claro! Vai ser ótimo, mesmo. – Sorri largamente, ficando em pé e pegando a pequena bolsa que havia trazido. Ela afagou levemente meu ombro ao passar por mim e voltou para a cozinha, dando um boa noite para todos os funcionários que estavam saindo.  
Virei, prestes a me despedir de Edward, mas seu olhar fixado em mim despertou curiosidade o suficiente para que não conseguisse mais sair dali.  
- O que foi? – Perguntei enquanto ele se levantava. Balançou a cabeça devagar, ignorando minha pergunta. Como sempre.  
Parei por alguns segundos, analisando seu rosto enigmático.  
- Você... Está com sono? – Perguntei, mordendo o lábio inferior da maneira mais sexy que pude. – Podemos ficar por aqui e fazer um café, ou algo do tipo...  
- Não, obrigado. – Ele falou quase por cima de mim, sério. – Precisamos descansar.  
Abaixei a mão que passava por meu cabelo até minha bolsa, com uma mistura de raiva e gratidão. Por que eu queria tanto ficar perto dele, mesmo sendo absurdamente mal educado?  
- Certo. – Resmunguei alto, murmurando um boa noite enquanto disparava para fora dali. Abri minha picape vermelha, e joguei a bolsa no banco do passageiro, subindo o mais rápido que podia no lado do motorista. Vi pelo canto dos olhos Edward saindo do restaurante antes de todos, novamente querendo se desculpar. Ignorei, dando partida no carro. Uma, duas, três vezes. Nada. Aquela lata velha! Gritei cheia de raiva enquanto descia, chutando a porta do carro e deixando uma pequena marca por causa da ponta emborrachada do meu all star. O _Cullen_ parou, analisando a situação. Antes que pudesse fazer ou dizer algo, Jacob apareceu por trás do restaurante prestes a ir embora, mas parou, me olhando preocupado.  
- Pifou, ãhn? – Perguntou com um suspiro. Respirei fundo.  
- É. – Respondi, simplesmente.  
- Olha, eu posso te levar pra casa na minha moto... E amanhã levamos seu carro... Tenho uma oficina lá em casa. O que acha?  
A oficina, é claro! Jacob sempre gostou dessas coisas. Eu o conhecia desde criança, brincávamos juntos. Mas talvez ele não se lembrasse... Billy, seu pai, vivia trazendo-o para a casa de Charlie nos verões em que eu estava aqui. Ele mudara muito. Estava mais alto, um pouco mais forte – mas, ainda assim, magro. Já fazia algum tempo que era entregador do The Cullen's, assim como Sam.  
Ergui os olhos para Edward, vendo ele parecer tenso. Sorri comigo mesma, tentando enciúma-lo.  
- Certo. – Sorri para Jacob, me aproximando da moto já ligada. Ele sorriu largamente, me entregando um dos capacetes. Ajeitei a bolsa em meu colo e subi, abrindo a perna o máximo que pude para jogá-la do outro lado do banco, empinando a bunda para que aqueles olhos verdes vissem muito bem o que estavam perdendo.

_**N/A: Bom, eu nunca escrevi uma nota aqui por que ainda não recebi nenhuma review mas...eu vi que tem gente acompanhando a fic *-*, então queria agradecer pelo carinho de vocês e espero que estejam gostando da fic, eu e minha amiga estamos amando escreve-la.  
E continuem acompanhando pois tem muuuuuuita coisa pra acontecer ainda, comentem...falando o que gostaram o que não gostaram, se acharem que tem alguma coisa em que possa melhorar...  
Bom, é isso, beijos a todas ;)  
Nina :***_


	5. Discussão

Era feriado em Forks. Aniversário da cidade. Mas estava a mesma monotonia de sempre. Marquei de sair com Rosalie, então. Eu e minha prima nunca fomos muitos próximas; além dos três anos de diferença, ela viveu em Forks sua vida toda - e eu me recusava a ir para lá o máximo que podia. Nos últimos meses em que estive na faculdade, começamos a nos falar quase todo dia. Acompanhei todo o namoro com Emmett, desde sua inscrição na academia até lá, dois anos depois.  
Estacionei minha picape em frente a grande casa branca, e minha tia saiu correndo ao ouvir o motor engasgado.  
- Olá, Bella! Quanto tempo! Olha só pra você... - Sorriu, me abraçando antes que eu pudesse realmente sair do carro. Ela começou a tagarelar, como sempre. Era o contrário de seu irmão calado - ou melhor, Charlie. Tinha os mesmos cabelos pretos e cacheados, que seus filhos não herdaram. Jasper e Rosalie eram loiros como seu pai, e muitas vezes era difícil convencer as pessoas que éramos da mesma família. Ela falou mais alto e ainda mais animada quando o assunto chegou ao meu emprego, e eu agradeci com um sorriso sem graça, obedecendo quando me mandou subir. Bati na porta do quarto e abri, vendo minha prima de frente para o espelho se maquiando sem pressa.  
- Oi, Bella. - Sorriu ao ver meu reflexo, destacando os cílios com um rímel preto cuidadosamente. - Já estou quase pronta.  
- Onde vamos? - Perguntei, me segurando na maçaneta com um bico torto. Ela riu.  
- Forks não é tão chata como parece. Podemos só dar uma volta.  
Assenti, ficando em silêncio enquanto a observava passar batom. Ela não podia colocar os pés fora de casa sem estar absurdamente produzida. Alguém bateu em meu ombro, e eu virei, rindo ao ver Jasper somente com uma bermuda.  
- Isso lá é roupa, Jasper? - Rosalie revirou os olhos, envergonhada pela maneira como seu irmão aparecia para as visitas.  
- Estou em casa. - Ele franziu a testa, dando os ombros. Em seguida acenou para mim. - Oi, Bella!  
Mordi meu lábio inferior, tendo uma idéia repentina. Peguei o celular da pequena bolsa que carregava, e ri baixinho ao erguer ele para meu primo.  
- Faz uma pose, Jazz! - Rosalie soltou um grunhido de desgosto, e ele imitou um surfista, virando um pouco de lado (o suficiente para mostrar sua bunda de perfil). Alice me agradeceria por isso.

Escolhemos um banco na praça principal da cidade, próxima à escola. Estávamos comendo talvez o terceiro saquinho de pipoca. Estava frio, e eu me segurei para não comprar sorvete e voltar congelada para o restaurante. Em um momento de silêncio, me arrisquei a perguntar.  
- Então... Você se dá bem com os Cullen? Quero dizer, todos eles?  
- Sim. Eles gostam de mim, e isso é o que importa. - Ela sorriu de leve. Assenti, esperando um complemento, mas nada veio.  
- E... Os irmãos dele? - Insisti. - É amiga deles?  
- Alice é... Animada demais pro meu gosto. É meio adolescente, ainda. E Edward... - Me ajeitei no banco, mais atenta. - Bom, ele é um pouco estranho.  
- Mesmo? Nunca notei nada. - Menti, franzindo a testa forçadamente.  
- Quando conheci Emmett... Ele era tão diferente. Era animado, educado. E tinha uma namorada assim como ele. - Parei, tentando imaginar um Edward feliz, atendendo os clientes com um grande sorriso no rosto. - Mas, três meses depois, eles terminaram. E ele nunca mais foi o mesmo.  
Ignorei a pontinha de ciúme que me veio ao imaginar Edward e uma garota qualquer. Ciúme? Não, era mais raiva. Agora quem teria que aguentar um Edward rabugento era eu!  
- Talvez... Ele tenha ficado mal... Só isso. - Sorri de leve e dei os ombros. Ela balançou a cabeça, indicando que não.  
- Fala sério, Bella! É normal ficar um pouco triste, mas não assim! Não depois de dois anos. Ele largou a música, que era o que mais gostava. Hoje em dia, toda vez que vou lá ou na casa deles, posso contar nos dedos as vezes que o vejo sorrir. Desde que essa garota sumiu, ele não se preocupa mais com nada. Aliás, por ser tão desocupado, ele concentra toda a sua paranóia na organização do restaurante. É bom se preparar. - Ri baixinho, um pouco nervosa de repente. - Ah, e ele começou a fumar também! Faz dois anos que fede absurdamente.  
Ela terminou fazendo uma careta. Realmente era um cheiro péssimo.  
O que acontecera com ele, afinal? Qual era a importância dessa garota para ele acabar _assim_?

Respirei fundo ao parar em frente ao balcão, arrumando a bolsa em meu ombro. Edward olhou para mim sem realmente erguer a cabeça, observando enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego.  
- Desculpe o atraso...  
- O restaurante abre as 10. Já avisaram você? - Ele perguntou todo irônico, anotando qualquer coisa num pequeno bloco. Suspirei.  
- Já, sim.  
Ergui parte do balcão para passar, mas ele colocou o braço na minha frente, como um pedágio.  
- São 10:40! - Ergui a voz, olhando seu rosto, igualmente séria. Só então reparei que estava com um avental e uma touca na mão erguida, bloqueando minha passagem. Ele abaixou, me entregando.  
- Não entra mais na cozinha sem isso. - Ele disse, monótono, abaixando o olhar novamente para o papel enquanto andava pelo restaurante vazio. Contei até 10 e, depois de colocar a bolsa perto da caixa registradora, arrumei o avental em mim. Fiz uma pequena careta ao ver a touca que deveria usar, e ele pareceu perceber.  
- Estava achando o quê? Que mora num programa de televisão e usaria chapéus encrementados? Higiene em primeiro lugar. - Ele parou, me encarando pelo canto dos olhos enquanto checava se todas as cadeiras em uma mesa redonda estavam firmes. Qual era o problema dele com organização? Arrumei a touca em meu cabelo, prendendo ele todo com certa dificuldade. Quando ergui os olhos, ele estava a minha frente, analisando minha expressão.  
- Onde passou a noite? - Ele perguntou como se tentasse se controlar.  
- Como disse? - Franzi a testa, cruzando os braços no peito ao me aproximar. Tentei encará-lo, mas meu queixo mal chegava a seu maxilar.  
- Onde. Passou. A. Noite? - Ele deu longas pausas entre as palavras e arregalou os olhos, como se eu fosse retardada.  
- O que está insinuando? - Ergui uma sobrancelha, pasma com a acusação.  
- É divertido andar de moto com aquele garoto, é? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas, irônico.  
Parei por algum tempo, processando o que ele dissera.  
- Que tipo de mulher acha que sou? - Ergui o tom de voz e, automaticamente, subi nas pontas dos pés para encarar seu rosto mais de perto. Não era tão fácil brigar sabendo que estava ridícula com aquela coisa na cabeça.  
Ele revirou os olhos, se afastando.  
- Você é típica, não é? - Perguntou quase tão alto quanto eu, voltando a arrumar tudo. - Se passa por santa, mas no fundo é a mesma vagabunda de sempre. - Disse num tom casual, e eu senti o fogo saindo por minhas narinas. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para responder, ele começou a falar novamente, e eu vi de relance a cabecinha de Alice aparecendo na janela em intervalos de segundos.  
- É a primeira vez que chega atrasada, ou melhor, que não chega duas horas antes do horário. Coincidentemente, noite retrasada você pegou carona com seu mais novo amiguinho. - Agora ele estava a centímetros de mim, mais uma vez. - Se tivesse sido só uma noite, teria descansado ontem o dia todo. Mas não! Aproveitou todas as horas que podia. Você está com essas olheiras gigantescas, e bafo de coca-cola, o que quer dizer que tomou a única coisa que achou para ficar mais alerta. Se estivesse sozinha, teria feito café. Porque é a única coisa em que é boa, não é? Cozinhar. - Ele fez silêncio enquanto me olhava, e ergueu o braço para o computador ao lado, apertando enter para um programa qualquer que aparecera. - Não, espere. Deve existir algo em que é muito melhor... - Ele colocou o dedo do meio dentro da boca, fazendo um gesto obsceno antes de entrar pela porta da cozinha. Fiquei parada, respirando fundo enquanto observava a porta ir e voltar várias vezes depois que ele passara. Arranquei a touca do cabelo rasgando-a um pouco, e gritei sozinha, seguindo ele com passos firmes. Eu passara a noite toda pesquisando, era isso que havia feito! Diversas doenças mentais, todos os tipos e graus de depressão e bipolaridade, e até as coisas mais bizarras possíveis. Eu precisava saber o que ele tinha. Eu precisava, porque me importava demais com aquele cara, por mais insuportável que fosse! Andei como se tivesse rodinhas nos pés, encontrando a cozinha vazia, exceto por ele e Alice. Meu cabelo foi para a frente do meu rosto enquanto eu ficava parada a frente dele, socando seu peito com toda a força que podia.  
- EU ODEIO VOCÊ! ODEIO! – Berrei, me rebatendo para tentar machucá-lo de alguma maneira. Mesmo assim, tudo foi em vão. Eu ainda gritava quando ele segurou meus pulsos com firmeza, me colocando contra o balcão.  
- PÁRA COM ISSO! – Ele gritou de volta, pressionando meu corpo contra o mármore para tentar me controlar.  
- ODEIO VOCÊ! – Curvei meu corpo para a frente, demorando na última palavra.  
- Você não me conhece. – Ele pareceu controlar sua voz, entredentes, mas os dedos estavam apertando demais meus pulsos.  
- Conheço o suficiente pra saber como é mal educado, arrogante, e não tem o mínimo de respeito pelas pessoas! – Respondi chorosa, tentando me esquivar dele. – ME SOLTA!  
Eu deveria parecer uma louca com meu cabelo bagunçado daquele jeito. Ao ver meu movimento com a cabeça para afastar os fios do meu olho, ele se tocou.  
- Não pode entrar aqui sem touca! – Ele disse, me soltando, bravo ao mudar totalmente de assunto.  
- POIS EU QUERO QUE SE FODA! – Berrei, ignorando a cabeça de Emmett aparecer na janela do lado de fora da cozinha. Ele estava se divertindo, é claro. – VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO ME CONHECE! Não sabe nada sobre mim. Pensa muito bem antes de abrir essa boca fedendo a nicotina pra falar do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer! – Apontei um dedo para o rosto dele, e ele segurou minha mão com uma força desnecessária para abaixá-la. Eu tentei resistir, mas ele foi mais forte, colando meus pulsos nas laterais do meu corpo.  
- EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ MORRA! – Berrei com os olhos fechados, e os abri no mesmo segundo em que acabei a frase. Ele havia soltado minhas mãos, e o silêncio ali parecia que não iria acabar mais. Eu nunca o vira daquela maneira; Alice prendera a respiração e Emmett, já do lado de dentro, parecia fazer o mesmo.  
Os segundos mais longos que eu poderia imaginar procederam ali, nossos olhos sustentando uns aos outros, até que Esme apareceu com sua costumeira roupa de chef, colocando o chapéu por cima da touca. Parecia não saber muito bem o que acontecera, mas reparou que havia algo errado ao ver meu cabelo bagunçado e as mãos de Edward em meus pulsos.  
- O que... – Parou, analisando a cena. – Há algo errado?  
O homem a minha frente se afastou com uma ultima olhada para mim, mal respirando. Fiquei parada enquanto Esme falava algo com seus outros filhos; mil coisas se misturavam em minha mente. Por que todos tiveram aquela reação com minha frase? Era óbvio que não era sincera. Bom, nem tanto assim. E, mesmo que fosse, Edward e eu nem mesmo éramos amigos. O que eu queria para ele não deveria ter a mínima importância, pelo menos em sua concepção. Esme se aproximou, colocando a mão em meu ombro para chamar minha atenção.  
- Pegue outra touca na despensa, certo? Precisamos começar o trabalho.  
Assenti processando sua ordem várias vezes até realmente entender.

_**N/A: Então né, o clima esquentou meeeeeeeeeeesmo AHUHUAHUAHUA. MUITO obrigada pelas primeiras reviews e faço questão de responder aqui *-***_

_****__**Ana Krol: Muito obrigada meeeeeeesmo, que bom que está gostando e a Carol agradece pela parte do "bem escrita" AUHAHUUAHHUA. Por que pra quem não sabe funciona assim: Eu crio as confusões e ela aprimora, narrando de um jeito que eu adoro, digo que sou a primeira fã dela *-***_

dudinka: Ow...obrigada, espero que goste desse capítulo também *-*

_**CaroldoubleS**__**: HAHUAHUAHUAHU, essa também foi a parte que eu mais gostei, bela mostrando pro Ed o que ele ta perdendo. Espero que goste deste capítulo também.**_

Bom, por hoje é só. Mais e mais confusões virão. Um grande beijo a todas e continuem acompanhando ;*


	6. Sangue

Nas semanas que se passaram, eu não falei mais com Edward. Ou talvez a verdade fosse que eu nem mesmo olhei na cara dele. Duas semanas depois do acontecido, Esme me contratou oficialmente como chef do The Cullen's, e eu recebi até mesmo uma pequena matéria no jornal da cidade. Forks não tinha muitos acontecimentos emocionantes. Eu fazia minhas refeições do lado de fora do restaurante agora, mais especificamente no lugar onde vi Edward pela primeira vez. E ficava lá justamente para não ter que aguentá-lo durante minha meia-hora livre. Eu tinha sempre uma companhia nas refeições: Jacob. Eu mesma fazia nossos lanches, na maioria das vezes, e ele adorava ressaltar como eu era ótima cozinhando. Todos os dias eram a mesma coisa, como se nós três estivéssemos programados. Eu e Jacob almoçávamos juntos e, quando nosso horário livre estava quase acabando, Edward saia para fumar. Nossos risos paravam no mesmo instante, ele e Jacob se encaravam, e eu voltava ao trabalho. Eu realmente estava gostando de trabalhar lá. Todos eram animados na cozinha (as coisas ficavam ainda mais divertidas quando Emmett aparecia). Mas uma onda de melancolia vinha junto com Edward, como se a alegria de todos os funcionários sumisse quando _ele_ abria a porta.  
Certo dia cheguei cedo – até demais – e fiquei nervosa, pensando em um jeito de me ocupar com alguém para que o gerente não puxasse assunto comigo. Sentei em uma mesa vazia, já com meus _itens de higiene_ (como ele chamava) e, antes que ele pudesse me dirigir a palavra, Alice entrou saltitando pela porta da frente. Sorri, aliviada, e a puxei para a cozinha. Estávamos ficando muito amigas.  
- Não me deixe sozinha com ele. – Resmunguei, me apoiando na bancada. Ela revirou os olhos, simplesmente, tirando o notebook da grande bolsa que trazia.  
- Alguma hora vão precisar se entender. – Ela disse, ligando.  
Assenti comigo mesma, com as costas apoiadas no balcão. Ao meu lado, ela apoiou seu computador.  
- É complicado, Alice. Ele é tão grosso, e eu não suporto pessoas assim. Se ele não mudar, como eu posso... - Ouvi o barulho do _Windows_ iniciando, e logo um suspiro vindo da pequena garota ao meu lado. Franzi a testa e me curvei pra frente, arregalando os olhos e ficando de frente para a tela em seguida.  
- O QUE É ISSO, ALICE? – Eu não sabia se ria ou ficava nervosa. Ao lado das pastas e ícones estava meu primo, vestindo somente uma bermuda.  
- É a foto que você me deu, ué.  
- Não era para usar como plano de fundo!  
- O que é que tem? Quem é que vai ver? – Ela revirou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto passava o dedo indicador pelo contorno da bunda de Jasper.  
Passei as mãos pelo rosto demoradamente, enquanto ela ria e soltava gritinhos ao meu lado.  
- Um dia... ESCREVA O QUE EU ESTOU DIZENDO! – Berrou no meio da frase, antes de continuar. – Um dia eu vou morder essa coisa deliciosa. – Disse, apontando para o traseiro do meu primo. Ergui uma sobrancelha, observando com os lábios pressionados um no outro. – E isso... E isso aqui também! E aqui... – Ela começou a sonhar sozinha, apontando para todas as partes possíveis do corpo dele, sem realmente olhar para onde. Em certo momento não consegui mais conter o riso, e Alice me acompanhou. Mas fomos interrompidas com os outros funcionários chegando. A garota desligou o notebook rapidamente, sem conseguir fazer o que pretendia quando o abriu. Talvez só quisesse mesmo olhar para seu mais novo pretendente.

***  
Por volta das 13:00, o restaurante estava lotado. E eu era a maior responsável por tudo. Felizmente, era boa em mandar todos trabalharem enquanto eu mesma agilizava muita coisa. Os pedidos não paravam de chegar, e os pratos toda hora saiam. Mas parecia que aquela velocidade não era suficiente.  
Edward abriu a porta com tudo, vestindo um terno impecável. O lugar não era _chique, _mas os clientes se arrumavam bastante para ir, e os funcionários não ficavam para trás. Ele andou diretamente para mim, e eu bufei, me desconcentrando do prato que preparava.  
- Será que pode agilizar isso? – Disse, sério.  
- Estou fazendo o máximo que posso. – Retruquei. – E estamos indo muito bem.  
- Esme fazia tudo com o dobro de eficiência!  
Fiquei em silêncio, empurrando ele levemente com o cotovelo ao pegar o sal próximo a sua mão. Logo depois estava uma faca que eu usara para picar as cenouras, e havia me esquecido completamente de guardar. Edward fez menção de sair, mas logo voltou, pronto para dizer mais alguma coisa.  
- Escute aqui! – Tirei a colher de madeira de dentro da panela, apontando para ele. – Desde quando você entende alguma coisa de comida?  
- Desde quando? – Ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu toco esse lugar há 5 anos, e está sempre lotado. Mas nunca vi tantos clientes reclamando da demora!  
- Ah, me desculpe por estar acabando com seu precioso restaurante! Eu realmente vou estragar tudo, como sempre faço, não é?  
- Pode calar a boca e voltar ao serviço?  
- Pode esquecer que eu existo?  
- Isso não é possível, enquanto você for a responsável pela comida do _meu_ estabelecimento.  
Bufei, recolocando a colher no lugar para mexer o molho com uma vontade desnecessária. Mordi a língua para não insinuar que queria demissão ou algo do tipo, e prestei atenção enquanto ele começava a falar alguma coisa. Pelo canto dos olhos, pude vê-lo apoiando a mão no balcão. Mas, ao invés disso, estava tocando a faca.  
- Merda! – Gritou, erguendo a mão sangrando.  
Ignorei qualquer raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento, e também o prato que preparava, tentando segurar sua mão nas minhas.  
- Me dá aqui! – Reclamei.  
- NÃO, NÃO PRECISA! – Edward pareceu desesperado de repente, esquivando a pele da minha. Cerrei os olhos, pegando um pano de prato do outro lado da panela. Quando me virei novamente para ele, já estava no pequeno banheiro que havia depois da porta dos fundos, com sua saída para a rua.  
Larguei tudo o que estava fazendo, seguindo-o.  
- Edward, deixa eu cuidar disso!  
- Você é enfermeira por acaso? Eu sei me virar. – Ele estava dentro do banheiro, lavando as mãos com o lábio inferior sendo mordido, provavelmente tentando suportar a ardência. Vê-lo sofrendo me deu um aperto no coração, e eu novamente tentei me aproximar. – JÁ DISSE QUE ESTOU BEM!  
Olhei em seus olhos, desta vez com raiva. Por que diabos eu me importava com ele?  
Jacob estacionou a moto atrás de nós e desceu, sorrindo ao me ver. Mas logo ficou sério ao olhar para dentro do banheiro.  
- Tudo bem aí? – Havia realmente muito sangue na pia, e Edward parecia mais pálido, tentando acelerar a limpeza para que eu não precisasse intervir.  
- A próxima entrega já está lá, Jake. – Mostrei a porta da cozinha com a cabeça, e ele assentiu.  
Assim que saiu, Edward me olhou, suspirando derrotado ao ver que eu tentava entrar ali com ele.  
- FICA PARADO! – Berrei, autoritária, enquanto segurava sua mão sangrando. O cheiro me deixou um pouco tonta, mas ignorei. Ele se esquivou mais uma vez, pedindo controladamente que eu saísse. Como recusei, ele recomeçou a gritar.  
- Ótimo! – Saí com passos firmes, voltando para a cozinha com as mãos molhadas. Eu mal havia tocado o sangue dele.  
Jacob parou ao meu lado, franzindo a testa.  
- O que houve com ele?  
- Se cortou. – Respondi, séria, enquanto lavava a faca. – E é auto-suficiente o bastante para cuidar de si mesmo, é claro! – Trinquei os dentes, me aproximando novamente da panela. Estava borbulhando. O molho passara do ponto.  
Esme entrou na cozinha, perguntando calmamente o porquê da demora.  
- EU ESTOU INDO, OK? SOU UMA SÓ! NÃO POSSO CUIDAR DAQUELE IDIOTA E AO MESMO TEMPO...  
Um barulho veio a minha frente, e eu virei o rosto para ver o que estava acontecendo com a panela. De repente, meu rosto estava coberto de molho de tomate, assim como minhas roupas. Desliguei o fogo, simplesmente mostrando o fogão para Esme, num pedido mudo que assumisse meu lugar. 

E então, era a hora do jantar. Eu estava me preparando (já limpa) para ir ao local de costume com Jacob. Preparei um lanche generoso para nós dois, com o máximo de queijo e carne que consegui colocar dentro do pão. Mas, antes que pudéssemos sair e nos sentar na escadaria na rua, alguém segurou meu braço.  
- Hm... Bella? – Edward parecia hesitar quando me virei. – O que acha de jantar comigo hoje?  
Franzi a testa, olhando de relance para Jacob, que respirava fundo. Ele segurava a porta aberta para mim, enquanto eu ficava no meio do caminho, sendo impedida de andar por causa da mão de Edward no meu cotovelo.  
- Por que não vem e come conosco? – Perguntei, mostrando o garoto na porta com um leve aceno de cabeça.  
- Preferia que fosse somente nós dois. – Seus dedos ficaram mais fortes em minha pele, e só então eu abaixei os olhos e vi o curativo envolvendo toda a palma de sua mão.  
Mordi o lábio, sem saber como recusar. Olhei para Jacob e dei os ombros, obedecendo ao pedido do Cullen.  
- Depois me diga se gostou, ok? – Sorri sem jeito enquanto me afastava, me referindo ao sanduíche.  
Não era exatamente um encontro. Eu acho. Precisávamos ser rápidos; eu só fui liberada naquele momento porque o restaurante estava relativamente vazio, e Esme daria conta dos poucos clientes. Ele me levou para a mesma praça em que estive com Rosalie, e sentamos em um banco onde poderíamos ver muito bem a fonte funcionando. A luz do poste estava exatamente em cima de nós, como se alguém estivesse nos assistindo na escuridão. Edward se ajeitou um pouco encolhido, talvez pensando que eu iria brigar com ele caso invadisse meu espaço. Observei, divertida, enquanto ele abria uma marmitex contendo somente macarrão e alguns pedaços de frango. Arrumei meu corpo ao seu lado, olhando o restaurante no fim da rua antes de começar a abrir meu jantar.  
- Isso é tão... Pobre. – Disse, praticamente para si mesmo.  
- Ah, é claro. Não está acostumado com esse tipo de comida, pobre garotinho mimado!  
Ele ergueu a cabeça, mexendo ela negativamente antes de dar a primeira garfada. Mordi meu lanche, um pedaço pequeno, tentando pensar em algum assunto.  
- Então, por que afinal estamos aqui? – Perguntei depois de engolir, olhando seu rosto.  
- Eu só... Estava pensando em pedir desculpas. – Deu os ombros.  
Eu assenti, mastigando um pouco mais do sanduíche.  
- Novidade. – Ri baixinho, limpando a boca com meus próprios dedos.  
Ele franziu a testa, parando com a comida à caminho da boca.  
- Como é?  
Pressionei os lábios um no outro, apoiando as mãos no colo um pouco nervosa.  
- O que você acha? Se não fizesse tanta merda, não precisaria se desculpar o tempo todo.  
Um longo tempo de silêncio continuou, muito mais longo do que eu pensava. Eu já passara da metade do lanche quando ele voltou a falar.  
- O fato é que... Eu não poderia tê-la acusado daquela maneira. E suas intenções em me ajudar foram boas.  
Vi pelo canto dos olhos ele analisar seu curativo antes de voltar a comer. Edward engoliu o resto de comida que faltava ali e deixou o prato de alumínio entre nós. Antes que eu pudesse comer o ultimo pedaço do meu jantar, ele colocou a mão no bolso, procurando o isqueiro.  
- Ah, não! – Reclamei, abaixando o lanche ao ver ele acendendo um cigarro.  
- Me deixa. – Respondeu, ficando em pé enquanto tragava e soltava a fumaça para o lado oposto a mim.  
Ele ficava absurdamente sexy com o cigarro entre os dedos, eu não podia negar isso. Mas o vento estava em nossa direção, e o cheiro estava vindo direto para mim. Bufei ao ver que não pararia e engoli o que faltava do lanche. Em seguida, fiz uma bolinha com o papel alumínio, jogando em sua nuca. Ele virou, assustado, e eu ainda mastigava. Quando a comida desceu, eu ri alto, e ele ficou ainda mais confuso. Edward começou a andar em direção a fonte e eu corri para ficar a sua frente, andando de costas. Seus olhos de esmeralda me fizeram lembrar uma antiga conversa.  
- Então, acha meus olhos bonitos?  
- Não só os olhos. – Respondeu depois de soltar a fumaça, abrindo um meio sorriso. Mordi o lábio inferior, esperando que não estivesse corada. Eu tinha noção de que era bonita (o suficiente), mas nunca nenhum namorado meu disse isso tão abertamente.  
- O que eles têm de tão incrível?  
- Parece chocolate derretido. Eu gosto disso.  
- Gosta de chocolate?  
- Só nos seus olhos.  
Assenti, analisando seu ombro por alguns segundos. Ele voltou a falar, e sua voz chamou minha atenção para seu rosto.  
- Sente falta de sua mãe?  
- Bastante, para ser sincera. – Dei os ombros. Parei, sentindo a beirada da fonte bater em minhas pernas. O vento veio com força novamente e, depois que passou, ele arrumou meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Ergui uma sobrancelha, mas ele não pareceu perceber como aquilo foi estranhamente íntimo.  
- Me diga algo sobre você que ninguém sabe. – Pediu como se quisesse simplesmente saber meu nome.  
- Eu... – Franzi a testa, sendo pega de surpresa. – Faço o melhor fondue de queijo da história.  
Ele sorriu abertamente, o que era raro de se ver.  
- Alguém certamente sabe disso.  
- Certamente. Não tenho segredos ou coisas do tipo.  
- Eu... – Edward pensou, mas simplesmente deu os ombros. – Realmente. Sem segredos. Ah, bom, que tal isso: ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, não sou fascinado por cães. Sempre quis ter um gato.  
Ergui as sobrancelhas, rindo alegremente. Ele deu os ombros mais uma vez, e em seguida mostrou o restaurante no fim da rua com a cabeça.  
- É melhor voltarmos.  
- É, sim.  
Observei enquanto ele tragava uma última vez, me acompanhando em direção à calçada. Assim que saímos da grama ele jogou o cigarro no chão, apagando o pouco que sobrou. Mexi a cabeça um pouco indignada, e ele me olhou sem se importar.  
- Eu quebrei o braço quando tinha 8 anos, brigando com Emmett para ver quem ficava com mais doces no Halloween.  
- Seria difícil ganhar dele. – Ri baixinho. – Eu... Sempre sonhei em ficar presa a noite toda dentro do Mc Donald's.  
Edward me olhou divertido. Já estávamos na porta do restaurante quando ele riu, subindo a escada de costas para olhar para mim.  
- Sua vida toda se resume em comida?  
- E algumas coisas mais. – Respondi, sentindo sua mão ser entrelaçada devagar na minha enquanto andávamos em direção à cozinha.

_**N/A: Quem gostou do Edward se redimindo dos seus erros levante a mão o/  
HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHU, ah vai...esse capítulo ficou fofo e só não saiu antes  
Por que a Carol teve que viajar no fim de semana mas...espero que a espera tenha  
valido a pena ^^  
Obrigada pelas reviews LINDAS que estou recebendo, estamos mais do que empolgadas  
a continuar e breve sairá o próximo capítulo.  
Agora o momento que eu mais gosto, responder aos comentários lindos de vocês *-***_

_**Ana Krol**__**: Pois é...segredo ainda mas digamos que a frase chocou ele mais do que  
todos imaginam, mas claro que ele sabe que ela realmente não quis dizer aquilo,  
apenas estava nervosa...e quem não estaria depois de ter ouvido um monte né¿  
O problema dele logo logo vocês saberão AHHUAHAHUAHUAHU, espero que tenha  
gostado desse capítulo também. Beijos ;)**_

_**Christye-Lupin**__**: Postei AHUHUAHUAHUAHUAHU**_

_**Pollyanna Cullen: Obrigada *-*, que bom que está gostando e espero que esse capítulo  
tenha sido tão bom quanto os outros e que você não desista de ler a fic HUAHUAHUAHUA.  
Beijos e obrigada ;)**_

Bom, é isso gente, até o próximo capítulo que eu espero demorar menos :P  
Beijos a todas, e...Ah...ia esquecendo de pedir, por favor, se estão gostando  
da fic divulguem para as amigas e os amigos, seria bom ver mais pessoas  
empolgadas com a história por aqui, mesmo que for pra falar que ta ruim  
ehe...  
Agora sim...beijos e até o próximo.


	7. Festa

_**Capítulo especial gente, link da música aqui: **__**.**__**  
Espero que gostem, beijos e boa leitura ;)**_

Uma idéia maluca de Alice se tornaria realidade naquela semana: Uma festa à fantasia no restaurante. Ele estava bombando, é claro. Sempre lotado. E todos adoravam minha comida. Nos dias que se passaram, Esme colocou anúncios por toda a cidade de que haveria uma noite temática no The Cullen's – mas que era necessário adquirir convites com antecedência. Desde o primeiro dia várias pessoas apareciam para garantir seu lugar naquela festa, e Alice começou a se empenhar com a preparação. Na verdade, acho que ela esqueceu um pouco que a vida continuava antes de chegar o momento, e ignorou completamente o fato de precisávamos trabalhar. Ela não falava sobre mais nada que não fosse o próximo sábado à noite. Eu estava trabalhando sem parar, é claro. Chegava cada vez mais cedo no restaurante. E isso não era um problema, porque agora Edward também não era. O Cullen ficou simpático, de repente. Ele _sorria_ a maior parte do tempo que estava comigo (e esse tempo não era pouco). Mesmo quando ficava bravo com a minha suposta demora com a comida, se segurava para não gritar. Não funcionava todas as vezes, mas ele estava se empenhando para não ter que pedir desculpas depois. Eu agora fazia ele rir mais vezes, e isso era bom. Muito bom. Mas... Quando estávamos juntos, e Jacob aparecia, o clima sempre ficava estranho.  
Como gerente, Edward se ocupou bastante com a divulgação da festa e a venda de convites. Isso não o deixava livre para fazer as refeições comigo, e eu tive que recorrer ao meu outro amigo.  
- Sabia que estou engordando depois que comecei a falar com você? – Jacob riu, sentando na escadaria ao meu lado. Era um raro dia de Sol.  
- Então me devolva isso, que tal? – Perguntei, divertida, puxando o prato devagar de seu colo. Uma ponta de desespero passou por seu rosto, e eu ri, dando um pequeno soco em seu ombro.  
Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos, mas não era um clima tenso como eu costumava ter com Edward (há semanas atrás). Ambos estávamos nos divertindo somente por estar juntos.  
- Então... – Ele falou de boca cheia, mas engoliu logo em seguida. – Qual é o seu lance com o Eddie?  
- _Eddie? _-Só Emmett o chamava assim_.  
- _Edward.  
- Eu sei quem é... – Ri, franzindo a testa. Ele deu os ombros, e eu completei. – Somos amigos. Qual é o problema?  
- Vocês se odiavam, até mês passado.  
- Nós... Aprendemos a conviver com nossos defeitos. – Ergui o queixo, tentando soar poética.  
- Eu sei. É que... Vocês se grudaram, de repente. Quase tanto quanto Emmett e Rosalie.  
Olhei para seu rosto, tentando entender o que ele quis dizer.  
- Não estamos juntos.  
Jacob riu.  
- Sei que não.  
Mordi o lábio, divertida, comendo um pouco enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Talvez quem olhasse para nós visse um casal como viam neles. Mas, se Rosalie tinha o seu Cullen, por que eu não podia ter o meu? O fato é que eu _queria_ um - este artigo não é tão _indeterminado_ quanto parece - e não sabia exatamente o porquê. E nem se isso era bom ou ruim. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que, de repente, tudo o que eu pensava – de ruim – de uma pessoa começava a se desmoronar, e eu mal conseguia ver defeitos _nele_?  
- Que tal fazer alguns lanches pra viagem, hm? – Jacob pediu.  
- Vou pensar no seu caso.  
Balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo, e, em seguida, deu uma grande mordida (talvez mais do que a sua boca pudesse suportar). 

Parei na porta do escritório, arrumando meus shorts mais para baixo antes de bater na porta. Era raro eu usar uma peça como essa. Forks raramente deixava seus habitantes saírem nas ruas com trajes de calor e, quando isso acontecia, eu não suportava mostrar minhas pernas absurdamente finas. Mesmo assim, arrisquei. Aquele dia estava especialmente quente – mesmo que a previsão do tempo já indicasse neblina para o dia seguinte. Bati três vezes, rapidamente, e esperei. Edward estava lá dentro, mas havia mais alguém falando com ele. Mesmo com meu barulho, ninguém parou o assunto. Bati novamente e suspirei, ouvindo as vozes se transformarem quase numa discussão. Franzi a testa e, discretamente, encostei o ouvido na porta.  
"_Já disse que estou bem, Carlisle_." Era a voz do _meu _Cullen e, pelo que conhecia dele, podia jurar que estava trincando os dentes enquanto falava.  
"_Custará alguma coisa ir comigo até o hospital? Você sabe que todo cuidado é pouco_."  
Fiquei imóvel, processando o que acabara de ouvir. Por que ele precisava ir ao hospital?  
"_Eu tenho muitas coisas para cuidar aqui, pai_." Edward, assim como eu, só usava os termos _mãe_ e _pai_ quando tentavam convencê-los de alguma coisa. Eles ficavam mais vulneráveis ao serem chamados de uma maneira, de certa forma, carinhosa.  
"_E se alguma coisa acontecer? Quem vai cuidar de tudo pra você? É melhor deixar sua mãe no comando por algumas horas do que por semanas."  
"É, é, tem razão."_ Edward disse, entediado, tentando se livrar do assunto. E então, silêncio. Assim que ouvi os passos me afastei da porta com um pulo, assobiando baixinho ao andar de um lado para o outro fingindo analisar as mesas.  
- Hm... Oi, Bella. – Carlisle franziu a testa, tentando entender o que eu estava fazendo.  
- Ah, oi! – Abri um sorriso amarelo, colocando uma mão para trás e acenando com a outra. Ele sorriu para mim e fez um gesto educado com a cabeça, indo atrás de Esme, provavelmente.  
Entrei direto no escritório, pigarreando para fazer Edward olhar para mim. Ele estava sentado com vários papéis em cima da mesa, usando um óculos fino que o deixou com um ar (ainda mais) inteligente. O lápis se movia em sua mão rapidamente, anotando números cada vez maiores. Quando me ouviu, somente seus olhos se ergueram, e percebi que ele tentou evitar um sorriso.  
- Olá, Bella.  
Mordi o canto do lábio, parando na frente dele. A pergunta "_Você está doente?" _praticamente brincava na ponta da minha língua, mas eu me segurei.  
- Eu vim avisar que há bastantes coisas em falta lá na cozinha, e...  
- Sem problemas. Vou mandar Sam acelerar os fornecedores. Coloque tudo no papel para mim, está bem?  
Mesmo que seu tom fosse educado, ele mal olhava para o meu rosto, voltando a anotar. Assenti, simplesmente, pressionando os lábios um no outro enquanto dava meia-volta.  
- Bella? – Ele chamou, e eu virei. Dessa vez ele tirara os óculos, me olhando com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Sei que não haverá nada como pares ou coisas do tipo... Mas... Seria uma honra se usasse uma fantasia combinando com a minha.  
Ele riu baixinho e eu o acompanhei. "_Vou de Drácula_", completou. Eu ri ainda mais, me imaginando com um vestido longo e dentaduras de plástico.

Poucos dias se passaram, e todos estavam cada vez mais atarefados. Durante a festa, somente os garçons (contratados para a ocasião) iriam trabalhar. O resto dos funcionários, até mesmo os entregadores, participariam com suas devidas fantasias. O único problema era que eu havia esquecido de alugar a minha.  
- Essas coisas só acontecem comigo! – Resmunguei, mexendo com força o conteúdo da panela. Já eram mais de 5 horas da tarde do sábado; a festa começaria às 8. A comida estava perfeita, mas eu não tinha idéia do que iria fazer à respeito da minha roupa.  
- Qual é o problema, Bellinha? – Emmett andou até mim com um enorme sorriso, quase atropelando os outros funcionários, também atarefados com a comida.  
- Esqueci de alugar a merda da fantasia, e... TIRA O DEDO DAÍ! – Arregalei os olhos, batendo em sua mão quando ele tentou provar a comida.  
- Ei, calma! – Ele soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa, batendo no peito gigantesco com orgulho. – Serei a solução dos seus problemas!  
- Você o quê? – Virei para ele com os olhos cerrados, tirando a colher de dentro da panela num gesto automático.  
- O que você precisa?  
Pensei um pouco. Talvez ele pudesse mesmo ajudar. Seria melhor do que ficar parado ali, rindo enquanto tentávamos trabalhar.  
- Um vestido... Antigo. Preto. E dentes de vampiro falsos.  
- Certo. Vestido. Dentes. Eu volto em meia hora. – Deu um tapa em minhas costas com cuidado (o suficiente para eu tombar um pouco em cima do fogão).  
Ele mal saiu e Alice apareceu, já vestida. Somente uma palavra poderia resumir o que vi naquele momento: Sininho.  
- Se um brilho dessa roupa cair na minha comida, eu te faço engolir tudo.  
Ela riu, batendo sua varinha em minha cabeça antes de disparar atrás de Jacob, que chegara com uma mochila. "_O que vai usar?"_ Ouvi ela gritar, animada, saindo pela porta de trás.  
Eu não sabia exatamente porque aceitara aquilo. Na realidade, eu sabia que ela só tramara uma festa para poder dançar com Jasper ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Aquilo tudo só estava me dando mais e mais preocupações. E eu nem mesmo gostava de dançar!

***

Emmett estava demorando demais para o meu gosto (não que ele fosse pontual). As pessoas chegaram um pouco mais cedo, e Edward foi recepcioná-las já com sua fantasia. Aos poucos, todo o salão estava lotado, com as mesas afastadas para formar uma pista de dança no centro. Os funcionários já estavam prontos, e eu continuava ali, vestida de chef de cozinha.  
- Não vai sair daí? - Jacob perguntou ao me ver perto do fogão, auxiliando alguns garçons. Mexi a cabeça negativamente, sentindo a raiva me tomar.  
- Não tenho fantasia. Emmett disse que... Argh! Ele vai acabar trazendo tudo errado. - Mordi o lábio, me apoiando no balcão enquanto ele ria. Meu amigo estava vestindo uma fantasia estranha. Me lembrava o caçador da Chapeuzinho Vermelho, só que mais... Sexy, talvez. Não sei se essa era uma palavra para descrever Jacob. É, ele era bonito. Uma beleza bem diferente da que eu estava acostumada.  
- Acha que ele vai trazer alguma coisa absurda? Quero dizer... Emmett faria isso? – Ri, fazendo uma leve careta. Jacob riu alto, passando o braço em volta dos meus ombros. Quando lhe dei realmente um abraço, ele beijou minha testa, e eu sorri.  
E, como se estivesse programado para chegar sempre nesses momentos, Edward apareceu na porta. Ele ficou visivelmente desconfortável ao nos ver agarrados e eu, instintivamente, soltei meu amigo – que não pareceu gostar muito da rejeição.  
- Eu pensei que estivesse concordado com a fantasia de vampira.  
- Eu esqueci... – Soltei um gemido de frustação, me aproximando dele. – Mas Emmett foi buscar!  
- Emmett? – Ele pareceu confuso. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar, seu irmão entrou na cozinha também, vestindo uma roupa de urso que mais parecia um macacão com uma touca e orelhas. Era todo marrom, menos a barriga e os ouvidos, que eram preenchidos com um rosa claro. Perto de sua testa estavam dois olhos pretos, e seu rosto parecia sair da boca do animal. Ele me olhou como um filho se desculpando de uma travessura, e ergueu uma sacola enorme.  
- Foi a única coisa que eu achei que.. Bom, que não te deixava parecendo uma p...  
- Certo. Deixa eu ver. – Interrompi ele, pegando o pacote com um suspiro. Coloquei a mão lá dentro, olhando com certa raiva para o rosto do grandalhão. Senti um tecido felpudo e, quando puxei, vi que era pesado.  
- Uma... Ovelha. – Minha voz mal saiu enquanto eu observava a fantasia.  
- Na verdade é um cordeiro. Ovelha é como é chamado quando ficam adultas, e bom... Você não tem tamanho de gente ainda, não é?  
Só então reparei como 1,64 mal parecia significar alguma coisa no meio daqueles três.  
- QUER QUE EU VÁ VESTIDA DE OVELHA?  
- CORDEIRO! E eu só não queria ser o único animal lá, ué!  
- Pedisse pra sua namorada vestir isso!  
- Ela vai de Noiva Cadáver! – Ele riu.  
- E eu vou de ovelha! Ótimo. – Bufei, pegando a roupa e batendo meu ombro no antebraço de Edward ao passar por ele, em direção ao banheiro que outro dia o mesmo usara para lavar a mão. Demorei 5 longos minutos para me enfiar dentro daquilo, mas consegui. E foi ainda mais sufocante sair daquele cubículo.  
A roupa era basicamente como a de Emmett. Era quente, e isso era bom. Forks estava meio fria naquela noite. Passei pela cozinha pisando com raiva, ouvindo Jacob e Emmett rirem quando um deles apertou "meu" rabo.

O restaurante estava lotado, para a alegria de todos, e a maior parte das pessoas estavam dançando, para a alegria de Alice. De todas as fantasias, nenhuma chegava aos pés da minha. Eu estava imensamente gorda, e a cor branca se destacava na luz negra. Eu parecia mais um poste revestido de algodão doce, parado no canto do salão. Comendo. E não era a única que estava devorando tudo (o que aumentava bastante o meu ego). Várias vezes algumas pessoas se aproximavam para elogiar minha comida, e eu sentia vontade de me esconder dentro da própria fantasia. Meu rosto ficava rosa como "minha" barriga e eu simplesmente sorria, balançando a cabeça freneticamente para as pessoas antes de lançar um olhar mortífero para Emmett.  
A parte boa era que eu gostava e reconhecia todas as músicas. Alice tinha um gosto ótimo. Tudo estava tão animado... Eu não podia ver ninguém (que não fosse eu) parado. Antes que a música pudesse parar – ou melhor, quase no mesmo segundo que isso – senti os braços de Edward em minha cintura, me abraçando de lado. Ele sussurrou algo como "_Fique perto do piano_" e sumiu na multidão.  
Então apareceu Esme, vestida de enfermeira, ao lado de Carlisle. Seu marido continuava com a roupa de médico, mas só porque talvez ele precisasse sair rapidamente para alguma emergência.  
- Depois de muito insistir... – Ela começou a dizer, parando perto do piano de cauda colocado ali em alguma hora que eu não havia percebido. – Meu filho concordou em tocar uma música para nós. – Ela mostrou Edward rapidamente com a mão, sorrindo largamente. Ele deu um beijo na testa de sua mãe e em seguida sentou-se ao piano, olhando todo o teclado com uma visível nostalgia. As pessoas, ao invés de se aproximarem para assistir, foram direto para a pista – em casais. A música lenta começou a tocar, e não demorou para que eu a reconhecesse.

**Your Song – Elton John**.  
It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
(_É até engraçado, esse sentimento_)  
I'm not one of those, who can easily hide  
(_Eu não sou do tipo que consegue esconder_)  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
(_Eu não sou rico, mas se fosse_)  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live.  
(_Compraria uma casa enorme para nós morarmos_)

If I was a sculptor, but then again no,  
(_Talvez se eu fosse escultor, mas tambem não sou_)  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
(_Ou pudesse fazer mágicas em um show_)  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
(_Sei que não é muito, mas isso é tudo o que posso fazer_)  
My gift is my song and this one's for you.  
(_Meu dom é minha música, e essa aqui é para você_)

And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
(_Você pode contar para todos que essa aqui é a sua musica_)  
It maybe quite simple but now that it's done,  
(_Talvez esteja simples demais, mas está aqui_)  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
(_Espero que não se importe_)  
That I put down in words  
(_Que eu expresse somente em palavras_)  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world.  
(_Como a vida é maravilhosa agora que você está no mundo_)

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
(_Eu me sento no telhado e me livro dos velhos pensamentos_)  
Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross  
(_Alguns versos me deixam nervoso_)  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song,  
(_Mas o Sol está sendo gentil enquanto eu escrevo essa música_)  
It's for people like you, that keep it turned on.  
(_É por pessoas como você que ele continua lá_)

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
(_Então me dê licença para me desculpar, mas essas coisas que faço_)  
You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue  
(_Você já viu que sou esquecido, esqueci se são verdes ou azuis_)  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
(_Enfim, a questão é que, o que realmente quero dizer_)  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.  
( _É que seus olhos são os mais doces que eu já vi_)

And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
(_E você pode contar para todos que essa é a sua musica_)  
It maybe quite simple but now that it's done,  
(_Talvez esteja simples demais, mas está aqui_)  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
(_Espero que não se importe_)  
That I put down in words  
(_Se eu expressar somente em palavras_)  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world.  
(_Como a vida é maravilhosa agora que você está no mundo_)

Ele cantou a música toda sem desafinar em nenhuma parte. Eu já ouvira várias pessoas falarem de seu talento como pianista, mas não sabia que também cantava daquela maneira. Assim que seus dedos pararam de deslizar sob o piano ele ergueu o rosto para mim, abrindo um largo sorriso que eu raramente via – pelo menos, com tanta sinceridade.

Eram quatro horas da manhã quando o último convidado saiu. Eu, Alice, Emmett e Edward nos apoiamos no balcão, respirando fundo quase num movimento ensaiado. Foi uma noite longa, mas divertida. Eu fui praticamente obrigada a dançar com o grandalhão – e não preciso dizer como foi vergonhoso. Em certo momento, a fantasia começou a esquentar demais, e eu suava dentro dela. Mas não podia fazer nada. Jacob ficou brincando de tentar me "caçar", e Alice pulava de pessoa em pessoa batendo a varinha em suas cabeças com delicadeza. Rosalie estava estonteante em sua fantasia (mesmo que a intenção fosse parecer um zumbi) mas não a vi muito, visto que a maior parte do tempo estava se agarrando com seu namorado em algum canto. E, falando nisso, nessa noite Alice finalmente conseguiu conquistar Jasper (Que estava muito elegante com sua fantasia de militar.). Eu os vi diversas vezes dançando juntos, se beijando, e até mesmo olhando um nos olhos do outro. Mas no fim da festa ainda não era algo definitivo, eu acho. Ele foi embora depois de uma despedida demorada, e deixou sua pretendente conosco. Por que ninguém nunca levava aquela coisinha irritante embora?  
Assim que nos vimos livres para irmos para casa, a primeira coisa que fiz foi me livrar daquela roupa. Recoloquei minha calça e minha camiseta e, enquanto saia do banheiro ainda calçando os tênis, vi Edward. Exatamente na mesma posição que o vi pela primeira vez. O pé apoiado na parede, o cigarro na boca, os olhos perdidos no chão. Me aproximei dele com um leve sorriso, colocando as mãos nos bolsos enquanto a sacola com a fantasia continuava em um dos meus pulsos.  
- Se divertiu? – Ri baixinho. Ele já usava suas roupas normais, também. Vi um sorriso brincar no canto de seus lábios, e ele soprou a fumaça antes de se dirigir a mim.  
- Foi... Cansativo. Não costumo dançar muito ou... Coisas do tipo.  
Assenti, fazendo quase um bico ao olhar para seu rosto, pensativa. Seus olhos sustentaram os meus por um longo tempo e então ele pagou o cigarro, mesmo que mal estivesse na metade. Ficou reto, afastado da parede, e nossos corpos se aproximaram automaticamente.  
- E você? Gostou da noite?  
- Também não costumo fazer isso.  
- Qual foi a melhor parte?  
Ri baixinho, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.  
- Você sabe qual.  
Seu olhar vacilou dos meus até meu nariz e boca, e novamente subiu, em questão de segundos. Quando dei por mim, uma de suas mãos estava em minha nuca, e eu não conseguia mais me mexer. Agi estranhamente, como se aquele fosse meu primeiro beijo; como se nunca tivesse namorado alguém na vida.  
_- How wonderful life is now you're in the world..._ - Ele citou as palavras da música em um sussurro, e eu fechei os olhos. Mas, de repente, tudo mudou. Minha vontade de beijá-lo sumiu quando tudo o que eu senti foi somente um cheiro horrível de cigarro misturado à cerveja. Prendi a respiração, obrigando meu corpo a ficar ali. Mas era impossível. Seus lábios tocaram os meus, entreabrindo-os um pouco. Antes que pudéssemos realmente nos beijar, eu ofeguei.

- Não! – Gritei, afastando o rosto. Meu Deus, como ele fedia!  
- O quê? – Ele franziu a testa, visivelmente magoado.  
- Eu... – Minha expressão ainda era de nojo enquanto eu procurava as palavras certas. – Seu cheiro é... Forte demais. Quer dizer...  
- Meu cheiro? Cheiro de quê?  
Eu não podia acreditar que ele não tinha noção de como era nojento!  
- Argh, Edward! – Reclamei, colocando a mão na boca. – É como beijar um cinzeiro!  
Eu não me importavase ele ficasse chateado. Talvez, se isso acontecesse, ele iria se tocar.  
- Um... O quê? – Ele ergueu a voz e as sobrancelhas. – Você nem me beijou direito!  
- Senti o suficiente pra quase gorfar!  
- Ah, claro, você acha que não está fedendo a suor depois de quase 8 horas dentro de uma fantasia ridícula!  
- Eu tive que usar aquilo por causa do pateta do seu irmão!  
Ele abriu a boca, tentando dizer algo, mas simplesmente bufou. Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele já estava dentro da cozinha. Mas seu cheiro permanecia ali. E talvez, só talvez, não fosse assim tão ruim.

_**N/A: Ai ai...tadinha da Bella, só toma nessa fic AHUHUAHUAHUAHUA, mas tudo bem, já deu pra ver que o clima entre ela e o Ed já está mudando, pra melhor é claro, mas ainda um segredo que paira no ar...  
Pra descobrir só continuando a ler pessoas. Que por falar em pessoas hoje meu agradecimento vai só pra Ana Krol, a ÚNICA que comentou capítulo passado u.u .Muito obrigada linda, sinta como se esse capítulo fosse especial pra você ^^'  
Brincadeirinha gente...espero que todos que lerem gostem, eu estou cada vez mais apaixonada por essa história *-*.  
Beijos e até o próximo capítulo ;)**_


	8. Operação FEDOR

(Emmett's POV.)**  
**  
Eu praticamente desmaiei na cama depois de dançar com Rosalie por horas. E outras coisas mais, tambem. E, bom, eu estava planejando uma noite de sono sem interrupções. Mas Edward tinha assuntos mais importantes e, como meu maninho era chato demais para ter amigos, eu é que tive que acordar para ajudá-lo.  
- Levanta daí. Agora. - Ele reclamou enquanto acendia a luz do nosso quarto. Nessas horas em que me faltava privacidade, eu me perguntava porque tinha quase 30 anos e nunca mudara para meu próprio apartamento. Talvez eu realmente adorasse nossa casa gigantesca e seu quintal. Ergui a cabeça, deixando meus olhos se acostumarem com a claridade. Vi pelo canto dos olhos o relógio marcando _5:42_ da manhã - e eu estava dormindo desde as 5, só.  
- O que é, porra? - Resmunguei contra o travesseiro, deixando um de meus pés cair e bater no chão enquanto deitava de bruços.  
- Eu... Estou com um problema.  
- Novidade.  
- Não tem graça.  
- Não me referi a isso. - Ergui a cabeça, tentando me desculpar rapidamente. Ele odiava quando eu fazia piadas com o _real _problema. - O que é, então?  
- É... Antes de sair da festa, eu...  
- Certo, ótimo. Parece mesmo grave. Conversamos amanhã.  
Bati a mão no interruptor ao lado da minha cama e voltei a relaxar na cama. Quase um minuto depois ele religou a luz, e nós gastamos um bom tempo em seguida brigando, cada um mexendo em um interruptor diferente. A luz ficou acendendo e apagando enquanto nos olhávamos, até que a lâmpada ameaçou queimar. Ah, como eram bons aqueles tempos em que eu tinha dois anos de idade... E era filho único. Mas meus pais tinham que dar uma pimbada a mais, é claro!  
- AH, QUAL É, EDWARD! O que aconteceu? Passou mal ou coisa do tipo?  
- Não estaria aqui perdendo tempo com você se fosse o caso. Foi Bella.  
Sentei na cama quase no mesmo instante, arregalando os olhos para ele.  
- Cara... Vocês não...?  
- É claro que não, Emmett. Não sou louco.  
- Então, o quê? Ela jogou comida em você? Porque outro dia ela colocou uma coisa nojenta no meu prato, eu ameacei jogar fora e ela enfiou aquela porra dentro da minha camiseta. Ela é meio problemática. Tipo você, assim.  
Ele ficou parado, esperando que eu visse que a situação era séria. Pressionei os lábios um no outro e assenti devagar, esperando.  
- Eu tentei beijá-la.  
Olhei em volta teatralmente, tentando entender onde estava a gravidade no assunto.  
- E...? - Perguntei, mexendo a cabeça em sua direção com uma ansiedade exagerada.  
- Ela se esquivou, porque disse que eu sou fedido.  
Fiquei imóvel; os lábios entreabertos, os olhos piscando automaticamente. Eu tinha várias piadas na ponta da língua, mas simplesmente soltei uma gargalhada estrondosa, sentindo a cama balançar junto comigo. Ele deu os ombros, já sabendo que essa seria a minha reação. Sentou em sua cama - que era ao lado da minha - e bufou. Jogou o corpo deitado em seguida, olhando para o teto enquanto falava.  
- Não foi exatamente um beijo, mas eu senti seus lábios... São tão macios. Ela toda é. E... Talvez ela tenha razão. Talvez eu seja nojento.  
- Cara, você é uma bicha, mesmo! - Respondi ainda rindo, apoiando em minhas coxas para levantar e andar até o guarda roupa somente com minha samba-canção. Peguei o desodorante em minhas coisas e virei para o resto do quarto, espirrando em tudo, principalmente em meu irmão e sua cama. Ele soltou um grande espirro, e eu parei, arregalando os olhos.  
- Tudo bem? - Perguntei, não sabendo se aquilo causaria algo nele.  
- Estou bem. MAS PÁRA COM ESSA MERDA!  
- Olha, é assim. - Expliquei, guardando o desodorante antes de voltar para minha cama. - Você dorme com esse cheiro, e quando acordar tentamos mais algumas coisas. Vai ficar tão irresistível quanto eu! E a Bellinha vai estar no papo.  
Sorri, ficando sentando na beirada da cama. Pensei rapidamente, e em seguida olhei para ele com curiosidade.  
- Por que... Exatamente, tentou beijá-la?  
Ele demorou algum tempo, mas finalmente sorriu consigo mesmo, encarando o teto mais uma vez.  
- _Quem_ não iria tentar?

(Edward's POV.)****

Eu desci para o café da manhã arrasado. Mesmo com toda aquela comida incrível de Esme posta na mesa, eu sentia vontade de voltar para a cama e não mais sair. Eu começara a fumar por besteira, e agora a única garota pela qual me interessara me rejeitou por esse motivo. Depois de anos sem deixar ninguém se aproximar, eu queria que ela entrasse na minha vida. Mas ela não estava disposta a isso. Bella era incrível. Eu sabia isso desde o primeiro momento em que a vira. Mas precisava ser rude com ela, porque se ela se aproximasse demais, tudo estaria perdido. Mas agora era tarde. Eu precisava dela. Eu a amava?  
Sentei na mesa como um zumbi enquanto Esme colocava mais e mais comida a minha frente. Ela nunca me deixava sair de casa sem estar bem alimentado. Algumas vezes, todos deixavam para comer só no restaurante, mas eu era totalmente proibido de pisar na rua sem estar com a barriga cheia.  
- O que foi? - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, colocando a mão que segurava o pano de prato na cintura. - O que te mordeu, afinal? Pensei que estivesse gostado da festa.  
Ela se afastou para a cozinha, e quando vi Alice já estava sentada ao meu lado devorando tudo. Não sei como cabia tanta coisa naquele corpinho. Minha mãe voltou com um prato cheio de pães recheados, e colocou a nossa frente. Ela sorriu, esperando que eu comesse, mas ao invés disso foi minha irmã quem puxou alguns para si. Ás vezes eu odiava como era protegido. Essa era uma das razões para a qual nunca mudara. Eu era auto-suficiente o bastante para isso, tinha meu salário no restaurante. Era mais maduro que meu irmão mais velho. Mas não achavam seguro que morasse sozinho. Ergui a cabeça, e Esme já parecia estar falando há bastante tempo.  
- E, ah, a música que tocou foi tão linda! Foi para alguma garota em especial? - Ela riu, pegando um pão e mordendo-o ao sentar junto conosco.  
- É... Talvez.  
Alice riu, ocupada em passar manteiga numa fatia de bolo. Franzi a testa com isso, obrigando minha boca a colocar um pouco de comida para dentro. Nosso pai desceu, dando um beijo rápido em Esme antes de sentar.  
- Onde está Emmett? - Perguntou. - Ele chegou antes de você.  
- Ele sempre dormiu demais. - Respondi, ausente.  
- Já são 11 horas. É bom ele levantar logo.  
Algumas vezes meu irmão era tratado como uma criança. Mas só porque agia como uma.  
- É uma pena ter que abrir o restaurante tão tarde hoje... Aquilo deve estar uma bagunça ainda. - Minha mãe respirou fundo, olhando em volta da sala pensativa. - Vou pedir à Bella para que me ajude a limpar tudo.  
Meu corpo estremeceu ao ouvir o nome, e bebi um grande gole de suco antes que ofegasse ou coisa do tipo. Alice pareceu perceber minha reação, mas ficou em silêncio. Aos poucos, todos acabaram de comer, mas eu ainda estava ali, tendo dificuldade para engolir.  
- Sem pressa, querido. - Esme disse, carinhosa, sendo a última a levantar da mesa. - Vamos abrir só para o jantar, hoje. Eu precisaria de alguém para limpar tudo comigo, mas Bella estará lá, então pode tirar o dia para você.  
A pior sensação do mundo era quando minha família parecia ter _pena_ de mim.  
Continuei a comer sozinho, enquanto meus pais e minha irmã estavam atarefados. Ela tinha razão: Eu precisava me alimentar. Mas era impossível. Eu só conseguia pensar que Bella tinha nojo de mim. Ou pior: Que, além disso, ainda me odiava. E ainda desejava a minha morte.  
Emmett desceu as escadas correndo e parou na frente da mesa, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.  
- Pronto para a Operação FEDOR?  
- FEDOR? - Perguntei com certo receio.  
- Formas de Eliminar Definitivamente o Odor do... Bom, ainda não pensei no que o R pode significar. Que tal se a gente chamar só de FEDÔ?  
- Emmett, a gente não vai chamar de nada, porque...  
- Presta atenção!  
Ele sumiu por alguns minutos, e voltou com cartolina gigante. Apoiou na parede, apontando com um lápis para o que falava. Tudo estava dividido em tópicos.  
- Primeiro, vamos te encher de perfume. De todos os tipos. Talvez até alguns de Alice. Você sabia que mulheres tem tendências bissexuais? Você todo gayzão assim vai conquistar ela ainda mais rápido com cheiro de garota!  
Apoiei o rosto numa mão, respirando fundo.  
- Depois, vou te colocar numa banheira com vários _sals_.  
- Sais.  
- Tanto faz. E aí depois vou encher a sua pele e o cabelo de suco de tomate. E as suas roupas já estão cheias de naftalina.  
Ergui o rosto para ele.  
- Elas estão o quê? - Perguntei, com os olhos arregalados.  
- Naftalina. Pra tirar o cheiro ruim.  
Bati os punhos da mesa, ficando em pé.  
- Emmett, naftalina foi feita pra impedir bichos de irem no guarda roupa. Ela deixa um cheiro horrível no tecido!  
- Desculpa, eu entendo mais de química do que você. CALA A BOCA E ESCUTA! - Obedeci, resmungando. E ele continuou, apontando uma espécie de mapa na cartolina. - Esse é o nosso plano. Perfume, sais, tomate, roupas cheirosas e muita, muita bala de hortelã. Mas tem que parar de fumar.  
Olhei para ele, sério.  
- Não é tão fácil quanto parece.  
- Edward, nós dois sabemos que esse hábito faz mais mal a você do que a qualquer outra pessoa.  
- É uma escolha minha, está bem?  
- Certo. - Ele deu os ombros, enrolando seu 'plano'. - Fique com o cigarro, e perca a garota.  
Analisei sua expressão. Ele sabia exatamente que aquele argumento iria me convencer.  
- Quando começamos?

***

Por que eu estava fazendo aquilo? Eu nem mesmo tinha certeza se Bella gostava de mim. Eu tocara uma música para ela, e não ouvi ela dizer exatamente que gostara – ou que entendera que cada verso era em sua homenagem. Eu tentei beijá-la e ela se afastou com a desculpa de que meu _cheiro_ a incomodava. Mas, e se na verdade ela odiasse tudo em mim? Eu sempre agi com ela como fizera com todos. Mal – humorado. Com raiva da vida por completo. Há anos eu queria desistir de tudo. Mas, agora, eu tinha um motivo para mudar. Eu tinha uma razão para continuar lutando. Ela só precisava sentir o mesmo que eu. Lutar por ela _valeria_ a pena?  
Emmett me obrigou a sentar na banheira cheia de suco de tomate, e começou a jogar mais daquilo em minha cabeça. Eu fiquei imóvel, olhando sério para a parede enquanto ele lavava meu cabelo com aquilo. O cheiro me enojava. Principalmente porque estava misturado com vários – realmente, muitos – tipos de perfume e dezenas de balas em minha boca. Acho que um resumo de tudo seria mais ou menos assim: Eu estava pior ainda.  
- Olha, eu acho que tá ficando bom. – Emmett sorriu.  
Suspirei, assentindo devagar quase comigo mesmo.  
- Acha, é?  
- É, sim.  
Fez-se silêncio por algum tempo, enquanto eu tentava de alguma maneira parar de respirar.  
- O que vai acontecer se funcionar?  
- Como assim? – Ele sentou no vaso sanitário, esperando o cheiro do suco impregnar em mim.  
- O que vai acontecer... Se realmente nos tornarmos um casal?  
Nós ficamos nos olhando por um longo tempo. Eu estava pensando, e ele ainda estava tentando entender.  
- Não seremos um casal de verdade, cara. Ela nunca será minha... De verdade. Entende?  
- Talvez, sejam.  
- Não, Emmett. Você sabe que não. Eu não faria isso com ela.  
Ele assentiu, finalmente entendendo a seriedade da conversa. Me olhou por um longo tempo, e em seguida levantou.  
- Devo abortar a operação, então?  
Franzi a testa.  
- O quê?  
Ele revirou os olhos.  
- Quer desistir?  
Balancei a cabeça negativamente, me ajeitando na banheira. Ele se aproximou com mais uma jarra, despejando tudo em minha cabeça enquanto eu mastigava mais uma bala.

E tudo aconteceu como eu previra. A mistura de cheiros me deixou, definitivamente, mais fedido. E eu descobri isso assim: Estava descendo as escadas (com minhas roupas que passaram horas ao lado de várias bolas de naftalina) após um banho, desta vez com água de verdade. Alice estava no sofá, conversando com Jasper. Pelo jeito, agora ele estaria sempre lá. Eu parei próximo ao mais jovem casal e abri um leve sorriso. Ambos me olharam e, menos de um segundo depois, se afastaram para o lado oposto do móvel.  
- O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ? – Alice berrou, arregalando os olhos. Ela levantou e começou a andar em torno de mim, cheirando meus ombros com uma careta exagerada. Emmett parou ao nosso lado, magoado.  
- É a Operação Fedô. E demora um tempo pra fazer efeito.  
- Eu nunca vi nada tão... Fedorento na minha vida. – Minha irmãzinha gorfou, caindo sentada no sofá.  
- Bom, não tem mais cheiro de cigarro. – Ele deu os ombros, e passou o braço imenso por meus ombros com um sorriso. – Até a hora de ir para o restaurante, ele vai estar ótimo. E vai estar livre desse cheiro de... – Emmett abaixou o nariz para mim, mas suspirou. – Acho que isso não tem um nome.  
Fiquei imóvel enquanto eles começavam uma discussão, tentando achar um nome para o meu cheiro. A verdade é que a naftalina me deixava com cheiro de asilo. O tomate, de fruta podre, e a mistura de perfumes mais parecia uma essência que deu absurdamente errado. Se Bella se afastara antes, iria vomitar nos meus pés agora. Droga, tudo o que eu mais queria naquele momento era um cigarro.  
- Algum de vocês viu o meu... - Carlisle parou ao meu lado, olhando para todos os lados enquanto respirava fundo. - O que é isso?  
- O quê? - Alice perguntou.  
- Não sei... Alguma coisa podre.  
- Ah, tudo bem, pai. É só o Edward. - Meus irmãos sorriram, e Jasper pareceu prender o riso.  
Ele me olhou confuso.  
- É você?  
- Bom, basicamente... - Emmett se afastou de mim para falar com nosso pai. - O Edzinho tentou pegar a Bella ontem mas aí ela disse que ele era fedido e aí a gente criou a Operação Fedô e eu usei toda a minha astucia para encontrar várias coisas que melhorariam seu cheiro só que ele acabou ficando assim. - Ele falou praticamente sem pausas, respirando fundo antes de continuar. - Acho que, quando diziam que essas coisas ajudavam, não quiseram dizer juntas...  
Olhei para meu irmão com os braços cruzados.  
- Cara... Você é genial.  
Ele sorriu, orgulhoso, e Carlisle riu.  
- Só um tempo sem fumar já vai te deixar melhor. E... Lave essas roupas. Não vá para o restaurante com esse cheiro. Se não sair, fique em casa o tempo que precisar. Só não... Só, por favor, não saia em público. - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando se certificar de que eu entendera o recado. Fiz um barulho com a língua, sério, enquanto ele enfatizava como eu estava fedendo.  
- Vou tentar, pai.  
Ele se afastou, e eu pude ver que prendia a respiração. Despediu-se e foi em direção a porta, arrumando o uniforme no corpo.  
Emmett virou para mim, divertido.  
- Cara, diz aí... A Bella gosta de tomate?

_**N/A: Então como perceberam esse foi mais um capítulo especial. HUAHUAHUAHUAHU, coitado do Ed, não deve ser nada fácil ter um irmão como o Emmett mas...pelo menos o moço tentou ajudar não foi¿ (desculpem ,meu word fica colocando a interrogação ao contrário ¬¬')  
mais uma vez mil obrigadas pelas reviews lindas que recebo sempre *-*.  
**_

_**Kahh-c2: Ai que linda, sério que você se registrou só pra poder comentar na The Cullen's¿ Fico emocionada ç.ç, sério...muito obrigada mesmo linda. E eu amo esse filme HUAHUAHUAHU, quando a Carol teve a idéia dessa música no capítulo ela fez surpresa pra mim e quando eu fui ler eu quase gritei AUUAHUAHUAHUHUAAHU, é linda mesmo e ideal pra momentos de romance *-*. Obrigada e espero que goste desse capítulo também ;)**_

_**Pollyanna cullem: obrigada, obrigada, obrigada xD. Já ta postado ^^**_

_**Ana Krol: pois é, então acho que você entendeu bem a Bella no ultimo capítulo HAUHUAHUAHU. Bom, aqui está ele, espero que tenha gostado *-*.**_

_**Bom, é isso, beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo, não esqueçam de divulgar a fic para os amigos se estiverem gostando ^^  
Até o próximo capítulo ;)**_


	9. Beijo

O _The Cullen's _abriu as 17:00 naquele dia, e permaneceu assim somente até as 23:00. Havia pouco movimento nos domingos, isso era normal. Mas aquela noite, em especial, teve uma coisa diferente: Edward não apareceu. Eu nunca pensei que seria tão estranho sair da cozinha e não vê-lo pelo salão, sério como sempre, atendendo aos clientes que queriam reclamar (ou, na maioria das vezes, elogiar). O que aconteceu? Ele era sempre pontual, sempre exigente com horários e faltas. Eu estava me obrigando a não pensar o óbvio. Mas era, realmente, _muito_ óbvio. Ele estava me evitando. Será que era tão importante assim? Eu o magoara tanto, que ele nem mesmo voltaria para o trabalho? As horas passaram arrastadas, até que o último cliente saiu e Esme fechou a porta. Talvez fosse impressão minha, mas o lugar ficava totalmente vazio sem ele. Antes, eu achava que Edward só nos trazia desânimo. Mas agora nem mesmo Alice, com sua alegria inesgotável, podia me deixar para cima. Fui para casa sentindo o ar fugir de meus pulmões. Ou talvez a verdade fosse que eu nem mesmo queria respirar. Será que ele estaria no restaurante na segunda de manhã? Será que voltaria a falar comigo, ou novamente começaríamos do zero?  
Cumprimentei Charlie com poucas palavras e fui direto para o meu quarto. Ainda era praticamente o mesmo da minha adolescência. Sentei na beirada da cama e joguei minha bolsa no chão, no pé dela. O que eu faria? Droga, o que eu faria? Eu queria ouvir sua voz. É, era isso o que eu queria fazer. Eu queria que ele estivesse sentindo minha falta, que estivesse com tantas dúvidas quanto eu. Queria, acima de tudo, que ele estivesse naquele momento rolando na cama e se perguntando o que eu estava fazendo, e se estava pensando nele. Porque _eu_ estava. Naquele momento, percebi definitivamente que estava mentindo para mim mesma. É claro que eu pensava nele. O tempo todo, todas as vezes que me pegava sem fazer nada. Quando minha mente estava vazia, ele a ocupava. Quando precisava pensar em outras coisas, seu rosto fazia força para invadir meus pensamentos. Seu rosto, sua voz, sua risada rara de se ouvir, a maciez de sua boca na minha... Deitei com a roupa que estava, mesmo, abraçando meu travesseiro. Quando dei por mim, já estava adormecendo. E, desta vez, não fiz força para tirar seu rosto dos meus sonhos.

Saí da cama naquela manhã completamente desanimada. Tomei café feito um robô, somente assentindo e soltando alguns _'hms'_ quando Charlie puxava algum assunto comigo. Eu tinha quase absoluta certeza de que iria chegar no trabalho e não o veria. Qual era o objetivo de ir ao _The Cullen's_, se o _meu_ não estaria lá?  
Quando deixei meu carro estacionado na rua, Jacob andou até mim com um enorme sorriso.  
- Hey, Bella! – Ele abriu a porta do restaurante para mim, e eu forcei meus lábios a mostrarem um sorriso.  
- E aí, Jake. – Eu não o vira no dia anterior, também. Somente Sam trabalhara; não faziam muitos pedidos normalmente, imagine numa noite de domingo.  
- Cansada, ainda? – Perguntou, me acompanhando até a cozinha.  
- Estou forte o suficiente para acompanhar o ritmo daqui. – Ri baixinho, colocando minha touca e avental enquanto entrava - como Edward aprovaria, certamente.  
- Eu queria ter seu pique, às vezes. – Sorri ao ouvir seu comentário, lavando as mãos por um tempo desnecessário. Esme apareceu na cozinha pedindo algo para Jacob, apressada, e ele me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de obedecê-la.  
Nenhum funcionário estava lá, ainda. Eu estava sozinha, relendo uma pequena lista que Esme deixara para mim. Coloquei meu chapéu de chef por cima da touca e fechei a torneira, me virando para pegar o pano de prato. E então, a porta se abriu. A primeira coisa que veio foi um cheiro inebriante. Um perfume masculino, forte, da maneira que eu mais gostava. Mas o homem que entrou em seguida não combinava com a fragrância. Ele era bonito o suficiente para cheirar tão bem, mas eu estava acostumada a vê-lo sempre com o pior dos odores, e aquela cena foi uma novidade para mim. Mas, fora o que meu nariz sentia, meus olhos viam a mesma coisa. O mesmo cabelo desarrumado, os mesmos olhos verdes, o mesmo sorriso torto fazendo certa força para permanecer em seus lábios. Como sempre aparecia no restaurante, estava usando um terno impecável. Poucas vezes eu o vira usando outras roupas, e a maneira como a camiseta ficava amassada em seu peito definido conseguia ser ainda mais sexy que uma gravata.  
- Bom dia. – Ele disse com a voz rouca, passando por mim anotando algumas coisas. Ele mal parecia perceber como estava mudado. Ou talvez tudo estava a mesma coisa, e eu era chata demais com cheiros?  
- Hm... Oi. – Respondi, simplesmente, tentando achar alguma coisa para me ocupar.  
Edward andou algumas vezes pela cozinha, analisando tudo, e só então se aproximou e olhou em meus olhos.  
- Não está faltando nada aqui, está? – Perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.  
- Ahn... Batatas, eu acho.  
Ele franziu a testa, e então assentiu.  
- Certo. Vou pedir para entregarem logo.  
E então saiu pela mesma porta que entrou. Fiquei imóvel, tentando entender o que acontecera ali. Ele nem mesmo pareceu se lembrar do que aconteceu na outra noite... Meus lábios ficaram entreabertos e meus olhos encaravam a porta, processando tudo o que acabara de presenciar. Algum tempo depois, ouvi Jacob chamar meu nome. Virei a cabeça e ele estava ao meu lado, franzindo o cenho.  
- O que foi, Bells?  
- Você... Você... Está sentindo esse cheiro? – Virei de frente para ele, pensando que de repente eu estava louca. Jacob ergueu o nariz, procurando alguma coisa diferente.  
- É... Perfume masculino. O que tem?  
- Veio... Do Edward. – Olhei para seu rosto, confusa.  
- Hm... Deve ser porque... Ele é homem. E... Usa perfume de homem.  
Fiquei imóvel, piscando diversas vezes enquanto encarava seus olhos. Ele abriu um sorriso amarelo e ergueu o polegar para mim, me fazendo revirar os olhos. Virei para o fogão com um pano úmido nas mãos, passando por tudo.  
- Sabe... Bells... Meu pai disse que queria te ver.  
- Ele disse, é?  
- É. Ele quer ver como você está. A última vez que esteve lá tinha o quê, 5 anos?  
Virei meu corpo e apoiei a curva da cintura no balcão, olhando para ele de maneira pensativa. Talvez não fosse uma idéia tão ruim passar um dia com Jacob.  
- Posso pedir para Esme adiantar minha folga para essa tarde. – Ele sorriu.  
- Eu não tenho folga. Ela ainda não achou nenhum cozinheiro sub-chefe.  
- Você deveria pedir. Está aqui há o quê, 2 meses? E eu ainda não a vi tendo um dia de descanso.  
Virei o rosto para a porta, e vi somente o alto da cabeça de Esme aparecendo quando ela andou pelo salão vazio. Assenti para Jacob, e sorri também, correndo em direção a ela.  
E, sim, deu certo. Além de dizer que iria me substituir naquela tarde, prometeu acelerar as entrevistas e achar alguém para o cargo de sub-chefe. Eu saí da cozinha com Jacob, animada, tirando o avental e a touca enquanto ele tagarelava. Somente um casal estava numa mesa, fazendo seu pedido com Mike. Edward parou próximo a porta de entrada, confuso. Devia estar se perguntando porque não estávamos trabalhando. Esme sorriu quando meu _amigo_ abriu a porta e nós dois saímos. Como no dia da carona, coloquei a bolsa a minha frente e sentei, me agarrando na barriga de Jacob. Ele acelerou a moto pela estrada sem se importar que não estávamos usando capacetes. Eu só conseguia pensar em como era boa a sensação de deixar o _meu Cullen_ com ciúmes.

La Push era um lugar onde eu certamente viveria. Era bastante aconchegante. Talvez tivesse _verde _demais, mas eu estava me acostumando com isso. Nós passamos com a moto em frente à escola que os garotos da reserva freqüentavam, e eles pareciam infinitamente mais animados que os de Forks. Quando chegamos a casa de Jacob eu ameacei cair enquanto descia da moto, e ele riu, me segurando pelos braços. Estacionou em frente a garagem – ou oficina – e começou a andar para a porta. Quando meu pé se apoiou no primeiro degrau da pequena escada, senti sua mão na minha. Eu fiquei com certa pena de recusar e, ao mesmo tempo com medo de ter que explicar que na verdade gostava de outra pessoa – que eu nem mesmo tinha certeza se realmente gostava de mim. Droga. Edward me fazia sentir como uma adolescente ridícula.  
E assim, entramos na sala. De mãos dadas.  
- Pai? – Ele chamou. Olhei para a frente, esperando o cara alto de que me lembrava. Mas, desta vez, quem se aproximou foi um homem de meia-idade numa cadeira de rodas. Após meio segundo de choque, sorri.  
- Olá, Billy. – Cumprimentei-o, um pouco sem jeito. Agora viria aquele _blá blá blá_ de como você está crescida e essas coisas. Ele guiou a cadeira até mim e apertou minha mão, com um sorriso igualmente grande no rosto.  
- Olha só pra você! – Soltou uma risada alta. – Seu pai estava animado com a sua volta na última vez que nos falamos. Já faz algum tempo, na verdade... Estão com fome, garotos?  
Eu recusei, educada. Realmente não estava. Jacob se afastou de mim para pegar um pedaço de pizza amanhecida na geladeira, e eu olhei em volta enquanto fiquei sozinha na sala. Era tudo como me lembrava. O sofá com tecido florido, os peixes empalhados decorando as paredes, algumas fotos de Jacob, seus pais e suas irmãs. Até a televisão ainda era a mesma, antiga e com uma antena gigantesca. Eu quase podia me ver naquele tapete, sentada com o garoto que me obrigava a brincar com seus carrinhos.  
- Vem. Acho que quer conhecer o lugar onde sua picape se hospedou. – Ele riu, voltando da cozinha e começando a me puxar. Eu fui arrastada pelo jardim até a garagem, e mesmo que quisesse não poderia soltar sua mão. Seus dedos que estavam livres foram para o interruptor, assim que passamos pela porta, e eu pude ver o lugar onde ele passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre. Havia alguns carros e várias motos desmontadas. Jacob passou por um pequeno rádio e ligou numa estação qualquer. De repente, éramos só nós, os automóveis, e Mick Jagger.

**( .com/watch?v=q6KIyxQ46Es )**

**I miss you – The Rolling Stones.**  
I've been holding out so long  
(_Tenho resistido por tanto tempo_)  
I've been sleeping all alone  
(_Tenho dormido sozinho_)  
Lord I miss you  
(_Deus, como eu sinto sua falta_)  
I've been hanging on the phone  
(_Tenho esperado ao lado do telefone_)  
I've been sleeping all alone  
(_Tenho dormido sozinho_)  
I want to kiss you  
(_Quero beijá-la_)

Well, I've been haunted in my sleep  
(_Tenho sido assombrado enquanto durmo_)  
You've been starring in my dreams  
(_Você é a estrela dos meus sonhos_)  
Lord I miss you  
(_Deus, como eu sinto sua falta_)  
I've been waiting in the hall  
(_Tenho esperado no corredor_)  
Been waiting on your call  
(_Esperando pela sua ligação_)  
When the phone rings  
(_Mas quando o telefone toca_)  
It's just some friends of mine that say,  
(_São só alguns amigos meus dizendo_)  
"Hey, what's the matter man?  
(_Ei, cara, qual é o problema?_)  
We're gonna come around at twelve  
(_Vamos aparecer aí ao meio dia_)  
With some Puerto Rican girls that are just dyin' to meet you.  
(_Com algumas garotas porto-riquenhas que estão querendo te conhecer_)  
We're gonna bring a case of wine  
(_Vamos levar um pouco de vinho_)  
Hey, let's go mess and fool around  
(_Hey, vamos lá, zuar por aí_)  
You know, like we used to"  
(_Como fazíamos antes_)

Oh, everybody waits so long  
(_Todos esperam tanto tempo_)  
Oh baby why you wait so long  
(_Querida, por que esperar?_)  
Won't you come on! Come on!  
(_Você não virá? Venha!_)

I've been walking in Central Park  
(_Tenho andado pelo Central Park_)  
Singing after dark  
(_Cantando na noite_)  
People think I'm crazy  
(_As pessoas acham que sou louco_)  
I've been stumbling on my feet  
(_Estou tropeçando nos meus pés_)  
Shuffling through the street  
(_Arrastando-me pela rua_)  
Asking people, "What's the matter with you boy?"  
(_Perguntando para todos: O que está acontecendo com você?_)

Sometimes I want to say to myself  
(_Às vezes quero dizer a mim mesmo_)  
Sometimes I say  
(_Às vezes eu digo_)

I won't miss you child  
(_Não vou sentir sua falta_)

I guess I'm lying to myself  
(_Acho que estou mentindo pra mim mesmo_)  
It's just you and no one else  
(_É só você, e ninguem mais_)  
Lord I won't miss you child  
(_Deus, não vou sentir sua falta_!)  
You've been blotting out my mind  
(_Você tem destruído minha mente_)  
Fooling on my time  
(_Tomado meu tempo_)  
No, I won't miss you, baby, yeah  
(_Não, não vou sentir saudades_)

Lord, I miss you child  
(_Deus, como eu sinto sua falta_)

A tarde passou quase em minutos. Era sempre divertido estar com Jacob. Ele consertava tudo com grande facilidade e, mesmo que estivesse concentrado em nossa conversa, seu trabalho saia perfeito. Quando finalmente terminou uma das motos dali, ficou em pé, dando a partida. Sorriu quando funcionou.  
- Por que não fica só aqui, e trabalha com isso?  
Ele deu os ombros, levando a moto consertada para o canto enquanto ainda checava algumas coisas.  
- Não é um bom negócio por aqui. Talvez em Forks seria, mas... Não sei. Gosto do que faço. Eu e meu pai vivemos bem, assim.  
- Imagino que sim. – Ri, me ajeitando no banquinho em que estava. – Bom, se só vai me convidar para vir aqui depois da minha picape, vou quebrá-la mais vezes.  
Ele virou o rosto para mim, e seus olhos pareciam brilhar.  
- Pode vir sempre que quiser, Bells.  
Nossos olhos se encontraram, e ele andou até mim sem pressa. Sentou no chão, ao meu lado, mas ainda assim sua cabeça ficava acima da minha. Segurou uma de minhas mãos, e beijo as costas dela. Eu ri baixinho.  
- Adoro ficar com você. – Ele disse, e eu franzi um pouco a testa.  
- Eu também, Jake. É sempre divertido. – Dei os ombros.  
Seus olhos estavam _quentes_ nos meus. Antes que pudesse puxar outro assunto, ele aproximou seu rosto. Mas eu fui mais rápida: Virei o meu, soltando um longo suspiro. Ele ficou visivelmente decepcionado, e passou a ponta do nariz em minha bochecha.  
- Desculpe. – Sussurrei, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto levantava.  
- Vou te levar pra casa. – Ele ficou em pé também, pegando minha bolsa.  
_Idiota, idiota, idiota._ Eu não podia magoá-lo. Ele estava se tornando importante demais. Mas meu coração batia forte por outro, agora. Mesmo que eu quisesse lutar contra isso. Segui o rapaz pela garagem, fazendo o caminho inverso de quando chegamos. Desligou o rádio, apagou a luz, e me guiou para fora – desta vez sem me tocar.  
Antes que eu pudesse subir na moto, antes mesmo que pudesse pegar minha bolsa de suas mãos, nós dois vimos o carro brilhante se aproximando na estrada. O Volvo prata reluzia no crepúsculo, e o Sol descendo estava num ângulo perfeito para um comercial.  
- Mas o quê... – Franzi a testa, cruzando os braços enquanto observava o automóvel parar. Eu me virei para Jacob, sem saber realmente o que fazer. Então, ele buzinou. Suspirei, beijando a bochecha do quileute. – Nos falamos amanhã. – Disse num tom baixo, fazendo um carinho rápido nas costas de sua mão antes de andar pela grama. Me afastei com pressa, abrindo a porta do passageiro e jogando minha bolsa no banco de trás antes de sentar ao seu lado.  
- Desde quando está me vigiando? – Fui direto ao assunto. Ele não respondeu. Manobrou o carro de volta para a estrada, e só quando já estávamos andando a 80 km/h o Cullen resolveu falar.  
- Qual é o problema de eu lhe dar uma carona? Estava se divertindo com o pirralho?  
- Primeiramente, ele tem 21 anos. E, sim, eu estava.  
Ele ligou o ar condicionado para nos aquecer, e por uma fração de segundos um vento fraco bateu em seu cabelo, jogando aquele novo cheiro embriagante por todo o carro.  
- Vou levá-la pra casa.  
- Não tem que voltar para o restaurante? – Franzi a testa.  
- Te deixo em casa primeiro.  
Revirei os olhos.  
- Me deixa no restaurante. Eu deixei a picape lá.  
- Você a pega depois.  
- Me deixa na porra do restaurante!  
Ele ficou em silêncio, olhando para frente. E foi assim pelo resto do trajeto. Nenhuma conversa, nenhuma música. Pensei que não fosse obedecer mas, quando vi, estávamos na rua do The Cullen's. Ele estacionou, mas não moveu um músculo para desligar o carro ou sair dele. Eu fiz menção de descer, mas ele segurou meu braço.  
- Espere aí.  
Olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida, me esticando para puxar a bolsa que estava atrás de nós. Ele pareceu escolher muito bem as palavras que iria usar.  
**- **Eu pensei que... Iria notar... Que eu mudei.  
Prestei atenção aos seus olhos. Estavam tristes. Relaxei o corpo no banco, fechando a porta novamente. Então, ele acabara com o cheiro de cigarro _por minha causa_.  
- Pensei que iríamos ficar bem, agora. – Ele completou. Eu franzi o cenho, incrédula.  
- Bem? O que seria bem? Acha mesmo que eu recusei seu beijo só porque você estava fedendo?  
Ele pareceu não entender. Eu bufei, desta vez realmente descendo do carro. Arrumei a bolsa em meu ombro e, quando vi, ele já estava do meu lado.  
- O que quer dizer?  
- O que quero dizer? – Eu quase berrei. – Você acha que pode ser grosso comigo o tempo todo, e aí depois decidir ser um pouco legal, e então eu vou cair nos seus braços e... Me derreter com seus olhos, e... Essas coisas? – Minha voz falhou um pouco, e eu me segurei para não descrever tudo o que gostava nele.**  
**- Você não entende...  
- O que eu não entendo? Não entendo porque em um segundo é mal educado, e no outro andamos por aí de mãos dadas? Ou talvez eu não entenda porque você me acusa de ser uma vagabunda, e depois vem me buscar na casa do meu "suposto" namorado! O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE MIM, AFINAL?  
Eu olhei por longos segundos em seus olhos. Ele parecia ter dificuldade para puxar o ar, assim como eu. Quando percebi, uma lágrima escorria por meu rosto, saída do meu olho direito. Ela continuou descendo por minha pele, devagar. Antes que a água pudesse tocar meus lábios, sua boca estava na minha. Desta vez estávamos _realmente_ nos beijando. Eu podia sentir suas mãos em minha cintura enquanto meus braços envolviam seu pescoço, e sua língua procurava urgente pela minha. E aquele cheiro! Eu não sabia de onde aquilo surgira, mas era maravilhoso. Eu só não sabia se era melhor que seu gosto. Quando nossos pulmões nos obrigaram a cessar o beijo, procurando por ar, eu percebi como meu rosto estava molhado. Novamente olhei para Edward, e ele passou o polegar embaixo de meus olhos, secando minhas bochechas. Ele entreabriu os lábios como se fosse dizer algo, mas eu me ergui nas pontas dos pés e o calei com vários beijos rápidos, enroscando meus dedos em seu cabelo. Logo estávamos nos beijando de novo, com tal vontade que eu não me surpreenderia se ele me pegasse no colo e me colocasse dentro do carro. Ele me parou, um pouco contra a sua vontade, e passou a língua por seus lábios antes de falar. Seus olhos nunca deixavam os meus.  
- Eu e Tanya namoramos por quatro meses. - Ele explicou, e eu lembrei da conversa que tive com minha prima. - Isso foi há 2 anos atrás. Depois disso, nunca tive mais ninguém. Eu sempre fui mal-humorado com todos, desde então. Eu não achava mais... Nenhum motivo para continuar aqui. E então, você chegou. Devastou completamente o meu mundo. E eu precisava ser ainda mais rude com você do que o normal, porque não podia deixá-la entrar na minha vida. Eu não podia fazê-la sofrer como ela me fez.  
Esperei em completo silêncio.  
- Mas você é tão linda. E tão teimosa. - Ele riu baixinho, acariciando meu cabelo com um cuidado exagerado. - E tão ridiculamente apaixonante.  
- Eu não vejo nenhum motivo para sofrer. - Sussurrei, atenta aos seus olhos. Ele pareceu enrijecer um pouco, firmando as mãos em minha cintura.  
- Desculpe se a magoei. Se... Fiz você me odiar. E desejar que eu morresse. É que... Você não entende. Não ainda.  
Franzi a testa, arrumando a bolsa que caia por meu braço.  
- Eu quero... - Ele estava mais sério agora, com a testa quase na minha. - Que você faça parte da minha vida. Quero isso, independente de qual for o risco.  
Eu estava prestes a perguntar o que ele queria dizer com isso. Mas era tarde demais. Estávamos nos beijando novamente. E, como se não bastasse pensar neles o tempo todo, eu ainda podia ver seus olhos de esmeralda mesmo com as pálpebras fechadas. Os olhos pelos quais eu me apaixonara.

_**N/A: Oooooooooooooooooooow, eu sei que esse capítulo foi fofo, viu¿ Finalmente o Ed se redimiu de vez. Olha...nem sei como agradecer a todos os comentários que estou recebendo, eu e a minha amiga ficamos cada vez mais empolgadas em escrever ao ver tanta empolgação e saber que estão se divertindo com a fic tanto quanto nós. Sobre a doença do Ed eu já disse que não vou revelar nada e nem dizer se recebo palpites certos ou errados, vão ficar na curiosidade por mais um tempo, a única coisa que eu posso adiantar é que esses dois vão ter que batalhar muito pra ficarem juntos mas...quem sabe não é¿ Eu também torço muito por eles, confesso que o futuro do casal é incerto até pra mim e pra Carol.**_

_**Pollyanna cullem: HAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHU, eu acho que também nunca ri tanto, eu já disse que amo o Emmett¿ Então...só lendo pra saber, isso eu não vou falar ;X**_

_**Ana Krol: Não, fique tranquila, acho que você entendeu errado, a Bella não apareceu la na casa dos Cullen, foi apenas uma piada do Emmett, tirando uma da cara do Ed por que ele sabia que o Ed estava fedido HUAHUHUHUAUHAUHAHUUAH, e perguntou se a Bella gostava do cheiro apenas pra provocar ele...esse Emmett viu...**_

_**Kahh-c2: Eu também super quero um irmão desses pra mim *-*, eu iria me divertir muito HUAHUAHUAHUHUA. Hum...quem sabe, já disse que isso não irei revelar mas...continue acompanhando ;). Obrigada, espero que goste desse também *-***_

_**Manu Pontes: Obrigada por acompanhar, que bom ter uma nova leitora por aqui ^^'. Bom, continue acompanhando pra ver se você está certa e muito obrigada, espero que continue se divertindo ^^.**_

_**Então é isso gente, muuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada mesmo pela empolgação e realmente não tenho palavras pra descrever minha alegria ao saber que vocês estão gostando tanto assim da fic, espero que cada vez mais curtam e continue nos acompanhando.  
Beijos e até o próximo capítulo ;)**_


	10. Romance

Eu estava flutuando. E estava feliz. É como se nada, principalmente a gravidade, pudesse me levar para baixo. Estava de barriga para cima, sentindo meu corpo ser carregado nas costas do vento. Eu queria fechar os olhos e relaxar, mas ao invés disso mantive-os abertos, prestando bastante atenção no que via pelo caminho. Apesar de me sentir nas nuvens, eu via folhas. Como se estivesse sendo arrastada pelo chão. Mas não havia nada embaixo de mim, a não ser a brisa suave que tentava me levar e eu não ousava resistir. Tudo estava em silêncio. Minhas narinas inflaram, e eu senti o odor conhecido. Era bom, maravilhoso, embriagante. Mas de que adiantava sentir seu cheiro, seu gosto, se _ele _não estava ali?  
O pensamento começou a me levar para baixo. Em questão de segundos, sua mão quente estava na minha. Virei a cabeça a tempo de ver aquele rosto perfeito sorrindo para mim. E então nós dois caímos.  
- Bella! Bella, que droga! Você já viu que horas são? - Tirei a cabeça de baixo do travesseiro, tentando ver meu quarto através da cortina que meu cabelo formava. - _9 e 15_! Levanta dessa merda! Ah, vão me matar na delegacia!  
A simples menção do horário me fez rolar pelo pouco espaço que sobrava e cair no chão. Levantei e corri pelo quarto, tirando meu pijama enquanto tentava, ao mesmo tempo, vestir outra roupa - a primeira que encontrei. Charlie se despediu e, ainda xingando seu despertador, saiu batendo a porta. Em menos de 10 minutos eu fiz o mesmo.

Acho que nunca dirigi tão rápido por Forks. Em parte porque estava realmente atrasada. E também porque... Bem, o motivo é óbvio. Parei meu carro em frente ao restaurante, e ele mal estava desligado quando saí correndo.  
- Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! – Olhei para Esme, que estava de costas para a porta, mexendo em alguma coisa nas gavetas do lado de dentro do balcão. Ela virou, e estava sorrindo carinhosamente, como sempre.  
- Sem problemas, Bella. Ainda não há ninguém aqui. – Ela esticou uma mão com um avental e uma touca. – Ao trabalho, sim?  
Assenti, envergonhada com minha irresponsabilidade. Me vesti rapidamente e entrei na cozinha, bufando enquanto encarava o chão. Coloquei meu chapéu de chef por cima da touca e comecei a lavar as mãos, exagerando na força com que esfregava a pele. Alice passou por mim tagarelando alguma coisa sobre Jasper, e eu soltei alguns _'hms'_, deixando-a indignada com minha falta de interesse. Droga! O dia ficaria inteiro atrasado se eu não começasse logo. Havia uma espécie de lousa na parede, onde Esme colocava os pratos do dia e avisos para nós, e respondíamos com algumas notas do que estava acabando. Peguei um pano de prato, enxugando as mãos enquanto lia tudo com pressa.  
A porta se abriu. _Meu Cullen_ entrou.  
Num primeiro segundo, fiquei imóvel. O que _exatamente_ iria acontecer agora? Eu me despedi na noite anterior prometendo que o veria nessa manhã, mas não sabia se devia ir até ele e, se fosse, não sabia como agir. O comportamento mais comum (para nós) era que ele viesse e reclamasse da minha demora. Ao invés disso, Edward atravessou a cozinha até perto de mim e enroscou os braços em minha cintura. Um sorriso se formou no canto do meu lábio, e ele beijou minha bochecha – demorando tanto quanto eu queria.  
- Bom dia. – Disse, e eu olhei para seus olhos sem tentar esconder o que estava sentindo.  
- Sei que estou atrasada.  
Ele riu.  
- Não sabe como está sendo difícil não gritar com você.  
Mordi meu lábio inferior, rindo baixinho antes de me virar novamente para a pia. Estiquei o corpo um pouco, puxando a enorme fatia de mussarela e o ralador de queijo. Ele continuou ali, me abraçando por trás enquanto beijava várias vezes meu ombro. E então, se foi. Olhei para trás por alguns segundos, mas ele já estava novamente perto da porta, conversando com um dos funcionários com um ar bastante sério. Era absurdamente difícil concentrar a cabeça no trabalho quando todo o resto do meu corpo pedia por ele.  
Eu estava me preparando para ter um dia comum. O que significava nada de Edward, pelo menos não até as horas das refeições. Mas, quando estava quase saindo para almoçar, Esme entrou na cozinha com um sorriso enorme, anunciando a nova sub chefe do _The Cullen's_. Lauren. A garota abriu um sorriso um tanto falso para mim, e eu pude ver em seus olhos verdes que não seríamos grandes amigas.  
"_Veja pelo lado positivo_." Jacob sussurrou para mim, enquanto a nova garota bajulava minha chefe. "_Você terá bem mais tempo livre_." Isso! A idéia me tomou por completo, e eu comecei a trabalhar visivelmente mais rápido – e animada. Recebi a ordem de ensinar tudo a ela, mas... Não parecia estar dando muito certo. Então, Esme assumiu. E eu (não sei se por causa do meu empenho, ou por um pedido de seu filho) ganhei algumas horas de folga.

Edward me levou para seu restaurante preferido em Seattle. Comida japonesa. Quando entramos, o garçom nos ofereceu uma mesa próxima a janela, mas ele pediu uma reservada – onde iríamos sentar em almofadas no chão. Eu ri com a cena, me ajeitando a sua frente e colocando as mãos na mesa quadrada, que tinha menos que a altura de uma cadeira. Pediram que tirássemos os sapatos, e eu obedeci, divertida.  
- Não sabia que gostava de sushi.  
- O daqui é ótimo. Seria melhor ainda se feito por você.  
Ergui as sobrancelhas, mexendo em meu cabelo do mesmo modo que fazia antes, tentando chamar sua atenção.  
- Certo. Vou pedir demissão para Esme e vir trabalhar aqui. O que acha?  
Ele sorriu consigo mesmo, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Suas mãos se esticaram pela mesa curta até alcançarem as minhas, e deixei que brincasse com meus dedos. Após algum segundo de silêncio encarando seus olhos, sorrimos largamente um para o outro.  
- O restaurante seria um tédio sem você. – Ele completou. – Como sempre foi. – Riu.  
- Foi?  
Edward deu os ombros, e eu olhei para baixo, passando meu dedo indicador pelas costas de sua mão com delicadeza.  
- Tivemos outros chefs... Mas em geral eram homens, ou mulheres estranhas. – Desta vez, rimos juntos. – E nenhuma delas era chata como você, então eu não tinha com quem implicar.  
- Devia ser bem tedioso.  
- Certamente.  
O garçom se aproximou, e nós olhamos para ele ao mesmo tempo. Edward me mostrou com um leve aceno de cabeça, deixando que eu pedisse primeiro. Optei por Temaki de Salmão. Ele, Hossomaki. O dia estava chuvoso – o que não era grande novidade – e o chá quente que o garçom nos trouxe foi de ótima serventia.  
- Eu posso... – Franzi a testa, sem saber realmente como começar aquele assunto. – Perguntar como seu _cheiro _mudou tão drasticamente?  
Edward ergueu a cabeça, me olhando com certa surpresa. Colocou o chá na mesa e, após várias emoções passarem por seu rosto, ele riu.  
- Não vai querer saber. Não mesmo.  
- Não?  
Ele parecia rir cada vez mais enquanto mexia a cabeça, indicando outro '_não' _silencioso. Assenti, bebericando meu chá enquanto encarava a mesa, pensativa.  
- O quê? – Ele entrelaçou uma das mãos na minha. – No que está pensando?  
- Não foi só... Seu cheiro que mudou. Quero dizer... Você está tão...  
- Gentil?  
Cerrei os olhos, tentando enxergar alguma coisa por trás daquelas esmeraldas.  
- É. Gentil.  
Ele deu os ombros, indo um pouco para trás. Por um momento certamente pensou em recostar, mas só então percebeu que não estava em uma cadeira.  
- Eu já lhe expliquei.  
- Não acho que tenha ficado muito claro.  
Edward riu, passando o dedo em volta da beirada da xícara.  
- Eu precisava mantê-la afastada.  
- Por que?  
- Não pode se contentar só com o agora?  
- _Agora _significa _você está escondendo alguma coisa_? Então, sim, me importo.  
Seus olhos ficaram um pouco mais sérios, e ele se curvou por cima da mesa novamente. Fiz o mesmo, aproximando nossos rostos.  
- Em algum momento... – Ele começou, mas logo desistiu. De repente, sua expressão era de pura diversão. – Vou falar numa língua que você entenda: Em algum momento já esteve fazendo... Hm, não sei, fazendo seu próprio jantar. E então, teve vontade de comer carne? E comeu? Mas ela te fez absurdamente mal, tanto que simplesmente desistiu do resto da refeição. O problema é que, quando estava saindo da cozinha, viu que ainda tinha a sobremesa. E ela parecia tão incrível... Não podia recusar. Seu jantar não podia acabar por ali, agora que tinha algo mais.  
Ergui uma sobrancelha, apoiando os braços na mesa com visível interesse.  
- O problema é que algumas garfadas a mais lhe farão mal. E, se bobear, a sobremesa irá acabar e não poderá mais ter outra coisa. Mas você não pode resistir... A carne estava boa, mas aquilo que te espera é melhor ainda. Mesmo que te prejudique como o primeiro fez. Quer dizer, você arriscaria? Mesmo que a carne tivesse te deixado horrível, sem vontade de continuar o jantar, você iria até a sobremesa?  
Nossos olhos sustentaram uns aos outros por longos segundos, até que eu dei os ombros levemente, respondendo sem nem mesmo entender muito bem sua analogia.  
- Se a única coisa que me fizesse bem fosse a sobremesa, eu daria um jeito de continuar só com ela pro resto da vida.  
Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando qualquer resposta, menos aquela.  
- Quero dizer... – Franzi a testa, virando sua palma para cima enquanto falava, analisando as linhas de sua mão. – Isso me deixaria fraca, talvez, mas... Edward, que vida curta!  
Ele arregalou os olhos e puxou a mão contra seu peito.  
- O quê? – Perguntou, um pouco assustado.  
- Sua linha da vida. É curta.  
Ele analisou suas linhas com a expressão indecifrável. Eu ri baixinho, e puxei sua mão de volta.  
- Está vendo essa aqui? Desce depois do seu indicador, entre ele e o polegar. Normalmente vai até perto do pulso. Mas a sua mal chega até a metade da mão.  
Edward recuou a mão novamente, esfregando os dedos um no outro enquanto os olhava, pensativo. Eu tombei a cabeça um pouco para o lado, e sorri.  
- O quê?  
- Nada... Não é nada.  
Seu tom de voz foi abaixando conforme ele terminava a frase. Antes que eu pudesse continuar, o garçom voltou com nossos pedidos. Ele fez um gesto engraçado com os lábios antes de começar a comer, usando os hashis com perfeição. O que, afinal, ele conseguia fazer sem sucesso?  
Nosso jantar foi animado. Ele ficou um pouco mais sério depois da conversa sobre linhas – mas, mesmo assim, estava sorrindo a maior parte do tempo. Saímos do restaurante de mãos dadas e, assim que abrimos a porta, um vento frio bateu em nossos rostos. O dia estava nublado. Eu nem precisei dizer nada; Edward tirou o paletó e me entregou. Seu terno não perdera o ar sexy que tinha; pelo contrário, ele pareceu ainda melhor só vestindo a calça e a camisa social com a gravata. Sua roupa chegou nas minhas coxas, e eu não conseguia encontrar minhas mãos nas mangas. Ele sorriu, ficando a minha frente para me ajudar.  
- Perdi. – Eu ri, tentando olhar dentro do paletó. Ele subiu um pouco o tecido em ambos os braços, e eu arrumei meu cabelo ao ver minhas mãos livres, colocando ele para trás. Edward voltou a segurar minha mão, deixando-as entrelaçadas enquanto andávamos em direção ao carro. Apesar de ser no máximo umas 14:00, o céu escuro – por causa da chuva que se aproximava – fazia parecer que o Sol já estava se pondo.  
- Ainda temos um tempo livre, certo?  
Assenti, olhando pro chão enquanto colocava um pé na frente do outro, tentando encaixar a ponta de um no calcanhar do outro ao andar.  
- O que acha de ir lá em casa?  
Ele soltou a frase com naturalidade, e meu único impulso foi dar os ombros. Ergui o rosto para olhar seus olhos, e sua boca estava na minha mais uma vez.

Eu já vira a casa dos Cullen antes. Em meus sonhos. Quando tinha 5 anos e desejava um castelo de vidro. Praticamente sai correndo do carro quando vi o lugar, e só parei por ouvir a risada de Edward.  
- Gostou?  
- É linda!  
- Está sempre aberta pra você, agora.  
Sorri, andando de costas enquanto olhava em seus olhos. Ele abaixou um pouco o rosto, me dando um selinho demorado, e eu tateei a maçaneta atrás de mim enquanto nos beijávamos. Abri a porta, sentindo suas mãos envolverem minha cintura. Antes que pudéssemos fazer mais alguma coisa, ouvimos a música animada na sala ao lado. Ele me olhou, e ambos franzimos a testa. A casa não deveria estar vazia? Não que eu estivesse esperando _aproveitar_ o local com ele mas, mesmo assim, era estranho. Ele segurou minha mão e me puxou com delicadeza em direção ao som. Abrimos a porta, e erguemos as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo quando nossos olhos viram a cena.

( .com/watch?v=rce7ihEETgk)

_Guitar Hero. _Talvez os quatro participantes ali fossem velhos demais para isso, mas a animação era a mesma que adolescentes teriam. Rosalie ria sentada no sofá enquanto Jasper tentava impressionar sua irmã (e a namorada) na bateria. Ela, por sua vez, cantava e saltitava pela sala. Emmett parecia mergulhado em seu próprio universo com a pequena guitarra, se sentindo a reencarnação de Jimi Hendrix.  
Edward deu um pigarro, e foi suficiente para tudo parar.  
- Não deveriam estar trabalhando?  
- É. Assim como vocês. – Emmett rebateu.  
- Temos uma sub chef agora. – Dei os ombros.  
- E um sub gerente, também? – Desta vez, foi Alice quem falou.  
- Esme dá conta de tudo.  
O grandalhão deu os ombros, e virou o rosto resmungando algo sobre _Edward_ e _pimbada_.  
O Cullen ao meu lado balançou a cabeça, e me puxou realmente para dentro da sala.  
- Vou te mostrar o resto da casa, certo?  
Sorri, praticamente presa aos seus olhos. Percebi Rosalie segurar o riso ao meu lado, mas ignorei. Quando estávamos no pé da escada, Emmett gritou.  
- Fala sério! Nem vai me agradecer? Se não fosse a Operação FEDOR estariam lá brigando até agora!  
Girei o corpo, sem soltar a mão dele.  
- Operação o quê?  
- Nada! – Edward gritou de volta, praticamente arrastando meu corpo escada acima. Ouvi Alice dizer para seu irmão calar a boca, mas ele retrucou. Logo Jasper e Rosalie estavam na discussão. Os sons foram ficando distantes conforme subíamos.  
Edward me guiou pelo longo corredor, apontando os quartos de seus pais, Alice, e finalmente o dele – que dividia com Emmett. Ele abriu a porta, deixando que eu entrasse. Eu nunca suspeitaria que dois homens adultos viviam ali. Era limpo, sim, mas me lembrava no máximo um dormitório de faculdade.  
- Tem cheiro de... Homem. Se não se importa.  
- Eu gosto.  
- É mesmo?  
- Queria que eu gostasse de perfume de mulher?  
Nós rimos juntos, sentados na beirada de uma das camas. O cheiro bom ficava ainda mais forte quando se usava a roupa dele. Edward me deu um beijo rápido, e em seguia ficamos em silêncio, olhando um para o outro. Os poucos segundos sem falar sobre nada me fez pensar no que _exatamente_ estava acontecendo conosco. Ele resmungou alguma coisa inaudível, até que finalmente soltou.  
- Eu amo você.  
Precisei de alguns segundos a mais para processar a frase.  
- Você...  
- Eu sempre amei você. Não tenho mais porque esconder isso.  
Ele provavelmente pensou que eu estava triste com sua revelação. Ou atordoada. Mas a verdade é que meus órgãos pulavam dentro de mim. A felicidade me subiu com força, e eu não consegui estímulo suficiente para mover algum músculo. O Cullen, _meu _Cullen, disse o que eu temia não ser verdade. Ele disse que me amava. Com todas as letras. Ele era, mais do que nunca, meu. Meu único impulso foi jogar meu corpo para frente e colar nossos lábios, simplesmente por não ter nenhuma maneira melhor de responder.

_**N/A.: Aí está, um capítulo inteirinho dedicado aos nossos pombinhos. Muito fofo não é? Acho o Edward tão delicado com a Bella agora, nem parece o mesmo patrão rabugento do começo, e eu amei a analogia gastrôminoca dele HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA. Só essa Carol mesmo pra inventar uma coisa dessas.**_

_**Bom gente, as coisas tão começando a andar...mais detalhes no próximo capítulo, só digo uma coisa...o bicho vai pegar. mas calma...nada de choro, (talvez) tudo vai dar certo HUAUHAHUAHUAHUHU. Obrigada mais uma vez a todos os comentários maravilhosos que estamos recebendo, vocês não sabem como nos incentivam de mais com seus comentários. É muito bom ver a empolgação de vocês.**_

_**Ana Krol: Tudo bem, todos nós já nos confundimos um dia nessa vida, mas pelo menos acabou entendendo UAHHUAAHUHUA. Ah...que bom que gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse também ;)**_

_**pollyanna cullem: Que bom que gostou, também achei muito fofo *-*. Espero que tenha gostado desse também ^^**_

_**Manu Pontes: Obrigada por ter falado que a fic é linda *-*, fico lisonjeada, mesmo...  
Bom, se achou o anterior fofo...esse então você deve ter surtado né¿ Espero que tenha gostado tanto quando o outro ;)**_

_**Kahh-c2: AHUHUAHUAHUAHU, né não¿ Alguma coisa tinha que dar certo pra ele coitado, depois de tudo o que ele passou na mão do irmão. Bom...esse capítulo responde sua pergunta¿ Muito fofo ver eles in love desse jeito né¿  
Espero que tenha gostado e continue acompanhando.**_

_**Bom, por hoje é só.  
Beijos e até o próximo capítulo ;)**_


	11. Segredo

Sempre achei estranho como o _tempo_ é relativo. Acho que, na verdade, ele nem mesmo existe. Nunca pararam para pensar como minutos viram horas no trânsito, mas anos mal parecem ser alguns dias? Eu não me lembrava de quanto tempo havia passado desde que Edward e eu ficamos juntos. Talvez dias, talvez semanas. Anos. Eu não me importaria. Era setembro agora. Mais especificamente dia 14 de setembro. Meu aniversário. 23 anos.  
- Quando foi que você deixou de ser uma garotinha, hein? - Charlie balançou a cabeça, indignado com o que via, enquanto colocava nosso café da manhã na mesa. Numa família comum, ele cozinharia para mim naquele dia especial. Mas meu pai sempre foi péssimo com o fogão, e eu gostava de comer algo decente (não só naquele dia, mas em todos). Sentamos um a frente do outro, aproveitando a comida sem pressa. Nunca tinhamos muito assunto na mesa, e aquilo estava começando a me cansar.  
- Você se lembra de Edward, não é? - Perguntei sem olhar para seu rosto.  
- Cullen? Filho de Carlisle?  
- Ele, sim.  
- É claro que me lembro. Ótimo garoto, o Edward.  
Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto ele passava manteiga em seu pão.  
- O que tem ele? - Perguntou, dando uma mordida em seguida.  
- Ele quer te conhecer.  
Uma ruga se formou entre suas sobrancelhas, e várias em sua testa.  
- Eu já o conheço, Bella. - Disse, de boca cheia.  
- Como meu _namorado_.  
Joguei o corpo para trás na cadeira quando Charlie cuspiu o que estava mastigando, tossindo sem parar em seguida. Arregalei os olhos e fiquei em pé, batendo em suas costas. Ele parou e ergueu uma mão, me pedindo para sentar de novo. Hesitei, mas finalmente obedeci, olhando divertida para seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele pigarreou, e então conseguiu falar novamente.  
- Péssimo garoto, o Edward.  
- Sem drama, pai.  
- Era só o que me faltava! Aquele marmanjo se engraçando com a minha filha!  
Ele bateu os punhos na mesa, praticamente soltando fogo pelas narinas.  
- Ele... Tem dois anos a mais que eu.  
Charlie bufou, levantando e balançando a cabeça enquanto andava até a pia.  
- É impossivel criar uma filha hoje em dia.  
Apoiei o cotovelo na mesa e então o rosto na mão, respirando fundo. Era só o que me faltava. Ele provavelmente estava pensando que Edward iria tirar minha _pureza_ ou algo do tipo.  
- Pai, esse não é o meu primeiro namorado!  
Ele continuou de costas, lavando a tigela em que comera cereal. E o cuspira, tambem. Todas as vezes que eu conhecia um cara era a mesma coisa.  
- Está bem. Argh! - Ele revirou os olhos, parando atrás da cadeira que estava antes para me olhar, apoiando as mãos no encosto dela. - Eu vou falar com ele ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas eu espero, Bella, que você se mantenha como está até... Você sabe. Tem que ter respeito por si mesma. Assim.  
Cerrei os olhos, inclinando o tronco para frente.  
- Assim... Como?  
Silêncio.  
- Assim... Virgem?  
Ele corou, pegando o casaco perto dali antes de sair pela porta com um _'vejo vocês a noite'._ Virgem. Passei uma mão pela nuca, soltando uma gargalhada enquanto ia em direção ao meu quarto.

Ao mesmo tempo que Edward se tornou uma benção em minha vida, Lauren ocupou seu lugar para fazer meu trabalho no restaurante ser um inferno particular. A diferença era que, como gerente, ele não ficava o tempo todo na cozinha. Já ela...  
- Eu vou lhe dizer isso mais uma vez! - Eu me virei para a garota, sem mais me preocupar em controlar a raiva. - Seu trabalho é ser sub chef. _Sub_! Eu dou as ordens aqui e, enquanto eu estiver no comando, você ajuda os outros funcionários. Estamos entendidas?  
- Eu fiz a mesma faculdade que você, já trabalhei como chef em muitos lugares e, se bobear, fui muito melhor que você em tudo. Eu não vou ficar picando legumes como os outros, eu vou cozinhar pra valer. Eu tomo conta do fogão, tambem.  
Cerrei os olhos, ficando na frente das panelas ferventes para impedi-la de chegar até elas. Lauren bateu os pés, quase colando a testa na minha.  
- Sai da minha frente!  
- Sai da minha cozinha!  
Nossos olhos estavam grudados, ambas bufando como touros enraivecidos. Estava tão absorta, tão feliz imaginando como seria apertar meus dedos em volta de seu pescoço, que nem percebi Edward entrar.  
- O que está acontecendo aqui?  
- Lauren está tendo dificuldades para aprender qual é o seu lugar.  
Cruzei os braços, sorrindo ao ver que, já que era Edward resolvendo isso, eu levaria a melhor. Nós combinamos de não nos agarrar ou qualquer coisa parecida no trabalho - mesmo porque, se o fizéssemos, isso daria cartão verde para Lauren reclamar que eu estava sendo protegida. Mesmo que ninguem soubesse que estávamos juntos, eu tinha certos benefícios.  
- Bella é a cozinheira chef. - Ele estava sério. Era bom vê-lo brigar com os outros. - Quando ela não estiver, então você assume. É isso que ser 'sub' significa. Quer que eu desenhe?  
Edward mostrou a pequena lousa ao lado da pia com a cabeça, e a garota bufou, batendo os pés enquanto andava para longe de nós. Nossos olhos se encontraram, e sorrimos.  
- Você. Minha casa. Oito horas. - Sussurrei, virando novamente para o _meu_ fogão. Ele olhou para os dois lados e, percebendo que não havia ninguem, apertou discretamente minha bunda. Assim que saiu, voltei ao trabalho. O restaurante estava lotado, como sempre. E isso, apesar de às vezes ser cansativo, era ótimo. O forno apitou, e eu o abri com um pano de prato, tirando de lá de dentro uma lasanha que poucos conseguiam fazer com tanta perfeição. Modéstia à parte. Salpiquei um pouco mais de queijo ralado por cima do molho de tomate, e respirei fundo com o cheiro maravilhoso que saia dali. Arrumei tudo com cuidado em um prato, e deixei que Mike levasse embora antes que eu mesma atacasse.  
O dia continuou na mesma rotina. Não estava calma, mas estava ótima. Sem atrasos, sem reclamações, e o mais importante: Sem Lauren. Ela estava calada agora, ajudando em qualquer coisa que precisasse. Jacob vira e mexe entrava na cozinha para conversar comigo, assim como Alice. Eu estava animada como nunca. O dia tinha tudo para acabar perfeitamente normal.  
_Até_ _aquele momento.  
_Ouvi a voz de Esme no escritório. Alta, nervosa. A calmaria que ela sempre passava havia ido embora. Eu estava ocupada com meu trabalho, mas não pude deixar de me erguer nas pontas dos pés para olhar através da janelinha na porta dupla. Uma multidão se aglomerava perto do balcão para ver algo caído. Cada vez mais pessoas. Vi Emmett abrir caminho por elas, gigantesco, e se abaixar para o que quer que fosse. Esme ainda falava alto, provavelmente no celular. Larguei tudo o que estava fazendo, e fui para o salão. Poucas mesas estavam ocupadas. As outras estavam somente com os pratos - ainda cheios de comida - enquanto os clientes tentavam ver alguma coisa no chão. Tentei de várias maneiras me encaixar. Pulei, agachei, mas não me davam passagem. Olhei em volta, então.  
Onde estava Edward para controlar a situação, como sempre fazia?  
- Licença, por favor. - Era Carlisle. Calmo como sempre. As pessoas lhe deixaram passar ao ver a roupa de médico. Ele agachou, e pude ver Alice aparecer saída do escritório, levando uma mãozinha a boca.  
Então, o vi. Era Edward. Deitado no chão enquanto seu pai examinava algo próximo as suas têmporas. Meu Edward. _Desmaiado_.  
Antes que meu corpo pudesse chegar ao chão, Jasper me segurou, colocando suas mãos embaixo de minhas axilas. Eu ofeguei, e ele me reergueu. Não sei como consegui, mas andei para o escritório de Esme. Rosalie estava lá dentro, e ouvi Jasper resmungar alguma coisa sobre água. Fez com que eu sentasse em uma das cadeiras. Poucos minutos depois sua irmã estava de volta com um copo e um líquido um pouco esbranquiçado. Água com açucar.  
- Beba. - Ela ordenou, e eu não pude fazer nada a não ser obedecer.  
Aos poucos meus sentidos voltaram ao normal. Eu ouvia claramente agora. Esme entrou no escritório tambem, pálida, e fechou a porta.  
- O que aconteceu? - Obriguei minha boca a se mexer, tentando controlar a respiração.  
- Ele já está na ambulância.  
- O que ele tem? - Minha voz estava mais alta agora.  
- Ele vai ficar bem, Bella. Sempre fica...  
Ela se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado, visivelmente aflita, tambem. Fez-se silêncio por alguns minutos antes que ela continuasse.  
- Alice e Emmett estão com ele. Está tudo bem, querida. Carlisle foi tambem. Vai cuidar dele.  
Rosalie e Jasper ficaram em silêncio. Talvez por não saber o que dizer, ou porque não deveriam dizer o que sabiam.  
- Eu vou tambem. - Fiquei em pé. E então, cambaleei. Meus primos me seguraram, um em cada braço, fazendo com que eu novamente sentasse.  
- Vai, sim. Mas não agora. Acalme-se.  
Apoiei os braços na mesa, e então o rosto no meio deles. Parecia que alguma coisa me puxava para baixo. Meus pés estavam pesados, mas só a ponta deles alcançavam o chão. Algumas lágrimas escorreram por meu rosto, sem um motivo aparente.  
- Eu te levo. - Jasper disse, baixo. Eu fiquei em pé no mesmo segundo, ainda um pouco mole, mas conseguindo apoio suficiente em meu primo. Esme falou algo sobre 'esperar', mas nós já estávamos lá fora. Lauren teria tempo de sobra com o fogão.

O hospital de Forks era perto. Tudo era perto naquela cidade. Desci do carro, e não esperei para ver se Jasper iria me acompanhar. Fui direto para a recepção.  
- Edward Cullen.  
- Nome?  
- Isabella Swan.  
- Receio que agora ele só poderá receber parentes.  
- Parentes? - Fiquei na ponta dos pés, encarando a mulher enquanto me debruçava sobre o balcão, pronta para puxá-la pela gola da blusa. - Eu tenho mais direito de estar com ele agora do que qualquer pessoa com o mesmo sangue! ME DÁ O NÚMERO DO QUARTO!  
- Senhorita Swan, se não se acalmar, eu terei que...  
- Argh, eu acho.  
Dei as costas para o balcão, pronta para procurar pelo pai dele. Antes que pudesse andar, a mulher gritou a resposta. Sorri comigo mesma, pegando o elevador sem agradecer. Estava vazio. Desci no quarto andar, olhando para os dois lados antes de escolher o correto. Quando percebi, eu já estava correndo, passando pelos médicos e por algumas pessoas com aparência doentia que via pelo caminho. Carlisle tentou segurar meu braço ao me ver, mas eu ignorei, abrindo a porta de onde ele estava. O quarto não conseguia ser tão branco quando os três jovens parados ali; Edward parecia não ter mais sangue nas veias, tal era sua apatia. Alice me encarou com a mão no ombro do irmão, e eu nunca vira Emmett tão sério. Me aproximei da poltrona em que meu _namorado_ estava. Alice se afastou no mesmo instante, e eu me agachei, encarando seus olhos de esmeralda com seriedade.  
- O que aconteceu? - Perguntei, ignorando os outros dois presentes ali.  
Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando evitar meu olhar.  
- Não foi a primeira vez... - Murmurou.  
- Ah, não? - Ergui a voz, abismada com a maneira que ele parecia agir normalmente, com o que quer que fosse aquilo. Fez silêncio por um longo momento, e somente durante metade desse tempo ele sustentou meu olhar.  
- O que você tem? - Perguntei, carinhosa. Silêncio. - Está doente?  
Ele virou ainda mais a cabeça para longe de mim, mas eu a puxei, acariciando sua bochecha. Pude ouvir a porta atrás de nós se abrir mas, antes que alguem saísse ou entrasse, Alice chamou meu nome.  
- Há uma coisa que precisamos lhe contar. Estaria disposta a ouvir?  
Ergui a cabeça, tentando compreender seu tom. Fiquei em pé, e assenti rapidamente, beijando a testa de Edward antes de me aproximar de sua irmã. Ela segurou minha mão e me guiou para uma espécie de sofá que havia no canto. Não estávamos exatamente no corredor, era mais uma sala de espera. Vazia. Eu me sentei, olhando em volta com nervosismo. Alice e Emmett pararam em pé ao meu lado, e se entreolharam. Era estranho que o grandalhão ainda não tivesse feito nenhuma piada.  
- É melhor eu ficar com ele. - Disse, baixo. Alice assentiu, e sentou ao meu lado enquanto seu irmão voltava para o quarto.  
A garota segurou minhas mãos, respirando fundo enquanto olhava para elas.  
- Alice, o quê... O que ele tem? - Ela ergueu os olhos castanhos para os meus. Percebi seus lábios se abrirem algumas vezes, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Por fim, acabou indo direto ao assunto.  
- Edward é soro-positivo.  
O silêncio permaneceu por longos segundos. Meu coração se acelerou, minha pele esquentou - ao mesmo tempo que estava arrepiada - e eu dei graças a Deus por não estar em pé. O olhar de Alice era cuidadoso em meu rosto.  
- Soro-positivo. - Repeti, como se isso fosse fazer a palavra não ter um peso tão ruim.  
- Desculpe se... Preferia ouvir isso dele, Bella. Mas é normal as pessoas reagirem com pena. E eu pensei que seria melhor estar preparada e _entender _tudo isso antes de vê-lo novamente.  
Onde estava o chão? Ele escapara de mim. Assim como o ar. Assim como tudo. Eu parecia estar num imenso vazio, e tudo o que saia da boca de Alice eram somente palavras sem significado. Não havia coerência em suas frases.  
- Bella? Bella, você está me ouvindo?  
Suas mãos apertaram as minhas, e mesmo que as cortasse eu não me importaria com a dor. Eu não ouvia, não sentia, e as lágrimas que despencavam por meus olhos não me deixavam vê-la, tambem.  
- Bella...  
- Ele vai morrer, Alice! - Gritei no meio de um soluço.  
- Não, não vai! Fique calma, por favor!  
Olhei para a porta do quarto onde estava, desejando poder ver atrás dela. Tentei engolir o choro, mas só consegui diminui-lo um pouco.  
Meu namorado. Com Aids.  
O que isso significava?  
Tudo encaixava perfeitamente. A maneira como me repelia de sua vida, o sangue, a linha da vida absurdamente curta, o desmaio. Ele odiava sua vida. Por isso começara a fumar. Ele tinha noção de que iria morrer. Mas e quanto a mim? Ele estava certo. Eu já estava em sua vida, era tarde demais. Mas o que aconteceria _conosco_? Eu poderia pegar o vírus enquanto o beijava? Usar camisinha seria suficiente para me proteger? Talvez não. Se fosse, nós já teríamos feito isso. Mas ele parecia ter receio até mesmo de encostar em mim.  
Meus soluços ficaram mais altos, e Alice quase gritou.  
- BELLA! Bella, olha pra mim! - Ela segurou meu rosto entre as mãos. - Ele precisa de você. Ele precisa de todos nós!  
Uma última lágrima caiu enquanto eu olhava para seus olhos sérios. A garota suspirou, e endireitou o corpo antes de continuar.  
- Ele tinha uma namorada. E ela... Não sabia que tinha HIV. O vírus demora algum tempo para se manifestar no organismo. O fato é que, quando estavam juntos, ela descobriu. E ele não a abandonou por causa disso. Até que percebeu que tambem estava infectado.  
Nos olhamos em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Ela deu os ombros.  
- Já fazem dois anos, desde então. Insistíamos muito para que ele se tratasse. Mas... Quando você apareceu... Tudo mudou. Ele ficou mais confiante, mais pra cima - mesmo que sua relação não passasse de brigas, no começo. Quando ficaram realmente juntos, então! Ele está sempre aqui, fazendo exames e tomando os remédios cuidadosamente.  
Ela olhou para a porta fechada, soltando um longo suspiro.  
- Não sei porque teve essa recaída hoje... Deve ter pego uma gripe ou algo do tipo.  
Olhei para a porta, tambem, demorando para perceber meus lábios entreabertos. Tentei respirar normalmente, só voltando a olhar para Alice quando ela novamente apertou meus dedos.  
- Você não pode abandoná-lo agora. Entende? Ele precisa de você mais do que qualquer um de nós. Não seja... Egoísta. Converse com ele, e entenda como ele enxerga sua própria vida.  
Eu não sabia mais como se falava.  
- Você não corre nenhum risco quando o beija. E... Se tomarem as devidas precauções, podem ter uma vida sexual normal. Quero dizer... Não o abandone.  
- Eu não faria isso, Alice. - Sussurrei.  
- Eu preciso ter certeza. Se você partir, ele tambem irá.  
A porta se abriu, dando um fim definitivo a conversa. Emmett apareceu, ainda sério, e suspirou antes de se dirigir a mim.  
- Ele quer vê-la.  
Assenti, ficando em pé com certa ajuda. Alice me guiou até a porta, e então saiu com seu irmão, nos deixando a sós. Ele estava _frágil_. Não havia palavra melhor. Se não o conhecesse, pensaria que nunca mais conseguiria levantar. Obriguei meus pés a se moverem um pouco, dando passos lentos em sua direção. "_Eu quero que você morra!_", eu disse, certa vez. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, deixando mais lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto enquanto me aproximava da cadeira e do paciente que repousava nela. 

_**N/A.: Bom...hoje eu não tenho muito o que falar. Agradeço de mais os comentários mas hoje gostaria de terminar a fic com uma nota que a Carol escreveu...:**_

"_**Eu fico muito feliz quando vejo mais pessoas dizendo que vão acompanhar todos os capítulos. Não somente por lerem a nossa história, sobre a qual pensamos com tanto carinho, mas porque mais leitores significam mais pessoas informadas. E espero que esse número só aumente. Espero, acima de tudo, que a partir de agora vocês leiam não somente com olhos de fãs, mas também de quem entende a gravidade do que estamos tratando. Algumas pessoas talvez encarem a Aids como um assunto chato, ou talvez pensem que já sabem o suficiente. Mas é uma doença que está aí. E, apesar de ter tratamento, não tem cura. Pode acontecer com qualquer pessoa. Num mundo onde meninos e meninas estão iniciando sua vida sexual cada vez mais cedo, me sinto (de certa forma) responsável. Eu sempre foi do tipo sonhadora. Sempre preferi colocar minha mente em histórias do que na minha realidade. Mas, mesmo assim, não foi por isso que estive sempre absorta a ela. Espero que esta história fique na cabeça de vocês. Espero que, quando forem mais velhos e se lembrarem da saga que tanto amavam, também lembrem que levaram dela muito mais do que personagens inesquecíveis e fanfics divertidas, mas também informações preciosas sobre sua própria saúde. **__**As coisas ficarão ainda mais emocionantes agora. São os comentários que me motivam a escrever mais e mais. Eu adoro ver a animação dos leitores - em todos os lugares que postamos! Finalmente descobriram o segredo do Edward, hm? Mas ainda vem muito mais por aí. Ainda tem muuuuita coisa pra acontecer! *-*"**_

_**Bom...por hoje é só pessoal. Não desistam da fic por que ainda tem muita coisa mesmo pra acontecer. Prometo responder a todos os comentários no próximo capítulo ok¿  
Beijos e até mais ;)**_


	12. Aniversário

_**N.A.: Só para avisar que todas as informações escritas neste capítulo são verdadeiras. Boa leitura. ^^**_

Nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu engoli seco. Fechei a porta atrás de mim sem prestar atenção a nada mais que não fosse Edward. Uma de suas mãos, reparei então, estava recebendo soro. Ele ergueu a outra, um pouco mais firme do que pensei que fosse capaz, e me chamou para perto. Eu quase corri. Sem dizer uma única palavra, ajudei-o a se levantar e deitar na cama, arrastando o suporte do soro com ele. Suspirou, e recostou no travesseiro. Ele parecia confortável, até mesmo mais saudável._ Não. _Ele ainda tinha uma aparência péssima, e eu ousaria dizer que os lençóis brancos da cama estavam da mesma cor que sua pele. Mas, mesmo assim, mesmo com tudo o que tinha que suportar, ainda estava absurdamente lindo ali. Fiquei em pé ao lado da cama, enchendo sua face de beijos enquanto pegava sua mão livre.  
- Desculpe por isso. Não é um bom lugar para passar seu aniversário. – Ele disse, baixo, mas usando a mesma voz grave de sempre.  
- Você não tem culpa de nada Edward, e eu realmente não me importo. – Me sentei delicadamente na ponta da cama, ainda segurando sua mão. Ele não desviava seu olhar um minuto do meu, o que me fazia sentir segura.  
- Alice... Contou-lhe... Não é? – Ele parecia hesitar. – Desculpe. Juro que em nenhum momento passou pela minha cabeça esconder isso de você e... – Antes que ele pudesse continuar coloquei meu dedo indicador em seus lábios, o silenciando. Ele sorriu abertamente, mas pareceu fazer um esforço enorme para isso.  
- Lembra que uma vez eu te disse o quanto detestava você se desculpando o tempo todo? - Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Isso vale pra agora também. – Ri, ouvindo ele me imitar.  
Não sei ao certo quanto tempo ficamos ali. Pela primeira vez ele realmente me contou tudo, cada detalhe de sua vida que, de certa forma, ocultava. Mas eu não o culpava. A única coisa que eu queria era descobrir ainda mais sobre ele. Queria entender sua rotina, queria _cuidar_ dele. Mas eu sabia tão pouco sobre sua doença... Mal percebi quando algumas lágrimas rolaram por meu rosto. Ele secou minhas bochechas com o polegar, franzindo a testa ao encontrar meus olhos tristes. Uma de minhas mãos subiu para seu peito, apertando a gola V de sua camiseta entre meus dedos.  
- Bella, por favor... Não faça isso.  
Tentei reprimir um soluço, em vão. Desta vez eu mesma sequei as lágrimas, me concentrando para parar. Novamente, sem sucesso. Senti um arrepio por todo o nariz, e novamente algumas lágrimas molharam minha pele. Eu desviei meus olhos dos dele; Edward precisava que eu fosse forte.  
- Shh... – Ele sussurrou, passando o dedo indicador pelo meu lábio com suavidade. – Eu estou bem.  
Ajeitei melhor meu corpo na beirada da cama, mas desta vez quase deitando meu peito por cima do dele. Bati de maneira carinhosa as pontas de nossos narizes, e ele riu.  
- Eu amo você, Edward.  
Era a primeira vez que eu dizia aquilo. Ele, por sua vez, já havia me dito – e demonstrado – várias. Eu nunca acreditei que realmente fosse necessário expressar verbalmente o que sentia pelas pessoas, mas aquele parecia o momento perfeito. Seu sorriso de repente ficou enorme, e ele colocou a testa na minha.  
- Nunca duvidei disso. Mas é melhor ouvir de você.  
Ri baixinho, me curvando por cima dele o suficiente para meus pés ficarem pendurados para fora da cama.  
- Amo, amo, amo você. – Disse entre alguns selinhos, fechando os olhos. Logo estávamos realmente nos beijando, e eu hesitei automaticamente. Mas logo retribuí. Não queria que ele pensasse que estava rejeitando-o por medo da doença. Mas talvez eu estivesse. Droga, droga, droga, eu era tão hipócrita! Afastei aquele pensamento, me concentrando em meu namorado carinhoso e - como eu queria acreditar – perfeitamente saudável.  
E, então, um pigarro perto da porta chamou nossa atenção. Afastei o rosto de Edward e vi seu pai na porta, com a expressão calma de sempre. Corei, ficando em pé ao lado da cama.  
- Olá. – Ele disse, e nós sorrimos. – Como está?  
O médico andou até nós, checando alguma coisa no tubo de soro preso perto de nós.  
- Já me sinto melhor, pai.  
- Isso é ótimo. – Não evitei sorrir para Carlisle, que retribuiu. – Se importa de ficar sem Bella por alguns minutos? Gostaria de conversar com ela.  
Meu namorado assentiu, e eu me despedi dele com um selinho antes de seguir seu pai pelo corredor. Eu gostava da calmaria do hospital. E gostei ainda mais da sala para onde Carlisle me levou. Era absurdamente silenciosa, e decorada impecavelmente. Um outro médico estava sentado, mas levantou assim que entramos, acenando educadamente com a cabeça antes de sair e nos deixar a sós.  
- Sente-se Bella, por favor. Fique confortável.  
Ele sentou numa cadeira e apoiou as mãos na mesa de madeira escura. Me ajeitei em uma cadeira a sua frente, e Carlisle sorriu para mim.  
- Bom, Bella, eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre as atuais condições do Edward.  
Um arrepio subiu pela minha coluna, mas eu me mantive imóvel. Ele provavelmente viu o que senti em meus olhos, e completou. - Mas não precisa ficar assustada ou preocupada. Diga-me... O quanto se lembra das aulas de biologia do colégio?  
Fiz uma careta, retorcendo um pouco o nariz. A verdade era que eu nunca tinha sido muito boa na área de biológicas, mas acho que do básico eu me lembrava.  
- Pouco. O básico, acho. – Ele sorriu do modo mais gentil que podia.  
- Isso já basta, o que quero te explicar é apenas para esclarecer alguma dúvida que possa ter em relação a essa doença.  
Eu assenti, mantendo os olhos fixos em seu rosto.  
- AIDS é mais conhecida entre nós, médicos, por _síndrome da imunodeficiência adquirida_. Vou apenas te falar sobre o que ele faz e como o Edward está sendo tratado. Não entrarei em muitos detalhes por que eu acho que termos médicos não te interessam muito não é?  
Eu ri de leve, dizendo que sim com a cabeça. Eu sabia que Carlisle me explicaria somente o necessário, apenas o básico para eu poder acompanhar passo a passo o que estava acontecendo com Edward. Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e juntou as mãos, pensando na melhor maneira de me explicar.  
- É uma doença do sistema imunológico, causada pelo vírus da imunodeficiência humana, o tão conhecido HIV. Acho que você sabe que o sistema imunológico é responsável ela defesa do nosso corpo, não? Esse vírus ataca esse sistema, reduzindo progressivamente a eficácia do mesmo e acaba deixando a pessoa muito... Podemos dizer fraca, deixando ela vulnerável a algumas infecções oportunistas e tumores.  
- Infecções oportunistas? – Ergui as sobrancelhas. – Você quer dizer que a pessoa fica fraca e pode pegar qualquer tipo de infecção?  
- Mais ou menos isso, infecção ou doenças oportunistas são doenças que se aproveitam do estado fraco da pessoa, já que seu sistema imunológico está debilitado e aproveita para atacar as defesas do corpo, causando danos. Já em uma pessoa que tem suas defesas boas isso nunca ocorre, por isso são doenças muito específicas de quem tem imunodeficiência.  
- Hm... – Fiz que sim com a cabeça, processando tudo o que ouvira várias vezes mais. Quanto a parte dos tumores, preferi ignorar.  
- Um bom exemplo de doença oportunista é a pneumonia, o que eu fico triste de afirmar... É muito comum em pessoas com AIDS, mas... Não se preocupe. Como eu disse antes, Edward está levando seu tratamento a sério.  
Eu gelei novamente, e meu corpo voltou a esquentar, sem que eu me mexesse. O que isso queria dizer? Que uma simples gripe o deixaria entre a vida e a morte?  
- Não entrarei em detalhes de como essa doença é transmitida por que tenho certeza que você já sabe, não é? - Assenti com minha cabeça de novo e então ele continuou. – Vou tentar explicar então, um pouco sobre o tratamento dessa doença. Ela ainda não tem cura e esse tratamento ajuda a retardar o curso da doença. É chamado de tratamento _anti-retroviral_, e seu principal objetivo é reduzir o máximo possível, pelo maior período de tempo, a quantidade de vírus HIV circulante. E, Bella, eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa muito importante. Edward vai precisar muito de você, de todos nós na verdade, mas creio que mais de você. Esse tratamento acima de tudo é cansativo de mais para o doente, ele terá que tomar pelo menos três medicamentos, variando entre uma a três tomadas por dia, com horários que devem ser rigorosamente cumpridos. – Ele parou por um momento, se recostando no encosto da cadeira e sorrio gentilmente para mim. – Agradeço todos os dias por você ter entrado na vida do meu filho. – Ele segurou minhas mãos e as apertou gentilmente e naquele simples gesto senti sua gratidão enorme. – Antes de você aparecer, Bella, eu e Esme pensamos que perderíamos nosso filho. Ele ficou devastado pela doença e não levava o tratamento a sério. Quando começou a fumar, então, eu não soube o que fazer! Discutir seria muito pior. Eu praticamente o arrastava para o hospital para fazer o tratamento, e Esme e Alice em casa faziam de tudo para esconder o cigarro dele.  
Prendi a respiração, vendo novamente aquela imagem inicial que tive de Edward. Desarrumado, fedido, sem parecer se importar com qualquer coisa. Eu era sua principal razão para viver, agora.  
- Você não sabe a alegria que é, para toda a família, vê-lo cumprir os horários de remédios, vir para o hospital sempre que necessário, e principalmente ficar animado com qualquer simples motivo. Há muito tempo não o via tão motivado. Com tanta... Vontade de viver.  
Assenti, tentando reprimir um sorriso.  
- Espero que entenda, agora... Como ele se sente. A razão de ter tratado você daquela maneira quando se conheceram. – Carlisle mordeu o lábio, e eu suspirei. – Eu o repreendi, diversas vezes, mas ele não me ouvia. Até que... Bem, até que começou a vê-la de outra forma. O que não demorou muito, se quer saber. – Ele riu.  
Eu tinha noção de que, mesmo depois de perceber como se sentia comigo, Edward não parou de me atormentar. Por um momento, pensei no que teria acontecido com ele se tivesse continuado e eu saísse do restaurante sem nunca termos nos tornado nem mesmo amigos. Antes que pudesse sentir enjôos com o pensamento, Carlisle continuou.  
- Edward contraiu uma leve gripe, sim. – Enrijeci, mas ele ergueu as mãos, me acalmando. – Mas não há motivo para alarme. Ele está sendo tratado tanto para isso quanto para seu principal problema. – Gostei da maneira como ele não usou o nome da doença. – Logo será liberado, e precisará de pelo menos um fim de semana de repouso. E, se isso te anima, Esme concordou em lhe dar esses dias de folga para ficar com ele.  
Meu coração esquentou e, quase num ato involuntário, fiquei em pé. Carlisle riu, vendo minha pressa em voltar para Edward, e se despediu – realmente animado. Ele ficava muito mais feliz quando via seus filhos felizes.  
Refiz o caminho de volta para o quarto. Até mesmo as pessoas doentes que vi antes pareciam ter uma aparência melhor. Virei para a esquerda, pronta para colocar a mão na maçaneta, mas tudo o que encontrei foi o braço de Emmett.  
- Oi, Bellinha!  
Ele estava de saída, divertido como de costume. Foi bom vê-lo voltar ao normal.  
- Oi... Emmett. – Ri, e ele me deu um abraço de urso, desejando-me um feliz aniversário. Eu agradeci, e esperei que se afastasse para a lanchonete antes de entrar. Assim que o fiz, vi como o quarto parecia diferente. Só uma das luzes estava acesa. Edward estava deitado, ainda, mas agora havia um pequeno bolinho em suas mãos. Encaixado nele, uma vela acesa. Eu ri, me aproximando com certa pressa. Sentei na beirada da cama, como antes, e ergui as sobrancelhas.  
- Feliz aniversário. – Ele falou primeiro, e deu os ombros.  
- Awn... Edward. – Ri um pouco alto. – Onde conseguiu isso?  
- Pedi para Emmett. – Ele pareceu ficar pensativo. – Hm... Procedência duvidosa. Se eu fosse você só fazia um desejo, apagava a vela e jogava fora. Eu fecho os olhos e finjo que você comeu, ok? Pra eu não ficar chateado. Você gosta de chocolate?  
Franzi a testa, colocando minhas mãos envolvendo as suas, que seguravam o cupcake enfeitado. Ele estava tão falante. Seria efeito do remédio? Ri, balançando a cabeça.  
- Já estamos em um hospital. O que mais poderia acontecer?  
Me concentrei na chama que saía da vela, e respirei fundo. Um desejo... Fechei os olhos e pedi, assoprando com uma força desnecessária. Edward riu, e entregou o cupcake para que eu comesse.  
- Não quer um pedaço? – Perguntei.  
- Acho... Que só posso comer a comida do hospital.  
Assenti, analisando o bolinho com a vela apagada por alguns segundos.  
- Sabe uma coisa engraçada? Dizem que, se uma pessoa come algo da outra antes dela, essa pessoa rouba o namorado da dona da comida. O que aconteceria se você comesse meu bolinho antes de mim?  
- Hm... – Ele realmente pareceu pensar. – Provavelmente eu me apaixonaria por mim mesmo. O que não seria tão difícil assim.  
- Realmente. – Tentei ficar séria, em vão. Ri enquanto dava a primeira mordida no meu bolo de aniversário.  
- Você avisou Charlie?  
- No caminho pra cá. Espero que ele não tenha planejado uma festa, ou qualquer coisa do tipo... – Dei os ombros, mordendo novamente. Tentei pegar pedaços pequenos para não acabar logo. – Ele vai entender, não se preocupe.  
Tirei a vela de dentro do bolo e lambi sua outra ponta antes de deixá-la de lado. Dei mais uma mordida, ainda menor, e ouvi Edward sussurrar outro _'feliz aniversário' _em meu ouvido. Eu sorri, recostando o rosto em seu ombro enquanto analisava os confeitos do cupcake. Não podia imaginar um lugar melhor para completar mais um ano, e nem outra razão para continuar neste mundo por mais vários.

_**N.A.: Ta vendo¿ E vocês pensando que a Bella fosse fugir, que nada UAUAHUAHUAHUAHUA. Bom gente, como podem ver estamos tratando o assunto com o máximo de seriedade possível e tanto eu quanto a Carol procuramos buscar informações verdadeiras, não consultamos apenas a internet e sim especialista de verdade da área da saúde (Médicos).  
Espero que estejam gostando e ainda tem muuuuuuuita coisa pra acontecer, vamos procurar em todos os capítulos daqui pra frente colocar uma informação útil sobre essa doença, caso tenham alguma dúvida e queiram perguntar fiquem a vontade que a gente se vira pra tentar responder, e quem sabe até possa ser útil para a fic. Ainda temos algumas informações a mais na manga que iremos usar mais pra frente...lógico.  
Mais uma vez muuuuuuuuuito obrigada MESMO pelos comentários de incentivo, quando pensamos nessa fic realmente não sabíamos a reação que os leitores teriam, tivemos reações positivas e algumas negativas mas ambas ressaltaram que acharam a idéia de abordar essa doença em uma fic interessante.  
Ah sim, desculpa pela pequena demora em postar mas é que as coisas ficaram agitadas, a Carol com as coisas da escola e eu agora que começaram minhas aulas na faculdade...uma loucura mas pelo menos um capítulo por semana vamos garantir aqui pra vocês ok¿  
É isso aí gente, os comentários já agradeci num geral aqui por que eles foram muito semelhantes, ambos gostaram a idéia e estão nos apoiando, agradeço de mais por isso por que afinal de contas sem vocês não tem fic.  
Beijos e até o próximo capítulo ;)**_


	13. Caçada

**Bella's POV.**

A comida que entregaram a Edward não parecia nada apetitosa. Mesmo assim, seria suficiente para deixá-lo forte. Ele parecia até mesmo ganhar uma cor melhor, mesmo que aquela injeção presa em seu braço parecesse bem desconfortável. Eram 8 da manhã. Eu passei a noite junto com ele, na cama, mesmo que o hospital proibisse isso. Carlisle prometera que ele receberia alta ainda antes do almoço.  
- Estou com frio. – Ele franziu a testa, limpando a boca com o guardanapo.  
Assenti após dar um beijo em sua testa, pegando o controle do ar-condicionado.  
- Coma devagar. – Disse, virando para o aparelho a fim de aquecer o quarto. Apertei o botão, mas nada mudou. – Ué... – Resmunguei comigo mesma, tentando checar se apertei o botão certo. Desliguei totalmente o ar-condicionado e, quando tentei religar, nada aconteceu.  
Virei para Edward, que deu os ombros.  
- Ligue para a recepção. Ou vão mandar um técnico, ou nos mudar de quarto.  
Assim o fiz.

**Emmett's POV.**

Aquela Bella era uma folgada, mesmo! Eu tinha que ficar levando comida da lanchonete pra ela, agora? Ela não podia sair do quarto nem um minuto. Meu irmão sempre ficava chato quando namorava. E é impressionante como todas as namoradas dele são um saco. Pelo menos a Bellinha era divertida. Vivia caindo ou deixando alguma comida explodir na cara de alguém. Eu andei até o quarto com o lanche natural e uma lata nas mãos, apertando o passo quando o refrigerante começou a queimar, de tão gelado que estava. Arrumei ambos em uma mão só, e ergui a outra para a maçaneta.  
- Só tinha com peito de peru, então nada de recl...  
Vazio. A cama estava até mesmo arrumada. Franzi a testa, coçando a cabeça com a mão livre. Será que ele tinha ido para casa? Meu pai sempre fazia ele descansar após o café da manhã antes de liberá-lo. E ainda estavam servindo a comida nos quartos. Eu conferi o numero mais uma vez. Estava no lugar certo.  
- Erm... – Fiz uma careta, me virando para o corredor. Uma enfermeira passou, e eu passei a lata para a outra mão, segurando novamente uma coisa em cada. Chamei a moça, perguntando do paciente que estava ali antes.  
- Não sei de nada. – Ela pareceu confusa. – Quer que eu pergunte para o Dr. Cullen?  
- Eu mesmo vou. – Respondi, sorrindo para ela.  
Andei pelos vários corredores, procurando por meu pai. Toda hora precisava trocar o lanche e o refrigerante de mãos, para que não queimasse a pele com a baixa temperatura. Será que a Bella tinha caído pela janela e também estava sendo internada? Era bem a cara dela, mesmo. Ri sozinho enquanto passava pela recepção, e Alice assobiou.  
- Onde vai? – Perguntou, sentada numa poltrona com uma Vogue nas mãos.  
- Procurar nosso pai. Você sabe o que aconteceu com o quarto do Edward? Eles não estão lá.  
- Devem ter mudado... – Ela franziu a testa. – Quando souber para qual foram, me avise.  
E voltou a ler.  
- Segura isso, então. – Entreguei o almoço de Bella para ela, secando as mãos na calça. Ouvi um pequeno "_ei"_ enquanto me afastava, mas ignorei.  
Não havia sinal de Carlisle em lugar nenhum. E as enfermeiras também não sabiam dizer onde ele fora. Eu teria que procurar meu irmão sozinho. Talvez se fosse encostando os ouvidos em todas as portas... Não, ia demorar. Mas, se eu perguntasse, iriam negar a informação. Andei por todo o corredor, resmungando comigo mesmo. O celular do meu irmão estava desligado, eu ainda não tinha o de Bella, e tinha medo de atrapalhar meu pai se ligasse pra ele. Parei em frente a uma porta dupla, tendo uma idéia repentina de pedir o numero de Bella para Alice. Comecei a discar para minha irmã, quando o carrinho da limpeza bateu em mim. A força foi suficiente para que eu andasse para frente.  
- Ei! – Reclamei, empurrando com o ombro uma das portas.  
Enquanto olhava para trás esperando para ver quem fizera isso, ouvi algumas risadas infantis vindas de dentro da sala. Virei o rosto, e realmente entrei, deixando a porta fechar atrás de mim. Dezenas de crianças me olhavam atentas. Estava na recreação.  
- Ah... Oi, galera! – Sorri, acenando.  
Uma menina loira piscou algumas vezes, em silencio como todas as outras. Então, deu um passo a frente, estendendo a mão. Seu outro braço carregava um urso de pelúcia.  
- Eu sou Elena. Bem vindo. – Sua mão bateu na minha. O _toque universal_.  
- Eu sou Emmett.  
- Sabe contar histórias? – Perguntou.  
- Eu... Não sei... Se sei. Talvez eu saiba. Nunca tentei.  
- Só aceitamos adultos que saibam contar histórias. – Disse a frase rapidamente, curta e grossa. Seus olhos castanhos eram muito sérios nos meus.  
Desta vez, _eu _pisquei algumas vezes, enquanto ela continuava a me encarar.  
- Eu conheço aquela sobre o pastor e o lobo, e...  
- Tanto faz, senta aí. – A garotinha me puxou pela mão até o meio das crianças, que pareciam paralisadas enquanto acompanhavam meus passos. Ela apontou para uma cadeirinha colorida, e eu fiz esforço para encaixar a bunda naquele assento minúsculo. Ela parou a minha frente, esperando. Elena era uma líder deles, ou coisa do tipo?  
- Era uma vez... – Comecei da maneira que me pareceu mais certa.  
Em questão de segundos, todas as crianças estavam sentadas em volta de mim, com as pernas cruzadas no chão. Seus olhos estavam atentos ao meu rosto. Só então reparei como a maior parte deles eram carecas. Um garoto fungou, arrumando os óculos, esperando pela historia. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma menina com pouquíssimo cabelo ergueu a mão ao fundo.  
- Por que você tá no hospital, Emmett? – Perguntou, curiosa.  
- Eu tava com o meu irmão...  
- Ele tá doente? – Outra criança indagou.  
- Ele... – Hesitei. – Ele tem Aids.  
Todos ficaram em silêncio.  
- O que é isso?  
- É... Uma doença.  
- Como a nossa?  
- Talvez. Talvez melhor, talvez pior.  
- E por que ele não vem pra cá?  
- Se ele tivesse câncer estaria aqui! – Um garoto repreendeu o outro. – Então ele não tem.  
- Ah, ele já é adulto! – Respondi.  
- E o que aconteceu com ele? Onde ele tá? – Uma menina tombou a cabeça.  
- É que... Sabe... Eu e Edward... A gente era muito amigo, sabe? Mesmo depois que a Alice nasceu, a gente continuou se divertindo. Mas agora aquela destrambelhada da Bella fica colada nele, e já faz mal tempão que a gente não sai só nós, e eu não sei mais como tirar ela de perto dele. Tipo, eu gosto dela, mas eu sinto falta do meu mano pirralho...  
Eu desabafei quase numa frase só, fungando no final. O mesmo garoto de antes se levantou, estendendo o lenço para mim.  
- Obrigado. – Disse numa vez chorosa. Assoei, e entreguei de volta para ele, que guardou no bolso sem se importar. – Bem, sabe, eu não quero que eles terminem. A Bella é engraçada, e ela faz ele feliz.  
Uma garotinha assentiu, como se fosse uma psicóloga ou coisa do tipo.  
- Mas agora eu não tenho mais muito tempo com ele. E eles sumiram no hospital!  
- Sumiram? – Uma vozinha fina pareceu surpresa.  
- É... Não sei em que quarto estão.  
- A gente pode ajudar a procurar. – Alguém propôs.  
- É!  
- Ele tá nesse andar?  
- A gente conhece tudo por aqui!  
- A gente te ajuda, Emmett!  
Eu levantei, mas a cadeirinha continuou presa na minha bunda.  
- Sério mesmo? – Sorri, olhando todas as crianças que também ficavam em pé em questão de segundos.  
Elena deu alguns passos a frente, sorrindo pela primeira vez.  
- Vai ficar nos devendo uma historia.  
- Feito!  
E apertamos as mãos.

**Bella's POV.**

****- Esse aqui é até melhor, não acha?  
Eu sorri para Edward, abrindo as cortinas do novo quarto. Ele assentiu, arrumando as costas no travesseiro. Suspirei, andando até ele.  
- Cansado? – Fiz um bico, acariciando sua bochecha. Ele deu os ombros.  
- Já estou acostumado.  
Colei nossos lábios, sentindo o vento fresco do ar condicionado vir até nós.  
- Fique confortável. – Disse, arrumando o cobertor em Edward. Ele riu.  
- Obrigado. – Ele me olhou, um pouco sério. – Obrigado por cuidar de mim.  
- Eu _adoro _estar aqui com você. E vai ser ainda melhor quando for pra casa.  
Alguém bateu na porta, e nós viramos a cabeça para lá. Mas ninguém entrou. Franzi a testa, me aproximando. Abri, olhando para baixo até encontrar o olhar de uma garotinha ruiva.  
- Você é a Bella? – Ela parecia cansada.  
- Eu... Sou, sim... – Sorri de leve.  
- A namorada do Edward, né? – Ela deu um pulo de alegria.  
- Eu... Quem é _você_?  
- ACHEI, ACHEI!  
- Achou o q...  
Antes que pudesse fazer mais nada, alguns gritos animados começaram a surgir. Saí do quarto, olhando na direção do som. Aos poucos, dezenas de crianças começavam a correr em direção a garota a minha frente que acenava. Mais crianças surgiram da outra ponta do corredor, pulando em volta da ruiva e entrando no quarto. Eu arregalei os olhos, vendo rapidamente os meninos e meninas pulando em volta da cama de Edward ao falar com ele.  
- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei para a primeira menina, que sorria de orelha a orelha.  
- Vamos ganhar uma historia! Já faz um bom tempo que não tínhamos uma.  
- Acha que vai ser a do lobo, mesmo? – Outra menina se aproximou.  
- Tomara que não. Eu gosto de princesas.  
- Acho que Emmett não gosta delas.  
- EMMETT? – Berrei. A simples palavra já era a explicação para _tudo_.  
Carlisle veio apressado pelo corredor, e seu filho apareceu na outra ponta, junto com uma menina loira.  
- Oi, Bellinha! – Ele sorriu. – Finalmente achei vocês!  
A criança que vinha com ele entrou no quarto também. Carlisle parou ao meu lado, tão sem ação quanto eu.  
- O que você fez? – Era incrível como meu sogro ainda parecia calmo.  
- Ah, eles só estavam me ajudando, pai! – E então, olhou pra mim. – Vocês sumiram, hein?  
- Você... Soltou as crianças pelo hospital inteiro! – Seu pai voltou a falar. – Emmett, tem algumas até na UTI, esse lugar está impossível!  
- Ei, ei, ei! Eu disse para ficarem só no quarto andar! Se alguma delas desceu para a UTI, a culpa não é...  
- EMMETT! – Rosalie foi quem veio desta vez. Ela mal pisou na nossa frente, e todas as meninas paralisaram.  
Elas andaram até minha prima, boquiabertas.  
- É a Barbie! – Uma delas apontou. Eu segurei o riso.  
- Você que é a namorada do Emmett?  
- Você também sabe contar historias?  
- Vocês tem filhos?  
- Se tiverem um filho, ele pode vir brincar com a gente?  
- Por que você parece a Barbie?  
- Ok! – Carlisle interrompeu, erguendo os braços. – Eu quero todos vocês, _todos_, de volta para a brinquedoteca.  
- Mas o Emmett prometeu nossa historia! – A loirinha reclamou.  
- Ele... Ele vai pra lá com vocês. Certo, filho?  
- É claro. Promessa é dívida. – Meu cunhado sorriu. As crianças começaram a sair do quarto, gritando e se pendurando no homem gigantesco que tentava abraçar sua namorada.  
Uma mulher, que eu identifiquei rapidamente como diretora do hospital, veio apressada de onde o médico viera, trazendo consigo mais uma penca de crianças.  
- Dr. Cullen! O que aconteceu? A maioria destas aqui deveriam estar na Oncologia, e...  
- Elas estão indo para lá. Não se preocupe. Foi só meu filho que...  
- ELE TÁ AQUI!  
Virei a cabeça a tempo de ver pelo menos mais dez crianças correndo até Emmett.  
- Esse é o quarto do Edward?  
- E você é a Bella?  
- Quem é essa loira?  
- Eu quero a nossa historia!  
Eu respirei fundo, virando a cabeça para ver um Edward um pouco assustado deitado em seu leito.

**Emmett's POV.**

Aquela era, provavelmente, a primeira vez que eu via meu pai perder o controle. Quanto drama! Aquelas crianças precisavam mesmo se divertir um pouco. Eu, Alice, e minha ursinha ficamos encarregados de _caçar_ a pirralhada. E elas pareciam brotar de todos os lugares! Nós reuníamos mais crianças em cada corredor que passávamos mas, cada vez que parávamos para contar, elas tinha diminuído! Era bom que os pais delas não estivessem sentindo sua falta.  
- Aqui! – Minha irmãzinha exclamou, puxando uma menina debaixo do carrinho de comida pelo cós da calça. Então, se virou para as outras, que eu e Rosalie mantínhamos próximas. – São... 20. 22? Ai, Emmett, da outra vez eu contei 25! – E passou uma mão pelo rosto.  
- Você só fode também, né! – Rosalie gritou enquanto dava um tapa em meu braço.  
- Não teria acontecido se eles avisassem onde iam! Alice! O que você fez com o lanche?  
- Joguei fora. – Deu os ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do fundo.  
Eu respirei fundo, junto com todas as outras crianças. Rosalie olhou para todos, confusa.  
- Não se joga comida fora! – Um nerdzinho apontou para o rosto de minha irmã, sério. Ela fez uma careta, e mandou que voltasse a andar.  
- É, não se joga! – Completei.  
- Então... – Alice continuou, me ignorando. – Vocês, crianças, tem algum som pra chamar as outras ou algo do tipo?  
- Alice! – Repreendi. – Eles não são animais!  
- Tem razão. Não são da mesma espécie que você.  
Eu franzi a testa, ignorando sua piadinha após tentar entende-la por alguns segundos.  
- Ali! – Rosalie berrou, puxando um garoto pela cintura que tentava espiar dentro de um quarto pelo buraco da fechadura.  
E assim, continuamos nossa caçada pelos corredores do hospital. Carlisle estava certo. Até mesmo a UTI estava infestada de pivetinhos. Os que eu achei na recreação, da ala da oncologia, chamaram seus amigos de todos os lados do hospital. Cada vez que reuníamos mais crianças, encontrávamos outras. Puta merda!  
- Emmett, ali! – Alice apontou para duas meninas correndo de mãos dadas. Eu me apressei, mas elas conseguiram entrar por uma porta dupla. Eu as segui. Só quando entrei, vi onde estávamos. A cozinha do hospital.  
Havia, no máximo, dois funcionários lavando louça. Estava longe do horário do almoço, e agora todos os outros estavam servindo o lanche da manhã. Edward logo receberia alta, e meu pai me mataria se ainda tivesse alguma criança a solta quando ele saísse do quarto – ou outros pacientes. Eu me abaixei perto de um carrinho parado ali, tentando esconder meus quase dois metros de altura.  
- Psiu! – Chamei. As garotinhas, agachadas ao lado da bancada, me olharam. – Já achamos o Edward. Podem voltar pra recreação agora!  
Elas riram, engatinhando para achar outro esconderijo. Elas deviam estar achando que eu queria brincar de pega-pega, ou algo do tipo. Suspirei, engatinhando atrás delas.  
- Volta aqui! Droga! – Resmunguei quando minha cabeça bateu em alguma coisa. Em seguida, fiquei imóvel, desejando que nenhum dos funcionários tivesse ouvido. Perto dali, as meninas riram outra vez. – Ah, qual é, gente...  
Os dois cozinheiros saíram, e eu fiquei em pé.  
- Não tem graça! – Berrei, conseguindo ver as meninas agachadas ao lado do fogão agora que estava em pé. Elas tentaram fugir, mas eu segurei cada uma com uma mão pelas calças.  
- Emmett! – Uma delas reclamou, tentando fugir. A outra soltou um gemido angustiado, mas eu não cedi.  
- Quando mais demorarem para vir, mais vai demorar para terem sua historia!  
Elas pararam e se entreolharam, pensando se deveriam ceder ou não. Uma delas abaixou o rosto para o ouvido da outra, fazendo uma concha com as mãos para sussurrar algo. E então, em meio segundo de distração, elas saíram correndo e rindo pela cozinha.  
- Ah! – Passei as mãos pelo rosto. – Rosalie! – Gritei, quase chorando. Crianças eram muito difíceis de se lidar!  
Minha ursinha entrou junto com Alice e mais umas 20 crianças. Ou talvez 22. Eu me virei, prestes a dizer alguma coisa, quando algo acertou minha nuca.  
- Prometeu nossa historia assim que encontrássemos seu irmão! Mentiroso! – Elas cruzaram os braços ao mesmo tempo, e só então eu vi que aquilo em minha nuca era um pouco de purê de batata.  
- Mentiroso! – Outra criança, do grupo que estava com as garotas, jogou mais alguma coisa em mim.  
- Ei! – Joguei um pouco de carne que estava próxima dali para o grupo. Ao invés de ficarem bravos, riram.  
Antes que pudéssemos fazer algo, a comida começou a ser lançada de um lado para o outro. E o que eu poderia fazer? Sempre quis participar disso!  
- EMMETT, NÃO! – Rosalie parecia brava. Mas eu ignorei. Me agachei, tentando me proteger da comida que as crianças jogavam. Não eram elas contra mim, pelo contrário, eram todos contra todos. Tudo voava por cima, por baixo, e raspando em nossos corpos. Qualquer comida ou bebida que encontravam ali. Eu não sabia se aquilo era o que seria servido mais tarde, ou se eram os restos da outra refeição. Mas que era divertido, ah, era! Acabamos formando o que pareciam duas trincheiras, e todos continuavam a rir mesmo quando seus rostos eram atingidos por vários tipos de comida.  
Alice e Rosalie ficaram realmente bravas, e se sujavam mais do que todos enquanto tentavam acabar com a confusão. Minha ursinha ficava linda quando tentava me bater! Mas a guerra de comida não parou. Pelo menos, não até a diretora do hospital (que as crianças apelidaram de _Bruxa de Branco_) entrar. O silêncio foi instantâneo.  
É, eu estava ferrado.

_**N.A.: Ai gente, só esse Emmett mesmo né¿ Como se toda aquela fedentina não tivesse sido suficiente ele ainda me apronta com as crianças no hospital UAHUAHUHUAHU, mas ele é assim mesmo...fazer o que¿  
Bom gente, mais um capítulo e espero que gostem mas eu realmente sinto falta dos comentários, a única fiel leitora e "comentadora" da fic é a Ana Krol e eu agradeço muito. Eu recebo direto notificações de pessoas que adicionam a fic como favoritas mas fico meio triste de ver que quase ninguém comenta. O que está havendo com vocês pessoal¿ Poxa...não custa nada comentar, afinal de contas como que eu vou saber se estão gostando ou não¿  
É isso, agradeço a Ana Krol pelo único comentário do ultimo capítulo, valeu mesmo, nem que seja só por você vamos continuar a fic AUHHUAHUAHUAHUA.  
Bem...acho que por hoje é só, espero realmente que tenham gostado desse capítulo por que pra mim foi um tanto quanto especial, acho muito fofo essas coisas com crianças e tals, e a gente sabe que hospital sempre tem dessas coisas né¿ É isso, beijos e abraços a todos ;)**_


	14. Fondue

O alívio foi instantâneo quando Edward finalmente recebeu alta. Eu fui com ele para sua casa; éramos os únicos por lá. Esme pediu que eu o acomodasse em seu quarto – por achar que ele ficaria mais confortável numa cama de casal.  
- Não vou sair do seu lado. Se quiser alguma coisa é só reclamar. – Sorri para ele.  
Edward deu os ombros, arrumando as costas no travesseiro.  
- Não preciso de repouso.  
- Eu acho que precisa, sim.  
Ergui os olhos para seu rosto enquanto prendia as pontas do edredom no colchão. Estava tão abatido... Suspirei, deixando o sorriso desaparecer enquanto abaixava os olhos novamente para o que eu fazia.  
- Eu quero tocar.  
- O quê? – Ergui a cabeça para ele novamente, parando as mãos próximas a seus pés.  
- Meu piano... Na sala.  
- Ah! – Exclamei, sentindo minhas bochechas quentes. Ele riu ao me ver corada. Contornei a cama para chegar até a pequena mala, e ele estava rindo mais ainda. Mexi no compartimento no canto, procurando o pequeno frasco de remédios.  
- É sério. – Ele disse quando os risos cessaram.  
- Eu sei que é. Mas não vai sair da cama.  
Ouvi ele bufar enquanto eu pegava um comprimido e lhe entregava. Edward engoliu sem precisar tomar nenhum líquido por cima, e me olhou em seguida.  
- Vai repousar. – Completei. – Está doente!  
- Eu sou doente.  
Parei, olhando em seus olhos sérios por longos segundos.  
- Eu sempre... Vivi muito bem sem cuidados extras.  
- Não quer que eu cuide de você? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.  
- Não dessa maneira.  
- Hm. – Resmunguei rapidamente, me afastando para colocar o remédio em cima da cômoda. – Vou preparar seu almoço. – Mudei de assunto, um pouco irritada, jogando o controle da TV (que ele pegou no ar). _Ingrato._

A cozinha dos Cullen era enorme. Esme sempre gostou de cozinhar. Era uma pena que nunca frequentou a faculdade. O lugar era todo branco e preto. Talvez alguns detalhes em vermelho, e alguns pratos e copos coloridos. Mas, fora isso, eu me sentia num filme antigo. Coloquei o casaco que usava no balcão, para que não me atrapalhasse enquanto cozinhava, e olhei pela janela. Várias árvores estavam perdendo suas folhas, fazia muito frio – como sempre. Eu sabia o que Edward gostaria de comer, e preparei com um cuidado exagerado.  
- Espero que esteja com muita fome. – Disse, desligando o fogo enquanto ele sentava em frente a mesa de jantar, suspirando. Parecia cansado. Eu não o faria comer na cama; ele pelo visto gostava de se sentir ágil. E tinha razão.  
Virei, colocando a panela no centro da mesa, em cima da esteira. Edward esticou o pescoço, franzindo a testa ao tentar descobrir o que era aquilo.  
- Fondue de queijo. – Respondi antes que perguntasse. – Minha especialidade. Lembra?  
Eu quase pude ver nosso _jantar_, meses atrás, quando ainda estávamos nos conhecendo.  
- Hm. Parece bom.  
- É incrível!  
Sentei ao lado dele, pegando o pacote com pães de forma. Ele riu, fatigado. Seus olhos pareciam pesados. Peguei um pão e entreguei a ele, que não demorou para mergulhar no caldo. Observei enquanto mastigava e, após engolir, ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
- Tem vários tipos de queijo... – Sorri, orgulhosa. – Sei que adora mussarela, então caprichei nela. E, se gostar _muito_, mais tarde faço um de chocolate com frutas.  
Ele assentiu, mas acho que não estava realmente prestando atenção. Já pegara a segunda fatia de pão. Eu ri baixinho, colocando minha cadeira ao seu lado. Ergui um braço e o coloquei em volta de seus ombros, acariciando seu cabelo enquanto ele mastigava.  
Fiquei em silêncio, observando seu rosto tranqüilo. Eu podia ver o quão aliviado ele estava por ter voltado para casa (comigo). Eu gostava de cuidar dele. Queria que aquela expressão abatida fosse embora logo, e ele pudesse voltar a brigar com todos no restaurante.  
- Sempre achei estranha essa sua mania de não beber nada com a comida.  
- Não é mania. É o que todos deveriam fazer.  
- Tem certeza? Esme deixou uma jarra de...  
- Estou bem, Bella.  
Franzi a testa, e em seguida assenti, afastando as mãos dele com cuidado. Edward varreu o ambiente com os olhos por breves segundos, e pegou uma terceira fatia.  
- Acho que não vai sobrar nada pra mim. – Disse com uma risada.  
Ele parou.  
- Ah, não! – Me apressei em dizer, antes que ele fizesse algo. – Não estou com fome. Comi na lanchonete do hospital, antes de virmos para cá.  
Ele continuou imóvel.  
- Coma. – Pedi, carinhosa.  
Ele pareceu bufar, mas obedeceu.  
- Tem certeza de que não quer mais nada? – Perguntei.  
- Estou perfeitamente saciado. – Disse após engolir.  
- E... Que tal algo de sobremesa?  
- Bella, eu não...  
- Você tem alguma restrição alimentar? – Mordi o lábio inferior, ficando em pé. – Carlisle não me disse nada sobre isso. Mas acho que não tem problema, não é?  
- Bella.  
Ele ficou em pé (com certa dificuldade, por conta de sua fraqueza) e me olhou, sério.  
- Qual é o problema? – Franzi a testa, apoiando a cintura no balcão, quase sentando nele.  
- Qual é? – Ele repetiu.  
Fiquei inquieta por um momento, piscando várias vezes como fazia quando não sabia para onde olhar. Ele conhecia essa mania, e suspirou ao ver que seu tom de voz me incomodou.  
- Eu... Odeio ser paparicado. Principalmente quando se trata da minha doença.  
- Paparicado?  
Ele fechou os olhos e, após respirar fundo, voltou a me olhar. Seus olhos estavam profundos nos meus. Profundos? Estavam quase em chamas.  
- A ultima coisa de que preciso é que tenha pena de mim.  
Eu gostaria de ter tido algo para falar naquele momento. Mas não houve nada. Nem mesmo nossa respiração. Talvez meu coração batendo rápido demais tivesse emitido algum som, mas foi só impressão.  
- Eu não tenho... Pena... – Hesitei. – De você. Eu só...  
- Ah, você não tem? – De repente, sua expressão era de pura mágoa. – Você é tão igual a todas as outras pessoas! Bella, somos nós. _Nós_. Brigamos o tempo todo, é isso que fazemos. E você não ergueu a voz comigo por nada desde que Alice te contou. Você me toca como se eu fosse de vidro. E não me beijou mais, o que, convenhamos, você adora fazer.  
Ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras enquanto eu me transformava em uma estatua, deixando a blusa preta me camuflar perto dos armários de Esme. Um resquício de diversão passou por sua voz na ultima frase, mas logo sumiu. Eu nunca o vira tão chateado.  
- Eu não... Edward! – Em alguns segundos eu estava próxima a ele, tocando seu rosto com carinho. – Eu quero cuidar de você, é só isso.  
- É só isso? – Ele abaixou minhas mãos, e meu coração ameaçou parar. Mal conseguiu ter força para puxar meus pulsos. Eu pensei que poderia ir ao chão, a qualquer momento.  
- É claro que é. Eu não tenho pena, nojo, ou qualquer coisa de você. Se você quer que voltemos a brigar, então tudo bem!  
- Você é tão baixa. – Ele me fuzilou com os olhos de esmeralda. – Ótimo, então! Eu vou subir, me deitar, e deixar você brincar de enfermeira por algumas horas.  
- _Brincar_? – Ergui as sobrancelhas. Ele se afastou de mim em direção as escadas, e eu o segui. Para cada passo que dava, eu precisava de dois. – Por que te incomoda tanto que as pessoas te amem e se importem com você?  
- Me _amem_? – Ele parou no terceiro degrau, virando para mim. – O que você chama de amor, eu chamo de piedade. Você não sabe como é! Não sabe como é ter vivido dois anos tendo que agüentar as pessoas te olhando como... Alguma coisa feita de cristal. Todo mundo sempre querendo cuidar de mim! Eu já cheguei a passar dias naquele hospital, convivendo com várias pessoas. E aquelas que não tem a doença pensam que meu mundo gira em torno disso, que eu não tenho interesses ou planos pro meu futuro. E elas estão certas! Por que teria? Sou só mais um jovem descuidado, com um pé na cova. Eu não mereço viver. Não é assim que todos me vêem? Não é isso que pensou de mim? Que eu sou um idiota, que ignoro tudo o que falam sobre preservativos, que me acho mais esperto que todo mundo?  
Quando parou ele estava, literalmente, gritando. Uma de suas mãos estava fechada em um punho, e eu podia ver as veias saltadas em seu braço. Ali no meio ainda era visível o lugar onde haviam lhe aplicado o soro. Eu esperei que seu corpo relaxasse para responder, cautelosamente, ficando em pé no mesmo degrau que ele. Ainda assim, estava muito mais baixa, e fiquei na ponta dos pés para acariciar seu rosto e encarar seus olhos.  
- Você não é descuidado. Sei que não. – Disse, mais baixo do que pretendia. – As pessoas sempre pensam que essas coisas nunca irão acontecer com elas. E eu sei que, se aconteceu com você, não foi por irresponsabilidade. Você é a pessoa mais maníaca por higiene que eu conheço. – Eu ri, tentando fazer com que me acompanhasse, mas ele permaneceu sério. – E... Eu quero cuidar de você, para que possamos ter um futuro. _Juntos_. Você precisa de mim, precisa de todos nós. Se não lhe ajudarmos, está perdido. Não se sinta menosprezado. Deveria se sentir importante. Se não fosse, eu não estaria aqui, cuidando de você.  
Seus ombros foram para baixo, lentamente, enquanto ele suspirava. Colei nossos lábios por longos segundos e, após um rápido beijo, joguei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço para um abraço (o mais forte que consegui).  
- Você sempre foi você. Sempre forte, em todos os sentidos, e eu estou aqui para que volte a ser assim. Você não pode desistir. Não agora. Compreende isso?  
De repente, a pouca força que ele reuniu para me abraçar foi desabando. Quando percebi, estávamos sentados – eu um degrau acima do dele. Edward abaixou a cabeça, apoiando o rosto em meu peito, e eu o abracei novamente, acariciando seu cabelo. Senti quando lágrimas desceram silenciosamente por seu rosto e molharam minha blusa.  
_ "Eu quero que você morra!" _As palavras, saídas de minha própria boca, voltaram a atormentar minha mente. Fechei os olhos com força, apertando o cabelo de Edward entre meus dedos enquanto deixava lágrimas escaparem, desta vez, de _meus_ olhos. Ele finalmente me olhou. Ficou um pouco mais pra cima, passando um dedo suavemente por meu rosto.  
- Amo você. – Consegui colocar para fora. Mais lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos hipnotizantes, e ele soluçou. Em seguida abaixou os olhos, um pouco envergonhado por estar chorando logo após eu chamá-lo de "forte". Ergui a cabeça, dando um beijo demorado em sua testa enquanto ele voltava a repousar o rosto em meus seios.  
- Não me deixe. – Ouvi a voz grave pedir.  
Mexi a cabeça, negando, enquanto arrumava nossos corpos unidos próximos ao corrimão da escada.  
- _Nunca._

_**N.A.: Olá mais uma vez a todos. Já vi que o capítulo passado fez sucesso, todos amam o Emmett não tem jeito né¿ Só ele pra aprontar essas coisas, ai ai. Obrigada a todos que comentaram e desculpas pelo atraso na postagem mas é que carnaval...ja viu né¿ Fui viajar e eu e a Carol nem conseguimos nos falar direito mas pelo menos ela não foi viajar e teve ideias pra esse capítulo e bom...espero que tenham gostado também, normal que o Ed fique um pouco paranoico né¿ Ele só quer ter certeza de que tudo o que a Bella está fazendo por ele é por amor e não por pena, ter uma pessoa do seu lado por pena deve ser a pior coisa do mundo não é¿ Mas que bom que a gente tem a certeza de que a Bella ama mesmo ele, e ela ainda vai ter a chance de provar isso muitas e muitas outras vezes.  
E só pra não perder o costume hoje irei responder alguns comentários xD**_

_**Kahh-c2: Ah...sabe que eu também achei essa parte fofa¿ E acabei imaginando eles brincando quando crianças, se bem que o Emmett ainda é uma né¿ AHUHUAHUAHUA. Obrigada *-*, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. **_

_**Ana Krol: Nossa, nem me fala em chiva, sofri isso nos últimos dias também, não tinha sinal pra nada aqui em casa. Que bom que gostou, sim...esse Emmett é mais criança que todas aquelas juntas xD. Beijos, espero que a espera tenha valido a pena ;)**_

_**Ginny M. W. Potter: Oba...leitora nova *-*, obrigada por comentar linda ^^. AHUHAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHU, EXATO, só ele mesmo pra aprontar uma dessas né¿ Espero que esteja realmente curtindo a fic e que continue acompanhando. Beijos e muito obrigada.**_

_**Bom gente, por hoje é só, espero que todos tenham tido um ótimo carnaval. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo ;)**_


	15. Briga

**- **TO PUTO! VOCÊ NEM VAI ACREDITAR!  
- Shh! Emmett! - Repreendi meu cunhado, descendo as escadas apressadamente. – Ele demorou pra dormir...  
O grandalhão franziu o cenho, fechando a porta atrás de si.  
- São cinco da tarde.  
- Ele não dormiu nada no hospital.  
- E nem você.  
Suspirei, apoiando uma das mãos na mesa de jantar.  
- Estou bem. – Respondi. – Ele deitou depois do almoço, e... Precisava dormir. Mas só conseguiu agora. – Dei os ombros, falando baixo. Em seguida olhei para ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – O que aconteceu?  
- Ah! – Ele ergueu os braços teatralmente, jogando o corpo imenso no sofá. – Aqueles idiotas!  
- Quem?  
- Os caras do hospital!  
- Quer dizer... Os médicos...  
- É! Me proibiram de entrar lá!  
Minha risada foi mais alta que o esperado. Tapei a boca com a mão livre, enquanto a outra continuava apoiada no vidro. Ele ergueu o rosto, indignado.  
- Ah, vamos, Emmett! O que você esperava que fizessem? Te chamassem pra tomar conta das crianças?  
- E deveriam! Elas me adoraram. E nunca vão me perdoar se não lhes der o que estão querendo.  
Antes que eu perguntasse, ele respondeu. Ah, sim. _A história_.  
- Eles vão ver só! – Disse, ficando em pé e andando até a cozinha. Eu o segui. – Não podem acabar com um relacionamento tão puro, algo tão... – Parou para beber o suco que havia colocado em um copo, e então me olhou, procurando a palavra certa com os olhos cerrados. – Ah, você entendeu! Isso é absurdo. E meu pai não pode fazer nada.  
- Hm... – Resmunguei, simplesmente, sentando em uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa enquanto ele bebia. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, me olhou com um suspiro.  
- Cara... Você precisa descansar. Sobe lá com o Ed. Acho que minha mãe vai te querer no restaurante pro jantar...  
Meu resmungo foi mais alto dessa vez, e apoiei o rosto na mesa enquanto ele dava tapinhas em meu ombro.  
- Vai.  
- Estou indo! Ai!  
Eu tinha medo de algumas brincadeiras de Emmett; ele parecia não saber controlar sua força. Forcei um sorriso e obedeci, subindo (ou me arrastando) para o quarto. Não me importei em colocar o pijama – Alice levou uma malinha para mim no hospital. Só tirei os tênis e deitei ao lado dele na imensa cama de casal. Deitei de lado, olhando seu rosto sereno. Estava de bruços. Então, abriu os olhos devagar.  
- Oi. – Sua voz rouca me cumprimentou.  
- Desculpe... – Mordi o lábio, arrumando meu corpo embaixo do cobertor, próximo ao dele.  
Edward suspirou e se aproximou, deitando o rosto em meu peito. Eu sorri, visivelmente cansada, e coloquei as mãos em seu cabelo. Meus dedos só acariciaram os fios por alguns minutos. Logo cansaram. Não demorou muito para ambos adormecerem.

***

Aquela era uma das raras vezes em que Lauren precisava me ajudar com a comida. Em geral, ela me substituía. Mas, desta vez, eu mal parecia estar ali. Minha mente viajava por todos os lugares possíveis, mas nunca parava no _The Cullen's_. Eu prometera a Edward que ficaria com ele, mas não pude cumprir a promessa. Seu irmão ficara em meu lugar. E ele (espero) faria um bom trabalho cuidando de meu namorado.  
E, falando em fazer um bom trabalho, eu já disse que o de Lauren era _péssimo_?  
- Eu já disse! – Era a décima vez, e agora estava realmente irritada. – Nessa receita de risoto, o vinho branco vai antes do caldo de legumes!  
- Isso não muda nada! – Ela retrucou, mexendo o conteúdo da panela.  
- ISSO MUDA TUDO! Será que pode fazer seu trabalho direito? Tenho que tomar conta de tudo por aqui?  
Uma das garçonetes (acho que Angela era o nome dela) abriu a porta da cozinha, chamando meu nome.  
- A mesa 6 quer falar com o gerente.  
Senti um aperto no coração, assentindo para ela. Um garoto magrelo, em seus 20 anos, era o sub-gerente. E, sim, era bom. Persuasivo. Mas não era nada comparado a Edward.  
- Qual é o problema? – Lauren perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.  
- Provavelmente querem falar da demora...  
- É claro que querem! – Virei a cabeça devagar para a sub chef, soltando fumaça pelas narinas. Ela deu os ombros, voltando a se concentrar no que fazia.  
Mexi a cabeça negativamente, olhando novamente para Angela.  
- Ele deve estar falando com Esme. É raro aparecer por aqui, ela gosta de lhe dar instruções sempre que vem.  
A garçonete assentiu.  
- Vou chamá-lo.  
- Não precisa.  
A voz masculina que eu mais gostava soou na porta de trás da cozinha, e nós três viramos a cabeça. Os outros cozinheiros ali mal perceberam _ele_ entrar. O que era estranho - Edward estava estonteante. Usava um terno novo, preto. A camisa embaixo estava um pouco amarrotada, e ele a arrumou enquanto andava até nós. O cabelo continuava bagunçado como de costume. O que combinamos sobre nosso relacionamento no ambiente de trabalho foi quebrado ali mesmo: Ele passou um braço por minha cintura, me cumprimentou com um selinho demorado, e então sorriu. Lauren resmungou, alheia a nós, quase queimando a comida.  
- _Eu _assumo daqui, Angela. Ele pode ir para casa.  
Dizendo isso, sorriu para ela, que pareceu cambalear enquanto voltava para o salão. Franzi a testa, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.  
- Deveria estar descansando!  
- Não deveria, não. São mais de 9 da noite, Bella. Neste horário eu fico muito ativo. E o restaurante também. – Ele me abraçou e, olhando para algo atrás de mim, sussurrou em meu ouvido. – É melhor ajudar Lauren.  
Virei o rosto, e vi a garota atrapalhada bufando. Quando olhei novamente para a porta, ele já havia saído, e ela balançava um pouco, abrindo e fechando.  
- Me deixa! – Lauren reclamou quando eu tentei abaixar o fogo. Ergui uma sobrancelha.  
- Esse prato já deveria estar pronto. Chega de enrolação!  
Deixei-a sozinha, indo para o outro lado do balcão preparar a salada que a mesa 2 pedira. Pensei que ver Edward iria me acalmar, e me ajudar a trabalhar melhor. Mas não. Só fiquei ainda mais preocupada. As horas passaram devagar enquanto eu _tentava_ me concentrar. E minha sub chef não ajudava em nada. Ela atrasava cada vez mais, e toda hora eu precisava ajudá-la. Onde essa garota se formou, afinal?  
- Mas não é possível! Olha só quantos pedidos você tem que atender! Eu consigo 5 a cada 1 seu. – Esbravejei.  
- Por que não se foca no _seu_ trabalho? – Lauren retrucou.  
- Pois eu lhe sugiro o mesmo! – Minha resposta saiu naturalmente.  
- Deve ser difícil pra você pensar em comida com o seu namoradinho perfeito a alguns metros. O que é essa cara de cansada, afinal? Aproveitaram muito a noite passada?  
- Cala a boca.  
Ela sorriu, gostando de me irritar. Tomei seu lugar, mexendo a panela numa velocidade desnecessária.  
- Você está certa. Com um homem daquele, eu não mediria esforços. – Continuou.  
- EU DISSE PRA CALAR A BOCA! – Virei, apontando a colher de madeira para ela. – Você não sabe nada sobre ele ou sobre nós!  
- Ah, então é o contrário? Ele não consegue fazer nada? Tsc... Que decepção. Um homem desses e você nem pode tocar...  
Eu senti o sangue subir por todo o meu corpo, e minhas orelhas ficaram estranhamente quentes. Eu deveria ter respirado fundo, ou talvez contado até dez. A única coisa de que me lembro era o rosto de Lauren quando avancei para cima dela.  
A garota gritou e caiu deitada no chão. Eu me sentei em sua barriga, xingando todas as palavras que me vinham a cabeça enquanto puxava seu cabelo. Eu queria que ela sentisse dor como nunca desejei a uma pessoa. Ela conseguiu jogar meu corpo para o lado, e ficou por cima de mim, segurando meu cabelo também. Dei um tapa em seu rosto, e ela gritou mais ainda, fazendo uma cena exagerada.  
- PAREM AGORA COM ISSO!  
Esme entrou na cozinha gritando, nervosa como nunca. Jacob correu até nós, puxando Lauren, enquanto Emmett me erguia sem dificultar nenhuma. Mal percebi Edward parado na porta.  
Minha sogra (e chefe) estava ao lado de meu namorado, bufando como um touro irritado. Seus olhos até pareciam mais escuros. Eu fiquei a frente de Emmett, de costas para ele, enquanto o mesmo segurava meus braços. Jacob tentava controlar Lauren, que se debatia em seus braços. Ambas estávamos com o cabelo destruído e as roupas amassadas. Eu só conseguia pensar em meus dedos apertando seu pescoço magrelo.  
- Ela pulou em cima de mim! Ela é louca! – A garota gritou, apontando para mim, enquanto Jacob a puxava. Fiquei imóvel. Todos os outros funcionários observavam sua cena. Alguns clientes colocavam o rosto no vidro, assistindo do lado de fora enquanto ela gritava.  
- Cala a boca.  
Disse Esme, calmamente. Seus filhos e eu arregalamos os olhos, e ela respirou fundo, repetindo a frase mais duas vezes antes de pedir que Lauren a acompanhasse.  
- EU? POR QUE EU? Vai protegê-la, só porque é a namoradinha do seu filho?  
- Não pense você, Lauren, que não ouvi seus insultos. E Bella tem toda a razão em ter perdido a cabeça. Entretanto, isso aqui é um restaurante, e você é minha funcionaria. Você não está mais na faculdade. Ou no jardim de infância, como preferir.  
Emmett e alguns cozinheiros riram. Ela olhou em volta, indignada.  
- Venha.  
Esme abriu a porta, e os clientes saíram no mesmo segundo dali. Depois que Lauren passou, ela apontou para mim.  
- Volte ao trabalho.  
Assenti, cambaleando em direção ao fogão enquanto Emmett me soltava, sem ter muita certeza se eu conseguiria andar.

_**N.A.: LAUREN VACA! Ok...deixa eu me controlar...affe, que minazinha tosca ¬¬', enfim...que dó do Emmett né gente? Mas é claro que ele não vai se conformas assim tão fácil né?  
Ta aí mais um capítulo, o nosso Ed ja um pouco mais recuperado, pelo menos o susto da gripe ja passo maaaaaaaas...se acham que essa história está pra acabar...ainda não viram nada, tem tantos rolos pra acontecer, coisas a serem acertadas e dúvidas a serem respondidas.  
Mais uma vez quero agradecer aos comentários maravilhosos que nos motivam sempre a escrever e ter várias idéias, sem vocês não existiria fic, espero que gostem desde capítulo também e ja estamos trabalhando no próximo ;P.  
Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo.**_


	16. Vinho

Bife à parmegiana. Um prato simples, certamente, para quem cursou uma boa faculdade de gastronomia. Lauren estava preparando isso sem grandes problemas quando eu saí do The Cullen's. Esme me deu o dia livre, alegando que eu precisava descansar. Peguei minha bolsa numa pequena sala onde os funcionários guardavam seus pertences, e onde também ficavam os materiais preferidos de Edward: Toucas, aventais e luvas. Vesti meu casaco cinza, arrumei a bolsa no ombro, e abri a porta dos fundos, pronta para meu dia de folga.  
- Bells?  
Jacob estava estacionando sua moto, vindo de uma entrega. A última de seu turno. Eu sorri para ele, subindo o zíper de meu moletom.  
- Oi, Jake. Manhã agitada?  
- Ah, nem tanto. A tarde é sempre pior. Mas isso é problema do Sam.  
Ambos rimos. Eu desci os poucos degraus, olhando seus olhos castanhos. Tão profundos.  
- Então... O que estava planejando pra hoje?  
- Ah! Nada, nada em especial. Edward vai trabalhar o dia todo hoje, então...  
- Edward? – Ele franziu a testa, ainda sentado na moto ligada com um dos pés apoiado no chão. – Então... É sério, mesmo?  
Ergui as sobrancelhas, arrumando a bolsa mais perto do corpo.  
- É, Jacob. É sim.  
- Mas... Isso não te impede de sair comigo, impede?  
Eu ri, negando com a cabeça.  
- É claro que não.  
Ele pareceu ansioso.  
- Então...  
Pressionei meus lábios um no outro, esperando. Ele sorriu, tímido, mostrando com a cabeça o assento atrás dele na moto.  
- Ah! – Passei uma mão pelo cabelo, olhando de relance para trás.  
- Eu tenho que ajudar Sam à noite. Temos a tarde toda livre. Que tal almoçarmos juntos?  
Olhei para ele durante alguns segundos, em silêncio. O que de tão ruim poderia acontecer? Edward não ficaria bravo. Será? Era melhor sair e me divertir com Jacob do que passar meu dia livre entediada. Ele sorriu, e eu retribuí, colocando a bolsa entre nós enquanto me ajeitava atrás, abraçando seu quadril. Ele acelerou a moto e deu meia volta, aproveitando a rua vazia para chegar a velocidade máxima. Se fosse com Edward, além de ser cauteloso, ele me obrigaria a usar capacete.  
- Aonde quer ir? – Perguntou quando paramos no semáforo, colados na faixa de pedestre.  
- Você escolhe. Não costumo comer fora.  
- Tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer.  
Eu pude ver seu sorriso pelo retrovisor.

O restaurante_ La Mer_ ficava na orla da praia de Seattle. Só a fachada já mostrava como a comida ali deveria ser cara. Jacob me deixara em casa para que eu colocasse uma roupa _'chique'_, como ele disse, e ele foi fazer o mesmo em La Push. Acontece que eu e a elegância nunca fomos grandes amigas. Optei por um vestido balonê, mais curto que o necessário. Ele me buscou em casa com uma roupa social, e eu soube naquele momento que sua farsa não daria certo.  
- Como vamos pagar? – Perguntei corando por trás do menu, e ele riu, sentado a minha frente.  
- Só aproveita, Bells! Quantas vezes já esteve em um lugar assim? E eu sei que você entende dessas comidas de gente rica, então pode falar mal à vontade!  
- Argh... – Gemi, começando a ler os produtos do cardápio. O mais barato custava em torno de 90 dólares por pessoa. Estávamos perdidos.  
Um garçom se aproximou, trazendo um guardanapo de pano pendurado em seu braço.  
- Gostaria de fazer seu pedido, senhor?  
Jacob se ajeitou na cadeira, alisou a gravata, e soltou um pigarro.  
- Sim. – Respondeu, imitando um sotaque francês. Eu escorreguei ainda mais na cadeira, escondendo o rosto dentro do menu e rezando para não rir. – Eu quero um... Steak Au Poivre. – Ergueu os olhos para mim, pedindo aprovação, e eu assenti somente com os olhos para fora do cardápio. Ele sorriu, olhando novamente para o garçom com o nariz empinado. – E uma garrafa do seu melhor vinho.  
O funcionário assentiu, e se afastou. Jacob se curvou sobre a mesa, rindo para mim enquanto sussurrava. – Sempre quis dizer isso!  
Mexi a cabeça negativamente, suspirando enquanto colocava o menu fechado ao lado do copo. Cruzei as pernas, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao apoiar as mãos na mesa, olhando para meu amigo.  
- Sempre quis lavar pratos, também?  
Ele riu.  
- Eu tenho um plano. Relaxa e aproveita seu almoço.  
- Quando a conta chegar, eu vou pro banheiro. Estou avisando. – Apontei para ele.  
- Rá! Você não vai querer perder isso. Não mesmo.  
Dei os ombros, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos sem deixar de olhar para ele.  
- Essa é a parte em que você vai retocar a maquiagem.  
- Ah! Certamente. – Ri, me levantando da cadeira devagar. – Irei ao _toilet_.  
Ele assentiu, e apoiou o cotovelo no encosto da cadeira. Andei sem pressa (de maneira um pouco estranha, por causa do salto), virando só uma vez a cabeça para repreender Jacob, que encarava minha bunda.  
Parecia impossível, mas o banheiro era ainda mais bonito que o restaurante. Tudo ali parecia ser feito em mármore, com alguns detalhes dourados. Parei na pia, e coloquei a pequena bolsa preta que levara, combinando com meu vestido. Ergui os olhos, encarando a imagem refletida no espelho. _"De quem puxou esses olhos?"_ A voz de Edward voltou a minha cabeça. _"São muito bonitos. Expressivos, quero dizer." _  
Meu celular tocou, e eu o abri, interrompendo Steven Tyler quando ele mal começara a cantar.  
- Alô?  
- Oi, amor. – Minha voz preferida respondeu.  
- Ah! – Sorri, encostando o corpo na pia. – Oi.  
- Está em casa? Vou ter um bom tempo livre agora no almoço, posso te pegar pra almoçar.  
- Eu... – Mordi o lábio, olhando para a porta do banheiro como se fosse possível que meu amigo ouvisse. – Estou almoçando com Jacob.  
Silêncio.  
- Desculpe. Você _o quê?  
_- Jacob me chamou pra almoçar com ele, e eu...  
- _Onde? _– Ele parecia estar falando entredentes_.  
- La Mer._ Qual é o problema?  
- O problema? Bella, eu não confio nele. É só um pirralho.  
- Ele tem 21, pela milésima vez!  
- Ele tenta te beijar na primeira oportunidade. E você sempre dá chance a ele!  
- Como é? – Desencostei da bancada enquanto bufava, pegando minha bolsa ainda aberta. – Eu não dou _chance_ a ele pra nada! Edward, não pense você que eu vou ficar te dando satisfação de todas as pessoas que vejo ou dos lugares que vou, eu...  
- Você sempre sabe onde eu estou. Por que eu não devo saber onde você vai?  
- Eu sei porque você nunca sai de casa. – Respondi. – Se tivesse amigos, eu não ficaria te vigiando 24 horas por dia.  
- Ah, claro, eu não tenho nenhum amigo!  
- E tem? – Ergui as sobrancelhas como se ele pudesse ver.  
- Certamente. Vou sair por aí fazendo amizade com todo mundo, pra depois dizer a eles do meu pouco tempo de vida.  
Trinquei os dentes, encarando a parede sem conseguir enxergá-la.  
- Viu como você é? Fica se fazendo de coitado, e depois reclama que eu o trato assim! E você não tem amigos porque é irritante demais pra isso!  
- Falou a garota mais simpática do mundo!  
- Ora, vá... Vá...  
- Talvez eu vá mesmo!  
- ÓTIMO! – Berrei, fechando o telefone e jogando o aparelho dentro da minha bolsa.  
Gritei, cheia de raiva, batendo na pia com a mão aberta algumas vezes. Fechei o zíper da bolsa enquanto andava de volta para a mesa.  
- O que aconteceu? – Jacob perguntou. O vinho já havia sido servido.  
- _Edward _aconteceu. – Joguei a bolsa na mesa e meu corpo na cadeira, pegando minha taça cheia e jogando tudo garganta abaixo.  
- Ah, Bells... Não é uma boa beber isso com o estômago vazio.  
- Sabe qual é o problema dele? – Disse, em alto e bom som, colocando a taça vazia de volta no lugar. – Ele se acha mesmo melhor que todo mundo! – Comecei, enchendo a taça com mais vinho. Jacob esticou a mão, tentando tirar a garrafa de mim, mas eu gritei para que me deixasse.  
O garçom apareceu, sério, colocando um prato para cada um. A comida era pouca, óbvio. Comecei a comer, mastigando com pressa. Para cada garfada eu bebia dois copos de vinho. E assim, em meio a álcool e reclamações, nosso almoço continuou.  
- Ele é tão pretensioso, com aquele cabelo ridículo. Quer dizer, será que ele nunca viu um pente?  
Jacob olhava em volta, assustado, sabendo que eu provavelmente acabaria estragando o nosso disfarce.  
- E as roupas dele? Por que ele não dá pra Esme passar? Ele deve pensar que algum dia nós vamos nos casar, e eu vou cuidar daquelas cuecas nojentas. Como se eu fosse me casar com alguém tão baixo! Não! Sem falar dele dirigindo! Quando ele fica nervosinho, corre que nem uma mula, mas normalmente? Eu conseguiria chegar a pé mais rápido! Ele é todo preocupadinho comigo, MAS ISSO NÃO ME ENGANA!  
Bati na mesa com força, berrando para Jacob. Seus olhos estavam arregalados.  
- Bella... Chega de vinho, está bem?  
- Por que ele não pode simplesmente tentar ser mais educado? Ele diz que era ruim comigo pra me manter longe, mas é mentira! – Mal percebi quando lágrimas começaram a rolar por meu rosto, e minha voz ficou mais alta. – ELE É UMA BOSTA, DE QUALQUER JEITO! AQUELE IDIOTA! – Gritei, erguendo a taça vazia enquanto Jacob tentava pegá-la de mim. Ele acabara sua comida, mas a minha estava pela metade. Já gelada. Peguei a garrafa ao nosso lado, e virei para a taça. Vazia.  
- ALFREDO! – Estiquei a mão livre para o garçom, estalando os dedos. – MAIS VINHO!  
Jacob ofegou, tapando o rosto com a mão. O garçom franziu a testa, e se afastou. Passei uma mão pelo rosto, borrando ainda mais minha maquiagem que já fora estragada com as lágrimas.  
- Jacob... – Solucei, puxando as mãos dele para as minhas. – Você. – Apontei para seu rosto, mal conseguindo falar. – É um ótimo ouvinte. Sabia que eu te amo? Sabia?  
Entortei a cabeça, fazendo um bico. Ele começou a rir, nervoso.  
- Eu vou... Vou pedir a conta. – Ele disse, rindo sozinho.  
O garçom voltou com outra garrafa, e uma pequena briga ocorreu enquanto Jacob dizia para ele levar embora, e eu pedia para deixar.  
- Ela não está em condições de responder por si mesma. – Ele disse ao garçom, enquanto eu gargalhava com a cara na mesa. – Leve isso e traga a conta, certo?  
O homem foi embora, e eu olhei em volta do restaurante, ainda rindo. Muitos clientes nos encaravam. Parei, de repente, franzindo a testa.  
- Jake... – Disse com a voz chorosa. – Como a gente vai pagar? – Perguntei com um soluço.  
Ele mordeu o lábio, e em seguida sorriu.  
- Eu tenho um plano. – Respondeu.  
- Não, eu tenho.  
Nós olhamos para a entrada, e vimos Edward andar e parar ao nosso lado, furioso.  
- IDIOTA! – Berrei, ficando em pé quando ele parou perto da mesa. Meu salto me fez virar um pouco o pé, e eu cambaleei, parando nos braços de meu namorado.  
Ele olhou para Jacob, indignado.  
- Ela está bêbada! – Esbravejou.  
Meu amigo levantou, enquanto eu gargalhava encarando Edward.  
- Ela é muito fraca! – Ele se apressou. – Eu nunca imaginei que ficaria assim com uma garrafa de vinho!  
Edward bufou. Segurou meu corpo com firmeza em um braço, enquanto o outro pegava sua carteira. Tirou 500 dólares dali, e jogou perto dos pratos.  
- Vamos embora. – Disse para mim, enquanto me guiava para a porta. Jacob nos seguiu.  
- Onde vai levá-la? – Meu amigo perguntou, preocupado.  
- Para a minha casa. – Ouvi ele responder.  
- Sem avisar Charlie?  
- Invento qualquer coisa.  
- Mas ele...  
- Olha aqui, garoto! - Edward me colocou dentro do carro, virando-se para Jacob. – Você não conseguiu tomar conta dela antes, não fique tentando agora. Eu vou lhe avisar, pivete. Se eu descobrir que ela saiu com você e encontrá-la num estado assim outra vez, é a sua cabeça que vai rolar. Eu fui claro? Eu não quero saber como aconteceu, ou de quem foi a culpa. Se alguma coisa acontecer a ela na sua companhia, eu já sei muito bem de quem me vingar.  
- É! – Gritei de dentro do carro, com a janela aberta.  
Jacob revirou os olhos, e Edward entrou no banco do motorista, mais sério do que eu jamais havia visto.

_**N.A.: **__**Ai ai ai Bella, o que foi que você fez? Olha o vexame UAHHUAHUAAHUHUAAHUUHAHUA. Ai gente, ri muito com esse capítulo, apesar de no fundo ser um pouco triste, ainda bem que a Bella não disse mais do que a boca enquanto estava bêbada né? Bom...mas acontece nas melhores famílias, e o Jake tadinho que acabou pagando o pato!  
Enfim...espero que tenham gostado e gente...muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários, confesso que estou sem muito tempo para responder todos os comentários mas gostaria de agradescer aqui as minhas fiéis comentadoras: Ana Krol, Kaah – c2 e a Ginny M. W. Potter, vocês fazem os meus dias e os da Carol mais felizes e em homenagem a vocês hoje tem atualização dupla ;)  
Beijos e obrigada a todos que nos acompanham. Até o próximo capítulo.**_


	17. Ressaca

Sentei na cama com um impulso só, olhando em volta. Aquele não era meu quarto. Não mesmo. Ou seria? Eu não lembrava da casa de Charlie ter algum ambiente como aquele. Duas camas e um armário completavam o local cheio de pôsteres de diversas bandas dos anos 70. Havia um abajur na mesinha de cabeceira, e um homem sem camisa parado na porta. Passei as mãos pelo rosto, tentando acordar enquanto Edward andava com calma até mim.  
- Ai! – Levei uma mão até a testa, sentindo minha cabeça inteira latejar.  
- Bem vinda à ressaca. – Ele disse, me entregando uma caneca de café puro. – Você volta a trabalhar às seis da tarde. Até lá, beba muita água. Banana também ajuda. O café tem efeito temporário... A dor de cabeça passará por um tempo, só.  
Segurei a caneca no cabo, bebendo tudo em vários goles, sem parar para respirar. Meu namorado sentou na beirada da cama, observando. Ergui os olhos para ele, parando na metade da bebida.  
- Ainda bravo? – Perguntei, cautelosamente.  
- Eu deveria estar?  
- Acho... Que não? – Mordi o lábio, transformando a frase em uma pergunta.  
Edward balançou a cabeça, negando, e eu subi discretamente meu vestido tomara-que-caia.  
- Bella, você não entende... Não posso fazê-la correr nenhum risco.  
- Que tipo de risco eu corro saindo com Jacob?  
Ele franziu a testa, e eu voltei a beber.  
- Você... Você não se lembra?  
Merda.  
- O que eu deveria lembrar? – Perguntei, afastando a caneca da boca na hora.  
- Nós viemos para casa, e você...  
- Eu...? – Fiquei mais perto dele, ansiosa.  
Edward ofegou, e então sorriu, indignado.  
- Você vai lembrar as poucos.  
- Me diga!  
- Não. – Ele riu, me dando um rápido selinho. – Vou tomar um banho. Emmett não passou a noite em casa, meus pais já saíram, e Alice vai voltar logo com uma muda de roupa para você. Fique a vontade.  
Dizendo isso, saiu do quarto. Eu respirei fundo, jogando meu corpo deitado mais uma vez. Droga, o que foi que eu fiz? Mas não deve ter sido grave... Ele estava rindo. Será que foi muito embaraçoso? Perto da família dele? Gemi, saindo da cama e andando descalça com a caneca na mão, tentando ignorar a dor de cabeça. Havia um imenso espelho no corredor, e eu ergui as sobrancelhas ao ver meu estado. Ao menos minha cara estava limpa. Mas, ainda assim, cansada. E acho que não preciso mencionar como estava meu cabelo. Continuei a andar, descendo as escadas. Foi quando uma lembrança me veio, de repente.

_" - Edzinho! – Eu ria alto, me pendurando nele enquanto tentava me carregar para cima. A casa estava vazia, felizmente. Fui pega no colo, balançando as pernas enquanto meu namorado bufava, me levando para o quarto. "_

Ai! Ai, ai, ai.  
Andei pela sala com uma mão na testa, carregando a caneca na mão livre. Tomei mais um gole, sentando no sofá. A almofada caída no chão me pareceu familiar...

_" Eu estava deitada no sofá, minha visão um pouco turva. Edward passou por mim, falando algo rápido no celular, e eu o puxei.  
- Não, Bella! – Ele retrucou. Eu resmunguei alguma coisa, beijando-o e tirando sua camisa com pressa, enquanto ele tentava se esquivar. Minhas mãos desceram para sua calça, e mais uma vez ele me afastou, tentando parar nosso beijo e sair de meu abraço. "_

Passei a mão livre pelo rosto, resmungando sozinha. Eu, bêbada, tentando fazer com que transássemos. Ele devia ter ficado furioso! Mais algumas imagens de nós dois nos beijando me veio à mente, e talvez algumas quedas por conta do salto. Ignorei, indo direto para a cozinha. Ainda havia algumas coisas que usaram no café da manhã. O pacote com pães de forma fechado, a embalagem de margarina, a garrafa térmica com o café ainda quente. Sentei em uma das cadeiras, enchendo minha caneca com um pouco mais de leite. Peguei um pão e, enquanto esparramava manteiga nele com uma faca, senti as mãos quentes apertando meus ombros com carinho. Virei um pouco o rosto, encontrando Edward ainda só com uma toalha amarrada na cintura.  
- Hm... Oi. Já comeu?  
- Já, sim.  
Deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, e então sentou ao meu lado. Dei a primeira mordida em meu pão, sentindo ele acariciar meu cabelo.  
- Quando Alice chegar, você pode tomar um banho, e então te levo para casa.  
Assenti em silêncio, bebendo mais um gole de café. Ele franziu a testa.  
- O que foi?  
- Eu... Me lembrei.  
- Ah.  
Ele parecia desconfortável, de repente.  
- Eu... – Deixei tudo em cima da mesa, ficando de frente para ele. – Me desculpe. Edward... Eu sei como você reage a isso.  
- Não é culpa sua. – Ele sorriu, beijando diversas vezes meus lábios. – Você é fraca com a bebida. E eu nunca soube disso. Agora já posso me prevenir num próximo jantar _nosso_.  
Fiquei em silêncio, assentindo devagar. Repeti a frase que gostaria de dizer diversas vezes, tomando coragem para finalmente lhe dirigir a palavra.  
- Usando o preservativo, não correrei riscos...  
Ele enrijeceu.  
- Certo? – Completei, receosa.  
- Certo. Mas não posso. Desculpe, Bella.  
Ofeguei, mudando da cadeira para seu colo, sentando em suas coxas.  
- Edward, nós estamos juntos já fazem três meses. – Disse, abraçando seu pescoço. – Eu confio em você. E, mais do que tudo, eu _quero_ você.  
Ele permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo. Então, mostrou que _não_ com a cabeça, me afastando de seu colo.  
- Conversamos quando sua cabeça não estiver prestes a explodir.  
Fiquei em pé, permanecendo imóvel ao seu lado enquanto ele levantava e saia da cozinha. Bufei, sentando na mesma cadeira de antes para terminar meu café.  
Ouvi a porta da sala abrir, mas não precisei olhar para saber quem era.  
- Bom dia! Eu trouxe só um jeans, duas camisetas... Eu peguei uma calcinha decente, porque a maioria por lá parece de vó! Hm, seus tênis... E a escova de dentes. Minha mãe disse que, se não estiver bem a noite, Lauren pode continuar por lá... – Alice disse, andando até mim enquanto mexia na sacola.  
- Não. Não quero ela se metendo na minha cozinha mais do que o necessário.  
Respondi, séria, tomando o ultimo gole de café antes de levantar e pegar a sacola de sua mão.  
- Ah...  
- Eu preciso... De um banho. – Disse, olhando para meu vestido amassado. Minha cunhada assentiu, beijando minha bochecha antes que eu subisse para o quarto.

O banheiro da casa era dividido entre os três irmãos; Carlisle e Esme tinham uma suíte. Edward já me contara sobre sua adolescência e as constantes brigas para tirar Alice do chuveiro – uma discussão que, às vezes, ainda acontecia. O lugar era enorme, todo branco, e eu podia ver claramente como era dividido. Perto da pia, havia um suporte com três escovas de dente, uma de cada cor. Dentro do Box, um shampoo para cabelos oleosos, que eu identifiquei sendo de Edward e Emmett. Do resto, a maior parte do ambiente continha somente produtos e acessórios femininos: Cremes para o corpo, desodorante, shampoos, condicionadores, cremes para hidratar o cabelo, máscara para alongar os cílios, pentes, sabonetes especiais para seu tipo de pele, creme depilatório, absorventes, delineador líquido, cera depilatória fria, batons e sombras de olho (de diversas cores), removedor de maquiagem, lápis de olho, sabonetes íntimos, secador de cabelo, pinça, pó compacto, um pacote de algodão colorido, rímel transparente, perfumes, _band-aid_, pincéis, solução para limpar lentes de contato e toalhas bordadas com um gigante _"A"_.  
Mais para o lado, quase na porta, estavam dois desodorantes masculinos.  
Eu tomei meu banho rapidamente (tomando a liberdade de usar o shampoo de Alice) e me troquei ali mesmo. Não vi necessidade de ficar desfilando pela casa do meu namorado só de toalha. Optei pela camiseta roxa que Alice trouxera, para usar a preta (mais bonita) a noite. Voltei para o quarto de Edward com a sacola no ombro e o vestido sujo em mãos. Parei por um breve momento, observando-o em silêncio. Estava de costas para a porta, usando somente uma calça jeans. Meus olhos subiram por seu corpo, analisando enquanto vestia uma camiseta cinza por cima da cabeça e suspirava, arrumando ela no corpo. A barra da camiseta caiu, e eu não pude deixar de reparar em sua bunda quando a mesma parou lá perto.  
Meu riso baixo chamou sua atenção, e ele virou, me encarando com os olhos verdes realmente atentos.  
- Planos para hoje?  
Perguntei ao dar os ombros, colocando a sacola com o vestido num canto e a camiseta limpa no guarda roupa. Eu provavelmente vestiria a peça com seu cheiro, mais tarde.  
- Eu gostaria de... Conversar com você. – Ele respondeu.  
Uma sensação que há muito tempo não sentia tomou conta de mim; meu coração acelerou, minhas mãos suaram, e eu senti todo o meu corpo arrepiar. Uma ansiedade horrível, típica de quem vai se dar mal. Aquele assunto realmente o incomodava.  
Ele esticou a mão para a minha, e eu obedeci, andando até ele e hesitando ao abraçá-lo. Sentamos na beirada de sua cama, um de frente para o outro, e ele suspirou, acariciando meu cabelo.  
- Eu nunca lhe contei... Sobre_ como _fiquei doente_.  
_Fiz que não com a cabeça num gesto automático. Ele assentiu e mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para meu cabelo, mais especificamente para a mecha que se ocupava em enrolar no dedo indicador.  
- Quando conheci Tanya... – Ele parou, engolindo seco antes de continuar, como se quisesse ficar livre do gosto que a pronuncia do nome o trazia. – Foi tudo de repente. Eu não era do tipo que saia sempre, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas eu me divertia. Emmett me acompanhava. E quando a conheci... Sim, eu fui irresponsável. Mas ela era mais. E como eu podia saber disso? Ela não era do tipo que... Namorava. Se é que me entende. Ela era bonita, e qualquer homem iria querê-la.  
Fiz uma careta, evitando pronunciar o adjetivo que veio à minha mente.  
- Eu a conheci, nós conversamos um pouco, e acabamos na cama. – Deu os ombros. – Sem nos prevenir de nada. Eu nunca pensei que acabaríamos tendo algo mais.  
Ele segurou minhas mãos em meu joelho, olhando para elas.  
- Ela também não sabia da doença. O vírus demora um tempo para se manifestar, você sabe. Mas está lá, e pode ser transmitido. Ela continha o HIV há muito tempo, e quando estávamos quase completando quatro meses de namoro, ela descobriu que tinha a doença. Eu, por causa daquela vez em que transamos sem preservativo, fiz o teste também. E descobri que tinha o vírus.  
Finalmente, seus olhos encontraram os meus.  
- Tanya ficou muito abalada. E foi embora. Mas eu a amava...  
Enrijeci por um momento, tentando absorver a idéia do _meu_ namorado ter sido apaixonado por outra – e ela ser, como ele mesmo dissera, _linda_.  
- Eu tive todo o apoio de minha família. – Continuou. – Mas Tanya não. Culpavam-na por ter contraído o HIV, por ser irresponsável, por estar sempre com muitos homens diferentes. Ela provavelmente pensou que eu fosse culpá-la, também... E nosso namoro acabou. Eu me isolei. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Parei com minha música, de sair com Emmett, de falar com meus amigos. Comecei a fumar e me focalizar totalmente no meu trabalho. Você não sabe como é, Bella. As pessoas nunca te dão uma chance. Você sempre será a aberração, o irresponsável. Sempre pensam que até mesmo respirar o mesmo ar que você é perigoso. Muitas vezes nem sabem o que a Aids faz, ou como se pega, mas te tratam como alguém que não é digno de estar com eles.  
Uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto, e eu me aproximei, acariciando suas bochechas.  
- Eu abandonei tudo. Eu estava estudando música. Eu não era gerente em tempo integral antes disso. Eu não sei o que aconteceria se descobrissem isso, quero dizer, é muito capaz das pessoas pararem de frequentar o The Cullen's. Eu perdi minha saúde, os planos da minha vida e a mulher que amava, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu vivi por dois anos sem nenhuma esperança... E então você apareceu. Você foi a única pessoa, além da minha família, que continuou por perto para me ajudar. Na verdade, a única que soube. Eu tinha amigos, sim, Bella. – Senti um aperto no coração, absurdamente culpada ao lembrar do que lhe dissera. – Eu tinha muitos. Eu não era... Mal-educado, como você pensa, provavelmente.  
Mais uma vez, tive aquela visão de um Edward feliz, trabalhando com uma animação desnecessária. Tudo por causa de uma bela moça ao seu lado.  
- Entende isso? – Ele perguntou, sério, passando as mãos por meu rosto. – Entende por que não posso fazer isso com você?  
- E se eu _quiser_ isso?  
- Não é a questão!  
- É, sim. Eu escolho o que é melhor para mim. E eu escolho você. Se vamos enfrentar isso, será juntos.  
- Não é um estilo de vida, Bella. – Ele retrucou, entredentes. – É uma doença. Destrói seu corpo, sua vida, seus sonhos, e o que todos pensam sobre você. Não se trata de nós, se trata de toda uma sociedade. Não vou simplesmente te passar a doença e nos isolar, é muito mais complexo, há muito mais preconceito do que p...  
- E o que você espera que eu faça? – Eu quase gritei. – Quer que eu seja apenas 'a namorada', a figurante da historia? Que esteja só parada ao seu lado enquanto você enfrenta tudo sozinho?  
- E no que _você_ ficar doente também ajudaria? Só deixaria tudo mais difícil!  
- Não estou querendo ficar doente, Edward, eu simplesmente sei no que implica o uso ou não de preservativo, sei que as chances da camisinha estourar ou qualquer coisa assim são mínimas, e quero que você tenha uma vida normal, como muitos soros-positivos têm! Tantas pessoas têm uma vida sexual normal, mesmo com a doença, sabe disso! Você diz que as pessoas têm preconceito com você, mas você mesmo está fazendo isso.  
Acho que, pela primeira vez em quase um ano, ele ficou sem resposta.  
- Não se baseia somente em... Algo físico. Eu quero você, de todas as formas, e quero que pare de agir o tempo todo como alguém que não merece viver.  
Eu estava quase o beijando, segurando seu queixo para que olhasse diretamente em meus olhos.  
Alice chamou do corredor, e poucos segundos depois apareceu na porta. Eu afastei a mão de seu rosto, e Edward me abraçou, olhando para sua irmã também.  
- Jacob está... Está na porta. Quer falar com você, Bella.  
Virei para Edward, pronta para pedir que ficasse ali. Ele já estava em pé, bufando enquanto ia em direção à escada. A dor de cabeça de repente ficou mais forte.

_**N.A.: Postagem dupla em homenagem as minhas fiéis comentadoras do FF **__**Ana Krol, Kaah – c2 e a Ginny M. W. Potter ^^  
Beijos, espero que tenham gostados. Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic ^^**_


	18. Aviso

- Você não vai brigar com ele. É comigo que ele quer falar. Edward! – Eu o segui escada abaixo, correndo para conseguir alcançar sua velocidade. Ele me ignorou completamente, e ambos paramos na porta da sala. Edward ocupou praticamente todo o espaço, e eu permaneci atrás dele, observando Jacob por baixo de seu cotovelo.  
Ele estava de costas para nós, olhando a rua. Meu namorado suspirou, e o garoto nos olhou por cima do ombro, virando devagar, então.  
- Você esqueceu isso. – Ele disse, sorrindo ao encontrar meus olhos. Estava com minha bolsa na mão. Tentei passar por Edward, mas ele simplesmente esticou mais o braço, segurando no batente da porta.  
- Obrigado. - Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, pegando a bolsa de sua mão e me entregando, sem deixar que eu passasse.  
- Edward... – Resmunguei, entredentes.  
- Posso falar com você um instante? – Jacob perguntou.  
- É claro...  
- Que não. – Edward complementou minha frase. – Suba, Bella. Precisa descansar.  
- Como é? – Franzi a testa, olhando para ele. – Eu _quero_ falar com ele.  
Ele trincou os dentes, e os dois se encararam.  
- Edward! – Esbravejei, tentando empurrar seu braço.  
Ele me olhou, ficando quase de costas para Jacob.  
- Me dê só um minuto, está bem? – Pediu carinhosamente. Eu bufei e dei um passo para trás. Edward fechou a porta no mesmo segundo, ficando no quintal com Jacob, sozinho.  
- Essas janelas abrem? – Perguntei baixinho para Alice, que andava até mim.  
- Não, Bella. – Ela respondeu, pegando meu braço. – Deixe eles sozinhos. Vamos lá para cima.  
Fiz que não com a cabeça, que ainda latejava. Ouvi a voz de Edward lá fora, sem entender muito bem o que dizia. Mas estava bravo. Droga, eu não suportaria isso. A culpa não era de Jacob. Eu queria interferir, antes que acabassem realmente brigando.  
- Bella! – Alice me chamou, ansiosa. – Por favor, descanse. Você não vai conseguir apartar nada. Por favor.  
Ela segurou minha mão, e eu olhei uma ultima vez para a porta, subindo as escadas enquanto tentava ignorar aquela sensação ruim no estômago.  
**  
**Edward's POV.

Desatei a falar com Jacob, sem dar-lhe tempo para responder, relativamente calmo. Em certo momento me virei, me certificando de que Bella não estava nos espionando em alguma janela.  
- Ela não precisa de supervisão. Sabe muito bem o que faz. – Ele disse. – Éramos só dois amigos se divertindo.  
- Você é só um garoto irresponsável. – Continuei o que estava dizendo antes de checar mais uma vez a janela, me virando para ele.  
- Quantos anos pensa que tenho? – Ele perguntou quase por cima de mim, nervoso.  
- Pouco o suficiente para nem mesmo conseguir controlá-la, quando estava visivelmente precisando de um _amigo_.  
- Você a tratou como se fosse sua filha!  
- Ela é tudo pra mim! – Desta vez, quase gritei. Ele realmente não tinha como entender nada. Não sabia o que ela significava para mim. – Eu tenho que protegê-la, livrá-la de qualquer coisa ruim, assim como ela fez (e ainda faz) comigo. E não é _você _que vai me fazer perdê-la.  
Ficamos em silêncio, então, enquanto ele parecia controlar uma raiva exagerada.  
- Bella é minha amiga. E eu vou estar com ela quando ambos quisermos. E eu sei que ela vai querer. Nossa amizade não tem nada a ver com você.  
- Tem. – Respondi, quase por cima dele. – Eu vou interferir na relação de vocês enquanto você estiver tentando roubar a _minha _garota. O que acha que sou? Algum tipo de corno manso? Se ela não me quiser mais, não irei me opor. Mas, enquanto ela for minha, vou lutar para que continue aqui. – Parei por um breve momento. - Eu sei do que sente por ela. Não sou idiota.  
- E eu sei do que _ela_ sente por você. Só não entendo.  
- Você nunca conseguiria entender o que há entre nós. – Respondi, um pouco mais baixo que o necessário.  
Sua moto estava estacionada logo atrás dele, levemente apoiada na calçada.  
- O que é, então? O cara fechado, que conhece uma garota que muda tudo, e de repente você se tornou o herói da história? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, e minha testa se franziu. – Qual é, Edward. Eu trabalho no The Cullen's tempo suficiente para saber como você é. Nunca conheci alguém tão arrogante. – Enrijeci. – E conheço Bella a tempo suficiente para saber que ela não suporta isso.  
- Não. Realmente, não. – Respondi, sério.  
- E mesmo assim ela ficou com você, não é? – Ele cruzou os braços, divertindo-se.  
- É. É, ficou. _Comigo_. – Respondi.  
- O que é estranho. Nós crescemos juntos. Sabia disso, não é? Sempre fomos amigos. E você apareceu de repente. – Ele deu os ombros, e eu permaneci em silêncio, sentindo meu corpo esquentar estranhamente. - Então, minhas chances não acabaram. Não enquanto você agir como o tipo que mais a enoja. É uma pena, não é? Acho que você vai voltar a ser só o garoto favorito de Esme. Não é homem suficiente para saber como manter uma mulher de verdade ao seu lado.  
Meu sangue subiu, de repente. Um garoto mal saído das fraldas, me dizendo como devia ou não tratar a _minha_ mulher? Eu estava sendo educado demais com ele. Já estava na hora de dizer tudo o que queria. Dei alguns passos em sua direção, e o garoto estufou o peito.  
- Só entenda uma coisa, Jacob. – Sorri ironicamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto nossos rostos ficavam mais próximos que o necessário. Falei baixo mas, ainda assim, grave. – Você pode ser o pirralhinho educado, o amigo de infância, e todas essas coisas que ela adora. Mas é na minha cama que ela dorme. Então, quando estiver na sua casa, batendo uma pra garota que não lhe dá a mínima atenção, lembre-se que é a _sua_ mão ali, porque a dela já está ocupada com outro cara.  
Jacob ergueu o queixo, ficando sem resposta por um bom tempo.  
- Isso não acabou. Eu não vou desistir dela. – Ele falava entredentes.  
- Sei que não. Mas, até que ela seja realmente sua, você não vai mais levá-la para sair. Você está me entendendo? Não vai chamá-la. E, se _ela_ quiser passar um tempo com você, vai inventar uma desculpa.  
Meu sorriso era grande, e só aumentava conforme ele ficava ainda mais sem reação.  
- E se ela _me _quiser, ao invés de você? – Ele pareceu se divertir, de repente.  
Parei, processando a pergunta.  
- Por enquanto, estou cuidando do que é meu. Não sou como você. – Ergui as sobrancelhas, olhando em seus olhos realmente escuros. – Olha por onde anda, Black. Não pense você que eu sou trouxa. Estou sendo claro? Eu vou ficar com os olhos diretamente em você. Uma pisada em falso, e você é _meu_. Se continuar com alguma gracinha pra cima dela, você vai ver o que é ser homem suficiente para alguma coisa.  
Jacob trincou os dentes, e seu nariz se retorceu quase imperceptivelmente.  
Seu perfume amadeirado me enojava.


	19. Vacina

Fechei todos os botões do meu uniforme, um por um, para só então colocar a touca em meu cabelo preso. Estava no lavabo que, apesar de estar do lado de fora do restaurante, era impecavelmente limpo (como todo o resto). Voltei para o The Cullen's pela entrada dos fundos, colocando minha bolsa no cubículo que alguns ousavam chamar de "sala dos funcionários". Adentrei a cozinha, então, e lá estava o _meu_ Cullen, prestando atenção a tudo que Angela dizia.  
- Eu não anotei o pedido errado! Ele disse uma coisa, e depois mudou de idéia. – Ela choramingava. – Eu... Ah, oi, Bella!  
A garçonete virou, sorrindo. Os olhos de Edward agora estavam focalizados em mim.  
- Estou lhe contando sobre a confusão de ontem. – Ela completou, mostrando meu namorado com a cabeça.  
- Ah... É. – Respondi, parando perto deles após lavar as mãos. – Pode nos dar um minuto? – Pedi carinhosamente para a garota, que logo obedeceu.  
Havia poucos funcionários na cozinha, além de nós dois.  
- O que aconteceu ontem? – Fui direto ao ponto. Edward, que estava sorrindo, ficou sério enquanto abraçava minha cintura.  
- Ontem? – Perguntou.  
- É. Ontem. Você, Jacob, conversando sozinhos no jardim. Ele foi embora, e me evitou quando vim trabalhar ontem à noite.  
Ele pareceu reprimir um riso.  
- O que disse a ele? – Insisti.  
- Eu só... Hm... Ah, Bella, conversa de homens.  
Cruzei os braços, esperando. Ele suspirou.  
- Eu disse o que penso dele, e da maneira como ele trata você. E... Dei alguns... Avisos.  
Arregalei os olhos, erguendo os braços no ar.  
- Você o ameaçou! EDWARD! O que você fez? Disse para não falar mais comigo? Ah, Edward! Que saco! Ele é meu amigo, você não pode tentar...  
- Ele não quer ser seu amigo. – Ele interrompeu.  
É. Isso era verdade.  
- E então, o quê? Acha que deve interferir na nossa amizade, para impedi-lo de me "conquistar"? – Revirei os olhos, sinalizando aspas com as mãos.  
- Por que acha a idéia tão absurda? – Ele quase sussurrou. – É errado ter medo de perdê-la?  
Eu ri, jogando meus braços em torno de seu pescoço.  
- Você nunca irá me perder. Não para Jacob. – Disse, sustentando seu olhar. – Ele não sabe tocar piano, não canta. Não tem esses olhos lindos... Ele detesta gatos. Ele não faz caretas sempre que se vê no espelho, não sai pulando pela casa fingindo tocar bateria enquanto ouve AC/DC, e muito menos vai atrás de mim quando pensa que não estou segura.  
Ignorei qualquer outra pessoa presente ali, abraçando melhor meu namorado para roçar as pontas de nossos narizes.  
- E... – Sussurrei. – Eu duvido que ele beije _tão_ bem.  
Ele sorriu abertamente, não hesitando antes de colar os lábios nos meus. Meus braços, que já estavam em torno de seu pescoço, ficaram mais firmes. Fiquei na ponta dos pés, esquecendo todos a nossa volta enquanto nossas bocas se moviam uma na outra, em sincronia.  
Um pigarro soou atrás de nós. Edward afastou o rosto do meu, divertido, e eu virei também. Alice estava parada, com os braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
- Bom dia. – Eu lhe disse. – Ainda não são 11 horas. Por que está de pé?  
Edward riu, entrelaçando seus dedos uns nos outros para mantê-los em minha cintura. Ela deu os ombros, só então olhando para o relógio que marcava _8:20_ da manhã.  
- Esme quer minha ajuda. Não tenho aula hoje.  
E saiu da cozinha dizendo isso. Edward beijou minha testa, e eu o puxei pela mão em direção à porta, também.  
O salão estava vazio, como todas as manhãs. Seria possível que estivesse mais limpo? Alguns garçons, já uniformizados, arrumavam as mesas. Esme estava perto de seu escritório, anotando qualquer coisa em um pequeno bloco de papel. Assim que nos viu, começou a andar pelo local, distribuindo tarefas. Eu mal ouvi o que dizia. Só prestava atenção em meu namorado, me abraçando por trás.  
- Por fim... Alice, eu preciso que ligue para alguns fornecedores, estão enrolando demais.  
Ergui a cabeça somente quando ela terminou, torcendo para que não tivesse dito meu nome em alguma das recomendações anteriores. Os garçons que estavam ali logo saíram, e Edward também.  
- Não está faltando nada além disso, está? – Esme perguntou, se dirigindo a mim, agora.  
Sinalizei que _não_ com a cabeça, sorrindo.  
Uma gargalhada estrondosa soou do lado de fora, e logo Emmett abriu a porta, entrando no restaurante seguido por seu pai, também sorridente.  
Carlisle deu um selinho rápido em Esme, que logo entrou em seu escritório. No mesmo segundo, praticamente, Edward voltou, cumprimentando seu pai de maneira um pouco distante. Estava concentrado no que anotava.  
- Só vim dar um olá, rápido. – Ele sorriu para mim. – E deixar Emmett. Ele não pode chegar perto do hospital.  
Alice riu ao meu lado, e eu pude ver um sorriso debochado tentar se formar no rosto de Edward, que andava para lá e para cá.  
- Ah, e... Alice. Não vá esquecer, ok? – Disse para sua filha. Ela pensou por um momento, e então assentiu. Eu franzi a testa, olhando de um rosto para o outro, procurando alguma explicação.  
A garota deu os ombros.  
- Vacina.  
Emmett fez uma careta, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão enquanto esperava o computador ligar.  
- Você deve ter várias atrasadas. Sempre fugia. – Esme disse a ele, voltando para perto de seu marido. Edward riu, mas eu percebi na hora que não estava muito alegre.  
Ele parou ao meu lado, e eu encarei seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam atentos no papel cheio de anotações.  
- E quanto as suas? Também tem medo? – Ri, tentando puxar assunto.  
O clima ficou pesado, de repente. Como no dia de nossa briga, quando eu desejei que ele morresse. O que dissera de errado, desta vez?  
- Edward não pode tomar vacinas. – Esme respondeu, carinhosamente.  
Ele mal ousou levantar os olhos para os meus.  
Olhei diretamente para Carlisle, pedindo uma explicação muda. O médico suspirou ao ver um garçom voltar para perto de nós, e indicou o escritório com a cabeça. Eu mordi o lábio, indo na frente. Entramos, e ele fechou a porta.  
- Bella... – Ele começou.  
- Ele ficou chateado, não ficou? – Perguntei, quase por cima dele.  
- Não é sua culpa.  
- Eu quero entendê-lo! – Exclamei. – Para poder ajudá-lo.  
Ele assentiu, apoiando a lombar na mesa. Cruzou os braços, me olhando de maneira tranquila.  
- Nosso sangue contém leucócitos. Você sabe disso. Existem vários tipos deles, e cada um participa de uma etapa para destruir um corpo estranho em nosso sangue. O primeiro, chamado **Macrófago**, inicia o processo. Ele pega este... Vírus, por exemplo, e o _fagocita_. Ou seja, é como se o comesse. O leucócito pode, às vezes, morrer fazendo isso. Mas, antes, ele envia a informação para um outro, chamado **Linfócito B**. Este segundo tem a função de identificar qual é o corpo estranho que entrou ali. E então, por exemplo, digamos que era um vírus de uma gripe, simplesmente. Ele envia a informação para mais um, chamado **Linfócito T**. Este, por sua vez, deve pegar a informação e descobrir qual anticorpo deve ser produzido. Estou indo rápido demais?  
Eu me peguei encostada na parede, atenta, com os lábios um pouco entreabertos. Me ajeitei, indicando que não com a cabeça.  
- Certo. Então, o Linfócito T começa a trabalhar. Ele sabe que há alguns vírus no organismo que causam uma gripe, e precisa agir rápido, porque eles estão se reproduzindo. Ele descobre, então, qual anticorpo é necessário. Nisso, entra o** Plasmócito**, cuja função é fabricar o anticorpo correspondente. Cada corpo estranho, chamado _antígeno_, vai ser combatido por um anticorpo específico.  
Assenti, mantendo meus olhos atentos nos deles.  
- O importante é saber o que ocorre no corpo de um soro-positivo. – Ele fez uma pequena pausa. – Digamos que Edward está com alguns vírus dessa mesma gripe. O Macrófago está agindo, e está indo tudo bem. Ele passa a informação para o Linfócito B, que também trabalha corretamente. O problema é que o HIV já destruiu todos os Linfócitos T. Ele tem um papel importante, assim como os outros, e sem ele o processo todo pára. O vírus continua ali, se reproduzindo. O coquetel de remédios bloqueia a ação de qualquer agente estranho que possa entrar no organismo de Edward porque ele, literalmente, não possui "ninguém" para defendê-lo.  
- Então... A vacina... Irá deixá-lo pior? – Tentei formular minha idéia, com certo medo de errar no que deduzira.  
- A vacina é feita com uma pequena parte do vírus, que está bastante enfraquecido. Seu papel é simplesmente esse: Introduzindo uma pequena parte no sangue, os leucócitos irão se preparar, produzir anticorpos, e estar prontos se a doença forte realmente vier. No caso de um soro-positivo... Bom, entenda, Bella. Para alguém sem defesa, mesmo o vírus mais fraco pode ser altamente prejudicial. – Ele deu os ombros. – Quando vacinamos uma criança, por exemplo, há o risco daquela pequena parte se tornar a doença real. O sistema imunológico é muito fraco nessa idade (mas há anticorpos).  
Ele parou, me analisando.  
- Vacinar um soro-positivo é simplesmente fazer com que adoeça. – Ele completou.  
- Eu nunca tinha... Pensado por esse lado. Mas... Se lhe dermos a vacina, os remédios que ele toma não irão bloquear essa doença?  
Ele riu baixinho.  
- Não vale a pena, Bella. Ou melhor: Não há sentido. Compreende? Se Edward vir a pegar uma gripe, os remédios irão surtir efeito. Se lhe dermos a vacina, também vão. É uma medida preventiva, cuja função é produzir anticorpos para uma doença _futura_. A única razão pela qual lhe daríamos a vacina e, em seguida, os coquetéis, seria que já ficasse imune a doença para sempre. Mas isso não acontece. Ele adoeceria inutilmente, então.  
Assenti, olhando para o chão enquanto pensava mais um pouco.  
- Eu não devia... Ter falado aquilo para ele.  
- Ele não ficou chateado. É simplesmente... Sensível quando tratamos desse assunto. Ele gostaria de ter uma vida normal, e injeções fazem parte, é claro. Estou certo de que Emmett faria qualquer coisa para abandonar _isso_.  
Ele sorriu, e eu não consegui conter o riso. Carlisle se aproximou, apoiando a mão suavemente em meu ombro enquanto passava por mim em direção a porta. Ele a abriu, esperando que eu passasse. Do outro lado do salão já arrumado estava Edward, que sorriu ao me ver.


	20. Destino

- Me passe o leite, sim? – Charlie pediu, sem tirar os olhos do jornal. Eu olhei de relance para ele, terminando de passar a manteiga em minha fatia de pão antes de obedecer. O café da manhã em casa era sempre silencioso. Pela janela, eu podia ver a neve começando a cair. O mês de novembro estava quase no fim.  
- Será um inverno difícil. – Meu pai completou, e eu assenti, observando enquanto ele enchia sua caneca com um breve suspiro.  
- É... É. – Concordei um pouco nervosa, lembrando de repente sobre um assunto que não podia deixar passar. – Ahn... Esta noite... Esme nos convidou para um jantar. Em sua casa. Ela raramente tem uma noite de folga, e hoje não terá muito movimento no restaurante. E... Edward quer conversar com você.  
Ele pigarreou, escondendo uma provável careta.  
- Ele quer, é?  
- Charlie. – Ele ergueu os olhos, e eu me corrigi. – Hm... Pai. Você mesmo disse que sempre achou Edward ótimo, e... Acho bom se acostumar com ele. As coisas estão bem... Sérias entre nós.  
_Seriedade_ era a palavra correta?  
Meu pai se ajeitou na cadeira, mantendo os olhos sérios nos meus.  
- Me... Acostumar. Certo. – Ele completou, voltando a ler. O jornal tapou toda a visão que eu tinha de seu rosto. Suspirei, terminando a fatia de pão rapidamente, sem vontade.  
- Pelo menos se esforce.  
Me levantei, levemente chateada, enquanto limpava a boca com um guardanapo.  
Charlie ficou em pé, me ajudando a levar tudo para a pia. Abri a torneira, começando a lavar a primeira peça de louça que achei, distraída.  
- Eu vou indo, Bells. – Recebi um beijo na bochecha, assentindo com um breve sorriso. – Passo por lá no jantar. Sei onde é. Até... Até a noite.  
As palavras me animaram, de repente. Ouvi a porta ser aberta e, então, fechada. Não precisei olhar para ver que estava sozinha em casa.  
Ergui os olhos para o relógio na parede. _8:44_. Precisaria estar no restaurante até as 10 da manhã. As coisas se tornaram mais fáceis desde que Esme contratara Lauren. Mesmo a garota sendo insuportável. Lavei e sequei toda a louça sem pressa alguma. O silêncio era total e, mesmo que houvesse alguma música, minha mente continuaria absorta em lembranças. Os segundos passavam lentamente quando eu sabia que logo iria encontrar Edward. As pessoas poderiam gritar a minha volta mas, se eu estivesse pensando _nele_, meus ouvidos não captariam nada. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, fechando a torneira. Será que já inventaram uma coisa pior do que lavar louça no frio? Um barulho repentino veio da sala, e eu virei a cabeça. A porta se fechou. Meu corpo todo arrepiou-se, de uma maneira horrível.  
- Charlie? – Tentei chamar, mas minha voz saiu num simples fio.  
Olhei em volta, secando as mãos em um pano de prato. Peguei a primeira arma que vi: Uma panela. Meus pés relutaram, mas consegui sair da cozinha. Podia sentir meus dedos tremendo. _"Nós moramos em um bairro calmo, Bella, não se preocupe!"_ Ah, maldito policial auto-confiante! Maldita mania de não trancar a porta!  
O homem estava abaixado, próximo a mesa de centro. Estava de costas para mim. Eu mordi o lábio inferior, reunindo forças. E então gritei, batendo a panela contra a sua nuca.  
Ele cambaleou, e caiu deitado no tapete, com as mãos no local da batida. Só então vi o embrulho em cima da mesa, com um pequeno cartão.  
- Jacob! – Gritei, largando a panela no chão e ajoelhando ao seu lado. – Ai meu Deus!  
O quileute resmungou, virando de barriga para cima com uma expressão de dor.  
- Desculpe, desculpe mesmo! – Mordi o lábio, passando as mãos por meu rosto. – Você está bem? Está sentindo as pernas?  
Ele franziu a testa para a minha pergunta, ficando sentado. Sentei ao seu lado, mostrando dois dedos.  
- Quantos são? – Perguntei.  
- Estou bem!  
- Quantos? – Perguntei novamente, erguendo a voz.  
- Dois, Bella, dois dedos! – O garoto resmungou, passando a mão pela nuca ainda. – Cara, você é maluca!  
Observei seu rosto por longos segundos, enquanto ele olhava em volta.  
- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei, sentindo meu corpo relaxar ao ver que ele ficaria bem.  
- Eu... Ah! Eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. Eu sei que Charlie nunca tranca a porta, então pensei em deixar o presente aqui... Não sabia que ainda estaria em casa... Cogitei que estivesse com o Cullen.  
Nossos olhos ficaram presos por alguns segundos, e eu soquei seu ombro quando sorriu.  
- IDIOTA! QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO?  
- Ai! Foi mal, Bells! – Ele ficou em pé com certa ajuda, e mostrou o presente com a cabeça. – Não vai nem ver o que é?  
Um papel rosa cobria toda a caixa, junto com uma fita vermelha. No cartão, estava somente o nome de Jacob. O que mais me chamou a atenção foram os vários furos em volta do embrulho.  
- Isso... Isso está vivo?  
Ele riu.  
- Abra!  
Abaixei para o presente, receosa. Jacob ficou ao meu lado, sorrindo feito bobo. Rasguei todo o papel, analisando por algum tempo a caixa cheia de furos. Abri a tampa lentamente e, mal conseguindo respirar, vi o ratinho branco andando de um lado para o outro.  
- Isso é... É... – Franzi a testa.  
- É seu! Ele se chama Rex, e era o meu plano para fugirmos do restaurante! Ele estava vivendo lá em casa, mas... Achei que gostaria de ficar com ele.  
- Rex é o nome... De um rato... – Peguei meu mais novo mascote cuidadosamente nas mãos, deixando que cheirasse meu dedo com certo desespero.  
- Legal, né? – Jacob riu. – Depois eu trago a gaiola. Ele gosta daquela roda. Achei legal te entregar com um embrulho... O que achou?  
Demorei um pouco para responder, mais preocupada em segurar o animal em minhas mãos. Ele era bastante inquieto.  
- Eu... Gostei, Jacob. Um rato.  
Ri baixinho, olhando para meu amigo. O que eu poderia dizer? Um roedor não era o bicho de estimação mais legal do mundo, mas ele era fofinho. Eu teria prazer em cuidar do Rex.  
Jacob colocou as mãos nos bolsos, olhando em volta da sala. Eu guardei meu mais novo amigo na caixa, e a tampei, levemente preocupada se ele conseguiria ar suficiente ali. Mas, ah! Ele já chegara vivo em casa, certo? Certo.  
- Quer... Quer uma carona até o The Cullen's? – Perguntou, indicando a porta com a cabeça.  
Eu iria responder que sim. E deveria ter respondido, se não fosse o barulho do motor potente lá fora.  
Abri a porta da sala antes que ele precisasse bater. Os olhos de Edward vacilaram; passaram pelos meus, varreram a sala, e então encontraram os de Jacob.  
- Bom dia. – Disse entredentes, olhando para mim.  
Suspirei, me afastando para que entrasse. Esperei que passasse pela porta, com as mãos nos bolsos do grosso casaco, e então fechei a porta. Foi um alívio cessar a entrada daquela brisa gelada.  
Me coloquei ao lado do meu namorado, tentando ignorar o clima constrangedor no ambiente.  
- Achei que tivessemos conversado, outro dia. – Disse, olhando para Jacob. As vezes eu odiava sua maneira direta de falar.  
- Só vim lhe trazer um presente.  
O Cullen ergueu as sobrancelhas, ignorando quando segurei seu braço.  
- Um presente? – Perguntou, confirmando.  
- É só o Rex. – Respondi por ele, sendo totalmente ignorada.  
- É. É um rato. Desses de gaiola, e... Que comem queijo.  
Meu namorado ficou imovel, piscando silenciosamente enquanto Jacob parecia... Sorrir?  
- E por que acha que Bella iria querer um rato?  
- Eu não tenho nada contra ratos! – Franzi a testa, erguendo a cabeça para enxergar melhor seus olhos.  
- Eu percebo que não. – Edward sorriu torto, e Jacob fez uma careta ao entender sua piada.  
- Bella gosta de presentes. – Jacob disse.  
Gosto?  
- Ah, gosta? – Edward cerrou os olhos. Ele cruzou os braços junto ao peito, e minhas mãos, que antes seguravam seu antebraço, ficaram presas ali. – Você, então, acha que entende muito de suas preferências?  
Franzi o nariz, frustrada. Eles conversavam como se eu nem mesmo estivesse presente. Fechei os olhos, bufando enquanto ambos continuavam em uma discussão boba.  
- Eu vou te dar só mais uma dica, Black! Porque parece que você não ouviu muito bem da primeira.  
Edward deu um passo a frente, sem perceber que eu ainda estava presa ali. Cambaleei, e me vi livre quando o mesmo estendeu o braço, apontando o dedo na cara de Jacob.  
- Não preciso das suas ameaças, Cullen.  
- Pois eu acho bom você começar a levá-las a sério.  
- Ah, você acha?  
Eles estavam muito próximos, suas testas quase coladas. Dei um pulo, mas ainda assim não consegui alcança-los.  
- Não estou para as suas brincadeiras. – Edward disse. – E pensei que tinha sido bem claro da primeira vez.  
- AÍ! – Ergui os braços, tentando fazer com que me percebessem ali. – Se não estiverem _muito _ocupados, eu queria...  
- Eu não tenho medo de você. – Jacob me cortou, como se nem tivesse falado.  
- Não se mete comigo, garoto. Você não sabe no que...  
- AAAAAAAH! Dói tanto!  
Respirei fundo, jogando o corpo para trás e fingindo passar mal. Fiz uma pequena careta quando minhas costas bateram no tapete, mas permaneci ali, completamente imovel.  
- Eu vou lutar pelo quero. – Ouvi Jacob dizer.  
- O que você quer já é meu. E deveria se conformar com isso.  
Abri um olho só, sem acreditar. Eles contiuaram ali, quase se beijando, enquanto seus olhos ardiam na mais pura raiva.  
- Cai fora, garoto. – Edward pois um fim definitivo a conversa.  
Jacob estufou o peito, batendo seu ombro no de seu mais novo inimigo como se o desafiasse. Os dois se fuzilaram com os olhos uma ultima vez e, poucos segundos depois, ouvi a porta da frente bater.  
- Bella! – Edward chamou, ainda um pouco nervoso. – O que está fazendo deitada aí? Vamos logo, amor.  
Coloquei ambas as mãos no rosto, soltando um gritinho abafado.

Eram 19:00, exatamente, quando Charlie estacionou a viatura na frente da casa dos Cullen. Eu já estava lá (e aguentara Alice me arrumando por longos e cansativos minutos). O resultado pareceu satisfatório. Ao menos para Edward, que me adorou naquele vestido azul-marinho.  
- Respire. – Ele me disse, enquanto observavamos pela janela Charlie descendo do carro e indo em direção a porta.  
Ofeguei, virando de frente para ele e o abraçando.  
- Não sei porque tanto drama! Ele foi assim com todos os meus namorados, e... Argh! Está certo que não foram muitos, mas ele já deveria ter se acostumado.  
Edward riu, tocando a ponta de meu nariz.  
- Quem está fazendo tempestade em copo d'agua é _você_. Acalme-se, Bella. Eu já conheço Charlie há um bom tempo, assim como meu pai. Eles nos adora, e sabe que tipo de cara eu sou.  
Ergui as sobrancelhas, mantendo os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Edward abriu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, roçando a língua suavemente em meus lábios antes de apertar, com vontade, minha bunda.  
- Do tipo totalmente... Respeitoso. - Ele disse.  
Cerrei os olhos e recebi um beijo jogado no ar.  
- Sem dúvida. - Completei.  
Meu namorado abaixou o rosto devagar, pronto para ocupar seus lábios com meu pescoço - não fosse a interrupção de Alice. Ela puxava Jasper pela mão, que ainda ria de algo que Emmett dissera do outro lado da sala.  
- Prontos? - Perguntou.  
Fiquei na ponta dos pés (com a ajuda do salto que usava) e olhei por cima do ombro de Edward. Somente meus olhos estavam de fora, e Charlie nem me percebeu ali, abraçada a ele. Carlisle abriu a porta, junto de sua mulher, que sorria abertamente. Quando meu pai abriu a boca para cumprimentá-los, Alice ligou o som mais alto do que o necessário, deixando tocar uma música que logo reconheci. "_If I needed someone_", dos Beatles.  
Minha cunhada recebeu um olhar reprovador de sua mãe, e o som ficou mais baixo aos poucos. Agora eu podia ouvir a conversa na porta.  
- É claro, Esme! - Meu pai riu, obedecendo o pedido de Carlisle e lhe entregando o casaco. Ver Charlie sorrir era raro, não porque era rabugento, mas sim porque ele não tinha muitos motivos para tal. - Adoro sua comida. - Completou, sendo guiado até o sofá onde Emmett e Rosalie estavam.  
Edward chamou meu nome baixinho, e eu fiquei em pé corretamente, olhando seu rosto. Indicou todos com a cabeça, reunidos e acomodados nos sofás próximos ao piano. Assenti e, de mãos dadas, caminhamos até lá.  
- Boa noite. - Meu namorado disse, amistoso. Charlie virou a cabeça e, para minha surpresa, sorriu. Isto é, até que viu nossas mãos entrelaçadas.  
- Olá. - Ficou em pé, esticando a mão. Edward entendeu e soltou a minha, cumprimentando seu sogro. - Deve fazer mesmo um bom tempo que não o vejo, rapaz. Da última vez estava mais magro, e... Abatido.  
Todos fizeram um silêncio constrangedor, com exceção de Rosalie e Jasper, que de nada sabiam. Eu soltei um pigarro, e os olhos de meu pai se voltaram para os meus. "_Está linda_", murmurou.  
- Culpada! - Alice ergueu a mão, rindo. Todos a acompanharam.

O jantar estava ótimo, é claro. Depois que todos terminaram, Esme foi para a cozinha cuidar da louça, sendo ajudada por Rosalie. Ela realmente acreditava na pose da garota? Minha prima nunca foi do tipo 'dona-de-casa', mas parecia muito boa em bajular sua sogra. Jasper pareceu pensar o mesmo que eu, rindo silenciosamente quando sua irmã a seguiu.  
- E por que desistiu da faculdade? - Charlie perguntou a Edward. Aquelas perguntas íntimas demais estavam começando a me irritar.  
Meu namorado ficou inquieto ao meu lado, e olhou para seu pai, como se pedisse ajuda. O médico mordeu o lábio inferior, sentado ao lado de meu pai, permanecendo em silêncio.  
- Esme... Precisava de ajuda no restaurante. Eu começei a ajudá-la, pensando que seria momentâneo, mas realmente gostei de fazer aquilo.  
Edward sorriu um pouco, pegando minha mão antes de continuar.  
- E, se não fosse por essa escolha, Bella não teria entrado em minha vida.  
Nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu sorri. Era essa a questão? Nossa vida inteira foi nos levando ao dia em que pudesse encontrá-lo e ajudá-lo? Enfrentar a doença _juntos_ estava em nosso destino?  
Acho que nossos olhares sustentaram um ao outro por tempo demais, porque tanto Charlie quanto Carlisle pareciam constrangidos quando finalmente nos viramos.  
- Ei, Edward! - Emmett chamou, parado com sua irmã próximo a janela. Ele levantou, me deixando sozinha com meu pai, primo e sogro.  
Eles continuaram a falar sobre... Qualquer coisa. Após alguns minutos observando Edward e Emmett conversando, tensos, pedi licença e me levantei.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Parei ao lado de Alice, que segurou minha mão, mordendo o lábio inferior.  
Edward suspirou, mas parecia se divertir.  
- Emmett estava... Planejando pedir a mão de Rosalie em casamento esta noite.  
Ergui as sobrancelhas, visivelmente surpresa.  
- Mas... - Continuou. - Perdeu a aliança.  
Nossos olhos se encontraram. Após alguns segundos, eu e meu namorado caímos na gargalhada, para a raiva de Emmett. Alice soltou um riso tambem, cobrindo a boca com a mão livre.  
- Não tem graça! - Reclamou.  
- Como você pode ser tão... - Edward parou, procurando a melhor palavra. Em seguida, voltou a rir. - Tão Emmett!  
O grandalhão cruzou os braços, lançando vários olhares para a cozinha, com medo de que Rosalie voltasse.  
- Vamos procurar. Era uma caixinha preta, normal, certo? - Alice perguntou. Ele assentiu, soltando um suspiro. Minha cunhada se virou para as pessoas no sofá, dando uma desculpa qualquer para puxar seu namorado junto conosco até o andar de cima.

Nem mesmo o quarto de Esme e Carlisle ficou livre de nossa busca. Emmett estaria fazendo piadinhas se não estivesse tão triste. Quem diria... _Ele_, casando? Apesar da surpresa, já estava passando da hora.  
Fiquei encarregada de vasculhar o quarto de Edward. E confesso que gastei mais tempo analisando seus pertences do que procurando a aliança. Havia tantas coisas interessantes ali! Seu diploma do colégio, fotos da infância e adolescência com os irmãos, diversas partituras, livros sobre todos os assuntos possíveis, postêres de bandas que não conseguiram espaço nas paredes...  
Agradeci por ter conseguido aquele tempo sozinha com seus pertences. Parecia que sempre havia algo mais para descobrir sobre sua vida - e eu me interessava por cada mínimo detalhe. Após vários minutos, decidi ir atrás do que realmente importava. Guardei tudo em seu devido lugar, começando a vasculhar o lado do quarto que pertencia a Emmett. Tudo ali parecia ser o exato oposto. A cama de Edward, tão arrumada e impecável, não combinava nem um pouco com o amontoado de cobertores e restos de farelo de Emmett.  
Eu estava procurando a aliança. Realmente estava. Mas alguma coisa me chamava para o guarda roupa de Edward... "Pode estar por aqui, não é?" Pensei comigo mesma, abrindo a porta do armário dele novamente. Olhei em volta, despreocupada, pegando uma caixa de sapato no fundo. Sentei na beirada da cama, e retirei a tampa.  
Nada ali dentro fazia sentido. Haviam flores murchas, pedaços de pedras, uma corrente de ouro, e muitas (_muitas_) fitas coloridas. Mas, abaixo de tantos objetos estranhos, estava uma foto.  
O rosto de meu namorado estava nela. E, ah, como estava feliz! Não era o Edward que conheci. Não, não parecia com ele em nada. Seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente, e pareciam até mesmo estar mais verdes. A cor de sua pele tinha uma tonalidade mais viva, mais... _Saudável_. Essa era a palavra que eu tentava evitar, mas era impossivel. Ele estava completamente saudável. E eu entendi o porquê, quando meus olhos conseguiram passar para a garota ao seu lado. Ela estava rindo. Eu podia sentir sua felicidade só de olhar em seus olhos, tão vivos quanto os dele. Estavam abraçados, mostrando para a câmera a corrente, que agora estava na caixa. Não havia prestado atenção, mas continha um pingente em formato de laço.  
Ousei virar a foto, segurando-a em minha mão. Uma caligrafia apressada estava marcada ali. Meu cenho se franziu enquanto lia.

"_Só posso me desculpar. Por tudo. Realmente gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Queria ouvir da sua boca que me perdoa, mas nem eu mesma consegui, ainda. Saiba que eu amo você, de todas as formas, por todas as coisas. E para sempre. Como duas pontas de uma mesma fita.__  
__Tanya. 26 de dezembro."__  
_

A última frase estava grifada. Meus olhos vacilaram para o pingente dentro da caixa, levemente empoeirado e totalmente sem brilho. Era isso que o laço significa? Que as vidas deles estavam entrelaçadas daquela maneira? Olhei, então, para as diversas fitas jogadas ali, com diversas cores, tamanhos e tecidos.  
- Duas pontas... De uma mesma fita. - Sussurrei comigo mesma, analisando e relacionando o pingente com o pequeno texto.  
- Se um soltar, o outro despenca.  
Ergui a cabeça assustada, vendo Edward parado na porta, com um semblante triste. Joguei tudo dentro da caixa e a fechei rapidamente, soltando um pigarro enquanto levantava, atrapalhada.  
- Eu não... Não encontrei. Não está aqui, a aliança.  
Ele sorriu de leve, gostando da minha confusão. Com os braços cruzados, aproximou-se, sem nenhuma pressa. Sentou na beirada da cama e me olhou, enquanto eu continuava parada, em pé, segurando a caixa de sapato próxima ao peito.  
- Desculpe. - Consegui colocar para fora, somente em um sussurro. - Isso deve ser... Muito pessoal pra você. - Completei, lhe entregando a caixa. Ele negou, me chamando para sentar junto a ele.

( **Lifehouse – It is what it is**  
.com/watch?v=xTo2qyxB0go )

Edward destampou a caixa enquanto eu me ajeitava, cruzando as pernas. Ele pegou a foto, analisando o rosto da garota por longos segundos.  
- Ambos descobrimos a doença praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Ela se sentiu culpada, e foi embora. Deixou a foto com essa... Carta atrás. E as fitas. - Sorriu sozinho, pegando uma azul nas mãos. Me senti absurdamente deslocada naquele momento, como se estivesse querendo entrar em uma lembrança que não era minha. - Ela sempre usava alguma no cabelo. Tinha um cabelo longo, sabe? E adorava enfeitá-lo, combinando com a roupa que estava usando.  
Não ousei olhar para a foto e confirmar o que dissera. Um buraco começou a se abrir em meu peito, lentamente, como se mãos desconhecidas estivessem tentando deslocar meu coração. Quando a primeira lágrima desceu, eu a sequei discretamente.  
Era tarde demais; ele havia percebido.  
Virou-se para mim, secando minha bochecha com o dedo indicador, carinhosamente.  
- O que foi? - Sussurrou, deixando a caixa fechada de lado para me abraçar.  
Balançei a cabeça negativamente. Várias palavras passaram por minha cabeça, várias maneiras de lhe falar, mas acabei indo direto ao assunto.  
- Onde eu... Entro nisso tudo?  
Ele pareceu confuso. Mais lágrimas tentaram vir, mas eu as segurei. Tentei me soltar de seus braços, e ele deixou, relutante.  
Fiquei em pé novamente, passando os dedos por baixo dos olhos antes de continuar.  
- Onde eu... Entro nessa história? O que eu sou? Existe a garota que você amava... E ainda ama! Olha pra isso. - Mostrei a caixa ao seu lado, soluçando. - Olhe pra si mesmo quando fala dela! Existe ela, e aí eu... E o que eu sou?  
- Você é tudo! - Ele ficou em pé, visivelmente chateado. - E sabe muito bem disso.  
- Não, não sei! - Estávamos um de frente para o outro agora, mas só eu chorava. - Eu pensava que sabia, até descobrir que você mantém essas lembranças dela, e... Tudo é em vão! Eu tento ajudá-lo, tento colocá-lo pra cima, mas você volta pra casa e senta aí, pensando nela. Tudo o que faço por você não significa nada, não é? Porque somente ela te entenderia. Só ela sabe como é estar no seu lugar, eu não sei nada!  
Ele ficou em silêncio, e eu soluçei alto quando uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto. Ele ofegou, levando as mãos até a cabeça.  
- Meu coração é só seu! - Ele quase gritou, sustentando meu olhar. - Tanya foi... Uma parte muito importante de mim. E agora... Você é!  
- Eu não posso ajudá-lo enquanto _você_ não se ajudar, Edward.  
Nos encaramos, em silêncio. As poucas lágrimas que havia derrubado, secou, e então outro sentimento tomou conta de seu peito.  
- Me ajudar? Ah, Bella, você é tão hipócrita! Você não compreende como eu preciso de você! E tudo o que faz é agir como se eu fosse de vidro, e depois praticamente exigir que eu retribua o que faz por mim. Eu mudei por você! Droga, eu comecei a me cuidar, eu... Eu estou, aos poucos, voltando a ser o que era. Você me faz tão bem! Mas sempre acaba arrumando um jeito de mostrar como tem pena de mim.  
- Pena? - Consegui soltar, quase em um grito.  
- Pena! - Ele repetiu, trincando os dentes. - Você acha que pedir para ficar doente como eu, ou ter "aulas de biologia" com meu pai é o que eu preciso? Eu também sou um homem, Bella! Não, _primeiro de tudo_ eu sou homem. E meu trabalho é cuidar de você, e não o contrário. Já é doloroso demais ver todas as pessoas me olharem como uma aberração, e fica pior ainda vindo de você!  
Quando terminou, sua voz estava alta demais. Fechei a porta atrás de nós, encarando-o com um sentimento que não conseguia definir.  
- Você me faz sentir vivo. Ou, pelo menos, fazia. Quando não sabia de nada. Quando eu era simplesmente o Edward problemático pra você. Mas agora? Você olha pra mim, e tudo o que vê é um doente!  
- Não sabe do que está falando! - Esbravejei.  
- Sei muito bem! Sei muito mais do que você! Sei o que eu vejo nos olhos de todos. E não é muito diferente da maneira com que você me olha! Eu preciso de alguém que me faça sentir eu mesmo novamente, e não que me lembre a todo segundo como sou frágil!  
- Ah, me desculpe! Eu errei. Deus me mandou a mensagem errada! Eu não devo cuidar de você, devo ignorar tudo o que acontece e fingir que você tem uma vida completamente normal!  
- É o que eu quero ter! - Apontou para o peito, trincando os dentes.  
- E é o que eu tento lhe dar! Não pode tentar viver se não estiver saudável, primeiramente.  
Mais lágrimas desceram por meu rosto quando terminei a frase, e nenhum de nós dois conseguiu dizer mais nada. Como ele poderia dizer tudo aquilo? Ele não percebia como precisávamos um do outro? Eu estava disposta a ajudá-lo. Mas agora, era somente o mesmo Edward que conheci há meses atrás. O mesmo arrogante, tentando manter todos distantes.  
- Eu tentei, Edward. Eu realmente tentei. - Ofeguei. - Eu ignorei tudo o que você era, e me concentrei no que estava se tornando. Mas você não consegue! Todos tentam ajudá-lo, e você só enxerga o pior das pessoas. - Minha voz mal saia em meio aos soluços. - Você pensa que eu sou igual a todo mundo! A única pessoa que vale a pena é _ela_, não é? Por que não liga pra ela? Por que não voltam a ficar juntos, pra finalmente encontrar alguém que não terá pena de você?  
Mantive o tom irônico enquanto falava, tentando ignorar a raiva que surgia em meio a mágoa.  
- Eu não faço parte de nada disso. – Sussurrei. – Não sou eu quem está segurando o outro lado da fita. _Ela _estava. E, quando soltou, você caiu. Mas não consegue entender que eu quero ajudá-lo a levantar.  
Ri baixinho, sem humor nenhum.  
- Eu já tentei colocá-lo em pé, diversas vezes. Mas, ao que parece, estou fazendo errado, não é?  
Ele mexeu a cabeça negativamente, quase em um ato desesperado, tentando se aproximar de mim. Uma última lágrima rolou por minha bochecha, e eu não me preocupei em secá-la.  
- Não desista. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, ficando na ponta dos pés. Ele ofegou, e eu abracei seu quadril, suspirando longamente. – Eu _quero _ajudá-lo. Mas não posso fazer isso sem você.  
Nossos olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, e meu peito pareceu se fechar quando vi que estava chorando.  
Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Deveria continuar lutando? No final, valeria a pena? Eu estava dando tudo de mim para aquele homem e, mesmo assim, ele tinha dificuldade para enxergar o quanto o amava. Eu poderia continuar. Sem nenhum problema. Mas meu coração já estava cansado de ser só uma peça desconectada em meio a uma história tão complexa. _Como duas pontas de uma mesma fita.__ Eu não tinha nenhum espaço ali. Estava errada. O destino me deu um rumo errado._  
_- Eu estou cansada... – Consegui murmurar. – Cansada de fazer tudo para que sua vida fique melhor. Porque parece que estou lutando sozinha. É isso que você vê em mim? Alguém que sente __pena __de você?_  
_Ele não precisou abrir a boca para eu saber qual era a resposta. Suspirei, abaixando meu rosto para conter mais lágrimas que tentavam sair._  
_O destino de Edward era outro. Aquela garota entrara em sua vida, e ambos conseguiram algo bastante em comum. E eu? Simplesmente caí na história errada, no momento errado. Quando Edward olhasse para Tanya, não veria em seus olhos a reprovação que ele pensa ver nos meus. E é assim que teria que ser. Só havia uma pessoa que o entenderia, e eu poderia parar de tentar. Mesmo que meu corpo todo ordenasse o contrário._  
- Ambos estamos cansados demais pra continuar desse jeito, indo contra a maré. Seu coração continua preso em outra pessoa... E, agora, esse é o _nosso_ fim. Mas você ainda tem muita coisa pela frente, Edward. E eu vou estar lá, enquanto precisar de mim.  
Nossos lábios se colaram uma última vez, e eu fechei os olhos com força, desejando permanecer daquela maneira com ele para sempre.

_**N.A.: Bom gente, nem vou comentar muito que é pra não estragar o clima ok¿ '-'  
Obrigada mesmo por todos os comentários, sem vocês não haveria fic ^^  
Beijos e até o próximo capítulo **_


	21. Mudanças

**Edward's POV.**

Minha pernas não conseguiam suportar todo o peso do meu corpo. A porta se fechou atrás _dela_, e eu fui ao chão. Estava sozinho. _Sozinho_. Várias lágrimas ameaçaram escapar de meus olhos, mas não tive força nem mesmo para isso. A solidão me encontrou, mais uma vez, depois de tanto tempo. Sua ausência física não era o problema, porque eu sempre consegui senti-la perto de mim, onde quer que estivesse. E, naquele momento... Nada. Sozinho. Nossas mentes, nossas almas, antes tão conectadas, agora eram peças corrompidas.  
Tombei a cabeça para trás, batendo o crânio no armário. Uma, duas, três vezes. Quando endireitei o rosto novamente, meus olhos encontraram a si mesmos no espelho do outro lado do quarto. Não reconheci o homem refletido ali. Eu já o vira diversas vezes, sim, mas era somente um conhecido. Seu cabelo estava sempre desgrenhado, o rosto doentio e os olhos cansados. Além disso, estava magro demais. Apático. A verdade era que mal conseguia comer. Encarava-me quase em uma súplica, e só aparecia quando não havia ninguém por perto. Poderia ser meu companheiro nos momentos mais solitários, não fosse sua mania incessante de me acusar. "Acha mesmo que isso vai mudar alguma coisa, idiota? Tantos remédios, tanta preocupação. Para nada." Eu o mandava embora, mas nada acontecia. O Edward que costumava estar refletido ali desaparecia aos poucos, e este novo homem tomava conta de tudo. Ninguém sabia o que ele seria capaz de fazer. Nem mesmo eu. Deveria controlá-lo? Como, se nem mesmo era capaz de temê-lo?

(**Haunted – Kelly Clarkson**

**.com/watch?v=MmcdK9IKZsY&feature=related** )

- Levante.  
A voz veio do meu lado. Emmett estava ali, sério, estendendo a mão para mim. Para o velho Edward, aquele que lutava para continuar existindo.  
Fiquei imóvel. As pernas dobradas, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. As costas de maneira estranha no guarda-roupa. Meu irmão, parecendo cada vez maior, agachou. Eu percebi que encarava meu rosto, mas meus olhos ainda estavam presos aos do estranho homem no espelho. Ele sorriu para mim, irônico, e a imagem pareceu se desfazer quando Emmett novamente chamou.  
- Levante. – Repetiu.  
- Ela se foi. – Consegui colocar para fora, ignorando sua ordem.  
Meu irmão permaneceu imóvel, apoiando os braços nos joelhos. Ele não parecia se desequilibrar naquela posição – pelo contrário, estava firme, tentando encontrar meu olhar.  
- Você sabe o que vai acontecer agora? – Perguntou, ainda sério.  
Eu virei devagar a cabeça, encarando Emmett sem expressão alguma no rosto.  
- Você não sabe? Eu vou lhe contar. Você vai se levantar, e vai enfrentar tudo, sem medo. E sabe quem vai estar lá com você? _Nós_ vamos. Você vai lutar, vai fazer tudo o que é preciso para permanecer saudável, e nenhuma garota vai tirar isso de você. Você vai viver, e nós estaremos lá. Está me entendendo? Eu, Alice e nossos pais. Você não está sozinho. Nunca esteve. E se Bella não teve forças para continuar a lutar ao seu lado, nós ainda temos. Não é motivo para desistir.  
Em 25 anos de convivência, aquela foi provavelmente a primeira vez em que vi os olhos de Emmett tão sérios nos meus. Em certo momento, ele se tornou uma estátua. Eu deveria estar em silêncio por mais tempo do que pensava. A maneira como ele citou Bella, dizendo que não teve "força", me incomodou. Ambos havíamos desistido. Ela continuou ao meu lado por mais tempo do que precisava e, sem sua ajuda, eu provavelmente já estaria perdido há muito tempo.  
Mas não importava mais. E minha família estar lá também não teria importância. Tudo estava desabando. 

**Bella's POV.  
**

(...)

****Uma grossa camada de neve se formava por toda a calçada, e eu sabia que o inverno ficaria conosco por um bom tempo.  
A sala de Charlie, felizmente, era quente. E a presença de Jacob ali só ajudava.  
- Você precisa comer. - Ele disse, sentando na mesinha de centro com uma caneca de chocolate quente e um pote de biscoitos. Seus olhos estavam sérios, mas sua voz era infinitamente carinhosa.  
Eu balançei a cabeça, negando, e ele suspirou.  
Abraçei melhor minhas pernas, sentada no sofá com um imenso cobertor a minha volta. Jacob levantou, andou preguiçosamente até mim e, sem soltar a comida que trouxera, ajeitou seu corpo ao meu lado. Eu o ajudei, colocando parte do cobertor em seu colo para que ficasse aquecido, também. Ele sorriu, e eu tentei imitá-lo, mexendo minimamente o canto dos lábios. Meus movimentos eram robóticos.  
- Vamos lá, Bells. Só um pouco. - Ele insistiu.  
Eu fechei os olhos, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro sem responder. Senti-o esticar o corpo para frente e, quando voltou a ficar reto, não tinha mais nada nas mãos que usou para me abraçar.  
Já fazia uma semana. Uma semana desde que eu encontrara a caixa de sapato no armário de Edward, e nós terminamos. Uma semana desde que Jacob vinha tentando me forçar a comer, ou simplesmente sair de casa. Uma semana em que eu fui trabalhar todos os dias, e Edward não esteve lá em nenhum deles. Uma semana desde que meu mundo perdera o sentido.**  
**Eu procurara explicações durante esse tempo. Alguma razão sensata para tudo o que estava acontecendo conosco. Tudo parecia tão óbvio e, ao mesmo tempo, tão absurdo! As coisas não deveriam acontecer daquela maneira. Eu estava lá, estava lutando por Edward, e sua mente estava em outro lugar. Nem mesmo ele se importava com sua própria saúde. Estava sendo egoísta? Minha decisão de desistir estava correta, ou eu deveria permanecer ao seu lado e lutar por algo que nem mesmo_ ele_ se importava? E, além disso, havia Tanya. Edward tinha outra garota, alguém que o compreendia realmente. E eu tinha Jacob, aquele que sempre estava ao meu lado, mesmo que eu não correspondesse seu amor da maneira que ele queria. Tudo seria perfeito, exatamente assim. Por que, então, meu coração insistia em querer o que não fazia sentido?  
- Eu sei que isso dói. - Jacob sussurrou com a voz rouca, e eu senti um arrepio desconfortável. - Você sabe que eu nunca a faria sofrer desta maneira, não sabe?  
Abri os olhos devagar, sem me importar em girar o rosto para ele. Somente ergui a cabeça, apoiando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Podia sentir sua respiração eriçando os pelos da minha nuca, enquanto seus dedos se ocupavam em acariciar as costas da minha mão.  
- Você se importa tanto com ele... – Continuou, abaixando ainda mais a voz. – E ele mal retribui. Você merece mais do que isso, Bella. Muito mais.  
Fechei os olhos com força, lutando contra as lágrimas que começavam a cair. Algumas delas molharam a camiseta de Jacob, mas ele não se importou. Puxou-me mais para perto, acariciando meu cabelo enquanto eu soluçava contra seu ombro.  
- Bella... – Ele se deliciou com cada letra, pronunciando meu nome da maneira mais amorosa possível. Nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu vi ali o sentimento que, até aquele dia, só vira no rosto de Edward.  
Jacob me amava. E eu... Poderia amá-lo. Poderia aprender a amá-lo, e ele ficaria feliz, e tudo se encaixaria.  
Ele aproximou nossos rostos. Desta vez, permaneci imóvel. Fechamos os olhos ao mesmo tempo, e não demorou nada para sentir seus lábios macios nos meus.  
Não, não, não!  
Ele subiu uma mão até minha nuca, aprofundando o beijo numa urgência desnecessária.  
_Sim. _Não era_ esse _o certo? Jacob e eu, Edward e Tanya? Não era _ela_ a única que o entendia?  
_"Sei o que eu vejo nos olhos de todos."_ Ele dissera. _"E não é muito diferente da maneira com que você me olha! Eu preciso de alguém que me faça sentir eu mesmo novamente, e não que me lembre a todo segundo como sou frágil!"  
_Joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Jacob, e suas mãos deslizaram por minhas costas, embaixo da blusa.  
_"Você é tão hipócrita! Você não compreende como eu preciso de você! E tudo o que faz é agir como se eu fosse de vidro, e depois praticamente exigir que eu retribua o que faz por mim."  
_Os lábios de Jacob deixaram os meus, descendo para meu pescoço. Eu me agarrei a ele, deixando minhas mente ser inundada enquanto lágrimas silenciosas molhavam meu rosto.  
_"Duas pontas de uma mesma fita. Se um soltar, o outro despenca."  
_Eu não tinha mais _onde_ me segurar.

***

Rolei na cama, mudando de posição pela quinta vez na última meia hora. Odiava essas malditas manhãs em que meus olhos resolviam abrir sozinhos e, mesmo com sono, era impossível voltar a dormir. Estiquei a mão para a mesa de cabeceira, procurando meu celular com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro. Apertei o botão do meio do teclado e virei a cabeça, sonolenta. _6:15_. Gemi, puxando o cobertor até que me cobrisse completamente.  
Os roncos de Charlie eram altos no quarto ao lado. Eu me perguntava constantemente como conseguia dormir, e a única resposta era que o trabalho no restaurante me cansava mais do que o esperado.  
Ultimamente, estava ainda pior.  
Resolvi levantar, consciente de que aquele seria um dia ruim como qualquer outro. _Ele_ não estaria lá quando chegasse, e esse era um motivo mais do que suficiente para desejar cair na cama e nunca mais sair dali. Praticamente me arrastei pelo corredor, tropeçando na barra do meu pijama quando cheguei perto da porta do banheiro. Apoiei as mãos na pia e encarei meu reflexo, soltando um grande e demorado bocejo. O trabalho que eu normalmente teria para me arrumar já não importava. Eu nunca fora o tipo de garota vaidosa, mas os últimos meses com Edward fizeram com que eu, estranhamente, me preocupasse com minha aparência._ Isso_ acabara junto com nosso relacionamento.  
Por volta das 7 horas, já estava pronta. Não estava muito diferente de quando acordei, a não ser pela roupa de inverno e o hálito de menta. As olheiras, aprofundadas por conta das lágrimas, continuavam aparecendo. Se _ele_ estivesse ali, riria de mim e diria que eu era o panda mais lindo que ele já vira.  
Suspirei, entrando em minha picape e fechando a porta. Por que eu continuava a pensar nele? Por que não conseguia focalizar minha mente em outra coisa que não fosse sua ausência? Eu devia ser masoquista: essa era uma explicação sensata. Uma lágrima solitária desceu por minha bochecha enquanto eu ligava o carro, dirigindo devagar por conta da neve.  
- Bella! – Uma voz conhecida chamou por mim quando estacionei na frente do The Cullen's. A alegria de Alice normalmente seria contagiante, mas naquele momento começou a me irritar. Desci do carro e abri um sorriso desengonçado para ela, que parou abruptamente. – Esteve chorando? – Perguntou.  
Neguei rapidamente com a cabeça, pegando minha bolsa de dentro da picape sem olhar diretamente para a garota. Alice suspirou, ficando na ponta dos pés para colocar seu braço em volta de meus ombros.  
- Se eu dissesse que você é tola por ficar mal, estaria mentindo. _Ele_ é outro que não está nada bem.  
Ergui as sobrancelhas, olhando atenta para seu rosto.  
- Ele... Não está? Ah, Alice, ele... Ele está se cuidando, não está? Onde ele esteve esse tempo todo?  
Ela ameaçou responder, mas parou assim que a porta do restaurante abriu. Senti seu braço deslizar para longe de mim, e Alice voltou a ser pequena como desde o dia em que nos conhecemos.  
- Nos falamos depois. Preciso ir pra aula. – Disse, beijando minha bochecha antes de deslizar em direção a seu carro.  
Permaneci no meu lugar, mantendo os olhos na porta semi-aberta. Alguém deixara somente a mão para fora, terminando algo do lado de dentro antes de sair. Eu reconheci rapidamente aqueles dedos longos. Edward segurou a maçaneta, abrindo com tudo um lado da porta dupla. Nossos olhos se encontraram, mas ele não se abalou.  
Precisei de algum tempo para assimilar tudo o que vi. Meus olhos foram, primeiramente, para seu cabelo - muito mais desgrenhado do que o normal. Seus olhos não tinham o mesmo brilho; a cor era um verde apagado, quase como se uma nuvem acinzentada tivesse coberto sua íris. Sua pele estava pálida demais - até mesmo para um morador de Forks – e as roupas que usava pareciam muito maiores do que deveriam, como se tivesse perdido muitos quilos. Apesar de todos os problemas em sua aparência, apesar de haver vários motivos para eu saber que ele estava se deteriorando, só consegui prestar atenção no cigarro já quase acabado preso entre seus dedos.  
- Por que chegou tão cedo? – Perguntou, entediado. Eu conhecia seus tons de voz o suficiente para saber que ele não se importava com o motivo.  
- Caí da cama.  
Edward andou até mim, parando a poucos metros de distância. Suspirou, tragou e jogou a bituca no chão, sem nunca tirar os olhos dos meus.  
- Tire seu carro daí. Está ocupando a vaga dos clientes.  
- Quando voltou a fumar? – A pergunta saiu automaticamente.  
Ele cerrou os olhos, cruzando os braços junto ao peito.  
- O que você tem a ver com isso? – Ele rebateu.  
- O que...? – Ofeguei no meio da frase, quase cambaleando para frente. – O que _eu_ tenho a ver? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Como se eu fosse ficar parada vendo você fazer isso consigo mesmo, e não...  
- Eu precisei da sua ajuda antes, e você não esteve lá. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer agora não é problema de ninguém. Coloca essa lata velha em outro lugar antes que eu mesmo o faça.  
Seu pé direito esmagou o cigarro no chão, mas ele não pareceu perceber enquanto dava meia-volta e passava pela entrada do _The Cullen's_. Segurei minha bolsa mais próxima ao meu corpo, respirando fundo para conter as lágrimas que queriam vir. _As últimas_, prometi a mim mesma. Ele não queria minha ajuda. Ele não queria que eu me importasse.  
- Idiota. – Sussurrei, e não sabia exatamente a quem de nós dois estava me referindo.  
O Edward descuidado e grosseiro que me recebera naquele dia não era nenhuma novidade. Esse mesmo homem falara comigo há meses atrás, quando pisei no _The Cullen's_ pela primeira vez. A mesma arrogância, as mesmas brigas, o mesmo ódio. Tudo estava mudando. De volta à estaca zero.


	22. Abandonado

- Bella? Bella!  
Afastei o rosto da minha bolsa, despertando num susto. Com um longo suspiro, passei as mãos pelo rosto. Não passara muito tempo desde que eu repousara a cabeça ali na mesa, porque os garçons ainda estavam arrumando o resto do salão. Onde eu estava era provavelmente o único lugar inacabado. Emmett me olhava com certa culpa, como se não quisesse estar me acordando. E eu logo vi a razão: Era uma ordem de Edward, que me olhava de canto, mal-humorado. Estava com o bloco de anotações numa mão enquanto a outra registrava sua caligrafia perfeita.  
- Esme precisa de mim? - Perguntei quase em um murmúrio, levantando.  
Ele balançou a cabeça, negando.  
- Ainda não. É que Edward...  
- É que Edward implica comigo quando não tem nada pra fazer. Entendi. - Minha voz saiu mais alta e irritada, enquanto eu jogava a bolsa no ombro e ia em direção a cozinha. Acho que atingiu o rosto de Emmett, mas não parei para verificar.  
A cozinha estava vazia. Ah, como eu gostava disso! Começar o dia com tudo nas minhas mãos era ótimo. Eu sempre tinha a sensação de que algum idiota iria me atrapalhar. Ou talvez estivesse realmente _prevendo_ isso.

O _primeiro sinal_ veio junto com Lauren e sua aparição desnecessária às _10:15_ da manhã.  
- Quem disse que você ia trabalhar hoje? - Perguntei, áspera, cuidando da enorme panela de arroz.  
- Esme disse. O restaurante fica lotado aos sábados.  
- E você não podia esperar até que _abrisse_?  
Ela riu, soltando algo parecido com "deixar você aqui" e "comida horrível". Resmunguei sozinha, mexendo os grãos com mais força enquanto ela passava por mim para pegar seu uniforme.  
- E... Você e Edward, hm? Foi mesmo uma pena.  
Por um momento, eu pensei que tinha força suficiente para quebrar a colher em minhas mãos.  
- É. – Respondi, simplesmente, ouvindo uma risada irônica.  
O _segundo sinal_ foi quando o resto da equipe de cozinheiros começou a chegar, e Lauren não se mexeu para começar seu trabalho. Eu devia ter dado um jeito em tudo naquele momento  
- É tudo estranho. Vocês se odiavam, e aí se apaixonaram... Hm. – Ela parou para rir, mais uma vez. – Você é daquelas que sabe conquistar um cara com comida, então?  
- Isso é fácil pra mim. Com as coisas que _você_ prepara é que fica bastante complicado.  
Ela ficou em silêncio com minha resposta, e eu ignorei sua presença.  
- Assume aqui? – Pedi a Eric, o cozinheiro mais novo do _The Cullen's_. Ele pareceu animado enquanto vinha até mim, tomando meu lugar com um breve sorriso.  
Como cozinheira-chefe, eu passava mais tempo supervisionando o trabalho dos demais do que realmente ajudando. Esse era o _meu_ trabalho, e exercia perfeitamente bem. Cada um ali tinha sua própria função.  
Lauren era a única que ainda tinha problemas para entender seu lugar.  
Ela estava passando por todos os funcionários, um a um, experimentando o que preparavam e tentando lhe dar ordens de como melhorar. E o que dizia não era nem um pouco educado.

**( Shoot to Thrill – AC/DC**

**.com/watch?v=Rw7w2b_FTC8**** )**

Aquele foi, provavelmente, o _terceiro sinal_. Não do que iria acontecer, mas que eu deveria cair fora. Eu simplesmente explodi.  
- Com licença. – Disse, séria, parando ao seu lado. Ela virou com o queixo erguido, e uma das cozinheiras saiu de perto de nós bufando com a panela fervente em mãos. – O que está fazendo? – Completei.  
- O que acha que estou fazendo?  
- Meu trabalho. – Rebati.  
- Eu sou sub-chef. – Ela riu, mas sua voz era firme, como se estivesse dizendo algo absolutamente óbvio.  
- Disse muito bem! Sub. Você deve supervisionar tudo quando eu _não_ estiver aqui. Já que estou, vai ajudar com a comida, como todos os outros.  
Alguns funcionários observavam nossa discussão.  
- Eu não vou cozinhar. Apesar de que tudo seria bem melhor se a _minha_ comida fosse servida!  
- Você é louca! – Ergui as mãos até meu chapéu, quase o derrubando. – Você é completamente maluca, é a única explicação! Estamos trabalhando juntos aqui. O restaurante já vai abrir, e você, como sempre, tem que fazer alguma merda!  
Mal percebi minha voz subindo, e não parei de falar enquanto mais pessoas se juntavam para assistir.  
- Isso é um trabalho de grupo. Está me entendendo? Se o _meu _trabalho é supervisionar tudo, é porque sou qualificada para isso. Talvez em outro lugar achem que você também é, mas enquanto estiver no _The Cullen's, _vai ajudar como qualquer um_._ O que está pensando, que eu estou esperando alguma recompensa, que eu vou entrar naquele salão e pedir uma rodada de aplausos? – Arregalei os olhos, e minhas mãos se ergueram enquanto falava. – Eu poderia cozinhar como qualquer um, mas já passei por isso! Eu estudei, e depois comecei de baixo, mas agora estou aqui. Se você se esforçasse um pouco e encontrasse seu lugar, também iria chegar onde estou um dia!  
Parei um pouco, tomando fôlego. Lauren agiu como uma criança emburrada, me encarando com um quase bico.  
- Eu fui contratada para isso. – Respondeu. – Supervisão. Não sou cozinheira.  
- Hoje, é. Esme te chamou para ser uma ajuda a mais.  
- Se ela precisa de mais, por que não contrata mais cozinheiros?  
- Porque todo sub-chef no mundo também cozinha quando é necessário! Você é a única idiota que se valoriza mais do que deveria!  
Algumas risadinhas ecoaram, mas pararam assim que Lauren os fuzilou com os olhos.  
- Mais do que deveria? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Você se considera muito melhor do que eu nesse trabalho, não é?  
- Eu conheço o meu lugar, Lauren. E sei porque estou nele.  
Minha voz estava séria quando acabei e dei meia-volta. Assim que me mexi, vi pela minha visão periférica todos os cozinheiros voltando à suas funções.  
- Vamos ver quanto tempo você vai durar aqui! – Ela ameaçou.  
Ergui as sobrancelhas, lhe dando as costas. Virei outra vez, encontrando seus olhos novamente.  
- Como disse? – Perguntei devagar, cerrando os olhos.  
Ela cruzou os braços, sustentando meu olhar. Todos começaram a murmurar, voltando a seus lugares de antes para assistir nossa discussão.  
- Era muito fácil manter seu emprego e ser protegida por Esme quando ela era sua sogra. E agora? Seu trabalho é tão bom pra continuar assim? Eu ficaria preocupada, se fosse você.  
O sangue esquentou minhas orelhas e parte do rosto. Dei um passo a frente, e alguém tentou segurar meu braço. "_Não, Bella_." Uma voz feminina alertou, mas eu ignorei. Estava novamente perto de Lauren, nossos rostos quase colados. Pensei em ficar na ponta dos pés para olhá-la melhor, mas seria ridículo.  
- Você entende de comida, Lauren? – Perguntei, irônica.  
Ela sorriu, triunfante, prestes a dar uma resposta afiada. Eu abri um sorriso torto, quase diabólico, encarando seus olhos enquanto abaixava a mão para um prato próximo dali. O risoto, ainda quente e delicadamente decorado, logo estava grudado em seu rosto.  
Apertei o prato contra a cara dela, como via fazerem na TV, e afastei quando a comida já sujara tudo. Ela estava com a boca aberta e os olhos fechados, mal acreditando no que eu fizera. Um riso alto ecoou da porta, e eu sabia que era de Emmett.  
- Você... – Sussurrou, ainda com os olhos fechados, e em seguida soltou um grito agudo. Eu sorri largamente, e então comecei a rir, adorando o que estava a minha frente. A maioria dos cozinheiros me acompanhou na risada.  
- Deliciosa, não é? – Perguntei, ainda rindo, tirando o chapéu e a touca de minha cabeça bem a tempo de Lauren pegar um punhado de macarrão na panela. Meu cabelo caiu por minhas costas, e eu me diverti ainda mais quando a comida cheia de molho de tomate atingiu minha face. Ela praticamente soltava fumaça pelas narinas, e minha diversão com aquela pequena briga só a irritava ainda mais.  
Eu estava extravasando. Compensando todas as lágrimas dos últimos dias. Talvez estivesse enlouquecendo, mas era melhor do que nada.  
_"Eu disse que ela era maluca!"_ Ouvi Emmett murmurar atrás de mim. Passos apressados vieram a seguir, e eu sabia muito bem de _quem_ eram.  
Virei num movimento só, e alguns fios de cabelo grudaram no meu rosto. Edward, ainda mais nervoso que Lauren, poderia sem problemas soltar fogo pela boca.  
Esperei pela bronca, mas ele estava completamente sem palavras.  
Ao ver a expressão no rosto do gerente, os funcionários voltaram a trabalhar - mas continuaram a observar tudo pelo canto dos olhos.  
- Ahn... – Emmett tentou dizer, olhando para mim e Lauren. Ele estava se divertindo, como sempre, e eu sabia que o que realmente queria era entrar na bagunça.  
- Você. Passou. Dos limites. – O gerente disse, entredentes, olhando para nós duas.  
- Ela começou. – Lauren rebateu, e então riu, irônica. – Ela sempre começa!  
- Não me interessa quem começou! – Ele respondeu, e só então percebeu que mais parecia um professor de Ensino Fundamental. – A atitude de vocês é ridícula, e eu realmente não sei o que _você_ está fazendo na cozinha sem touca, _Swan_!  
A maneira como me chamou afundou meu peito em questão de segundos. Nossos olhos se encontraram, e toda a briga que tivemos em relação à Tanya e suas lembranças pareceu voltar para minha mente.  
Eu dei dois passos para perto dele, ficando exatamente a sua frente. Tombei a cabeça um pouco para trás, encontrando seus olhos bem mais altos que os meus. O chapéu estava no chão, mas a touca continuava em minhas mãos.  
Ergui e a rasguei em duas, sustentando seu olhar por mais tempo que o necessário.  
- Pode assumir daqui, Lauren. – Murmurei por cima do ombro, tomando cuidado para não encostar em Edward ao passar por ele.

***

Gastei um bom tempo no pequeno banheiro dos funcionários, do lado de fora do _The Cullen's_. Perguntei a mim mesma por alguns segundos se Lauren estava cuidando da cozinha com toda aquela comida na cara, mas concluí que não me importava. Eu só conseguia pensar nos respingos de molho de tomate que mancharam meu uniforme impecável.  
- Tudo bem aí? – Jacob perguntou, atrás da porta. Joguei água na cara mais uma vez e a sequei com papel-toalha, abrindo a porta devagar para olhá-lo.  
- Oi. – Murmurei, descendo o único degrau até o chão. Ele abraçou minha cintura e tentou me beijar, mas eu desviei timidamente. Jacob suspirou, e eu olhei em seus olhos. – Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Jake.  
- O que sugere? – Ele perguntou, um pouco triste. – Que eu esqueça tudo?  
- Não se trata de esquecer. – Rebati baixinho. – Se trata de entender o porquê de ter acontecido.  
Ele ficou em silêncio, e eu ofeguei, me afastando de seu abraço.  
- Jacob, eu estava lá, estava mal, e você apareceu me dizendo aquelas coisas! Nós já discutimos isso. Chega.  
Ele deu um passo a frente, e eu espalmei uma mão em seu peito no mesmo segundo em que a porta se abriu.  
- Não há nada entre nós. Somos amigos. _Chega.  
_Precisei sussurrar a última frase, levando em conta _quem_ estava saindo pelos fundos do restaurante.  
Edward e Jacob se olharam por curtos segundos e, com um beijo em minha testa, o quileute se afastou.  
Coloquei as mãos para trás, incerta do que fazer sozinha ali com meu ex-namorado. Ele me fitou de relance, e então andou até a parede lateral, a mesma onde eu o vira pela primeira vez. Fiquei praticamente de costas, observando-o sob o ombro. Pegou um cigarro do bolso, como eu já previra, e rapidamente acendeu-o.  
- Está tudo bem? – Perguntei ao ver sua expressão.  
Ele deu os ombros, tragando antes de me responder.  
- Só uma briga boba.  
Mordi o lábio inferior, andando até ele devagar com os braços cruzados no peito.  
- Por minha causa? Esme culpou você?  
- Não. É entre Alice e eu.  
Esperei. Ele tragou mais duas vezes, e só então me olhou, suspirando ao perceber que insistiria no assunto.  
- Hoje é 1 de Dezembro, Bella. Dia Mundial da Luta contra a Aids. - Ele falou lentamente, com desdém, como se estivesse repetindo uma frase boba que entrara na sua cabeça a força. – Algumas pessoas se reúnem em Seattle pra algum tipo de evento. E todo ano Alice insiste para que eu vá.  
- E qual é o problema em ir? – Minha testa se franziu.  
Ele mexeu a cabeça, olhando para algum ponto atrás de mim enquanto soprava a fumaça de seu cigarro. Parte dela atingiu meu rosto, mas ignorei.  
- Eu não preciso disso. Não mesmo. – Seus olhos se prenderam nos meus pelo tempo mais longo desde o início da conversa. – Vou conversar com pessoas que tem o mesmo problema que eu. E elas estarão animadas, como se todos lá não estivessem com seus dias contados! Qual é a única coisa boa que eu posso conseguir? Ver alguém num estado pior do que o meu, e perceber que não estou _tão_ ruim assim? Que grande vitória!  
Ele continuou sustentando meu olhar, e gostei disso. Seu tom de voz irritado não me surpreendeu, mas ainda assim deixei que respirasse fundo em silêncio. Sua cabeça balançou poucas vezes, negativamente, e então voltou a olhar para os próprios pés.  
- As pessoas não percebem como estão sozinhas. É sempre o mesmo discurso. – Sua voz era calma agora, mas a respiração parecia acelerada. Deixou suas costas escorregarem pela parede, até que se sentou. Fiz o mesmo. Nossos ombros se tocaram, e uma corrente elétrica passou por mim até atingir meu coração. – _"Ah, é importante para os pacientes com Aids terem apoio da família!"_ – Ele citou a frase que eu mesma já ouvira, várias vezes. Então riu, baixinho, desapontado. – Todos nós nascemos sozinhos. E vamos morrer assim. Eu posso morrer mais cedo, mas vou acabar como todo mundo.  
Seus olhos estavam fixos em um lugar qualquer, mas os meus estavam bem presos ao seu rosto.  
- Isso não é verdade. – Rebati. – Há sempre alguém com você. Ou... Pensando em você.  
Minha voz falhou um pouco no final da frase. Ele riu, nervoso.  
- Acho que minha família tem mais o que fazer do que pensar em mim, Bella.  
- Não são só as pessoas que amam você. – Sorri de leve. – Por cada lugar que passamos, deixamos algo. Ou... Espero ter deixado. Muitas coisas simples deixam marcas enormes na vida das pessoas. E eu sei que você já marcou a vida de muita gente. Mas, se você quer insistir na idéia absurda de que ninguém se preocupa com você, eu sei que existe alguém lá em cima te acompanhando em cada passo.  
Ele riu novamente, mais nervoso e mais triste.  
- Você quer mesmo falar sobre _Deus_? Você realmente acredita que existe alguém, em algum lugar, olhando por mim? – Ele voltou a me olhar. – Porque eu não tenho sequer um único motivo pra pensar que estou sendo protegido, ou qualquer outra besteira que nos ensinam.  
Ele ficou bravo, de repente, jogando o cigarro inacabado no chão ao ficar em pé.  
- Olhe pra mim! – Ele riu, abrindo os braços. – Acha que tem alguém lá cuidando de mim? Acha que esse seu Deus _tão_ maravilhoso está sendo justo comigo?  
Meus lábios se entreabriram, e eu fiquei sem resposta, sentada imóvel junto a parede.  
- Não me venha falar de Deus, Bella! Porque todas as pessoas me falam, todas as malditas freiras daquele maldito hospital! É sempre a mesma coisa! Pedir ajuda a Ele, obedecer a Ele, acreditar Nele! O que _Ele_ me fez? O que Ele me deu? Essa droga de vida? Isso é algum tipo de castigo, ou ele simplesmente esqueceu de me enxergar aqui embaixo?  
- É claro que não! Ele nunca se esqueceu de você. – Respondi, ficando em pé a frente dele. – É simplesmente assim que funciona a vida. Temos dificuldades. E é pra isso que servem as outras pessoas. Pra nos ajudar. Nós nunca estaremos sozinhos! Você tem uma dificuldade a enfrentar, e Deus poderia ter te deixado sozinho, mas ele me mandou até você!  
Ele franziu a testa, e eu continuei antes que Edward rebatesse.  
- Não percebe isso? Não percebe como cada mínimo detalhe de nossas vidas, seja bom ou ruim, tem uma razão pra acontecer? Uma conseqüência?  
- É isso, então? É tudo um grande jogo? Temos problemas, aí conhecemos alguém, e pronto! Tudo fica perfeito! Ah, como Ele planeja tudo certo! A vida não é maravilhosa, Bella? – Seu tom irônico me causou arrepios, mas ignorei, deixando que continuasse. – Por que você não vai e conta a sua brilhante teoria sobre Deus e seu infinito amor pra quem não tem absolutamente ninguém? Por que você não vai comigo até o hospital, e faz uma visita na ala de câncer infantil? Aí você pode falar para os pais daquelas crianças em estado terminal sobre como Deus é incrível! Por que você não diz isso pra alguma mulher que tem que ver o próprio filho morrer de fome, ou para uma criança que perdeu os pais em um desastre natural? Esse é o seu Deus? Estes são os milagres que ele faz?  
Respirei fundo, negando.  
- Você está distorcendo tudo!  
- Por que você quer sempre estar certa?  
- Eu? Como se você aceitasse a opinião de todo mundo, é claro!  
- Não se trata de opinião! Eu simplesmente olho a minha volta. – Ele apontou para o próprio peito enquanto falava, e então para um ponto qualquer afastado de nós. – Eu olho para mim mesmo e para todas as pessoas a minha volta, eu olho nos olhos de cada um naquele hospital, e eu vejo a decepção. Eles também acreditaram em Deus um dia. Eu talvez tenha acreditado. Mas agora, da maneira que estou, eu não acho que Ele esteja prestando atenção em mim! Todas as pessoas têm essa mania irritante, essa mania de recorrer a alguém maior e mais poderoso quando estão perdendo. Mas acabou, Bella. Todos nós estamos sozinhos. Sempre estivemos! Não adianta olhar pro céu, pedindo por uma salvação. Esse é o problema da humanidade! _Muita fé e pouca luta_.  
Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus, levemente arregalados. O silêncio pairou no ar após sua frase final, e eu sabia que não havia mais nada a dizer, apesar da minha opinião totalmente contrária a dele.  
Talvez ele tivesse razão em pensar assim. Ele se sentia abandonado.  
Mas eu sabia que esse Deus, quem quer que fosse ou onde quer que estivesse, não me colocara em seu caminho à toa.

_**N.A.: Obrigada a todos que comentaram no cap anterior e hoje termino com uma nota da Carol ^^**_

"_Sei que não costumo postar notas finais com frequência, mas nesse capítulo eu faço questão! Primeiramente, quero dizer que no capítulo anterior, 'Mudanças', o link da música estava errado. E eu consertei. Postamos a fic em três sites, e nenhuma alma boa pra nos avisar. Mas, ah, já passou. 'Haunted' está lá, Kelly Clarkson diviníssima como sempre, e eu espero que vocês ouçam e vejam a letra (está no vídeo.)_

_Além disso, o capítulo de agora foi o alívio geral da nação! Nada de Bella e Jacob, podem sossegar. Esse rolo entre eles só vai ser importante beeem mais pra frente. E, pra terminar, eu queria fazer um pedido um tanto inédito. Essa conversa com Edward era uma coisa que eu vinha planejando há tempos, e saiu tão naturalmente! Sempre fui a favor de assuntos polêmicos, principalmente se tratando de religião._

_O ateísmo (e os argumentos que ele usou para defender sua crença) é um assunto sobre o qual eu quero muito ver a opinião dos meus leitores. Há muitos lados para se enxergar isso, e voltamos para a questão que muitos insistem em afirmar: A Aids é um castigo divino._

_Contar a vocês sobre a doença, como ela age, e como afeta a vida dos pacientes é muito fácil. Mas chegamos em um ponto da história em que isso mexe com os sentimentos do personagem. Você, leitor, se passasse pela situação de Edward, compreenderia a razão dele ter perdido a fé? Depois de tanto sofrimento, você continuaria acreditando em Deus?_

_Basicamente, se Ele é tão bom, por que há tantas coisas ruins? A opinião de Edward, ao mesmo tempo que válida para alguns, pode ser muito bem rebatida._

_Além do que pensam sobre o capítulo, quero saber também se concordam ou não com o que ele acredita._

_Então, é isso! Agora vocês também farão parte da história! :D"_

_**E gente, só pra deixar BEM CLARO! Não queremos gerar polêmica e nem nada, sabemos que cada um tem a sua opinião sobre o assunto e apenas queremos saber a opinião de vocês e ja deixo bem claro que nem eu e nem a Carol vamos opinar nem nada, eu apenas responderei a parte dos comentários que vocês falarem sobre a história, quanto ao que acham ou deixam de achar sobre Deus é apenas uma curiosidade, vamos entender a opinião de cada um ok¿  
Beijos e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!  
Até o próximo ;)**_


	23. Operação caçapirralho

Emmett's POV.****

Seria melhor estar sozinho. Carlisle sempre dizia: Se não fizer com o coração, não precisa fazer. E eles não estavam _mesmo_ querendo me ajudar. Bando de ingratos!  
– Emmett, isso não vai dar certo. – Edward me alertou. Gemi, virando de frente para ele.  
Meus irmãos e minha namorada me encaravam, entediados. Todos estavam de preto, seguindo o que combinamos. Eu só conseguia enxergar suas silhuetas.  
00:00. E um pouquinho mais. Estávamos no hospital de Forks (escondidos em sua lateral, para ser mais exato), esperando Bella e Jasper, que tinham sérios problemas com horários. Porra! _Nada_ poderia dar errado naquela noite.  
– Ainda não sei pra que tudo isso. – Rosalie suspirou.  
– Não sabe? Cara! Aquelas crianças me ajudaram, e eu prometi a elas que voltaria. Elas merecem alguém pra contar histórias, e eu vou fazer isso com ou sem vocês!  
Edward e Alice trocaram olhares, prontos para desistir. Eu permaneci imóvel na frente da parede, com os punhos apoiados nos quadris. Ergui o queixo, tentando encontrar na escuridão o carro que se aproximava.  
Edward e Alice viraram para olhar também, ficando de costas para mim. Rosalie se colocou ao meu lado, e eu abracei sua cintura definida pela calça colada que usava.  
– Trouxemos tudo. – A voz da Bellinha soou perto de nós, completamente entediada, e ela ligou a lanterna na nossa cara. Edward resmungou quase em um rosnado, pegando a mochila que sua ex-namorada carregava com dificuldade.  
– Ótimo. – Meu mano rebateu. – Vamos acabar logo com isso.  
Puxei a mochila das mãos dele, abrindo-a.  
– Não precisa fazer isso, então. – Resmunguei, irritado, olhando tudo o que Bella colocara lá dentro. Ela era meio lerda, às vezes. Seria bom checar. – Lanternas extras?  
– Estão aí. – Ela suspirou.  
– Pilhas?  
– Sim.  
– Corda?  
– Não sei para quê você quer, mas também estão.  
– Grampos?  
– Sim. – Ela fez uma pequena pausa enquanto eu remexia na mochila, tentando lembrar de mais alguma coisa. - Você acha mesmo que vão abrir alguma porta? – Continuou, irônica.  
– Você não entende nada de invadir hospitais. Trouxe os lanches?  
– Lanches?  
Parei, quase derrubando a mochila.  
– Você esqueceu a comida? – A frase saiu devagar, com boas pausas entre as palavras.  
– Você não disse nada sobre comida!  
– E o meu lanche da madrugada? Fica como? – Cruzei os braços junto ao peito, jogando a mochila aberta para Alice, que quase caiu ao agarrá-la.  
– Ora, me poupe, Emmett! Eu nem sei por que concordei com essa merda. – Bella respondeu, se aproximando de minha irmã. Pegou várias lanternas e distribuiu para nós, que acendemos quase ao mesmo tempo. – Além disso, você sabe que horas são? As crianças estão na cama.  
Alice ergueu a cabeça ao lado de Edward, só se dando conta disso naquele momento.  
– Eu sei que elas estão na cama! São crianças! – Resmunguei apontando a lanterna ligada na cara da Bellinha, que cerrou os olhos. – E é por isso que eu tenho um plano! – Estufei o peito, orgulhoso por mais uma idéia bem-sucedida. – A Operação Caça-Pirralho!

( .com/watch?v=CnKzVo_V58Q&feature=related )****

Os cinco pares de olhos me encararam sem expressão alguma. Talvez houvesse um pouco de nojo, mas toda essa ingratidão não impediria meu plano. Ninguém se moveu enquanto eu jogava a mochila nas costas e abaixava, iluminando os arbustos ao nosso lado. Andei até uma janela ainda agachado, agindo como um verdadeiro espião, só parando para chamá-los quando vi que a barra estava limpa.  
– Por que não podemos usar a porta? – Jasper perguntou, receoso.  
– Cara! Ninguém pode nos ver, entendeu? Ninguém! Não fode, Jazz!  
Olhei em volta de onde estávamos e então através da janela, com movimentos decididos e rápidos.  
– Vai! – Coloquei um braço entre as pernas da minha irmã, erguendo-a e jogando a miniatura para dentro do hospital. Ela gritou, mas felizmente o corredor estava vazio. Em seguida veio Rosalie, que se esquivou com facilidade para o outro lado da janela. Um a um, Bella, Edward e Jasper passaram pela fresta, e eu fiquei por ultimo, sempre atento com tudo o que acontecia a nossa volta. – Jasper e Alice, vocês vão direto para a recreação. – Continuei em sussurros, mexendo dentro de minha mochila. – Eu e Rosalie vamos procurar Elena, que vai nos ajudar a achar as outras crianças. Quando falarmos com ela, Edward e Bella estarão próximos a ala infantil, e vão se juntar a nós para chamar o restante dos pirralhos. – Tirei um walk talk de dentro da mochila e joguei para meu irmão, que ainda fazia uma careta com a notícia de que iria trabalhar com Bella. – Não podemos ser vistos, ouvidos ou tocados. Todas as crianças precisam chegar em segurança na recreação, e de lá – apontei para minha irmã e seu namorado – não podem sair. – Fiz uma grande pausa, puxando minha ursinha pela mão. - Boa sorte a todos.  
Deixei a ultima frase um pouco mais longa, dramatizando a situação. Agachei ainda com a lanterna em mãos, olhando para os dois lados do corredor. Deslizei até a parede, me colando a ela. Cara, eu poderia muito bem me tornar um profissional nisso!  
– O que está fazendo? - Rosalie chegou perto, confusa, e eu a puxei para se camuflar também.  
– Você não sente a adrenalina? Estas roupas e a clandestinidade nos deixam ágeis. Podemos fazer qualquer coisa!  
Olhei para todos os lados uma última vez, só por precaução. Mais alguns metros e viraríamos em direção aos quartos. Olhei para os outros ainda parados no fim do corredor e, com um breve aceno que aprendi com os escoteiros, avancei para o início da Operação.

Jasper's POV.****

Era tudo uma brincadeira de mau-gosto comigo. Não havia outra explicação. Minha família e a de Alice se juntaram para rir de mim, e o resto do hospital estava na trama. Era impossível que nem um único enfermeiro aparecesse e pegasse Emmett no flagra, infringindo a ordem que lhe deram de ficar afastado. Pouco antes de nos separarmos, ofereci a Edward que deixasse Bella comigo e ele acompanhasse sua irmã. Nenhum dos dois pareceu feliz com a idéia de ficarem juntos. Mas Alice disse que Emmett não iria nos perdoar se mudássemos o plano – e ela estava certa. Eu já o conhecia bem o suficiente.  
Agora éramos só nós dois ali, andando em direção a "_base_", como Alice já apelidara. Ela saltitava pelo corredor, apontando sua lanterna de maneira teatral para as paredes.  
– Vamos. – Suspirei, mantendo a porta aberta para que ela passasse. Minha namorada agachou, varrendo o corredor com a luz da lanterna uma última vez, antes de me obedecer. Adentrei a recreação, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Ela estava no centro da sala, em meio a vários brinquedos e pinturas, rodopiando animada. Seu jeito de menina era algo que sempre me encantava.  
– Você não sabe brincar! – Resmungou, parando. Ela interpretou mal minhas feições sérias enquanto a analisava, e fez um bico quase irresistível. – Vamos, Jazz! Qual vai ser a próxima vez em que vai sucumbir as idéias malucas do meu irmão e invadir um hospital?  
– Não é a primeira vez que Emmett inventa uma operação. Acha mesmo que será a última?  
Ela riu, saltitando para perto de mim. Meus braços envolveram sua cintura, um pouco baixa demais para o alcance de minhas mãos.  
– Hm... – Minha Alice resmungou, pensativa. Seu dedo indicador traçou uma linha na curva de meu maxilar, analisando-o com os olhos castanhos atentos. – Acha que vão demorar?  
– O que quer fazer? – Perguntei, erguendo e abaixando as sobrancelhas rapidamente, algumas vezes. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e ela corou com os pensamentos impróprios, me fazendo rir. – Será que limpam esse lugar durante a madrugada?  
– Ah, realmente espero que não! – Ela olhou em volta. – Não temos onde nos esconder. E eu não posso ser expulsa do hospital, também. Tenho que vir aqui com Edward quando... - Franzi a testa de maneira automática, e ela parou. – Quando nosso pai chama. – Alice completou, dando os ombros com uma agitação repentina. – É. Porque às vezes Carlisle quer falar conosco aqui sobre... As contas. De casa. E do restaurante. E não tem tempo, aí a gente vem aqui, e... CARA, ISSO É _NERDS_?  
Ela se soltou de mim, praticamente voando na direção de uma máquina de doces. Era enorme, dividida em alguns compartimentos diferentes, como se na verdade fosse feita para sucos de muitos sabores. Ao invés disso, em cada lugar estavam diversas bolinhas minúsculas, divididas por cores.  
– O que é isso? – Perguntei, me aproximando.  
– É simplesmente a bala mais deliciosa do mundo! – Perto de nós havia um galão de água e aquele típico local para guardar copos de plástico. Alice pegou um deles, e começou a encher com doces, misturando várias cores. – Experimenta! – Virou para mim e começou a pular, me entregando o copo.  
Encarei o conteúdo colorido por alguns segundos, mas logo joguei um pouco na boca, como se fosse líquido. Mastiguei, curioso. Vários sabores de frutas diferentes desceram pela minha garganta. Não hesitei em acabar o que havia naquele copo, e logo pedir por mais.

Edward's POV.****

– Eu entendo que pra você é impossível fazer as coisas direito, mas eu não tenho que agüentar sua incompetência _aqui_, também. – Minha voz saiu firme, transformando a conversa em uma briga. Bella disparou na frente, com passos decididos, e eu a segui. Era bem possível que alguém nos ouvisse. – Emmett disse claramente o que devemos fazer e, apesar de me opor a toda essa armação ridícula, já que estou aqui vou fazer certo. Está me ouvindo?  
Ela continuou a andar pelo corredor, me ignorando totalmente. Eu me apressei e fiquei parado a sua frente, dando um passo para o lado quando ela tentou um caminho alternativo.  
– Não fui eu quem disse que iríamos trabalhar juntos! – Ela retrucou, apontando para o peito. – Ah, você devia ter aceitado a proposta de Jasper e ido pra lá com Alice!  
– Não é você quem teria que ouvir Emmett reclamar depois.  
– Quem tem o irmão maluco é você!  
Bella espalmou as mãos no meu peito e me empurrou para trás. No rápido segundo em que cambaleei para trás, ela voltou a andar para longe. _Droga_. Como ela ficava linda quando estava brava!  
– Eu já cansei disso. Vou atrás dessa menina eu mesma. – Ouvi a Swan bufar, virando o corredor. Andei um pouco mais rápido para alcançá-la e tudo aconteceu rápido demais.  
Estiquei a mão para pegar sua blusa ou qualquer coisa que a segurasse e, assim que consegui agarrar o cós de sua calça, ela tropeçou nos próprios pés. Muito previsível. A garota foi ao chão, e ela girou para ficar de barriga pra cima ao mesmo tempo que meu corpo caia sobre o dela. _O que_ poderia ser mais clichê?  
– Idiota! – Bella resmungou, dando um tapa em meu ombro. – Sai de cima de mim agora!  
Ela estava ficando cada vez mais corada. Resisti ao impulso de sorrir e tentei me levantar. Ah, eu _realmente_ tentei! O botão da minha calça ficara enroscado na costura de sua blusa de lã. Ela entendeu mal a razão de eu ainda estar ali, mexendo meu corpo contra o dela, e me empurrou com força, fazendo com que trocássemos de posição.  
– Calma! Ei! – Parte da blusa começou a descosturar, e nós paramos. Ela resmungou alguns palavrões sozinha e se ajeitou por cima de mim, prestes a soltar fumaça pelas narinas.  
– Abre. – Disse entredentes, apontando para o meu zíper.  
– O que? – Perguntei rindo, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
– Eu não vou botar a mão aí!  
– Ah, você não ligava para isso antes. – Minha voz soou bastante divertida enquanto ela me fuzilava com o olhar. - Aliás, você sempre esteve louca para...  
– Vai se foder, Edward!  
– Bom, eu não estou nem um pouco preocupado. Se quer se livrar de mim, vai ter que fazer isso sozinha.  
Cruzei os braços junto ao peito e arrumei minhas costas no chão. Bella ficava mais enfurecida à medida que meu sorriso aumentava. Seus movimentos eram rápidos e inacabados, simplesmente porque não conseguia decidir o que fazia primeiro. Finalmente pensou que me espancar era a melhor opção.  
– Como eu odeio você! – Ela gritou, dando vários socos indolores em meu peito. – Pára com esse sorrisinho! Você é tão insuportável!  
Num movimento rápido, ela abriu minha calça e, ainda xingando, desenroscou sua blusa. Ficou em pé sem se dar ao trabalho de fechar meu zíper. Eu mesmo me encarreguei disso, levantando e começando a me afastar sem esperá-la.  
– Aonde você vai, _idiota_? – Ouvi sua voz vindo por trás de mim, e parei. Espero que ela não tenha notado meu sorriso. Se garotas realmente fingiam odiar o que amavam, eu estava com muita sorte. – Acha mesmo que eu vou continuar com essa palhaçada sozinha?  
– Por que está tão brava de repente? – Virei, andando até Bella com as mãos nos bolsos. – Foi por causa do que falei? – Ri. – Sobre você estar louca para tirar minhas roupas?  
Uma espécie de rosnado saiu de sua boca, e ela me empurrou para o lado, avançando no corredor. Segurei seu pulso, impedindo-a. Ela olhou para nossas mãos juntas e então para meu rosto, esquivando-se de meu toque com violência. Suspirei, ignorando o abismo que se formava no meu peito e desaparecia em questão de segundos.  
– Vou chamar Emmett. – Avisei, pegando o rádio em meu bolso. Ela parou ao meu lado e cruzou os braços, esperando enquanto eu apertava o botão na lateral e aproximava o aparelho da boca. – Ahn... Emm? – Afastei o dedo do botão, ainda segurando o walk talk próximo ao rosto. Olhei para Bella, ambos em silêncio. Nada. Chamei-o novamente. - Emmett, está aí?  
Muitos segundos depois, muito mais do que o necessário, o aparelho em minha mão apitou e houve um chiado.  
– Oi, mano! – Ele respondeu cansado, como se tivesse corrido para alcançar o rádio. – Como estão as coisas? Câmbio.  
– Onde você está? Já encontrou a menina? – Perguntei com pressa.  
Esperamos por quase um minuto, e ele não respondeu.  
– Emmett? – Franzi a testa, chamando meu irmão com cautela.  
– Ah, desculpe. – O rádio chiou em resposta. – Você não disse câmbio. Câmbio.  
Eu e Swan respiramos fundo. Meu dedo deslizou até o botão para lhe falar mais uma vez.  
– Você achou a menina? – Minha voz saiu baixa e lenta. – _Câmbio_.  
– Tivemos um imprevisto. Mas já estamos indo. Câmbio.  
– Imprevisto? – Ergui as sobrancelhas. – Onde vocês estão? – Eu desliguei, e Bella fez um gesto apressado. Suspirei, falando rapidamente o final da frase inacabada. – Câmbio...  
– Nós estávamos procurando ela. Estávamos mesmo! Mas aí, sabe como é... Rose se animou. – Bella colocou uma mão no rosto, enquanto eu ainda tentava entender. – Estamos no armário da limpeza. Mas já estamos saindo, ok? Mais 10 minutos e nós vamos encontrar Elena. Câmbio.  
Fiquei parado com a testa franzida, o rádio próximo aos lábios, e Bella me olhando divertida. Ofeguei, apertando o botão para responder.  
– Você abandonou todo o... Plano... Para... Ah, Emmett, me poupe! Sabe quanto tempo faz que estamos aqui? Já passa das duas da manhã, quase fomos pegos várias vezes, e você me diz que estava transando com a sua namorada ao invés de fazer o seu trabalho? CÂMBIO!  
– Relaxa, cara! Olha, já estamos no corredor. O plano só atrasou um pouquinho. Vamos achar a Elena e te chamo. Câmbio, desligo.

Emmett's POV.****

Eu sabia que tirar as crianças de seus quartos e levá-las para a recreação não seria fácil. Mas, pelo menos, esperava que elas não estivessem tão animadas! Era de madrugada. Não deveriam estar com sono? Éramos quatro tentando fazer com que ficassem quietas mas, quanto mais avisávamos para fazerem silêncio, mais elas começavam a pular e correr a nossa volta.  
– Se não se comportar, não vai ter história. – Bella disse calmamente, puxando uma criança que saíra da fila que montamos. Ela tinha uma habilidade inexplicável com os pirralhos; eles sempre gostavam dela. – Já estamos chegando, não é? – Perguntou para mim.  
– Só mais um pouco! – Respondi, animado, virando para trás. Estava indo na frente de todos com Edward, e as 20 crianças entre ele e Bella não diminuíam o clima ruim.  
Minha ex – e, do jeito que as coisas iam, improvável futura – cunhada assentiu, olhando para baixo quando Elena começou a dizer algo. Não prestei atenção, já que Rosalie se aproximou no mesmo segundo e pegou minha mão.  
– Eles não são adoráveis? – Minha ursinha sorriu, agarrando meu braço e apoiando o rosto em meu ombro enquanto andávamos.  
– _Você_ gosta de crianças? – Edward tirou as palavras da minha boca, franzindo o cenho.  
Rosalie ergueu a cabeça, fuzilando-o com os olhos.  
– É claro que gosto delas. São criaturas lindas, puras, e eu sonho com o dia em que terei as minhas. – Ela rebateu, voltando a olhar para frente.  
Lembrei no mesmo segundo do anel perdido... Em algum lugar. Engoli seco; não havia como responder aquela indireta sem dar a entender que eu realmente planejava lhe dar o que queria. Abracei mais forte sua cintura, torcendo para que meu silêncio não a magoasse. Até a pivetada pareceu perceber o clima ruim, porque só algumas sussurravam atrás de nós. Avancei vários metros com os olhos no chão. Quando resolvi erguer a cabeça e virá-la, vi Edward parar próximo a parede e fechar os olhos, levando uma mão a testa. Bella foi mais rápida que eu, apesar de estar longe. Em poucos segundos ela já estava com ele, segurando-o pelos cotovelos para ajudá-lo a se livrar da vertigem.  
– Cara, você tomou seus remédios direito hoje? – Perguntei, me livrando de Rosalie com delicadeza para ir até ele e colocar seu braço em volta de meus ombros. Me esqueci de tudo; do hospital, das crianças, de que estávamos escondidos, e do mais importante...  
– Remédios? – Minha namorada perguntou, franzindo a testa. Eu e Bella erguemos a cabeça, nos entreolhando antes que respondêssemos a ela.  
– Edward sofre de labirintite. – Bella se apressou.  
– O que? – Ela franziu a testa, cruzando os braços com um ar de preocupação.  
– Labirintite. Ocorre quando os labirintos, que ficam dentro do sistema vestibular do ouvido, estão inflamados, comprometendo o equilíbrio do corpo.  
Meu irmão e sua ex-namorada viraram o rosto devagar para mim, franzindo a testa. Dei os ombros, ainda sustentando o corpo de Edward.  
– Consegue cuidar dele? – Perguntei a Bella. – Eu e Rosalie vamos levar as crianças.  
Ela assentiu, e eu soltei Edward devagar, mesmo ele já estando melhor. Minha ursinha foi atrás da fila, certificando-se de que nenhum pirralho ia fugir. Eu fui na frente, andando mais rápido do que estávamos indo antes. Era só o que me faltava, ser pegos a essa altura do plano!  
– É aqui. – Abri só um dos lados da porta dupla. Rosalie fez um sinal de silêncio com o dedo indicador, e então acenou para que as crianças entrassem na recreação.  
O que vimos a seguir, de certa forma, nos surpreendeu. Alice e Jasper estavam sentados no chão, abraçados, cada um com um copo de plástico nas mãos. Estavam mastigando alguma coisa. Atrás deles, a gigantesca máquina de doces estava vazia. Eu faria o mesmo, ah, se faria!  
– Vocês demoraram! – Minha irmã gritou, mas não estava reclamando. – Não perderam nenhum pelo caminho, não é? Não é melhor conferir? Quantas crianças estão aqui? Querem que eu conte?  
Rosalie fechou a porta; todas as crianças já estavam acomodadas em cadeiras, almofadas, e até mesmo no chão, formando um meio-círculo. Eu peguei uma cadeira bem menor do que o meu traseiro, me acomodando no meio delas.  
– O que aconteceu? – Perguntei a Jasper, já sabendo a resposta.  
– Doces! – Ele sorriu, sentando com Alice perto das crianças.  
– Muitos doces, vários doces, todos os doces! – Ela completou. - Você queria algum? Não sobrou nada. Desculpe, Emmett. Desculpe! Mas estava bom. Vocês não queriam nada, queriam? Queriam? Acho que deve ter mais na cozinha, quer que eu peça? Ah, não! Não podem nos ver, não é? Droga, eu queria mais doce! E agora, e agora, e agora? Vamos ter que esperar até depois, não é?  
Um pequeno barulho na porta chamou a atenção de todos e, após um pequeno sobressalto, vimos que era somente Bella trazendo Edward, ainda meio pálido demais. Eles se acomodaram no chão entre as crianças, assim como Rosalie e o casal hiperativo.  
– Muito bem. – Comecei após um pigarro. – Todos sabem a razão de estarmos aqui esta noite.  
Olhei no rosto de cada um, esperando o silêncio absoluto. Uma garota ao lado de Elena ergueu a mão.  
– Hm... Oi. – Franzi o cenho.  
– Quero que a história tenha princesas. – Ela ordenou.  
– Eca! – Um menino do outro lado da roda exclamou. A menina olhou para seu rosto, e o garoto continuou. – Por que você sempre pede essas histórias de menina?  
– Porque eu sou uma menina! – Ela rebateu, cruzando os braços junto ao peito.  
– Tá! – Eu cortei antes que a discussão ficasse pior. – Se tiver uma princesa, vai ter um cavaleiro... E um dragão. – Dei os ombros.  
O garoto se animou, ficando em silêncio outra vez.  
– Era uma vez... – Eu comecei, sem ter noção do que estava fazendo. Edward sorriu perto de Bella, divertindo-se ao ver que eu estava atrapalhado. – Uma princesa. – É, acho que aquele era um bom jeito de começar. – E ela vivia...  
– Na Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate. – Uma menina sugeriu. Alice e Jasper concordaram freneticamente com a cabeça.  
– Certo. Era uma vez uma princesa chamada... Princesa. – Bella revirou os olhos. – E ela vivia em uma fábrica de chocolate. Ela não conseguia dormir direito, porque o quarto dela ficava bem em cima do... Triturador de Cacau. É! – Sorri com a minha própria imaginação. Eu era bom! – A princesa era bonita. Cabelo escuro, pele clara. Meio acima do peso, mas era pegável. Ela tinha só um defeito: Era muito desastrada. - Vi pelo canto dos olhos Edward prender o riso, e Bella dar um tapa em sua nuca. – Um dia, andando pela fábrica, ela tropeçou em um Oompa-Loompa e, quando caiu, desativou vários botões que faziam o chocolate ir de uma sala a outra. O Willy Wonka teve um prejuízo enorme. Então ele... Ele..  
– Ele obrigou ela a comer 1.000 kilos de chocolate! – Um menino ergueu as mãos.  
– Isso aí. – Apontei pra ele.  
– Não, um milhão! – Ele quase ficou em pé.  
– Certo, um milhão. Ele prendeu a princesa em seu quarto com muitas barras de chocolate.  
– Ela achou o Bilhete Dourado em alguma? – Elena perguntou.  
– Acho que ela não precisa de um. Ela já mora na fábrica. – Rosalie respondeu.  
– E cadê o dragão? – O menino de antes perguntou quase falando por cima dela.  
– Ele... Vai aparecer agora! Princesa estava comendo, e comendo, e comendo, quase passando mal... Quando o dragão arromba a porta. "Eu vou te tirar daqui, princesa Princesa!" Ele disse, pegando ela no colo.  
– Pára! – Outro menino interrompeu. – Ele não deveria voar?  
– Ele perdeu a licença de vôo. – Respondi. – Levou muitos pontos na carteira.  
Um longo "ah" coletivo de compreensão ecoou entre as crianças, e eu dei os ombros.  
– Ele saiu correndo pela fábrica com a princesa no colo. Ele levou ela para o aeroporto, colocou um disfarce de turista, com uma bermuda florida, um binóculo pendurado no pescoço e óculos escuros. Então, ambos compraram passagens para Forks.  
– Ai meu Deus! Forks! É aqui! – Alice exclamou, chacoalhando seu namorado.  
– Eles na verdade pousaram em Seattle, porque o aeroporto daqui é horrível. E então, foi no caminho pra cá que o destino deles mudou para sempre...  
Todos prenderam a respiração, menos Edward e Jasper, que estavam quase dormindo sentados.  
– Como não tinham dinheiro para um táxi, vieram a pé. Não é muito perto, e bem, Princesa não consegue andar direito sem cair. Ela caiu, e ralou o joelho.  
– Só? – Rosalie franziu a testa.  
– Não. – Respondi. - Ela também rachou o crânio. Enfim. O dragão ficou preocupado, e correu com ela pro hospital de Forks.  
– Sabemos que é aqui, Alice. – Edward disse antes que nossa irmã se exaltasse mais uma vez.  
– Quando chegaram na porta... – Falei devagar, olhando nos olhos de todos. – Willy Wonka estava aqui com um exército de Oompa-Loompas, pronto para capturar a princesa outra vez!  
– Oh! – Várias crianças exclamaram juntas. Uma delas perguntou: – E o dragão? Ele ajudou ela?  
Suspirei, balançando a cabeça numa negação. Após uma pausa dramática, lhes dei a terrível noticia.  
– Ele foi morto.  
– NÃO! – Alice gritou, aos prantos.  
– Ele tentou protegê-la, mas foi impossível! O exército era forte demais! Wonka observou tudo com a princesa presa em seus braços, rindo maleficamente. – Fiz uma pausa, e então imitei a risada, jogando a cabeça para trás. Bella passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e respirou fundo. Continuei, cerrando os olhos para aumentar o suspense. – Dizem que, quando todos do hospital vão dormir, o espírito do dragão vaga pelos corredores em busca de sua amada. Às vezes ele se confunde, e captura meninas parecidas com ela...  
Algumas garotas de cabelo castanho se entreolharam, assustadas.  
– Mas não pensem os outros que estão a salvo! – Completei.  
– Ótimo. Agora eles não vão dormir. – Edward suspirou.  
– Tem um espírito de dragão aqui! Legal! – Um menino ficou em pé. – Podemos procurar ele?  
– Que tal outro dia? – Jasper sorriu um pouco, mais acordado agora que a historia acabara.  
Eu fiquei em pé, tentando soltar a cadeira da minha bunda. Todas as crianças começaram a se levantar, a maioria bocejando. Algumas já dormiam no chão. Elena veio correndo até mim, e aliança perdida veio a minha mente em questão de segundos. É claro! Era isso que eu precisava! Tanta gente assim seria mais do que suficiente para encontrar o que quisesse em casa. Será que elas sairiam do hospital logo? Agachei, esperando Rosalie se afastar para pedir um favor a garota. Ela sorriu, e eu aproximei nossos rostos, sussurrando.  
– O que acha de me ajudarem em outra missão?

_**Oi gente, eu sei que faz um tempão que não posto aqui e admito que foi por preguiça. Eu e a Carol postamos la no Nyah, não sei se muitos de vocês conhecem. É que la estávamos tento mais comentários e pessoas empolgadas, mas acontece que essa fic é nosso xodó e primeiro amor e por isso eu resolvi coloca-la todinha aqui, não é justo com quem estava animado desde o começo né¿ Peço que me desculpem e já aproveito pra divulgar nossa segunda fic, a Meu Malvado Favorito, e essa estamos postando só la no Nyah, não sei se vou posta-la aqui mas quem sabe né¿ Obrigada a todos que leram The Cullen's, por vocês estou postando ela todinha aqui ^^. Beijos.**_


	24. Loucura

Era uma noite comum. Sábado, 5 de Dezembro, The Cullen's fechando às 2:00 da manhã, minha picape quebrada e uma discussão com Edward no meio da neve. Nada fora da rotina.  
- Caso não tenha reparado, senhor Cullen, eu não posso fazer nada para tirar um carro quebrado do caminho. Manobre o seu!  
- Caso não tenha reparado, senhorita Swan, sua lata velha está estacionada bem no meio da passagem!  
Ele andou até mim com passos firmes, e eu fiz o mesmo. Ergui o queixo, tentando compensar minha pouca altura com uma cara de durona.  
- Se o seu carro fizer um único arranhão na minha _lata velha...  
-_ O que? Vai me bater com uma frigideira, _chef_? – Ele sorriu, irônico.  
- Você não vai gostar nada de _onde_ eu vou bater. Eu estou avisando. Vai pra casa, Edward.  
Com o mesmo sorriso irritante no rosto, ele andou pelo estacionamento em direção a seu carro. Entrou e ligou o veículo. Estava realmente apertado demais para sair da vaga, com a minha picape atrás. Então, ele _fez_. O desgraçado deu ré, amassando um pouco a lataria do meu carro. Seu Volvo não teve nenhum arranhão.  
Abri a boca, sentindo o sangue subir. Antes que pudesse lhe dizer todos os insultos que planejava, ele parou o carro na rua, bem na minha frente, e abaixou o vidro.  
- Quer carona?  
- Isso é alguma piada? Vai acelerar pra longe quando eu concordar?  
Ele riu, destravando a porta do passageiro.  
- Não há como chegar na sua casa, Bella. A rua está cheia de neve. Você pode passar a noite com Alice.  
Mordi o lábio, segurando minha bolsa mais junto ao corpo. Dormir num quarto bem na frente do de Edward. Dormir sabendo que ele estava a poucos metros de mim. Eu não sabia como meu coração reagiria a isso; eu ainda estava aprendendo a conviver com ele sem que minhas mãos suassem.  
- É pegar ou largar. – Ele completou. Eu suspirei e concordei, me sentando ao seu lado no carro. O ar quente era aconchegante. Edward acelerou em direção a casa dos Cullen, deixando o rádio ligado numa estação de música clássica.  
- _Chopin_. – Observei, deixando a bolsa em meu colo.  
- Eu me inspirava muito nele para compor.  
Ergui as sobrancelhas ao olhá-lo.  
- Você tem composições próprias?  
Ele sorriu consigo mesmo.  
- Não vou me gabar. Sabe como sou bom em falar de mim. – Riu, estranhamente animado. – Eu sempre fui um bom pianista; você já me ouviu tocar. Eu cheguei a me apresentar para públicos enormes, em teatros, mas...  
- Mas desistiu. – Completei.  
Seu sorriso diminui subitamente.  
- Desisti. – Ele parou um pouco, pensando em como continuar. – Preferi ficar em um emprego estável como gerente, trabalhando com minha mãe, do que estudar música sem saber o que seria do futuro. Sem saber se teria um futuro.  
O silêncio que veio a seguir foi constrangedor; eu não tirei os olhos de seu rosto sério. Edward, por sua vez, manteve o olhar na estrada – nunca em mim.  
- Eu estive pensando no que me disse. – Ele puxou assuntou depois de bastante tempo.  
- Sobre...?  
- Sobre Deus. – Edward falou quase por cima de mim.  
- Mudou sua opinião? – Minha voz saiu divertida.  
- Não. Eu tenho uma pergunta, na verdade. – Ele parou um pouco, me olhando de canto para ter certeza de que eu estava interessada. – Você acredita em anjos?  
- Anjos... – Saiu mais como uma afirmação.  
- _Anjos_. – Ele concordou.  
- Por que, exatamente, quer saber?  
- Gosto de suas observações sobre esse tipo de coisa.  
Sorri, cruzando as pernas em cima do banco. Ele pareceu não gostar muito dos meus tênis tocando o couro, mas ignorou.  
- Não acredito em anjos com asas, ou tocando harpas no paraíso. – Disse a ele. – Acho que... Cada pessoa é o anjo da outra. Cada um de nós tem alguém certo para nos ajudar em cada momento da vida.  
- Então, quando alguém não precisa mais de ajuda, seu "anjo" pode ir embora?  
- Não. Não exatamente. Quero dizer, nós damos adeus às pessoas quando temos certeza de que elas ficarão bem sozinhas. É normal sentir saudades, mas... Quando dois anjos precisam ficar juntos e se separam, não será simplesmente "saudade". Tudo dá errado.  
- Entendo. – Ele quase me cortou.  
Dei os ombros, olhando pela janela.  
- Você é o meu anjo. – Edward completou como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo.  
Virei a cabeça para ele, totalmente surpresa.  
- Eu... Sou. – Murmurei.  
Ele estacionou com facilidade na garagem, ao lado do carro de Carlisle.  
- Amanhã cuidaremos da sua picape. – Edward disse enquanto saia do carro. Eu o imitei, seguindo meu ex-namorado para dentro da casa ainda um pouco tonta, tentando descobrir o propósito daquela conversa. Lembrar da frase que ele acabara de dizer fazia eu me perguntar por que exatamente ele era um _ex_. Havia tantas coisas mal resolvidas entre nós, tantas coisas pelas quais ainda poderíamos lutar, e estávamos desistindo por teimosia.  
Edward desapareceu escada acima. O andar de baixo estava vazio. Eu subi e me deparei com Alice já deitada, lendo um romance – levando em conta seus olhos vermelhos. Ela ficou feliz em arrumar a bicama e me emprestar um pijama.  
- Você viu o que Emmett está planejando? – Ela riu, sentada com o travesseiro no colo. – Ele pediu ajuda das crianças para procurar a aliança de Rosalie aqui em casa. Esme não vai ficar muito contente... Mas, bem... Por isso ele está dormindo na casa de Rosalie hoje. Para ela não vir aqui amanhã, e... Hm, para procurar por lá também. Nunca se sabe.  
Alice deu os ombros, se ajeitando em sua cama. Eu fiquei embaixo das cobertas na minha, aconchegada. Nossa conversa durou pouco tempo; ela logo adormeceu.  
Eu virei de barriga para cima, e tentei dormir.  
Realmente tentei.

**( Oswaldo Montenegro – Figura louca ****.com/mp3/Z6Rh/oswaldo-montenegro-figura-louca/**** )  
**  
Seria mais fácil dormir sem todos aqueles pensamentos inundando minha mente. Sem a dúvida, a confusão, a vontade de colocar todos os meus sentimentos as claras.  
Seria mais fácil dormir sem saber que Edward estava a poucos metros de mim.  
"_Por isso ele está dormindo na casa de Rosalie hoje_..." Emmett dormira fora. Edward estava sozinho no quarto. Eu podia ir até lá e falar com ele. Eu podia... Não!  
Gemi e coloquei o travesseiro contra o rosto, contando até 10. Respira, Bella, você não vai sair dessa cama. Ele não quer falar com você. Ele te odeia. E você... Você o ama.

**Edward's POV.**

Acalme-se, Edward. Ela está dormindo. Nem mesmo lembra de você. O que você quer fazer lá? Calma, calma, calma! Droga. Sempre soubemos que isso seria um problema, não é? Bella, Bella que deveria ser sua, a alguns passos de distância. Como isso poderia acabar bem? Talvez se você fosse até lá com alguma desculpa... Qualquer coisa. Mas a essa hora da madrugada? Não, é errado. É impossível. Fique bem aí, e tente dormir. Fique. Não vá. Vá...

**Bella's POV.  
**  
Só alguns passos. Uma simples fresta da porta e você passaria. Alice não iria perceber, ninguém ouviria. Nem mesmo Edward. Você poderia ir e dar uma olhada nele... Lembra-se de como ele fica lindo dormindo? Não! Não, não, não. Fique bem aí.  
Fique.  
Não vá.  
Vá.  
Levantei-me da cama e andei até a porta. Nenhum barulho. Ninguém percebe o que estou fazendo, o erro que estou cometendo. Não há motivo para se preocupar. Só mais alguns passos. Vá...

**Edward's POV.**

Fiquei em pé. Isso é errado, _tão _errado. Devo continuar arriscando? _Abra a porta_, meu coração implora. Obedeço.

**Bella's POV.  
**  
Ele estava lá. Eu abri minha porta, e ele estava lá. Parado, me encarando ainda dentro de seu quarto. Usava somente uma calça de moletom. Saímos para o corredor e fechamos a porta atrás de nós, num movimento espelhado. Nossos olhos nunca largavam uns dos outros, nossas mãos permaneceram nas maçanetas. Eu poderia voltar para a cama e fingir que aquele momento não acontecera. Poderia. Edward deu um passo a frente e parou com os braços ao lado do corpo. E então, avançou. Eu fiz o mesmo. Não houve tempo para pensar, respirar, ou lembrar todos os motivos que eu tinha para não estar fazendo aquilo. Nossas bocas estavam unidas. Bocas? Lábios, línguas, braços. Eu era ele e ele era eu. Nenhuma força poderia nos separar, nenhum pensamento me faria desejá-lo menos. A Terra parou de girar. A última coisa que tínhamos era pressa. Seus lábios deslizavam por meu pescoço e eu, mantendo os olhos fechados, o esticava para deixá-lo mais a mostra. Suas mãos deslizaram por minhas costas, erguendo e puxando minha blusa. As minhas foram para sua calça, tentando abaixá-la. Ele me ergueu, e eu subitamente levei meus dedos até seus ombros, arranhando-os como se precisasse me agarrar a sua pele, como se minha vida dependesse de estar presa a ele. Minhas pernas enroscaram-se ao redor de sua cintura. Ele me carregou para seu quarto e trancou a porta. Minha blusa ficou perdida em algum lugar pelo chão. Ele me deitou na cama. Suas mãos eram suaves em meu corpo ao mesmo tempo que sua boca estava faminta na minha. Minha calça também se foi. Eu não sentia frio. Meu corpo estremecia, mas não tinha a ver com a temperatura do quarto. A nevasca do lado de fora da casa poderia entrar e eu continuaria fervendo por dentro.  
A urgência foi embora aos poucos. Eu sentia cada detalhe de seus lábios nos meus, cada centímetro de sua pele em minhas mãos. Não havia pressa. A calça dele foi jogada longe. Nossas roupas íntimas tampouco continuaram por perto. Suas mãos exploravam meu corpo, e então sua boca. Tombei a cabeça para trás e respirei fundo. Sua respiração quente se aproximou de meu pescoço, e logo senti o hálito de menta buscando minha boca outra vez. Ele me beijou. Com pressa, com calma, com carinho, com urgência. Todas as sensações ao mesmo tempo. Não ousei abrir os olhos para tatear seu abdômen perfeito. Não ousei me mexer quando seus dedos estudaram a curva da minha cintura. Edward esticou um pouco o braço e pegou um preservativo na gaveta do criado-mudo. Eu fiquei imóvel, olhando seu rosto tranquilo. Seu corpo se colou ao meu mais uma vez, e eu voltei a fechar os olhos com um longo suspiro. Sorri; não pude evitar. Senti-o dentro de mim encaixando-se perfeitamente, como se fossemos feitos sob medida um para o outro. Ambos ofegamos, e nossos gemidos se misturaram no quarto escuro. Não havia mais nada do lado de fora. O mundo se resumia a nós. Ele era _meu_, eu era dele, mas não sabíamos mais quem era quem. A verdade talvez era que só havia um corpo sob a cama.  
Eu poderia morrer. Ou talvez já estivesse morta. Não era exatamente o céu, não era exatamente o inferno. Era só a própria loucura, o próprio desejo, arrebatando o pouco de sanidade que nos restava. Não era exatamente a morte. Não era exatamente a vida.  
E nunca teria que acabar.

Edward deitou por cima de mim. Nossos corpos nus enroscados, nossas respirações aceleradas. Agora eu sabia. Sabia que ele me desejava tanto quanto eu a ele; sabia como eu dependia dele – de sua atenção, de seu amor, de seus carinhos. Eu me sentia completa. Subi uma de minhas mãos pelas suas costas até seu ombro, analisando sua pele. Então, encontrei seus olhos. Aqueles olhos... Tinham muitos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo. E o problema era que todo o desejo e o amor estava sobrepostos pela reprovação. De mim e de si mesmo. De nós dois. Ambos havíamos enlouquecido.  
Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa e eu neguei com a cabeça num simples movimento. Meu dedo indicador o calou; meus olhos nunca deixavam os dele. Eu podia ver sua silhueta pela fraca luz que vinha do jardim e iluminava a janela. _Como ele era lindo_. Meus dedos enroscavam-se em seu cabelo macio num carinho lento, deixando ele repousar a cabeça em meu peito que subia e descia com a respiração levemente ofegante. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em meu rosto; seu olhar era quase como de uma criança. Edward nos virou na cama, deixando ambos deitados de lado, e me abraçou por trás. Fechei os olhos, sentindo-o arrumar o cobertor até nossos ombros. Sua respiração estava perto de meu ouvido, seu corpo colado ao meu e sua mão fazendo carinho em minha barriga.  
- Eu amo você. – Ele sussurrou devagar, fazendo as palavras soarem verdadeiras como nunca.  
Sorri em silêncio, adormecendo nos braços do _meu _anjo.


	25. Em seu devido lugar

**(Bella's POV.)**

Abri meus olhos.  
O Sol entrava pela janela e clareava num ângulo perfeito o rosto de Edward, como se procurasse iluminar somente os traços de beleza inumana presentes no quarto. Ambos estávamos deitados de lado, abraçados, mas agora um de frente para o outro. Fiquei observando enquanto ele dormia tranquilamente. Apesar de estar sentindo seus braços quentes ao meu redor, comecei a me perguntar se era possível que fosse só um sonho. Estiquei uma mão, acariciando sua bochecha o mais delicadamente possível. Uma ruga se formou entre suas sobrancelhas e ele abriu os olhos devagar. Minha mão subiu automaticamente para seu cabelo, e eu sorri.  
Edward piscou algumas vezes e bocejou, levando a mão que não estava me abraçando até seu cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais. Olhou em volta do quarto rapidamente e então sorriu de leve para mim, sonolento.  
- O que está fazendo no inferno? – Murmurou. Um choque desconfortável atravessou meu corpo ao pensar que estava chateado consigo mesmo – com nós dois – mas relaxei quando analisei melhor seu olhar tranquilo. Recebi um beijo na testa e o abracei ainda mais.  
- Então, isso aqui é o inferno? – Fiz uma pausa, divertida. - É bem melhor do que eu imaginava.  
Edward riu, erguendo um pouco o corpo para olhar o relógio no criado-mudo ao meu lado. Fez um caminho de beijos por meu braço até o ombro e pescoço, finalizando com um selinho. E então levantou da cama. Deslizei meu corpo para ocupar o pouco espaço livre, de bruços, esparramada embaixo do cobertor. Olhei para o lado também, verificando a hora. _7:46_. Abracei o travesseiro e sorri com os olhos fechados. Tinha _seu_ cheiro.  
Ah, Deus, se for um sonho, nunca me deixe acordar.

**(Edward's POV.)**

Fechei meus olhos.  
A brisa do jardim entrava pela janela e invadia todo o quarto, como se quisesse pegar de volta o anjo que agora descansava em minha cama. Fiquei parado perto da cortina, aproveitando a temperatura fria em minhas bochechas. Virei o rosto para Bella, analisando-_a_. O cobertor só ia até metade de suas costas nuas, mas ela não parecia sentir frio. Seu cabelo escuro cobria boa parte da pele de marfim, num contraste de cores que eu adorava. Arrumei as mãos nos bolsos da calça, soltando um longo suspiro. De longe, ela parecia uma pintura, uma escultura em homenagem a alguma deusa grega. Droga, _como_ eu a amava.  
- É interessante me assistir? – Ela perguntou, virando de barriga pra cima e me olhando com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Eu retribuí, andando calmamente para perto da cama.  
- Não faz idéia. É que você não tem a visão que tenho dali. – Mostrei a janela com a cabeça, abaixando para beijar minha _namorada_, que agora estava sentada.  
Seus dedos se enroscaram no cabelo em minha nuca, puxando-o carinhosamente. Tentei resistir ao impulso de voltar a deitar com ela, em vão. Ela riu, me abraçando quando nos colamos novamente embaixo do cobertor. Talvez não fizéssemos nada. Talvez permanecêssemos ali o dia todo. Eu não sabia de mais nada; não me importava em saber. Bella era minha única certeza naquele momento.  
E isso era bom demais, até mesmo para um sonho.

**(Bella's POV.)**

Só conseguimos sair do quarto quando o relógio se aproximava das 9 da manhã. Edward já estava impecavelmente vestido, mas eu continuava usando o pijama de Alice. Minha muda de roupa do dia anterior continuava dentro do quarto da minha cunhada. O _dia seguinte_ não foi uma coisa sobre a qual pensamos naquela noite; nem havia como. O que devíamos fazer? Era a hora certar pra contar a todos, ou seria melhor esconder? Minha mente estava com essa exata duvida quando Edward abriu a porta para o corredor. Ela logo sumiu, porque Alice saia de seu quarto no mesmo segundo.  
Ela franziu o cenho, analisando a cena por um tempo longo demais.  
- Ahn... Bom dia.  
- Bom dia. – Edward respondeu firme e feliz.  
Alice ficou de frente para nós e fechou a porta de seu quarto, apontando em nossa direção enquanto parecia escolher as palavras certas, com os olhos cerrados. Prensei meus lábios um no outro, olhando para meu namorado pelo canto dos olhos.  
- O que...  
Antes que pudesse terminar, Edward pegou minha mão e me puxou para a escada com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ouvimos um gritinho de felicidade atrás de nós e simplesmente rimos. Descemos, mas nenhum sinal de Carlisle e Esme.  
- Eu cuido do café. – Meu Cullen disse, todo orgulhoso, puxando a cadeira da mesa da cozinha para que eu me sentasse. Sorri, apoiando o rosto nas mãos e observando enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro.  
De vez em quando, Edward virava pra mim e sorria. Ele estava_ tão_ contente. Suas mãos eram um pouco atrapalhadas, mas ele ficava absurdamente fofo tentando deixar a comida perfeita. Todas as discussões antes de terminarmos (ou talvez agora eu possa chamar de "darmos um tempo") pareciam bobas aquela altura de nossas vidas. Edward fora bobo por pensar que fazer amor comigo seria errado ou perigoso para minha saúde. Eu fora boba por pensar que ele não me queria, ou que eu não era suficiente (e certa) pra ele. Não havia uma pessoa com quem eu me encaixava melhor, em todos os momentos, em todos os sentidos.  
- Como quer os seus ovos? – Ele perguntou ao parar de assobiar uma música qualquer.  
- Vou adorar qualquer coisa que você fizer. – Rebati com um riso baixo.  
- Mexidos, então.  
Mais alguns rápidos minutos e Edward se aproximou da mesa, distribuindo o conteúdo da panela em duas tigelas coloridas que eu havia pegado. Duas fatias de pão foram colocadas na torradeira, e nós começamos a devorar os ovos enquanto não ficavam prontas. Até mesmo mastigando ele parecia se mexer, como se estivesse escutando uma musica em sua cabeça. Eu ri, engolindo a comida antes de lhe dirigir a palavra.  
- De onde surgiu tanta felicidade? – Perguntei, carinhosa.  
- Você quer saber? – Ele ficou em pé ao ouvir as torradas ficarem prontas. – Eu passei a noite com a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo e, quando abri os olhos, o rosto dela foi a primeira coisa que eu vi. Não deveria estar feliz?  
Sorri timidamente com cada sílaba que pronunciou, terminando meus ovos. Ele substituiu a tigela por um prato com a torrada, e deixou que eu usasse a manteiga primeiro. Então, serviu suco de laranja para nós dois.  
- Está aprovado? – Edward perguntou quando dei a primeira mordida. Simplesmente assenti, mastigando. – Os ovos também? – Ele riu, estufando o peito de orgulho.  
Assenti novamente revirando os olhos, divertida, em razão de seu ego gigantesco.  
- É bom, mesmo. – Ele continuou. – O restaurante onde trabalho tem uma chef de cozinha horrível. Estou pensando em substituí-la.  
Parei com a torrada a caminho da boca, erguendo as sobrancelhas.  
- O The Cullen's? – Perguntei. Ele assentiu, divertido. – Eu já comi lá. A chef é uma negação. E você já viu o gerente daquele lugar? Já viu o cabelo ensebado do cara? Espero que ele não chegue perto da comida. Se bem que ele podia usar o óleo da cabeça pra fritar alguns bolinhos.  
Edward explodiu numa gargalhada deliciosa enquanto tomava um gole de suco. Boa parte de sua camisa ficou babada, e até meu rosto se molhou um pouco. Ri junto com ele, passando as mãos nas minhas bochechas a fim de secá-las.  
- Eca! – Exclamei, ainda rindo. Ele riu alto e me mandou um beijo no ar, tomando outro gole. Alice desceu já trocada, dizendo um "_bom dia_" animado antes de começar a fuçar dentro do armário (na ponta dos pés).  
- Tem uma manchinha na sua roupa, mano. – Ela disse, colocando seu pão dentro da torradeira e mais um prato na mesa. Edward olhou pra sua camiseta cinza cheia de suco e revirou os olhos com a mesma expressão alegre no rosto.  
Com uma rápida olhada para o relógio, Alice abriu a ultima porta do armário e retirou alguns frascos e embalagens de remédios. Colocou tudo a frente de Edward, que logo se pôs a tomar os diversos comprimidos. Seus olhos ficaram diferentes, talvez até menos brilhantes, como se o coquetel o fizesse voltar à realidade. Quando seu irmão acabou, Alice pegou o copo e bebeu o restinho de suco que sobrara. Fiquei levemente surpresa, uma surpresa boa, mas espero que minha expressão não tenha demonstrado nada. _Ela estava dividindo o copo com ele. _Quantos fariam isso sem nenhum medo ou preconceito? Eu não tinha porque duvidar que Alice não se importava em ter tal intimidade com o irmão aidético. No começo, foi difícil para mim. Se não fosse por minha cunhada, eu não teria idéia de como agir com _ele_, agora sabendo de sua doença. Quantas pessoas teriam receio até mesmo de chegar _perto_ de um soro-positivo? Alice seria a última pessoa no mundo que trataria Edward de uma maneira diferente.  
- É verdade o que Emmett disse? As crianças virão aqui? – Edward perguntou, observando a irmã passar manteiga em seu pão.  
- As que receberam alta. E é um número grande, se quer saber. – Alice pegou o copo de Edward, onde já havia bebido, e colocou mais suco pra si mesma. – Acho que vai dar merda.  
Eu e Edward rimos.  
- Se acontecer qualquer coisa, não me responsabilizo. – Ele disse, divertido.  
Meu namorado colocou sua cadeira perto da minha e passou o braço ao redor de meus ombros. Alice sorriu sozinha com a cena, mas não parou de comer. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo; eu parada junto aos braços de Edward, ele beijando meu cabelo e Alice fingindo não estar ali, mas mal se contendo de felicidade.  
Emmett apareceu na porta, e nós três o olhamos com a testa franzida.  
- Precisei voltar antes que Rosalie acordasse. – Ele explicou. – Não tinha nenhuma desculpa pra ir embora, e... – Ele pousou os olhos na mão de Edward, que afagava meu ombro, e ergueu as sobrancelhas. – O que...  
Eu ri, deitando a cabeça próxima ao peito dele. Emmett sorriu, dando a volta na mesa para chegar perto do balcão quase aos pulos. Eu me ajeitei mais perto de Edward, deixando seu perfume já impregnado na pele invadir meu olfato, embriagando-me.  
Tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

Abra os olhos, Bella. Isso vai voltar ao normal. O barulho enlouquecedor não significa nada.  
Subo somente uma de minhas pálpebras. Uma almofada voa até o teto e, quando desce, acerta em cheio um vaso de flores. Subo a outra, e uma voz infantil grita para chamar um nome feminino. Olho em volta da sala. Não há um único espaço que não esteja um caos, diversas crianças correndo, gritando, e remexendo nos móveis e decorações. Puta merda!  
- Divertindo-se? – Edward perguntou, dividindo o banco de seu piano comigo. Eu fiquei imóvel enquanto ele se ajeitava ao meu lado e me abraçava.  
Suspirei, fechando os olhos brevemente quando algo quebrou próximo a janela.  
- Não vamos fazer nada?  
Ele riu.  
- Vamos ver como Emmett se sai com as crianças.  
O grandalhão passou correndo por nós até algumas meninas descontroladas, nos fazendo rir. Alice andou atrás dele, lixando as unhas como se o ambiente estivesse completamente dentro da normalidade. A sala foi esvaziando aos poucos conforme as crianças viam que o anel não estava ali. Alias, do jeito que as coisas iam, parecia que não havia anel em lugar algum. Uma ultima menina saiu correndo escada acima atrás de seus amigos, e sobramos só nós dois. Eu e Edward olhamos em volta, fazendo uma leve careta para toda a bagunça e a bronca que nos esperava. Senti seus braços se afastarem de mim e, quando olhei para o lado, ele estava de frente para o piano. Me virei também, franzindo a testa.  
- Escolha uma. – Ele mostrou com o queixo o livro grosso apoiado em cima do instrumento. Eu o peguei. Abri numa página qualquer, identificando suas anotações próximas as notas marcadas com extremo cuidado no pentagrama. Passei folha por folha, olhando somente os nomes das musicas.  
- Essa.  
Deixei o livro aberto a sua frente e encarei seu rosto. Ele estava tranqüilo, ao mesmo tempo que emanava felicidade. Suas mãos saíram de seu colo e se posicionaram sob as teclas, conhecendo cada detalhe delas. Seus dedos sabiam exatamente onde deveriam ir.

**( Metallica – Nothing else matters (Piano version)  
****.com/watch?v=4sZK4Hd28VA**** )**

Edward estava em casa. Eu via isso em seus olhos, na leveza com que os longos dedos deslizavam pelo teclado, na maneira como inspirava e expirava sem a mínima pressa – apesar da musica rápida exigir concentração e agilidade. Eu identifiquei algumas partes da letra, e cantei baixinho junto a melodia.  
_  
__Trust I seek and I find in you  
(Confiança eu procure e acho em você)  
Every day for us something new  
(Todo dia para nós, algo novo)  
Open mind for a different view  
(Mente aberta para outra visão)  
And nothing else matters  
(E nada mais importa)  
_  
Ele sorriu ao ouvir minha voz. Não ousei cantar mais; o som tímido e desafinado que saia de minha garganta não se comparava ao de Edward e, mesmo que ele não estivesse cantando, eu ficava envergonhada só de lembrar. Fiquei encarando seu rosto durante o resto da musica. Ele ousava olhar para mim de vez em quando, e então sorria, sem nunca se desconcentrar da partitura e do ritmo incessante de suas mãos. Ele poderia ficar ali o resto da vida – ele _queria_ ficar. Não havia lugar onde estivesse mais completo. E eu finalmente entendera, naquele dia, que as coisas só ficavam corretas para ele quando estávamos juntos.  
Edward tocou a ultima nota e moveu os olhos até os meus. Suas mãos afastaram-se do piano até meu rosto, e eu não sabia onde elas se encaixavam melhor. Nos beijamos. Sem pressa, mas com desejo de sobra. Acariciei seu peito, deixando nossos lábios aproveitarem uns aos outros até que nossos pulmões imploraram por ar.  
- Eu amo você. – Ele sussurrou. Segurei com firmeza o suéter que usava, aproximando nossos corpos.  
- Hm... – Consegui murmurar de volta, antes que minha boca ficasse ocupada outra vez.  
Um pigarro veio do nosso lado algum tempo depois. Paramos o beijo, mas só eu virei o rosto. Emmett estava parado com Alice ao seu lado. Os dois tinham uma expressão estranha no rosto.  
- Temos noticias. – Meu cunhado falou.  
- Achamos a aliança. – Alice deu os ombros.  
- Estava no armário da minha mãe. – Emmett completou.  
- Mas não foi a única coisa que encontramos... – Alice suspirou, e socou de leve o ombro do irmão. – Você lê.  
O grandalhão deu um passo a frente, e Alice colocou as mãos para trás. Eu e Edward ficamos rígidos, esperando pelo pior. Até que Emmett leu.

_Meu xuxuzinho  
Minha amada  
Meu pudim de marmelada  
_

_Com você quero viver  
Pelo resto da vida  
Quero que você seja minha  
Juntos vamos fugir_

Não sei viver sem seu amor  
Sem o seu cheiro  
E o seu amor

Quero que você seja minha  
Minha Esme  
Meu xuxuzinho  


__

O poema deixou um silêncio constrangedor no ar quando Emmett acabou. Nós ficamos parados, olhando para o papel nas mãos dele com repulsa.  
- É bem... Ruim. – O mesmo Cullen que leu quebrou o silêncio.  
- É horrível. Isso... Dói. – Alice murmurou. – Lá no fundo.  
Edward foi o único que gargalhou.  
- Carlisle nunca nos disse nada sobre sua habilidade como poeta. – Ele tentou quebrar o clima tenso, em vão. Levei uma mão a boca, reprimindo o riso.  
- Acham que ele escreveu mais? – Emmett arregalou os olhos.  
- Ele não pode! – Alice disse, olhando para o papel em sua mão. – Meu Deus... Por que a mamãe guardou essa merda?  
- Foi uma declaração. – Eu dei os ombros. – Ela só queria mostrar que gostou, para não magoá-lo...  
- Ela não tem como ter gostado! – Emmett exclamou, rindo de nervoso.  
- Não, mas é bem a cara de Esme fazer isso. – Sorri um pouco, carinhosa.  
- Fazer o que? – A própria perguntou, abrindo distraída a porta da frente com várias sacolas em uma mão e o celular na outra, teclando.  
Nós quatro nos entreolhamos, em choque. Emmett guardou o papel no bolso, Alice correu para o andar de cima e Edward se apressou em distrair sua mãe por todo o caminho até a cozinha, falando sobre um assunto qualquer. Ofeguei, virando desesperada para o grandalhão, que parecia tranqüilo demais.  
- Ufa... Ainda bem que ela não ouviu...  
- UFA? – Exclamei. – O que é "ufa"? Tem 30 crianças no andar de cima, e a sala está destruída!  
Ele pareceu voltar à realidade, arregalando os olhos quando os passou por todo o ambiente. Edward saiu da cozinha e fechou a porta. Tirou a chave e me entregou.  
- Eu e Emmett vamos arrumar isso aqui. Você vigia. Se ela estiver se aproximando, você entra e a distrai. Se insistir, tranque por fora. Depois diz que foi sem querer, não sei. Ela só não pode ver isso aqui... – Ele gemeu baixinho, olhando tudo. Ambos começaram a trabalhar com extrema agilidade, mudando os moveis de lugar e empurrando os enfeites quebrados para um canto isolado. Eu parei na frente da fechadura, colocando as mãos nos joelhos para abaixar e poder olhar através dela. Esme estava ocupada com o telefone, falando enquanto guardava as compras sem pressa alguma.  
- Ela não vai sair tão cedo.  
Me virei por alguns segundos, o suficiente para encontrar Edward e Emmett imóveis, encarando onde antes estava minha bunda sem a mínima discrição. Meu namorado acordou, dando um tapa no ombro do irmão com a testa franzida em reprovação.  
Alice desceu as escadas, pedindo silêncio várias vezes enquanto uma fila de crianças a seguia. Ela saiu pela porta da frente, e eu me abaixei para a fechadura, prestando atenção em Esme e em seus filhos ao mesmo tempo. Eles voltaram ao trabalho, deixando a sala aos poucos impecável como antes (isso se Esme não desse por falta de nenhum objeto quebrado). Demoraram, mas conseguiram. Minha sogra continuava a falar no telefone, calma como sempre. Alice voltou sozinha e, com um suspiro de alívio, colocou uma caixinha preta nas mãos de Emmett. Edward sorriu, arrumando a ultima peça que faltava em cima da mesinha de centro. 

**(Edward's POV.)**

O The Cullen's abriu para o jantar naquele domingo. Em parte porque poucas pessoas almoçavam fora nesse dia, em parte porque eu ficara ocupado demais com a chef em minha casa, e resumidamente porque gastamos algum tempo levando uma bela bronca de Esme. Parece que minha mãe gostava _mesmo_ de cada vaso que tínhamos.  
Não seríamos Edward e Bella se não tivéssemos brigado ao menos uma vez naquela noite, e não seriamos nós, também, se não tivéssemos nos reconciliado como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu inventava qualquer desculpa para ir até a cozinha e lhe dar um beijo, nem que fosse na bochecha, ou bater discretamente em sua bunda. Lauren não estava, então o máximo de brigas que existiriam seriam nossas discussões sem fundamento. Tudo estava indo pelo caminho certo, direto para um desfecho tranqüilo, e eu não podia esperar nada menos para o final daquele dia do que dormir em minha cama quente e aconchegante, com minha namorada acariciando meu cabelo. Andei pelo restaurante com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Há quanto tempo eu não o fazia... Há quanto tempo não me sentia tão bem...  
Mike acenou para mim, dizendo que o homem na mesa próxima a janela queria falar comigo. Pedi educadamente que esperasse um segundo, pois meu celular tocara naquele instante. Entrei no escritório de Esme, agora vazio. As paredes abafaram o barulho de conversas, musica e talheres. Estava lotado, e eu não tinha como reclamar. Tirei o aparelho do bolso, ficando em pé próximo a mesa. Não identifiquei o numero no visor mas, mesmo assim, atendi.  
- Alô... Edward? – A voz conhecida hesitou do outro lado da linha. Gelei. – Sou eu. _Tanya_.

Ta aí mais um capítulo muito lindo feito com muito amor pra vocês que nos animam cada vez mais a escrever ^^  
Pois é minha gente...agora a coisa ficou complicada, o que será que a Tanya quer¿ Um consolo que o próximo capítulo já está quase acabado e entre amanhã e quinta provavelmente já iremos postar.  
Eu quero deixar aqui o meu INFINITO MUITO OBRIGADA a todos vocês, pelos comentários lindos que eu mal consegui acompanhar e como eles, na maioria das vezes foram só de surtos (huahuauhahuauhahu) vou agradece-los todos aqui. Sério gente...eu nem sabia que iam gostar tanto do capítulo, espero que tenham gostado desse também, agradeço o carinho das novas leitoras, em especial a Mariza que meu Deus, não é só leitora nova como deixou um comentário em cada capítulo que leu, dos antigos, menina...valeu mesmo, fiquei de cara no chão.  
Bom gente, por hoje é só, estou feliz por estar de férias e provavelmente ficarei mais por aqui, pretendo responder os comentários dessa capítulo, sem mais desculpas. Hahuuahhuahuahuauaha. Beijos a todos e valeu pelo carinho, até o próximo capítulo.


	26. Estrago

**Edward's POV.**

Tudo a minha volta desapareceu. Eu fiquei parado, deixando meu cérebro imerso nas palavras que vinham do telefone. Não podia ser verdade. Não era.

- Sei que faz muito tempo... 2 anos, não é? Uau... – Tanya suspirou, parecendo cansada.  
- É... É... – Consegui murmurar.  
- Como está, Edward? – Ela perguntou.  
- Estou bem.  
- Que bom, não sabe como fico feliz em ouvir isso. Eu... Bem, estou te ligando por um motivo meio... Hm, eu queria te ver Edward, muito. Sei que depois de tudo não deveria pedir por um absurdo desses, mas...  
- Não é absurdo. Eu também gostaria de vê-la. – Assumi. – Você se lembra do The Cullen's, não é? Lembra onde fica?

- Claro que me lembro. Como poderia esquecer? – Ela riu, enfraquecida. Eu não sabia se aquelas memórias me fariam rir ou chorar.

_(Flashback)  
__- Com licença. – Eu parei ao lado da mesa, colocando minhas mãos para trás. A linda garota ruiva ergueu a cabeça, limpando os lábios delicadamente com um guardanapo. – Eu vim checar se está tudo certo com seu almoço.  
- Pela terceira vez. – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços em cima da mesa.  
Abri meu melhor sorriso, inclinando a cabeça em sua direção.  
- Minhas desculpas para falar com você já estão acabando.  
Ela riu, um som doce e encantador, exibindo dentes perfeitamente brancos. A versão original de The Rose, por Janis Joplin, tocava e inundava provavelmente até a cozinha. A garota estendeu a mão direita para mim, permanecendo com um sorriso estonteante no rosto.  
- Sou Tanya. Tanya Denali.  
Apertei sua mão, mantendo a outra atrás de mim.  
- Edward Cullen.  
- Cullen? O restaurante é seu? – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
- É da minha mãe. Eu a ajudo, às vezes.  
- E o que faz quando não está aqui? – Tanya apoiou o rosto nas mãos, interessada.  
- Eu estudo música. Sou pianista. Ou... Pretendo ser.  
Ela suspirou com um breve "hm"; seu interesse passara para outro nível. Mexeu na parte de baixo de seu longo cabelo, jogando tudo para trás, e eu pude ver então a fita que usava para enfeitá-lo.  
- Pelo numero de vezes que já a vi por aqui, você parece adorar a comida. – Continuei.  
- Na verdade, sim. E também porque estava pensando numa maneira de falar com o gerente. Mas ele parece compartilhar desse propósito, então... Sem mais esforços.  
Ah, sim, ela tinha lábia. Mas não tanto quanto eu.  
- Poderia se esforçar um pouco mais, e vir jantar aqui para me ver tocar.  
- Seria um prazer, Edward.  
- O prazer é meu. – Fiz uma pequena pausa, sorrindo torto para ela. – Nosso.  
(/Flashback)_

__

- A que horas eu posso encontrá-lo? – Tanya atrapalhou meu devaneio._  
_ Pisquei algumas vezes antes de responder.  
- 15 horas, amanhã. Estarei de folga. Você está na cidade?  
- Estou na casa da minha irmã, Irina. Você a conhece.  
- Sim. – Suspirei longamente. – Sim, conheço. Mande lembranças a ela.  
- Tudo bem. Obrigada... Mesmo. Até mais, Edward.  
E desligou antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Saí do escritório completamente atordoado. Eu fizera a coisa certa? Eu deveria me encontrar com ela? O que Bella pensaria a respeito disso? Bella. Droga, a última coisa que eu precisava naquele momento era encontrar com ela. E era o que eu mais queria, também.  
- Edward. – Mike chamou, apressado, apontando com a cabeça o mesmo homem de antes. Eu suspirei, voltando a realidade. Parei próximo a mesa, esboçando um leve sorriso.  
- Está tudo bem? – Perguntei, franzindo o cenho.  
Ele sorriu para mim e ficou em pé, ajeitando o terno em seu corpo e estendendo a mão, em seguida. Cumprimentei-o.  
- Você é Edward. – Não era uma pergunta. Assenti. – Meu nome é Aro Volturi. Sou da Universidade de Washington... Onde você cursava musica. Correto?  
- Sim. – Suspirei, nostálgico.  
- E abandonou tudo.  
- Eu... Sim. – Coloquei as mãos para trás, sem entender o que ele pretendia.  
Aro encarou meus olhos e passou a mão pelo queixo, onde deveria haver uma barba, se não estivesse impecavelmente feita. Voltou a sorrir, e indicou a mesa. Sentamos um de frente para o outro. Ele ajeitou as mãos na mesa, pensativo, antes de voltar a falar.  
- Confesso que fiquei surpreso com a ligação, mas a garota insistiu demais, e...  
- Ligação? – Cortei o que dizia, erguendo uma mão. – Que... Ligação?  
Ele pareceu confuso.  
- Esta tarde. Uma garota... Era... Isabella. – Ele se deliciou com cada sílaba do nome. – Ela telefonou para nós, e pediu para falar comigo pessoalmente. Bem, Edward, nós conversamos, e creio que seu pedido é um pouco inusitado... Mas eu estou aqui, não é? A historia toda me surpreendeu de tal modo que...  
- Eu não estou entendendo, senhor. Desculpe. – Ofeguei. – Bella _ligou_ pra Universidade? Com que propósito ela faria isso?  
Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
- Você não estava ciente da ligação. – Novamente, não era uma pergunta. Aro suspirou e recostou na cadeira. – A senhorita Swan nos telefonou hoje, perto da hora do almoço. Disse que era uma conhecida sua, e pediu para que checássemos o histórico de suas notas, dentro do curso e até mesmo nos últimos anos de ensino médio. Eram incríveis. Você é brilhante. – Ele franziu a testa antes de continuar. – Nos marcamos de nos falar aqui no final da tarde. E é bastante estranho que você não saiba que nos encontramos, e principalmente sobre o que falamos.  
Ele esperou e eu fiquei em silêncio, sustentando seu olhar.  
- Isabella me contou sobre a razão de sua desistência, sobre a doença, e sobre seu talento. Com as suas notas, principalmente nas aulas práticas, eu não duvido que você seja um ótimo músico... Bem, ela pediu que considerássemos a sua re-admissão como nosso aluno.  
Minha respiração oscilou, assim como meus batimentos cardíacos. Eu não sabia o que pensar, não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim, não sabia se deveria ficar bravo ou agradecido à ela. Voltar para a música. Depois de tanto tempo...  
- Mas sinto em informar que isso é um pouco impossível. Entretanto... – Ele continuou quando viu minha expressão desapontada. – Eu posso ajudá-lo. Conversei com alguns professores, e a maioria se lembra de você. Eles disseram que sua paixão é o piano. E que você, mesmo sem ter se formado, se apresentava para ótimos públicos.  
Ele suspirou, pensando em como continuar.  
- Eu estou tomando as rédeas de tudo. Não a Universidade. _Eu_. Tenho contatos, fiquei impressionado com a sua historia, e posso lhe oferecer oportunidades incríveis no mundo da musica.  
Aro sorriu. Eu não tive como não sorrir de volta, mesmo que não estivesse tão animado quanto ele.  
- O que me diz, rapaz? Quer seguir seu sonho?  
Fiquei imóvel na cadeira, respirando tranquilamente enquanto minha cabeça formava várias imagens. Parecia incrível. Perguntei-me por um segundo porque havia desistido antes. Eu estava superando tudo. Junto com Bella, a Aids era o menor dos meus problemas. Eu não tinha porque fugir de um futuro maravilhoso, como sempre quis.  
- Eu não sei o que dizer. Não tenho como agradecer. – Ofeguei, com um imenso sorriso.  
- Não precisa. Só precisa aceitar. – Aro estendeu a mão para mim, e eu estava prestes a apertá-la. – Mas há uma condição.  
Franzi a testa, recolhendo a mão. Aquilo não parecia nada bom.  
- Você vai comigo, vai se apresentar, ficar famoso... Todos vão te adorar. Não vai ser só uma estrelinha do rock, como esses pirralhos sem talento, e nem um pianista cujo CD só velhos compram. – Ele dramatizou a frase, apontando para uma direção qualquer. - Você vai revolucionar a musica. Mas _não_ vai manter sua doença em segredo.  
Ergui as sobrancelhas, processando o que dissera.  
- Por que eu faria isso? – Cerrei os olhos.  
- Por que? – Ele apoiou o braço no encosto da cadeira. – Cullen, você pensa pequeno. A imprensa ia adorar! Iam fazer milhares de entrevistas, documentários com sua historia de superação. Imagine só! "Astro mais aclamado do mundo da música guarda um segredo." – Ele esticou os braços, como se lesse uma manchete. – Tudo iria mudar se revelássemos isso! Pra que esconder? Iríamos esperar você ser a principal vítima dos paparazzi, e então, bam! Você não é mais Edward Cullen. Você tem uma historia, você lutou para chegar até lá. Todos iriam te admirar.  
- Todos teriam nojo de mim. – Rebati.  
- Ah, bobagem! Não estamos nos anos 80, por favor. – Aro balançou a cabeça com um suspiro, diminuindo toda a animação com que falava antes. – Isso te ajudaria muito. E, bem, é minha condição.  
O homem ficou em pé e colocou a mão no bolso do terno, tirando um cartão. Entregou-me. Peguei, hesitando um pouco.  
- Você tem todo o tempo do mundo pra pensar. Me ligue e acertaremos tudo. Você ainda tem muito sucesso pela frente, rapaz. _Confie em mim_.

Naquela noite, mal consegui dormir. A conversa com Aro era a menor das minhas preocupações, eu poderia avaliar isso mais tarde. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Tanya. A voz dela me fez reviver coisas que eu tinha custado a enterrar. Diversas lembranças passavam claras em minha mente como se eu estivesse sonhando, mas na verdade continuava muito bem acordado. O começo de nosso namoro fora conturbado; não esperamos algo sério ou ao menos um sentimento para irmos pra cama. E não nos precavemos, o que agora é até obvio dizer. Em compensação, dois meses depois estávamos no auge da paixão. Nosso relacionamento era sincero como nenhum outro que tive. Eu a amava, muito. Me encontrava toda hora formulando um futuro para nós. Tudo parecia perfeito; brigávamos raramente, o que era o exato contrário de Bella.  
Mas, não. Não há como fazer comparações.  
Tanya perdera a mãe quando tinha 12 anos. Nunca foi apegada as duas irmãs, e nenhuma das três era muito bem cuidada pelo pai que ainda sofria de amor. Contraiu o HIV quando foi dar o troco em uma traição de um namorado do colégio, não conhecia o cara e só o usou para se vingar. Não preciso citar as conseqüências. Sua família nunca a apoiou durante seu tratamento, ela sempre esteve sozinha. Mal tivemos tempo de conversar e nos ajudar quando soubemos que ambos estávamos doentes, porque ela logo foi embora. Bella não estava na minha casa naquela noite, e agradeci, pois seria difícil não soltar que me encontraria com minha ex-namorada. Ela não precisaria saber. Só iríamos conversar, colocar tudo em pratos limpos, e então cada um seguiria seu caminho novamente.  
Levantei cedo demais e fui para o restaurante, sempre com os mesmos pensamentos batendo em minha cabeça. A manhã passou arrastada; eu esperava que Bella não notasse que eu estava estranho. Ainda não era 15:00 quando ouvi os gritos vindos da entrada do restaurante. Sai do escritório num pulo e quase corri para lá. Alice enlouquecera.  
- Eu não sei o que você tá fazendo aqui! – Minha irmã gritou, com alguns fios do cabelo curto jogados no rosto. Emmett a segurava sem dificuldade. – Você não percebe o que fez? Não percebe como estragou a vida do meu irmão?  
Olhei de canto para Tanya. Ela chorava.  
- Pare, Alice. – Suspirei, descendo a pequena escadaria.  
- Não! Essa vaca precisa ouvir! Sua desgraçada! Fica longe daqui, fica longe da minha família! A culpa é toda sua, sua vagabunda, eu deveria...  
- CHEGA DISSO, ALICE! – Berrei ainda mais alto que ela, autoritário. Toquei o ombro de Tanya, carinhoso, e indiquei a rua para que me seguisse. Ela assentiu, andando com uma das mãos na boca. Lancei um olhar sério para minha irmã antes de me afastar.

Eu e Tanya fomos para a praça próxima ao The Cullen's, onde eu jantara com Bella há muito tempo atrás. Sentamos num banco perto da fonte; era possível ver o restaurante dali e a picape (já consertada) estacionada. Suspirei, me virando para ela. Só então pude reparar em seu rosto. Estava mudada; não de um jeito bom. Seu rosto estava magro assim como seus braços, muito fracos. Seus olhos que antes eram de um azul lindo como o céu agora estavam apagados, quase cinzas. Seus cabelos que antes eram de um ruivo vivo e quase em sua cintura estavam em um corte pouco acima de seus ombros. Meu Deus, era quase impossível não sentir pena de uma pessoa assim. Não havíamos trocado uma só palavra durante o caminho do restaurante até a praça, então resolvi comentar qualquer coisa para quebrar o gelo.  
- Seu cabelo... Você mudou. Ficou bom. – Sorri, simpático.  
Ela tentou sorrir de volta.  
- Obrigada. Achei que daria um ar mais... Saudável. – Ela abaixou a cabeça, derrotada. Algumas lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, e eu passei o braço em volta de seus ombros num gesto de consolo.  
- Estou contente em vê-la, Tanya. – Disse.  
- Edward! Sempre tão cavalheiro. Você não mudou nada. – Ela riu baixinho, e então suspirou. – Desculpe ter aparecido no restaurante. Devia ter te ligado e vindo direto aqui, ou... Não sei. Foi uma má idéia.  
- Você não fez nada de errado. Alice que não deveria tê-la tratado assim. Isso não tem desculpa. Eu vou ter uma boa conversa com ela.  
- Não é necessário. Não quero que briguem. Ela está certa.  
Franzi a testa.  
- Como ela pode estar certa? Dizendo aqueles absurdos? A culpa não é sua. Eu não guardo o mínimo rancor de você.  
Ela sorriu um pouco, retribuindo meu abraço por um tempo. Se afastou novamente, então, olhando em meus olhos.  
- Como tem passado? – Perguntou.  
- Estou bem. Digo, tenho levado uma vida até que normal... Trabalho no restaurante todos os dias, ajudo minha mãe no que é possível... – Pensei em mencionar a proposta de Aro, mas fiquei quieto - Estou namorando. – Fiz uma pausa, nervoso, mas Tanya continuou sorrindo. - Bem... Me cuido. E você?  
- Eu tenho vivido. – Ela respondeu, tranqüila.  
- Vivido. – Repeti, franzindo a testa.  
- Eu aprendi pelo que vale a pena viver, Edward. Já que sei que não tenho muito tempo.  
- Não fale assim, Tanya. É claro que você tem. Ainda terá uma vida maravilhosa pela frente. – Sorri, sem saber se eu mesmo acreditava naquelas palavras. – Há recursos, tratamentos... Tudo para nos ajudar! Não pense de um jeito tão negativo.  
Ela apenas sorriu, deixando escapar um riso fraco.  
- Eu desisti do meu tratamento há um ano.  
Não sei o que mais me chocou; ela ter desistido, ou ter falado algo do tipo tão calmamente. Eu entendia seus motivos, entendia que era difícil lutar quando se sentia sozinho. Mas, ainda assim, minha voz saiu indignada e confusa.  
- O que? Por que?  
- Foi uma decisão que tomei. E, pela primeira vez, sinto que estou fazendo algo certo.  
Ela se ajeitou ao meu lado no banco. O vento soprou, ainda mais frio do que o normal.  
- Algo certo? Desde quando suicídio é certo?  
- Edward, eu adoeci por algum motivo.  
- E acha que morrendo vai descobrir qual é? – Ergui as sobrancelhas.  
Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e, aos poucos, voltou a chorar. Eu suspirei e a abracei, acariciando seu cabelo curto com extremo cuidado.  
- Você não entende... – Ela sussurrou em prantos.  
- Eu sei. – Disse, e então percebi que fora grosso demais. – Eu sei, desculpe...  
Continuamos ali, abraçados. Tanya chorava e eu tentava acalmá-la. Nem mesmo eu conseguia acreditar que sofríamos do mesmo problema. Tanya estava sozinha, derrotada. Eu aparentava saúde (boa parte do tempo, pelo menos) e tinha pessoas que me apoiavam. Mesmo que as vezes explodisse com tantos cuidados e preocupações, no fundo eu entendia que minha família e Bella só sentiam _amor_ por mim.  
Um amor que Tanya nunca poderia experimentar.

**Bella's POV.**

- Onde está Edward? – Perguntei a Emmett, que se balançava no balcão ao som de The Doors, uma musica que não reconheci.  
O grandalhão parou, pensando por tempo demais em uma resposta. Cerrei os olhos.  
- Saiu. Não sei. – Ele deu os ombros, virando para o computador.  
- Sabe, sim. Onde ele está?  
- Não sei. Mesmo. Liga pra ele.  
Respirei fundo, voltando para a cozinha enquanto discava. Coloquei o aparelho na orelha e me apoiei no balcão. Caixa postal. Droga. O que os olhos não vêem, o coração imagina três vezes pior.  
Andei quase marchando de volta para Emmett, colocando as mãos na cintura.  
- É sério. Cadê seu irmão?  
- Eu não sei!  
- Ele foi fumar? Diga a verdade.  
- Sabe que ele não fuma mais. – O Cullen franziu a testa.  
- Mas você sabe onde ele tá! – Apontei um dedo para seu rosto. Ele deu os ombros outra vez.  
Bufei e girei o corpo, olhando a rua através da janela. Reconheci o cabelo desgrenhado que eu mais adorava bem ao longe, na praça. Ignorei algo que Emmett disse e fui na direção da porta. Era Edward. Eu o reconheceria a kilometros de distância. Meus olhos precisaram se acostumar com a cena por alguns segundos antes de identificar o que estava acontecendo. _Ele não estava sozinho. _Uma garota estava com ele, abraçada a ele, apoiando o rosto em seu ombro. Franzi o cenho, bastante confusa. Ela virou um pouco a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele. Reconheci o cabelo ruivo. Ela virou mais um pouco, e eu pude ver o azul de seus olhos. Aquele rosto. Era Tanya.  
Eu respirei fundo. Uma, duas, três vezes. Como poderia esquecer o rosto da foto? Era ela, um pouco diferente, mas continuava sendo a mesma pessoa. E estava com _ele_. Entrei no restaurante vendo tudo vermelho. Arranquei a touca e o avental, jogando em cima do balcão da cozinha, e comecei a gritar por Lauren. Ela veio sem a mínima pressa.  
- Assuma aqui. – Ordenei, saindo antes que ela retrucasse e eu descontasse a raiva nela.  
Meu sangue fervia. Droga, como eu queria ir embora daquele lugar. Eu precisava esfriar a cabeça, mas era impossível. Nem lembrei da minha bolsa quando fui na direção da picape, que felizmente consegui fazer com que pegasse. Abri o carro e subi. Eu tentava pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas a mesma imagem de Edward e sua ex-namorada abraçados martelava na minha cabeça. Acelerei pela rua, respirando de maneira pesada. O que ela estava fazendo aqui? Ela não fora embora, dois anos atrás? Por que resolveu voltar? Por que sempre acontecia alguma coisa, para estragar _tudo_?  
- Bella! – Uma voz conhecida chamou, mas não tive tempo de responder.

**Edward's POV.**

Vi quando a picape acelerou pela rua. Vi a motorista parecendo cega de raiva, segurando o volante com força nas mãos (agora não tão) delicadas. Vi quando o carro da minha namorada bateu na lateral de outro, que dobrava a esquina.  
Eu gritei o nome dela, mas não adiantou. Me soltei de Tanya e fiquei em pé, mas já era tarde demais. A cabine da picape estava toda amassada, quase dentro do outro carro. Eu não conseguia ver Bella. Eu não conseguia ver nada.


	27. Vilã

Um barulho chato e contínuo permanecia no quarto. Lembrava-me um gotejar infinito, daquele tipo enlouquecedor. Abri meus olhos para a exaustão; mal conseguia manter as pálpebras separadas. Reconheci de onde vinha o som – o aparelho media a freqüência de meus batimentos cardíacos. Olhei para baixo sem mover a cabeça, e vi minha perna esquerda engessada. Varri o resto do quarto com os olhos, passando eles pela televisão, a mesa, o frigobar e o sofá, onde meu namorado me encarava com certa preocupação. Assim que me viu acordada, ele suspirou e apoiou as mãos nas coxas para ficar em pé. Andou até mim, sentou na beirada da cama, e beijou minha testa.  
- Oi. – Edward segurou minha mão. Um clima estranho invadiu o quarto. – Tente ficar parada, está bem? – Ele completou, carinhoso.  
Encarei seus olhos por longos minutos.  
- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei. Aquela voz nem parecia minha.  
- Você bateu o carro. - Um flash de lembranças passou por minha mente. Vi outra vez o rosto de Tanya, enquanto ainda estava abraçada a _ele_, e minha cabeça doeu. – Fez uma tomografia quando chegou aqui, você teve um traumatismo, mas bem pequeno. Vai melhorar tão rápido quanto a perna. – Edward tentou sorrir, mas eu o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que não estava bem. Eu queria sentir pena dele, mas só um sentimento me invadiu por completo.  
- Onde ela está? – Perguntei, séria. Ele me olhou com a mesma expressão.  
- Ela foi embora.  
- É, eu acho bom mesmo.  
Ele ficou em silêncio, e me perguntei por um segundo se fora grossa demais. O celular de Edward tocou e o mesmo suspirou, ficando em pé.  
- Só um segundo. O restaurante está uma loucura hoje e alguns fornecedores acabaram atrasando... – Ele disse, atendendo com relutância. O Dr. Cullen entrou, sorrindo para mim enquanto fechava a porta com a mão livre. Seu filho saiu sem nos olhar.  
- Que bom que já acordou. Como está? – Carlisle pendurou o prontuário, esbanjando simpatia. Aquela foi a primeira vez em que reparei nos mínimos fios brancos saindo de seu cabelo louro.  
- Bem. – Ele se aproximou e ergueu minhas pálpebras, olhando dentro de meus olhos com uma espécie de lanterna. Incomodava.  
- Consegue se lembrar de tudo, no acidente? – Esticou um dedo e me pediu para seguir com os olhos. Obedeci, sentindo uma espécie de náusea e confusão.  
- Lembro de ver o carro na minha frente... Mas não da batida. E então, acordei aqui.  
Ele assentiu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos sem deixar de me olhar.  
- É normal sentir-se um pouco desorientada, ou com dores de cabeça. Não é provável que aja nenhum sangramento, o traumatismo foi leve, ainda bem. – Ele franziu a testa.  
- Quando vou poder ir embora? – Perguntei, ansiosa.  
- Tudo depende do andamento da sua melhora, Bella.  
Suspirei, afundando um pouco mais a cabeça no travesseiro. Não estava exatamente deitada, e muito menos sentada. Todas as posições possíveis são desconfortáveis quando se está numa cama de hospital.  
- Sei que é ruim, mas você sairá daqui nova em folha se garantirmos que não haverá nenhuma sequela. – Carlisle tentou me animar.  
Edward abriu a porta. Eles se entreolharam e sorriram, mas só um pouquinho. Carlisle deu um tapa amistoso no ombro de seu filho, e saiu, não sem antes se despedir de mim com um sorriso estonteante. Meu namorado sentou novamente na beirada da cama, pegando minhas mãos.  
– Está muito brava comigo?  
Franzi a testa.  
- Não... Não, não estou. Estamos bem. Não é?  
Ele ficou em silêncio, brincando com meus dedos. Eu me arrisquei a sentar na cama, lhe dando um selinho para que me olhasse. Funcionou.  
- Está triste. – Observei.  
- Não deveria ter feito isso. É culpa minha. Devia ter consultado você primeiro. Foi uma idiotice. Olha onde você está, agora.  
- A culpa não é sua...  
Ele mexeu a cabeça, negando, novamente olhando nossas mãos.  
- Não está triste só por causa disso. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei.  
Ele ergueu a cabeça e franziu a testa.  
- Você me conhece bem demais. – Edward riu pela primeira vez, me aliviando. Olhou algum ponto atrás de mim, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. – Você ligou para a Universidade de Washington. E eles vieram falar comigo.  
Ergui as sobrancelhas e ofeguei, apertando seus dedos nos meus.  
- Eles foram? E aí? – Cessei minha animação ao ver seu semblante. – Eu... Não deveria ter feito isso?  
- Não. Quero dizer, seria bom se fosse como o planejado. Mas o homem que me encontrou não estava representando a Universidade; só ele mesmo.  
Franzi a testa, confusa.  
- Ele não me ofereceu uma vaga como aluno. Ele quer ser meu... Produtor. Ou algo do tipo. Disse que quer usar meu talento, que eu posso me tornar um profissional famoso.  
- Isso... É ruim? – Perguntei, cautelosa.  
Agora ele olhava diretamente em meus olhos.  
- Ele quer que eu conte sobre minha doença.  
- O q... – Parei, ficando inquieta na cama. – Por que ele faria isso? Você vai aceitar?  
Edward deu os ombros, pensativo.  
- Não faço idéia. Ele me deu o tempo que eu precisar para pensar. Pode ser minha única chance de seguir com a música, mas há um preço muito alto a se pagar. – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. – Acha que vale a pena?  
- Eu não sei. Não sei, mesmo. Você conseguiria conviver com isso? – Perguntei, acariciando sua bochecha. – Com todas as pessoas na rua olhando pra você e sabendo seu segredo?  
Ele parou, piscando algumas vezes com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.  
Eu estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, a lhe dar a opinião que estava precisando.  
Foi quando ouvimos uma batida na porta.  
Havia várias pessoas que poderiam ter batido. Eu não tinha tantos amigos assim em Forks, mas era um numero considerável. Conhecidos parecem brotar quando você adoece – acho que gostam de assistir a desgraça alheia. De todos os habitantes daquela pequenina e verde cidade, ou até mesmo do estado de Washington, aquele rosto é o único que eu nunca imaginaria aparecer ali. E que menos desejava estar vendo. Tanya.  
- Posso entrar? – Ela perguntou, com a porta entreaberta. Sua voz cortou meus ouvidos como unhas descendo por um quadro negro. Ah, que garota insuportável. E linda. Droga, ela era linda, mesmo em um estado tão deplorável por conta de sua doença.  
- Olá, Tanya. – Edward respondeu, educado e melancólico ao mesmo tempo.  
- Oi. Oi... Bella. – Ela disse, tentando sorrir para mim. Forcei um sorriso um pouco irônico demais. – Já está melhor?  
- Estou, sim. – Respondi, deixando minha mão e a de Edward entrelaçadas.  
Tanya sorriu um pouco mais. Seus dentes estavam enfraquecidos, eu podia ver de longe.  
- Que bom. Eu vim porque... Gostaria de falar com você.  
Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas ela não estava olhando para ele.  
- É? – Soltei um riso nervoso, olhando de canto para meu namorado.  
A garota se virou para ele, dando os ombros.  
- Se importa? – Perguntou. "_Não, não, não_." Tentei sussurrar para ele, tentei apertar sua mão, mas ele saiu quase correndo do quarto. Cullen idiota. Passei a mão por meu cabelo sem saber exatamente o que fazer (só então senti a faixa que envolvia minha cabeça).  
Tanya olhou em volta antes de puxar uma cadeira e colocá-la próxima ao meu leito. Sentou-se e cruzou as longas pernas; ela era alta, um dia fora ainda mais bonita quando não era tão magra.  
- Como posso começar? – Perguntou quase para si mesma, mexendo as mãos uma na outra em sinal de nervosismo. – Acho que... Devo me desculpar, primeiramente.  
Fiquei imóvel, encarando seu rosto sem nenhuma expressão em meu rosto.  
- Eu não sabia que Edward estava em uma relação com alguém. Alias, não tinha idéia de como estava sua vida. Não me passou pela cabeça voltar aqui para reatarmos nem nada parecido, ainda mais... – Ela suspirou. – Acho que não há razão para lhe esconder algo, certo? Olhe pra mim. Eu pareço com ele? – Ela riu sem nenhum humor na voz. – Os cuidados com a doença e o apoio das pessoas a nossa volta nem podem ser comparados. Eu estou desistindo. Acho que vir até aqui foi uma maneira de me certificar que ao menos alguém que amei poderá ter um futuro diferente do meu.  
Processei a informação por tempo demais. _"Eu estou desistindo."_ Não, ela não tinha nada a ver com Edward. Ele ao menos parecia saudável. Já Tanya... Era possível sentir pena só de olhar para seu rosto. O que ela pretendia ali? Ela queria se certificar de que seu ex-namorado estava bem - provavelmente se sentia culpada. Mas eu não via nenhum motivo para estar conversando _comigo_.  
- Mesmo sem ter convivido com Edward nesses 2 anos em que ele luta contra a Aids, eu o entendo. – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, num gesto de desapontamento. - Ele tem pena de si mesmo. Não é? – Eu simplesmente assenti. – Eu sei. Eu compreendo.  
Meus dentes trincaram. Essa parte eu sabia. Eles passavam pelo mesmo problema, um entendia o outro, o mesmo blá blá blá de sempre. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Eu queria entendê-la, queria ver o lado dela na historia, mas só conseguia imaginar minhas mãos batendo a cabeça dela na parede.  
- Eu vim me desculpar. E... Pedir algo a você.  
Esperei. Será que deveria dizer alguma coisa? Eu conseguiria abrir a boca para falar algo que não fosse uma ofensa?  
- Eu não tenho a mesma vida que Edward. – Ela continuou. - Eu não tive o mesmo apoio que ele, e não tive nenhum motivo para lutar. Talvez seja por isso que desisti. Ou não. Não sei! A verdade, Bella, é que ele precisa de você. Eu não sei mais quanto tempo terei na Terra, e serei que será menos ainda na vida de vocês. Por isso, estou lhe pedindo, para que parte da minha culpa desapareça. _Não o abandone_. Ele vai pedir que faça isso, ele vai acreditar que isso é melhor pra você, mas não o faça.  
Ela disse a ultima frase devagar, olhando diretamente em meus olhos.  
- Eu nunca faria isso. – Eu falei pela primeira vez, firme. – Ele precisa de mim.  
Tanya assentiu, arrumando as mãos no colo.  
- Sabe, eu trabalhava como secretária em uma empresa de Seattle, ano passado. Fiquei lá por alguns meses. Eu ainda tomava meus remédios da maneira correta, e não tinha a aparência que tenho hoje. Eu me interessava por muitos caras de lá, e muitos sentiam o mesmo por mim, mas eu tinha medo de ter qualquer relação com algum deles. Era uma questão de respeitá-los, de qualquer forma. – Ela fez uma pequena pausa. – Um dia, eu passei mal. É algo normal, estando com Edward o tempo todo você deve saber. Eu fui para o hospital e descobriram sobre minha doença. Voltei para a empresa uma semana depois, mais ou menos. Eu passei um ultimo dia lá. Ele só me demitiu quando estava prestes a ir embora. Durante dois anos que convivi com a Aids, aquele dia foi o pior. Nem sequer falavam comigo. Eu almocei sozinha – as pessoas nas outras mesas ficavam o tempo todo me olhando de canto e cochichando. Uma hora eu usei o banheiro, e as outras garotas passaram a usar o do outro andar, ou até o masculino, mas nunca chegavam perto. Algumas vezes ouvi elas falando baixinho e se perguntando se eu era lésbica. – Tanya riu baixinho, novamente sem humor. – É triste, não é? A ignorância das pessoas. Acho que nunca vou me esquecer. O jeito como me olhavam, ou como tinham medo de pegar o telefone ou algum papel da minha mão. Eu tentei entrar na Justiça, alegar que não podiam me demitir por um motivo desses. Mas eles conseguiram alegar que foi por justa causa. – Deu os ombros. – É até engraçado. Talvez considerassem preconceito se demitissem uma lésbica.  
Eu pisquei algumas vezes, e só então reparei que meus olhos estavam cheias d'agua. Minha raiva continuava. Uma boa parte de mim queria odiar Tanya, odiar o que fez à pessoa que eu mais amava. Mas uma parte bem pequena começava a surgir conforme ela falava, um lado meu que queria ajudá-la e que entendia o que estava passando como se também tivesse o mesmo problema.  
- Ah, se Edward enxergasse a sorte que tem... – Ela completou com um suspiro. Ficou um tempo em silêncio, pensativa, até olhar para o relógio delicado que usava no pulso. – Ah, Bella, já está na minha hora! Eu marquei com minha irmã às 10 horas, e... Não acho que seja uma boa topar com Alice.  
Não entendi realmente o que ela quis dizer, mas não tive coragem para perguntar. Eu _queria_ que ela fosse embora, e estava evitando ao máximo prolongar o assunto.  
- Espero que fique bem logo. – Disse Tanya, já indo em direção à porta. – E pense no meu pedido. – Ela sorriu, mas só um pouquinho.  
Eu assenti e tentei sorrir de volta. Desta vez, o gesto foi sincero – só não foi mais convincente porque minha cabeça pesava demais para tal esforço. Ela saiu e fechou a porta. Os poucos segundos sozinha no quarto foram, de certa forma, perturbadores. Eu conseguira naquela rápida conversa ter mais do que _pena_ dela. Ia além de compaixão, também. Talvez Tanya não fosse a vilã da minha historia, como um dia acreditei.  
A porta se abriu e eu me remexi na cama, ansiosa para que o rosto de Edward aparecesse ali. Mas não era ele quem entrava no quarto.  
- Oi, Bells! – Jacob sorriu como uma criança, sem preocupações, como se nem mesmo entendesse o que estava acontecendo comigo. Ele trazia um buquê de lírios nas mãos - simples, mas encantador. – Como vai essa força?  
Eu ri, e pareceu que todo peso desapareceu de meus ombros. Ele sempre fazia isso comigo.  
- Estou bem.  
Ele se aproximou e me entregou o buquê. Eu cheirei automaticamente, sorrindo enquanto Jacob sentava ao meu lado e analisava o quarto.  
- Cara... Não gosto de hospitais.  
- Já estou me acostumando. – Soltei sem pensar, absorta as flores. Ergui os olhos alguns segundos depois, e o vi me encarando com a testa franzida. – Porque... Estou internada. – Completei.  
Ele riu baixinho, e eu suspirei de alivio.  
- Ah, você não vai ficar por muito tempo. Eu falei com Carlisle lá fora. – Deu os ombros, e então ficou em silêncio. – O Cullen... Não gostou muito de me ver aqui. – Ele franziu a testa. – Vocês voltaram? – Perguntou, sem rodeios.  
Eu não consegui esconder meu sorriso.  
- Foi... Repentino. A picape quebrou, e eu... Fui dormir na casa dele, com Alice. Mas aí... – Dei os ombros. Eu não conseguia decifrar a expressão no rosto do garoto quileute.  
Jacob ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, e então mudou de assunto.  
- Eu estou me encarregando da sua picape. Ficou estourada. Sério... Vai dar trabalho.  
- Eu vou te pagar.  
- Não, não precisa! Eu não quero, e meu pai também não aceitaria.  
Ele ficou inquieto; o silencio que seguiu pareceu incomodá-lo. Segurou minha mão e, acariciando as costas dela, não parava de olhar para a porta.  
- Qualquer hora ele entra aqui e me expulsa.  
- Não. – Respondi, rindo. – Ele não faria isso. Ele sabe que você me faz bem. – Confessei.  
- _Ele_ te faz bem? – Jacob perguntou, me encarando com seriedade. Franzi a testa com a pergunta obvia. – Nunca vou esquecer de como você ficou quando terminaram, Bella. Nunca. E nunca vou deixar de acreditar que algum dia vai acontecer de novo, e...  
- Já sei. – Suspirei, cortando o que dizia antes que a conversa ficasse pesada. Tarde demais. – E você nunca faria o mesmo comigo...  
Ele ficou quieto enquanto observava nossas mãos.  
- Você se arrepende? – Perguntou.  
Ergui as sobrancelhas.  
- Daquela noite? – Jacob completou, voltando a olhar em meus olhos.  
Balancei a cabeça em negativo, retribuindo seu olhar sério. Aos poucos, ele ficou triste, e meu coração se apertou.  
- Eu não me arrependo. Não mesmo. Quero dizer... Aconteceu. E eu... De modo nenhum quero que se sinta mal e... Usado. Entende?  
Ele assentiu, e eu pensei muito bem nas palavras antes de continuar.  
- O que era para acontecer, aconteceu. Eu estava triste, você apareceu, e dormimos juntos. Mas você é _você_. É especial demais pra mim. Não é só um cara qualquer que eu usei pra suprir minha carência quando Edward me deixou. Eu amo você...  
Sorri, me sentindo um pouco estranha por falar de meus sentimentos tão abertamente. Não era algo comum, mas foi bom. Jacob sorriu de volta. Poderia ter sido um momento incrível. Iríamos nos abraçar, falar mais algumas palavras bonitas um para o outro, e rir da primeira piada boba que ele faria.  
Poderia ter sido muito bom. Se não fosse por Edward na porta, enfurecido, quase quebrando a maçaneta tal era a força que usava para segurá-la.

**NOTA:**

. (Explica mais ou menos como é o site)

"As terapias com ARVs (anti-retrovirais) estão disponíveis em países ricos. No entanto, a Organização Mundial da Saúde (OMS) calcula que, em alguns países em desenvolvimento, apenas 5% dos que precisam desses medicamentos têm acesso a eles. Representantes das Nações Unidas chegaram a ponto de escrever essa disparidade como "séria injustiça" e "obscenidade grotesca do mundo moderno".  
As terapias não estão disponíveis a todos os cidadãos de um mesmo país. _The Globe and Mail_ relata que 1 em 3 canadenses que morreram de Aids nunca foram tratados com ARVs. Embora os medicamentos estejam disponíveis gratuitamente no Canadá, determinados grupos foram desconsiderados. Esse mesmo jornal continua dizendo que "as pessoas que não recebem tratamento adequado são as que mais precisam dele: aborígenes, mulheres e pobres." O jornal _The Guardian_ citou as palavras de uma mãe africana soropositiva: "Eu não entendo. Por que esses homens brancos que fazem sexo com homens continuam vivendo e eu tenho de morrer?"  
A resposta para sua pergunta está no fator econômico da produção e distribuição dos medicamentos. O preço médio de uma terapia anti-retroviral tríplice nos EUA e na Europa fica entre 10 mil e 15 mil dólares por ano. (...) Mesmo que fosse distribuída uma quantidade suficiente de ARVs nos países em desenvolvimento, outros obstáculos ainda teriam de ser superados. Alguns medicamentos só podem ser tomados com água limpa e se a pessoa estiver bem alimentada, mas milhares de pessoas ao redor do mundo nem sempre têm o que comer. Outro aspecto é que o coquetel (não raro 20 ou mais comprimidos) precisa ser administrado na hora correta (em média 2 ou 3 vezes por dia), mas muitos pacientes nem possuem um relógio. Além do mais, as terapias combinadas precisam ser ajustadas de acordo com o estado de saúde do paciente, mas o problema é que existe uma falta incrível de médicos em muitos países. Obviamente, distribuir ARVs em países em desenvolvimento será um obstáculo difícil de transpor." Revista Despertai!, Novembro de 2004.


	28. Cachorro

Jacob se virou para olhar. Sua mão ainda estava em uma das minhas e, com a livre, eu segurava o buquê que me dera junto ao peito. Meu cérebro lutava em cogitar se deveria ou não soltar os dedos do quileute.  
– Edward... – Consegui murmurar. Eu fiquei inquieta na cama, esquecendo minha perna e tentando levantar, mas Jacob me segurou. – Edward, eu...  
– Você dormiu com ele? – Eu não sabia se era exatamente uma pergunta, ou ele estava repetindo em voz alta o que ouvira. Minha única certeza era de que nunca vira tantos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo passando por seus olhos, todos sobrepostos por uma raiva incontrolável.  
– Eu... Eu... – Droga, pare de gaguejar, fale com ele! – Nós havíamos terminado, e eu estava mal... Aconteceu! – Virei para meu amigo. - Jacob, nos deixe sozinhos, por favor. – Pedi calmamente, empurrando seu peito com cuidado. Ele me olhou com bastante mágoa, o que me deixou ainda pior. O que era, agora? Eu precisaria escolher um _lado_? – Por favor! – Pedi novamente, ansiosa.  
– Acho melhor... Acho melhor não... Ele está nervoso, Bella. - Ele sussurrou, mas Edward tinha uma ótima audição.  
Meu namorado deu alguns passos a frente, cego de raiva.  
– Você não ouviu o que ela disse? Quer que _eu_ te tire daqui? – Ameaçou.  
– Não. Eu sei fazer isso sozinho. – Jacob levantou, encarando-o.  
Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos e tomaram caminhos opostos. Jacob saiu do quarto e bateu a porta com força. Edward andou até perto da minha cama e voltou, várias vezes, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Eu deveria dizer alguma coisa?  
– Eu entendo porque está assim... – Arrisquei.  
– Não. Não estou puto pelos motivos que está pensando, Bella. Também. Mas há muitas razões, e eu... Estou falando! ME OUÇA. – Ele disse quando abri a boca para rebater. Cruzei os braços em silêncio, sentindo meu sangue subir com sua grosseria. Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, e então voltou a andar. Para minha surpresa, não disse mais nada.  
– Qual é o motivo, afinal? – Falei, agora quase tão brava quanto ele.  
– Você quer saber? – Ele parou perto da cama, usando o tom irônico que eu mais odiava. Retruquei. Nossas vozes se misturaram, e eu não entendia mais nada. Só gritava, xingando de volta as ofensas que ele soltava. – O PROBLEMA, BELLA, NÃO É VOCÊ TER TRANSADO COM O PRIMEIRO CARA QUE APARECEU ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS DE TERMINARMOS! Ah, não. Espera. Como foi mesmo que você disse? Ele não é um "cara qualquer". Ele é especial, e você o ama. _Não é_?  
– Pára de usar esse tom comigo! – Apontei um dedo pro rosto dele.  
– NÃO FUJA DO ASSUNTO! – Ele rebateu.  
– NÃO GRITA COMIGO, CULLEN, EU NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO COM VOCÊ!  
– EU USO O TOM QUE EU QUISER, E QUANDO EU FALAR, VOCÊ CALA A BOCA E ME ESCUTA!  
– COMO É? – Franzi a testa, falando cada vez mais alto. – O QUE FOI QUE DISSE? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO?  
A porta do quarto abriu com tanta força que a maçaneta bateu na parede. Nós dois viramos o rosto, e só então reparei como estávamos próximos. Voltei as mãos para o meu colo.  
– Isso aqui é um hospital. – A enfermeira rechonchuda alertou, entredentes. Ela me analisou e então pegou o prontuário, lendo com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – O que está fazendo nessa discussão toda, senhorita Swan? Acha que um trauma no crânio é brincadeira?  
Edward suspirou, mudando totalmente o seu semblante.  
– Ela já está melhorando. A batida foi forte, mas não o suficiente para uma grande fratura.  
A mulher ergueu a cabeça e o encarou, cruzando os braços.  
– Ah, desculpe, Cullen. Não sabia que havia freqüentado a escola de Medicina.  
– Não, não o fiz. E nem você.  
A enfermeira encarou Edward como se fosse atirar em sua cabeça. Colocou o prontuário no lugar e se dirigiu até a porta sem dizer uma única palavra. Fechou-a com força depois que saiu.  
Um silêncio muito ruim perdurou no quarto. Esfreguei meus dedos uns nos outros, olhando para eles. Senti Edward se mexer ao meu lado após longos minutos.  
– Você entende como é? – Ele perguntou quase em um murmúrio. – Entende, Bella? Entende o que é pra mim saber que estar com você oferece riscos a sua saúde, e então existe alguém lá fora que pode ficar com você sem nenhum problema?  
– O que... – Tentei retrucar, com a testa franzida. Como ele podia pensar assim? – Então, acha que Jacob é uma ameaça a você, porque não é saudável?  
– Ameaça? Eu lá tenho medo daquele pirralho? – Ele colocou as mãos na cintura e revirou os olhos, andando ansioso pelo quarto enquanto falava. – Mas, bem, desculpe! É assim que me sinto!  
Fiquei quieta enquanto ele não conseguia parar nem por um segundo.  
– Está bravo comigo? – Murmurei.  
Ele suspirou e pensou um pouco, se aproximando de mim.  
– Não estou... Bravo. Estou... Não sei. Isso é estranho pra mim, Bella, eu… - Edward respirou fundo, dando um pequeno soco na parede antes de olhar para mim com uma expressão estranha. – Preciso de um tempo. Está bem? – Indagou com a voz baixa, mal olhando em meus olhos.  
Eu me encolhi automaticamente, com minhas costas apoiadas no travesseiro. Ele deu as costas para mim e saiu do quarto. Afundei o rosto nas mãos quando várias lágrimas começaram a cair.

Passei exatamente uma semana naquele inferno que alguns chamavam "hospital de Forks". Recebia visitas com freqüência, principalmente de Alice. Emmett finalmente conseguira permissão para entrar lá, e levava alguns de seus mais novos amigos para me ver, também. Mas nem isso me animava. A comida era horrível, a cama era desconfortável, o dia passava arrastado no mais profundo tédio e meu namorado raramente falava comigo.  
_Falar_ talvez fosse o termo errado, porque Edward adorava conversar comigo. Ele nunca usou a ironia com tanta freqüência na vida do que naqueles sete dias. Toda vez que abríamos a boca, era pra brigar. Ainda assim, ele cuidava de mim com extremo cuidado, e fazia de tudo para não deixar o quarto.  
Quando Carlisle disse que podia ir para casa, literalmente pulei da cama, esquecendo minha perna engessada. Edward me colocou numa cadeira de rodas e arrumou minha mala enquanto eu observava, impotente.  
– Vou ter que comer sua comida por um tempo? – Fiz uma careta forçada. Eu gostava do que ele fazia, e ele sabia disso o suficiente para não ficar chateado com uma brincadeira.  
Mesmo assim, não sorriu. Continuou colocando minhas roupas e itens de higiene dentro da mala; eu já estava de banho tomado e com roupas limpas – me sentia fresca, aquecida e feliz. Mas não era suficiente, não com que ele me tratando daquele jeito.  
– Venha cá. – Murmurei, puxando sua camisa quando passou perto da cadeira. Puxei ele para perto e fiz nossos lábios se encontrarem. Edward relutou, mas então retribuiu o beijo por um tempo curto demais. Afastou-se e voltou às suas tarefas como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Apoiei o cotovelo na cadeira e o rosto na mão, suspirando longamente. Fechei os olhos por bastante tempo, só ouvindo ele se mexer pelo quarto. Até que o senti colocar a mochila em meu colo com cuidado e empurrar a cadeira de rodas para a saída do quarto.  
Fui guiada pelo corredor, encontrando alguns enfermeiros com quem já havia me acostumado e me despedindo rapidamente deles. Logo estávamos no estacionamento. Esperei enquanto ele guardava a mochila e então me pegava no colo para me colocar no banco do passageiro. A tristeza em seus olhos me cortava como diversas agulhas sendo colocadas bem devagarzinho em meu coração.  
Passei as mãos pelo rosto, tentando ignorar as lágrimas que vinham. Ele demorou um pouco, provavelmente guardando a cadeira de rodas, e então entrou no carro. Eu precisava arrumar algum jeito de quebrar aquele silêncio.  
– Finalmente, não é? – Suspirei, soltando uma risada nervosa.  
Ele manobrou na direção da rua e, assim que saímos, já paramos em um semáforo. Esperei que falasse algo, ou ligasse o rádio, mas continuou imóvel, encarando sua frente. Muitos minutos se passaram.  
Respirei fundo e escorreguei pelo banco, pulando novamente para me ajeitar.  
– Eu desisto! – Exclamei, jogando as mãos para o alto. Ele me olhou com a testa franzida. – Desisto de te entender! Se não está bravo, por que está assim comigo?  
– Não estou bravo. Realmente.  
– Então por que está tão estranho?  
Ele respirou fundo, arrumando a mão esticada até o volante.  
– Eu só... – Começou a dizer, sem me olhar. Sua testa se franziu e eu tive que olhar para a mesma direção que ele.  
Já estávamos na rua da casa de Charlie; eu sabia que ele estava em casa aquela hora. Estava com saudades, ele só fora me ver uma vez por causa de seu trabalho. Minha picape estava estacionada na frente da escadaria, e as plantas estavam começando a murchar.  
Mas não era isso que meu namorado encarava.  
Um garoto alto, de pele morena, estava parado próximo ao meu carro. Assim que nos viu, ele se mexeu, mas seus braços continuaram cruzados junto ao peito. Edward estacionou do outro lado da rua.  
– Espere aí. – Ele me disse. O que mais eu poderia fazer?  
Ele saiu e arrumou o casaco no corpo enquanto se aproximava de Jacob. Abaixei a janela do carro para ouvir melhor.

Edward's POV.

****– Qual é o problema, Black? – Quase gritei, chegando perto dele. – Foi expulso de La Push?  
– Eu soube que Bella receberia alta hoje. Queria vê-la.  
– Ah, você queria?  
Sorri para ele, um misto de ironia com falsidade. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, prestes a sorrir de volta da mesma maneira. Foi quando meu punho fechado acertou em cheio seu nariz.

(Jacob Black – The Mitch Hansen Band .com/watch?v=TRyTbwnGM34 )****

Jacob Black  
She's not coming back_  
__(Ela não vai voltar)_  
La Push has come to shove  
_(La Push veio para empurrar)__  
_And she's through with you_  
__(E ela acabou com você)__  
_Can't you see_  
__(Você não vê?)__  
_You're just a dog to me_  
__(Você não passa de um cachorro pra mim)__  
_If you come near her again_  
__(Se você chegar perto dela mais uma vez)__  
_I'll eat you too_  
__(Acabo com você, tambem)___

First you missed her_  
__(Primeiro você sentia falta dela)__  
_Then you kissed her_  
__(Depois a beijou)__  
_I'm just watching_  
__(Estou só observando)__  
_You think you're fine_  
__(Você acha que está bem)__  
_I'm waiting_  
__(Estou esperando)__  
_Contemplating_  
__(Contemplando)__  
_Don't you screw up_  
__(Não faça nada errado)__  
_Or you're mine_  
__(Ou você é meu)__  
_  
You're nothing but a dog,  
_(Você não passa de um cachorro)__  
_Nothing but a dog, nothing but a dog_  
__(Nada mais que um cão)__  
_And it's time for you to face the truth_  
__(E está na hora de encarar a verdade)__  
_You're nothing but a dog_  
__(Você não passa de um cachorro)__  
_Nothing but a dog, nothing but a dog_  
__(Nada mais que um cachorro)__  
_And she's still way too good for you_  
__(E, além disso, ela é boa demais pra você)_  
Watch your back cause who knows what I'll do  
_(Tome cuidado; quem sabe o que vou fazer?)__  
_Jacob Black I've got my eye on you_  
__(Jacob Black, estou de olho em você)_

The other day_  
__(Outro dia)__  
_I thought I heard you say_  
__(Pensei ter ouvido você dizer)__  
_May the best man win_  
__("Que o melhor homem vença")__  
_But I see through your ploy_  
__(Mas eu vejo além da sua ilusão)__  
_You might think_  
__(Você talvez pense)__  
_That you are on the brink_  
__(Que está na iminência)__  
_Of winning her love_  
__(De ganhar o amor dela)__  
_But you are just a boy_  
__(Mas você é só um garoto)___

You were there to save her life_  
__(Você estava lá para salvar a vida dela)__  
_When I was far away_  
__(Quando eu estava longe)__  
_Differences aside and_  
__(Deixemos as diferenças de lado)__  
_I'll say thank you anyway_  
__(Eu te agradeço, de qualquer forma)__  
_The bigger man will shake your hand_  
__(O maior homem vai apertar sua mão)__  
_And pretty soon you'll see_  
__(E logo você verá)__  
_In your mind you're kissing her_  
__(Em sua cabeça, você está beijando-a)__  
_In life she's kissing me_  
__(Mas na verdade sou eu quem ela beija)___

Ouvi Bella gritar atrás de nós, mas não me virei. Ele abaixou com as mãos no rosto, mas nem mesmo sangrou. _Fracote._ Esperei que me olhasse novamente para continuar. Ele mal parecia acreditar que eu fizera aquilo.  
– Eu te disse pra ficar longe dela, Jacob. Eu te avisei.  
Eu podia ver a raiva em seus olhos, mas provavelmente não era mais do que nos meus. Ele ergueu uma mão para revidar o soco, mas fui mais rápido e segurei seu pulso. Quando conseguiu se soltar, empurrou meu peito, e eu tentei fazê-lo ir para trás com nossas testas coladas.  
– Não ouse tocar nela outra vez. Não ouse nem mesmo ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela... – Ameacei, entredentes. Ele empurrou minha testa de volta, colocando as mãos em meus ombros.  
– Ou o quê? – Perguntou da mesma maneira que eu.  
Consegui contê-lo; afastei seus dedos de mim e fui com a cabeça para trás. Nossos rostos continuaram próximos, mas agora não nos tocávamos.  
– Eu posso acabar com você. _Eu vou_. Isso é uma promessa, e eu vou cumprir se souber que você tentou se aproximar dela outra vez. Não me subestime, está ouvindo?  
Ele riu, e meu sangue se elevou até minhas orelhas.  
– Você vive ameaçando, não é? Mas até agora não vi nada. Eu levei _sua _garota pra cama, e nem isso foi suficiente pra você se mexer. Por que eu teria medo? Você nem mesmo é homem suficiente pra...  
Eu não pensei. Minha mão já havia socado seu rosto. Desviei quando Jacob tentou revidar e, quando vi, estávamos nos atracando ali mesmo. Eu socava tudo o que via – aquilo era provavelmente suas costelas – e seus socos violentos em meu corpo não me fariam parar. Eu abaixei e joguei minha cabeça contra seu abdômen, fazendo-o ir ao chão. Um soco perto da minha nuca me desorientou, mas não parei. Não iria parar. Suas palavras ainda ecoavam em meus ouvidos, junto com os gritos de Bella no carro.  
Ouvi Charlie se aproximar. Não sei exatamente o que disse, mas era sua voz. Ele apartou a briga e começou a dizer algumas palavras que soavam como outra língua para mim. Fiquei ereto novamente, e vi o rosto de Jacob. O ódio tomou conta de todo o meu corpo quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Dei-lhe um último soco, com força suficiente para que dessa vez jorrasse sangue de suas narinas.  
– EU DISSE CHEGA! – Charlie estava vermelho, se colocando entre nós.  
– EU DEIXEI BEM CLARO AGORA? – Perguntei aos berros, ignorando meu sogro entre nós. – CHEGA PERTO DELA DE NOVO, E VAMOS VER QUEM É HOMEM PRA ALGUMA COISA AQUI!  
Jacob tentou rebater o que eu dizia, e nossas vozes se misturaram em uma discussão infantil. O grito de Charlie a seguir conseguiu sobrepor nossas vozes e trazer o silêncio de volta.  
– MAIS UMA PALAVRA, E VÃO PASSAR A NOITE NA CADEIA!  
Nós ficamos parados, arfando, encarando os olhos um do outro por cima do ombro de Charlie. Ele esperou alguns segundos de silêncio para prosseguir, parcialmente calmo.  
– Não quero saber a razão disso. Mas não é com essa violência que irão entender suas diferenças, e eu realmente...  
– Há mesmo muitas diferenças entre nós. – Jacob provocou com a mão no nariz, e eu soltei uma espécie de rosnado. – E uma razão muito boa, mesmo...  
– SEU DESGRAÇADO! – Comecei, tentando avançar para cima dele novamente.  
A paciência de Charlie se esgotou naquele segundo. E eu me arrependeria das minhas ultimas palavras durante toda a noite, dividindo a minúscula cela com Jacob Black.


	29. Trégua

Edward's POV.****

Permaneci sentado numa tábua que por ali chamavam de cama. Enterrei o rosto nas mãos e fiquei imóvel, respirando o mínimo possível. Poderia ter passado horas ali. Só ergui um pouco a cabeça quando Jacob entrou na cela, já com um curativo no nariz.  
Ele sentou ao meu lado, olhando as mãos.  
– Desculpe. – Murmurei, quase pra mim mesmo.  
– Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu, ainda mais baixo.  
Ambos erguemos a cabeça para analisar os movimentos do policial do lado de fora. O garoto ao meu lado ficou em pé e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos na cabeça. Finalmente parou, segurando-se na grade, e demorou alguns minutos para falar.  
– Ela ama você.  
Virei para encará-lo, achando que ouvira errado.  
– O quê?  
– Ela ama muito você. – Jacob disse num tom triste.  
Encarei o chão por algum tempo, sem saber exatamente o que devia responder.  
– Naquela noite... – Ele começou, mas parou para engolir em seco antes de continuar. – Ela não parava de chorar. Depois de tudo... – Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos quando algumas imagens se formaram em minha mente. – Ela não conseguia parar. E eu fiquei em sua casa até que dormisse. – Ele fez uma pausa, e eu esperei em silencio. – Ela fala seu nome enquanto dorme. O tempo todo.  
Percebi o quão doloroso era para Jacob assumir isso, assumir que a garota que amava não retribuía seus sentimentos – ou, pelo menos, não da mesma maneira. Ainda assim, me doía imaginá-los juntos, e doía lembrar que, para ela, estar com ele sempre fora muito mais fácil do que comigo. Porque Jacob não lhe oferecia nenhum risco. Ele e Bella juntos seria algo simples, tão fácil quanto respirar, mas continuávamos insistindo no caminho mais complicado.  
Olhei em volta com um suspiro. O policial estava sentado, lendo o jornal daquela manhã.  
– Acho que passamos dos limites. Não é?  
Ele riu baixinho antes de responder.  
– É. É, acho que sim. – Virou o rosto para mim, pela primeira vez me olhando com uma diversão sincera. Eu dei os ombros.  
– Deixando de lado que... A garota que você quer é minha... Eu admiro sua perseverança.  
Ele riu novamente, olhando para fora de relance, e então novamente para mim. Estendi a mão para que a apertasse. Jacob se aproximou e o fez.  
– Ei! – O policial gordo chamou, se aproximando da cela com as chaves. Fiquei em pé quando vi Emmett e Carlisle vindo logo atrás. Meu pai parecia desapontado e preocupado. Já Emmett ria, como sempre.  
– Não acredito que perdi isso! – Meu irmão exclamou, batendo de leve nas costas de Jacob quando nos aproximamos. Veio até mim em seguida, passando o braço em volta de meu ombro.  
– Consegui falar com Charlie para que saísse mais cedo, pagando a fiança. – Meu pai me olhou, calmamente sério. Entendi o motivo quando vi de relance o relógio, estava quase na hora do almoço. Logo teria que tomar meus remédios. Emmett diminuiu um pouco seu sorriso, mas eu consegui animá-lo lhe dando um croque e tentando derruba-lo, brincadeira que fazíamos desde criança.  
O policial não expressou nenhuma emoção quando nós quatro saímos. Abracei Emmett, rindo, percebendo um sorriso tímido no rosto de Jacob quando nossos olhares se encontraram. Eu entendia os motivos do garoto. Entendia que lhe doía perder a garota que amava. Ele não era tão ruim, afinal de contas. E não importava tanto, de qualquer forma, porque o vencedor fora eu.

***

Eu queria ver Bella logo, mas meu pai implorou que passasse no restaurante e falasse com minha mãe. Entrei no The Cullen's com Jacob e Emmett e cada um foi para um lado. Me dirigi ao escritório. Quando abri a porta, Esme ofegou e veio até mim.  
– Não sabe o susto que me deu! Está tudo bem? – Ela passou a mão na mancha roxa em minha testa, fazendo uma careta. – Vou cuidar disso quando chegar em casa. Vá pra lá e descanse. Diga para Jacob ir pra sua casa, também.  
Assenti, dando um beijo em sua testa antes de sair. Era verdade que às vezes ser superprotegido me irritava, mas eu era sortudo até demais pela mãe que tinha.  
O restaurante estava lotado, e essa era outra coisa pela qual agradecia. Passei por várias mesas, acenando para alguns conhecidos. Entrei na cozinha, à procura do garoto. Jacob estava lá atrás, conversando com Sam, o outro entregador.  
– Cara! – Ele riu ao ouvir o acontecido. Desci a pequena escadaria e fui para perto deles.  
Jacob riu; tudo já havia passado.  
Ia simplesmente avisar a ele para ir pra casa, e também iria para a minha. Mas nós três acabamos perdendo tempo demais, paralisado, com os olhos vidrados na moto que se aproximava. Foi estacionada próxima a nós. Uma garota desceu e tirou o capacete, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos.  
– Essa é Leah. – Sam murmurou para nós. – A nova entregadora.  
Ergui as sobrancelhas, medindo-a. Era uma morena realmente bonita, e a calça jeans colada ressaltava seu corpo. Leah guardou o capacete na moto e passou por nós em silêncio, não sem antes abrir um belo sorriso. Se eu estava simplesmente gostando do que via, Jacob ao meu lado parecia prestes a babar.

Bella's POV.

Ele não fazia o tipo violento. Não mesmo. Senti-me lisonjeada, de certa forma, e protegida. Que mulher não gostaria disso? Mas essas discussões inúteis passaram dos limites quando ele e Jacob foram parar na delegacia de Forks. Fiquei preocupada, e bastante. As piadinhas de Emmett só serviram para me irritar. Apesar disso, fora ele quem conseguira tirar meu namorado da cadeia. Não sei se foi grande coisa, porque acabamos do mesmo jeito de sempre. No meio da madrugada, em sua casa, eu andando com muletas por conta do pé engessado e travando uma péssima discussão costumeira. Eu sabia que em alguma hora teríamos que discutir aquilo, mas a conversa estava ficando pesada demais.  
– Você é tão hipócrita! – Ele exclamou.  
– HIPÓCRITA?  
– HIPÓCRITA, SIM! – Já estávamos berrando. – HIPÓCRITA E EGOÍSTA! É ABSURDO, VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE PENSAR EM NINGUEM QUE NÃO SEJA VOCÊ MESMA!  
– AH, EU SOU EGOÍSTA? – Perguntei com ironia. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Devo lembrar a você tudo o que eu fiz, todas as vezes que fiquei no hospital com você, todas as vezes que tentei te ajudar?  
– ESSE É O PROBLEMA! – Ele socou a mesa enquanto falava. – VOCÊ FAZ TUDO ISSO, SIMPLESMENTE PRA DEPOIS JOGAR NA MINHA CARA...  
– NÃO É VERDADE!  
– É VERDADE, SIM! VOCÊ NÃO PERDE UMA CHANCE DE DIZER COMO EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ, COMO MINHA VIDA ERA UMA DROGA ANTES DE VOCÊ APARECER, COMO SOU SORTUDO POR TER TE ENCONTRADO. PASME, ISABELLA, EU CONTINUO DOENTE!  
Respirei fundo, resistindo ao impulso de cair sentada no sofá.  
– Eu posso ser tudo, Edward. Mas de egoísta eu não admito que me chame.  
– Qual seria o adjetivo, então?  
– É esse o ponto? Você quer me criticar de alguma maneira?  
Ele franziu a testa.  
– O que eu deveria fazer? – Perguntou. – Você foi embora. Enquanto eu ficava mal, achava que você também estava, mas descobri que tinha alguém pra me substituir!  
– NUNCA! Jacob e meus sentimentos por ele nunca chegariam aos seus pés, e sabe disso! – Minha voz soou irritada. – Eu não te traí, Edward.  
– Não. Não traiu.  
– Então por que ainda estamos discutindo?  
– Por que? A discussão é sempre a mesma! Desistimos de algumas batalhas, mas a guerra continua, e sempre voltamos ao mesmo ponto!  
– E QUAL É?  
– VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE ESTAR COMIGO! VOCÊ O FAZ POR PENA, O FAZ PORQUE QUERIA ACREDITAR QUE TEM UM NAMORADO SAUDÁVEL!  
– EU REALMENTE QUERIA! – Berrei em resposta. – SE EU PUDESSE PEDIR ALGO, EU PEDIRIA POR VOCÊ, PEDIRIA QUE TODO ESSE PESADELO EM NOSSAS VIDAS ACABASSE!  
– QUAL É O PROBLEMA, ENTÃO? – Algumas lágrimas discretas brotaram em seus olhos. – Aquele garoto que eu arrebentei hoje tá lá fora! Ele te adora, seria o namorado dos sonhos pra você, e você nunca vai parar num hospital porque simplesmente ficou gripado! POR QUE NÃO CORRE DE VOLTA PRA ELE?  
– PORQUE ELE NÃO É VOCÊ!  
O silêncio em seguida foi tão intenso e repentino que minha voz continuou ecoando pelo quarto. Minhas palavras pesaram em nossos ouvidos e corações.  
– Eu cansei. – Edward disse após uma longa pausa.  
– O que? – Minha voz estremeceu.  
– Da outra vez, era você quem não queria mais lutar. Agora sou eu. Já chega, Bella. Já chega dessas discussões infinitas, já chega de tentar correr atrás de algo que nunca vai dar certo! Você tinha razão: Eu tenho pena de mim mesmo! Sempre tive, e isso não vai acabar tão cedo. Se não consegue conviver com esse fato, não consegue conviver comigo. Eu olho nos seus olhos, e vejo o mesmo sentimento que sempre vi.  
Ele parou e passou as mãos pelo rosto, espalhando as lágrimas.  
– Chega de lutar em vão, Bella. Olha pra nós. Somos como cão e gato. E desafiamos a natureza ficando juntos. Agora, você não entende como é. Saber... Que não sou suficiente pra quem amo. Que alguém lá fora pode ter dar muito mais do que eu! Você nunca teve obrigação de me ajudar, e eu agradeço por tudo o que faz. Mas agora eu... Eu estou confuso. Só isso.  
Sua voz ficou mais baixa quando terminou a frase, e então sentou no sofá, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Eu deixei as muletas de lado, pulando num pé só para alcançá-lo. Tremia um pouco. Sentei e passei o braço em volta de seus ombros. Edward não se mexeu.  
– Posso ir embora, se quiser. – Murmurei.  
– Não. – Ele me cortou, afastando as mãos da face para me abraçar. – Quero que fique. Desculpe por isso, eu... Nada disso é em vão. Desculpe.  
Uma última lágrima escorregou por sua bochecha, e ele riu baixinho.  
– Não foi nossa última briga, Bella. E eu quero lutar. Por mim e por nós. – Ele sussurrou contra meu cabelo. Eu fechei os olhos a ponto de chorar e o abracei com todas as minhas forças.

***

Estava de licença do restaurante. E era desesperador. Eu me obrigava a não pensar no que Lauren estava fazendo lá. Tudo deveria estar um caos, e eu via isso refletido em Edward – sempre que o via, estava uma pilha de nervos. Felizmente, havia um ponto positivo: Ele e Jacob tiveram uma trégua. Não soube o que aconteceu na delegacia e nas vezes que conversaram depois disso. Não eram melhores amigos, mas pelo menos não ficavam prestes a se matar toda vez que se viam. Ainda assim, Edward não aprovava muito bem que eu me encontrasse com Jacob, e eu respeitava isso. Só que estava começando a ficar realmente entediada.  
Era dia 20 de Dezembro quando Alice e Emmett resolveram me visitar. Sentamos na mesa da cozinha com um bolo que eu mesma fizera. Meu cunhado já estava no terceiro pedaço quando eu e Alice estávamos terminando o primeiro.  
– E quando vai tirar o gesso? – Ela perguntou.  
– Vai demorar. – Respondi. – E, quando tirar, vou usar uma robofoot.  
Emmett fez uma pequena careta.  
– E a cabeça? – Ele perguntou após engolir.  
– Ah, já está bem melhor... – Dei os ombros. – Fiz outro exame há pouco tempo. Sem seqüelas. Vou passar o Natal com muletas. Não é a primeira vez que quebro o pé, certamente... – Ri, mas sozinha.  
Eles ficaram estranhamente quietos. Franzi a testa, mastigando um pouco mais de bolo e engolindo antes de falar. Meus olhos passaram por toda a cozinha, até focalizar o jornal em cima do balcão. Puxei ele pela ponta e li uma pequena reportagem.

_FORKS SE PREPARA PARA O NATAL__  
__Começaram ontem os preparativos para a mais importante confraternização universal. O prefeito está orgulhoso não somente das ruas coloridas, mas também do empenho da população. "É uma tradição muito antiga." Disse Mary, cujo telhado conta com um imenso Papai Noel sentado em sua chaminé. Em todas as ruas podemos ver crianças correndo animadas com seus casacos. O tempo cada vez pior não desanima. "Ele vai dar um jeito de vir." Disse o garoto que flagramos colocando sua carta na caixa do correio. "As renas são resistentes." Esperamos que os habitantes de nossa cidade também sejam, porque a meteorologia não nos dá notícias muito animadoras.___

– Como vão passar o Natal? Charlie ficaria lisonjeado de receber vocês aqui, e...  
– Bella, nós... – Alice olhou para seu irmão como se pedisse ajuda. – Nós não comemoramos o Natal.  
Eu ri automaticamente. Emmett suspirou.  
– Como assim? Todo mundo comemora o Natal.  
– Nós, não. – Emmett continuou o que a garota dizia. – Era 24 de dezembro quando Edward descobriu sua doença. Ele passou a noite no hospital. Ele odeia essa data.  
– Ele não pode... Odiar o Natal. – Parei um pouco para refletir. - E nem proibir vocês de comemorá-lo! – Retruquei. – E se fosse o dia do aniversário de sua mãe? Ele nunca mais daria parabéns a ela?  
Os irmãos se entreolharam, e eu juntei todos os três pratos vazios para levar até a pia.  
– O The Cullen's terá uma festa. Uma festa imensa! A cidade toda ficará com vontade de passar o Natal conosco. Ele querendo ou não!


	30. Natal

Edward's POV.****

– ELA VAI O QUÊ? – Gritei, jogando a caneta em cima da mesa do escritório.  
– Por favor, cara, ela tem boas intenções! Não estraga tudo, vai deixar a garota triste, e eu ainda vou levar toda a culpa! – Emmett suplicava a minha frente. – Escapou, só isso, é que eu to realmente animado!  
Andei em volta do escritório várias vezes, e meu irmão continuava parado, sem saber o que fazer.  
– Ela sabe o que essa data significa pra mim! Ela sabe muito bem e ainda assim vai fazer isso!  
– Ela só quer ajudar. Qual é!  
Apoiei uma mão na mesa e passei a outra pelo rosto.  
Alguns flashs vieram até minha mente, lembranças ruins que eu custava a deixar para trás. A função de Bella não era apagar todos esses fantasmas da minha cabeça?  
Talvez não fosse algo tão ruim. Talvez... Arregalei os olhos e encarei Emmett.  
– Ela precisa de um presente!  
– Hm... – Ele fingiu pensar.  
Balancei a cabeça negativamente, mergulhando em minhas idéias. Precisava ser perfeito.  
Emmett disse alguma coisa, mas eu ainda estava absorto. Uma luz veio de repente.  
Sorri comigo mesmo.

Bella's POV.

– Bella? Bella!  
Alice estalou os dedos a minha frente. Quando finalmente voltei a enxergá-la, balancei a cabeça e respirei fundo.  
– Certo... – Murmurei. – Vamos continuar.  
– Em que estava pensando?  
Bufei, jogando as mãos no meu colo.  
– Não tenho idéia do que dar pra ele! – Assumi.  
– Não sou boa em dar presentes. Só receber. – Alice deu os ombros, e eu não pude deixar de rir.  
Ficar em casa o dia inteiro facilitou muita coisa. Eu planejava tudo (Alice ajudava sempre que podia) e estava encarregada de vender os convites. Quando nos juntavamos, meu trabalho diminuía bastante. E ela estava sempre lá. Era um redemoinho de organização e planejamento. Faltavam poucos dias, sabíamos, mas não tínhamos intenção de lotar o restaurante nem nada do tipo. Nossos clientes mais fieis e alguns atrasados garantiram seus lugares para a noite do dia 24.  
– E então? Nada? – Alice perguntou.  
Parei de mexer nos papeis em cima da mesa, pensativa. Uma idéia me atingiu de repente, e eu joguei meu corpo pra frente, ansiosa.  
– Ele já teve alguma alergia a animais?  
Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem realmente entender. Sorri comiga mesma.

(...)

Estava muito claro que aquele vestido vermelho e apertado não fora idéia minha. "Você tem coxas bonitas e precisa desviar a atenção desse gesso ridículo." Blá blá blá. Eu aturaria Alice facilmente se fosse só minha cunhada, e ainda mais se fosse só melhor amiga, mas os dois juntos estava se tornando insuportável.  
– Diga "echarpe"! – Virei a tempo do flash disparar furiosamente em meus olhos.  
– Ai, Alice! – Reclamei, fechando eles com força e desviando o rosto.  
Ela riu e sentou a minha frente com a câmera nas mãos. Usava um vestido roxo escuro quase até os joelhos – o tom tornava sua pele ainda mais clara.  
– O que achou? – Sorriu e olhou em volta.  
Imitei-a. Não parecia o mesmo restaurante no qual eu ia trabalhar todos os dias. Tudo era basicamente branco, vermelho e verde. Havia uma arvore de Natal enorme e iluminada perto da entrada, e alguns embrulhos ao pé. Penduradas nas paredes, quase no teto, estavam fileiras de enfeites como sinos, bonecos de neve, anjos e meias. Várias mesas foram colocadas juntas, formando uma única. Esme achou mais adequado para o espírito natalino se fizéssemos uma grande ceia, com todos sentados juntos. Eu e Alice estávamos em uma das pontas, observando as pessoas se cumprimentarem ao nosso redor, com copos de vinho em uma mão e tentando segurar suas crianças com a outra. Fiquei feliz por ver um sorriso em todos os rostos. Identifiquei os Strokes preenchendo meus ouvidos, enquanto os famosos biscoitos de Esme inundavam minhas narinas.  
A porta da frente se abriu, e eu me abracei por conta do vento frio que entrou. Mas_ ele_ veio em seguida, e o simples sorriso que me deu do outro lado do salão foi suficiente para pensar que havia lava ao invés de sangue em minhas veias. Após um segundo da felicidade que sempre sentia ao ver seu rosto, me perguntei porque não estava surpreso.  
– Boa noite. – Disse ao abaixar para beijar minha testa. Sentou e fez um pequeno carinho na cabeça de sua irmã, ao seu lado.  
– Não está... Achando nada estranho? – Ri baixinho enquanto ele passava o braço em volta de meus ombros, olhando em volta.  
– Você não presta pra guardar segredo. – Sorriu pra mim.  
– E você não presta pra nada. – Bati o dedo indicador de leve em seu nariz, antes de receber um beijo lento e carinhoso. Eu sabia que Alice estava desviando o olhar.  
Nos separamos após algum tempo, mais especificamente quando nossos pulmões imploraram por ar. Suspirei, de certa forma aliviada por ele não ter ficado bravo. Ri quando Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, mencionando só com o olhar o tamanho de meu vestido. Ele sorriu e se aproximou um pouco, sussurrando em meu ouvido palavras nada apropriadas para o horário.  
– Bella! – Virei a cabeça, mas ainda podia sentir a respiração dele perto de minha orelha. Reconheci a voz e desejei poder ficar em pé.  
Tanya se aproximava, estonteante, acenando para nós dois. Alice franziu o nariz e se afastou para a cozinha.  
– Fico feliz que tenha vindo! – Disse a ela. Ela cumprimentou a mim e a Edward com um beijo na bochecha. Estava prestes a sentar quando Esme a chamou.  
– Você a convidou? – Meu namorado perguntou. Sorri para ele.  
– Sem ressentimentos. – Disse e lhe dei um selinho, enroscando os dedos em seu cabelo.

Tinha que assumir, apesar de doer, que Lauren fizera um ótimo trabalho com a ceia. Estava deliciosa. Emmett que o diga; depois de comer pela terceira vez. Eu sentei entre Edward e Tanya, e nós três conversamos animados durante todo o jantar. Todos estavam animados, mas nossa risada parecia se sobressair no meio de tantas conversas paralelas.  
Conforme terminavam de comer, as pessoas começavam a sair da mesa e ir dançar ou simplesmente conversar nas poltronas que haviam em alguns cantos. Novamente, as crianças corriam por todo o salão. Já passava das 23 horas e, ao contrário do que se esperava, elas ficavam cada vez mais elétricas.  
A música que tocava parou, e uma totalmente diferente começou. Edward ficou em pé e puxou meus braços.  
– O que? – Ri, sem entender. Edward me ergueu e me carregou até o meio do restaurante, onde algumas pessoas dançavam. Ele me apoiou suavemente em cima de seus pés, o suficiente para não ter que carregar todo o meu peso, e começou a dançar devagar.

(**.com/watch?v=WOx7GY_TC84  
**Kelly Clarkson – Beautiful Disaster)****

Ri ainda mais, enroscando os braços em torno de seu pescoço. Ele abriu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, agarrando minha cintura. Virei um pouco o rosto e apoiei ele em seu ombro, suspirando tranqüila.  
– Devo pedir desculpas? – Perguntei, olhando em seus olhos.  
– Por causa de que?  
– Disso tudo. Por... Saber que você odeia essa data. E, ainda assim, insistir em uma comemoração.  
Ele riu, tranqüilo, enquanto acariciava meu cabelo pendente nas costas.  
– Bella... Tudo isso é passado. O que importa é o agora. Importa que estou aqui com minha família, e principalmente importa que estou com você. Nenhuma data poderia ser ruim com você ao meu lado.  
Sorri abertamente, recebendo um selinho.  
– Feliz Natal. – Sussurrei, apoiando novamente o rosto nele.  
Uma cena que ocorria no canto do salão chamou minha atenção; Jacob conversava com uma morena realmente bonita, que ria sem parar. De vez em quando eles aproximavam bastante seu rosto, mas não identifiquei se estavam realmente se beijando. Franzi a testa. Edward pareceu ver a mesma cena, e riu contra meu cabelo.  
– Esta é Leah. – Disse, simplesmente. Sorri; era um bonito casal. Franzi a testa de repente ao lembrar de um assunto um pouco deixado de lado.  
– Posso saber desde quando vocês se entenderam?  
Apoiei o queixo em seu peito para olhá-lo.  
– Eu e Jacob? – Assenti. Ele riu. – Não sei. Acho que sempre tivemos tudo para ser amigos.  
– Acha? – Franzi a testa, olhando ele com sua garota outra vez. – Não acho. São diferentes demais.  
– Talvez seja exatamente por isso. Olhe pra nós.  
Olhei outra vez para Edward e ergui uma sobrancelha, rindo.  
– Somos totalmente opostos? – Perguntei.  
– Totalmente.  
– Eu amo você. – Declarei.  
Ele abaixou um pouco e beijou minha testa.  
– Eu também amo você, meu anjo mais lindo.

Continuei a dançar com Edward da mesma maneira, desejando nunca ter que me afastar dele. Fechei os olhos tranquilamente enquanto ele me guiava através dos outros casais. Poderia ter dormido ali, se não fosse por Emmett.  
– Todo mundo, todo mundo! Aqui, por favor! A atenção de todos!  
Edward passou uma das mãos pelo rosto, com tanto medo quanto eu do que ele poderia estar planejando. Virei e fui abraçada por trás, ficando perto da parede com meu namorado.  
Observei a tudo de camarote.  
Emmett chamou Rosalie com o dedo, sorrindo abertamente. Ela se aproximou, visivelmente confusa, e parou a sua frente. As pessoas deixaram todo o espaço livre em torno deles, formando uma espécie de circulo para assistir o que quer que seja que ele estava planejando. Pegou suas mãos e começou a falar.  
– Rose... Minha Rose... – Emmett riu baixinho. – Eu pensei muito no que te dar neste Natal. Faltam 15 minutos pra meia noite. 15 minutos! Peço perdão a todos, mas eu não iria agüentar... A verdade é que esse seu presente, na realidade é mais meu. Desculpe pelo egoísmo.  
Ele colocou a mão no bolso da calça e se ajoelhou. Todos a nossa volta começaram a murmurar, rindo e soltando exclamações para incentivá-lo.  
– Rosalie Hale... Você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa?  
Levei uma das mãos a boca enquanto meus olhos se enchiam d'agua.  
Rosalie ficou sem reação, e então finalmente assentiu, tremendo um pouco quando Emmett colocou o anel em seu dedo. Ele voltou a ficar em pé e a tomou em seus braços para um beijo digno de cinema. Todos aplaudiram.

E então era, oficialmente, Natal. Todos se abraçaram e trocaram presentes – eu mesma abracei muitos desconhecidos, mesmo que o tempo todo amparada por Edward. Charlie se fantasiou de Papai Noel. O presente de Alice para Jasper foi provavelmente o mais exagerado de todos, era a cara da minha cunhada. Eu ganhei alguns embrulhos; como eram entregues pelo "Papai Noel", deixei para ver quem os enviara mais tarde.  
Abracei Edward e me ergui no meu pé bom.  
– Seu presente está lá em casa. Quer ir buscar? – Perguntei tranquilamente.  
Ele riu, e eu corei furiosamente.  
– Adoraria.  
Não nos despedimos de todos, pois planejávamos voltar. Fui praticamente carregada até o Volvo, e esperei enquanto ele guardava as muletas e nossos presentes no banco de trás. Edward se ajeitou no banco do motorista e saiu da vaga de ré.  
– Posso ter alguma dica? – Ele perguntou.  
– Hm...  
Edward riu, acelerando na rua deserta. Passava das 2 da manhã.  
– Você adora. – Eu disse, dando os ombros.  
– É claro, Bella. É _meu_ presente.  
Ele riu alto, e eu revirei os olhos.  
– Era só o que me faltava, ganhar uma coisa que não gostasse. – Completou.  
– Você está todo piadista hoje, não é? Quanto de vinho bebeu?  
– O suficiente. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Envolve você?  
– Não! – Ri. – Não, tire isso da mente. Só está em casa porque não pude traze-lo.  
– Ah... – Ele fez um beicinho, e eu estiquei a mão para apertá-lo. Ambos rimos.  
As ruas estavam vazias, mas todas as casas estavam iluminadas. Chegamos logo, pois não pegamos nenhum farol fechado. Novamente, ele saiu do carro e deu a volta, me entregando as muletas após me ajudar a sair. Entrei em casa com meu namorado logo atrás, provavelmente pensando que eu estava prestes a cair.  
A secretária eletrônica piscava. Apertei o botão para ouvi-la enquanto nos ajeitávamos no sofá. Era minha mãe. "_Deseje feliz Natal a todos_!" Disse, além do mesmo de sempre. Quando começou a falar sobre Edward e proteção, eu dei um tapa no aparelho, desligando-o. Acho que estava corada.  
– Adoraria conhecer sua mãe. – Edward riu.  
– É uma mulher adorável. – Ri também, olhando de relance pra escada. – Seu presente está ali. – Mostrei com a cabeça.  
Edward ficou em pé e se aproximou da escada. Ao pé dela, estava uma caixa azul. Ele pegou, estranhando o peso e o aspecto que tinha. Não era exatamente um embrulho. Sentou ao meu lado, e eu peguei o presente de suas mãos, abrindo a porta cheia de furos.  
– Esse... – Disse enquanto tirava o filhote de gato dali. – É Mickey!  
Meu namorado riu, observando o filhote. Era um persa, sua cor me lembrava um caramelo estranho, assim como seus olhos, quase dourados. Não era exatamente um bebê, mas não era adulto. Deixei que seu dono o pegasse no colo.  
– Ele teve um dia estranho aqui. Não se dá muito com Rex.  
Ele levou um tempo para se lembrar do rato que Jacob me dera.  
– Opostos como seus donos.  
Rimos juntos.  
– Acha um dia vão se entender, também? – Perguntou.  
Dei os ombros e coloquei a caixa no chão. Mickey se acomodou confortavelmente, metade de seu corpo em cada colo.  
– Quem sabe. - Murmurei tranqüila, acariciando a cabeça do gato.  
Ele ronronou, me fazendo sorrir.  
– Tambem tenho um presente. – Edward disse, me olhando com cautela.  
Virei um pouco, quase de frente pra ele, e franzi a testa. Edward pareceu pensar muito bem nas palavras que usaria. Como se compreendesse que era um momento só nosso, Mickey se levantou e escalou o sofá em direção a estante.  
– Cabe a você... Aceitar. – Edward completou, e colocou a mão no bolso. Ergui as sobrancelhas. Ele tirou uma chave simples, sem chaveiro ou qualquer outro adorno. – Carlisle deu a cada um de seus filhos um apartamento, aqui em Forks, mesmo. Não há condominios gigantes por aqui, mas eu já visitei o prédio, e é muito bom, apesar de pequeno. Quero dizer... Aconchegante.  
Ele fez uma pausa, me analisando.  
– Se você aceitar, ele pode ser seu. _Nosso_.  
Processei a proposta várias e várias vezes. Tive até medo que ele achasse que estava rejeitando. Não consegui dizer nada; simplesmente me joguei em cima dele, beijando-o com todo o amor que consegui reunir. Ouvi quando a chave foi jogada no chão, e senti quando ele tentou abrir meu vestido. Não voltamos pra festa.


	31. Despertar

Eu saíra de Phoenix para subir na minha carreira. Acreditava em mim e sabia que tinha um grande talento na cozinha. Minha mãe também nunca mediu esforços para me ajudar.  
Assim que coloquei os pés em Forks, fiquei crente de que cometera um erro.  
Mas ganhei muito mais do que esperava. Muito mais do que merecia.  
Quando me perguntarem, eu lhes direi com orgulho que experimentei a felicidade.

(...)

****

5 meses depois...**  
**  
Não era o melhor ou maior apartamento do mundo. Mas era _nosso_. Era nosso lar. Eu acordava, e ele estava lá. Vivíamos em nossa bagunça organizada que ninguém mais seria capaz de entender. Eu desfilava pelos cômodos com meu pijama mais detonado e ligava o rádio no ultimo, tentando tirar a encarnação da preguiça da cama. Eu acreditava que tanta lerdeza tinha a ver com nossa vida sexual de repente ativa demais, ou com agora morar com uma cozinheira que adorava mimá-lo. Éramos como recém-casados, mas sem a parte chata de preparar cartões de agradecimento. Ele aparecia depois de muito enrolar e tomava seus remédios, não com a mesma tristeza de antes, mas com orgulho por estar lutando. Eu via a esperança em seus olhos toda vez que ele sorria pra mim.  
Naquela manhã, nossa rotina foi a mesma. E eu não tinha como reclamar. Ele se aproximou, deu um beijo em minha nuca e sentou a pequena mesa no canto da cozinha enquanto eu servia nosso café da manhã.  
– Esme ligou. – Eu disse a ele, enchendo meu copo com leite morno.  
Eu sabia que minha sogra nunca diria, mas ela estava preocupada com Edward. Ele acabara de passar uma semana no hospital e, agora que voltara, eu o estava entupindo de comida, para ela não pensar que a culpa de sua recaída fora minha.  
Edward passava menos tempo no The Cullen's. Ele finalmente decidira; seu futuro estava na música. Apesar disso, não aceitou a proposta de Aro. Seu segredo era seu – ou nosso – e nenhum dinheiro ou fama poderia compensar isso. Ele passava a maior parte do dia compondo - quando não estava no restaurante tentando, como sempre, organizar tudo.  
Rosalie e Emmett estavam em lua de mel, há duas semanas, mais ou menos. Não davam notícias com muita freqüência e, quando resolviam ligar, era muito rápido. Esperávamos que em sua volta para Forks estivessem mais _calmos._ O relacionamento de Jacob e Leah parecia estar sério, mas não tanto como o de Jasper e Alice.  
Já Charlie parecia triste sempre que eu o visitava. Devia se sentir sozinho demais. Ele normalmente saia com Billy ou Harry, e eu incentivava isso. Sempre tinha que passar na casa dele pegar algumas coisas; meses depois e ainda tínhamos muito faltando. Aos poucos, tudo ali estava ficando com a nossa cara.  
Carlisle e Esme prometeram que almoçariam conosco naquele dia. Eles faziam isso em vários domingos. Agora o The Cullen's tinha outro gerente, eu não o conhecia muito bem, mas sabia o suficiente: Era bom. Perto das 11 da manhã pensei que deveria começar a preparar o almoço, mas meu namorado aparentemente achava que não fazíamos sexo há muitas horas.  
– Não ouse. – Ele murmurou contra meu ombro quando tentei levantar da cama.  
Soltei uma espécie de rosnado, virando no colchão até ficar por cima dele.  
– Dois anos de abstinência, e agora terei que agüentar isso.  
Ele riu alto no quarto escuro. Depositei um beijo em seu peito.  
– Não me trate como o ninfomaníaco da relação. Você não é nenhuma santa.  
– Alguém precisa levar a culpa.  
– Hm...  
Ele resmungou simplesmente, antes que seus lábios se colassem aos meus.

Edward desligou o celular, sentado em uma cadeira e apoiando os pés na outra. Eu estava em pé perto dele, mexendo no fogão.  
– Já estão chegando. – Anunciou e se levantou. – Vá se trocar, eu cuido disso.  
Ele se aproximou e tentou pegar a colher da minha mão. Franzi a testa, medindo-o de cima a baixo.  
– Você? Cozinhando? – Zombei.  
– Certo. Continue você. Meus pais vão adorar que os receba assim.  
Dei um passo para o lado. Ele assumiu enquanto eu me analisava. Usava sua camisa, que estava completamente amarrotada. Apesar de comprida, estava mal abotoada e um pouco transparente, deixando minha calcinha roxa à mostra. Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, sentindo o coque mal feito se desfazer ao meu toque. Ergui o rosto e vi sua expressão divertida.  
– Você está sempre linda. – Disse, me mandando um beijo no ar. Apertei sua bunda antes de disparar pelo corredor.  
Nosso quarto sempre me parecia o lugar mais aconchegante do mundo, até mesmo quando ele não estava lá. Mas eu gostava particularmente quando tinha seu perfume. Joguei a camisa no chão e vesti uma calça jeans, combinando com uma blusa que achei decente o bastante. _Tentei _pentear meu cabelo e, enquanto o fazia, ouvi a campainha.  
"Olá, querido!" Ouvi Esme dizer na entrada do apartamento. Apressei-me para sair do quarto, abrindo um imenso sorriso que os faria ignorar qualquer erro em minha aparência. Eu já era íntima de meus sogros, não precisava impressioná-los.  
– O que temos pra hoje, chef? – Carlisle perguntou, beijando minha bochecha.  
– Espaguete! – Respondi, rindo.  
– Não podem faltar...  
– As almôndegas, eu sei. – Cortei o que ele dizia, puxando Esme para a mesa de jantar já arrumada.  
Comer – ou, melhor ainda, conversar – com eles era fácil. Fluía. Éramos como velhos amigos. Eu sempre me dera bem com pessoas mais velhas, e Edward dificilmente falava ou pensava como um jovem adulto. Naquele dia, em especial, estava ansiosa para que o almoço acabasse e pudesse conversar a sós com Carlisle. Ou, como muitas vezes ele precisou ser para mim, Dr. Cullen.  
Nosso apartamento contava com uma pequena sacada – mal cabia a mesa e as cadeiras que compramos para colocar ali. Assim que terminamos de comer, tive sorte o suficiente para que Esme e seu filho se afastassem para a cozinha, me deixando a sós com meu sogro.  
– Podemos conversar um instante? – Pedi, indicando a sacada. Ele assentiu e sorriu.  
Saímos e fechamos a porta de vidro. Ele sentou a minha frente, interessado. Mexi minhas mãos uma na outra, procurando as palavras certas.  
– Eu gostaria de saber... – Fiz uma pausa, franzindo o cenho. – Carlisle, eu gostaria de saber no que implica eu e Edward termos filhos.  
Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, provavelmente surpreso.  
– Vocês andaram pensando nisso? – Perguntou.  
– Não... – Olhei para minhas mãos. – Não, fui eu. Ainda não falei com ele. Não quero que ele se anime com a idéia, e então saiba que é impossível.  
– Nada é impossível, Bella. Não mesmo.  
Ele respirou fundo, arrumando-se na cadeira.  
– Como posso lhe dizer isso? É arriscado. Hoje em dia existem técnicas para que a criança tenha bem menos chances de nascer com o vírus. Mas quanto a gestante... Ao entrar em contato com o sêmen infectado, é praticamente certo que você também irá contrair o HIV.  
Esperei em silêncio, cruzando as pernas e mantendo as mãos em meu colo.  
– Você e eu conhecemos Edward muito bem. Ele nunca colocaria sua saúde em risco se houver outras opções. – Carlisle balançou a cabeça numa negação e riu baixinho. – Certo, acho que ainda não respondi sua pergunta.  
Ele jogou o tronco para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e entrelaçando as mãos.  
– Vamos supor que decidam suspender o uso do preservativo para você engravidar. Eu estaria mentindo para mim mesmo se esperasse que você se mantivesse saudável, mesmo que, com o tratamento, a carga viral de Edward esteja baixa. Nos primeiros três meses de gravidez – considerando que você contraiu a doença quando houve a fecundação – o teste para HIV teria um falso-negativo. A partir do terceiro mês, você realizaria o teste, e daria positivo. Começaria a tomar os mesmos medicamentos de Edward, para diminuir sua carga viral. Está acompanhando?  
Assenti. Ele sorriu, mas só um pouquinho.  
– Entenda que é de certa forma... Raro a criança contrair o vírus durante a gestação. O verdadeiro problema está no parto. Quando seu sangue infectado entra em contato com o sangue do bebê, o vírus passa pra ele. É por isso que, quando a gestante é aidética, optamos por uma cesariana. O rompimento da bolsa e as contrações podem facilitar a troca de fluidos entre mãe e bebê, portanto os médicos preferem evitá-los sempre que possível. Ainda assim, você receberia um medicamento na veia pouco antes do parto, para diminuir ainda mais a chances de contaminar seu filho.  
Ele parou um pouco e suspirou.  
– Não sei, Bella. É arriscado, mas não impossivel. Apesar disso... Eu não aconselharia. Há muitos riscos de complicações na gravidez. Um recém-nascido é frágil demais e, além disso, ele guardará seus anticorpos por algum tempo, inclusive o do HIV. Desde a primeira semana de vida a criança já tomaria remédios, mesmo que só seja possível detectar o vírus em seu corpo no segundo mês. Seria realmente muito fácil para a criança contrair alguma infecção. E você não poderia amamentar.  
Ele me encarou, e ambos ficamos em silêncio.  
– Eu entendo sua vontade de ser mãe. – Completou. – Mas planejar uma gravidez nessas condições seria um sacrifício, de muitas maneiras.  
– Sei disso. – Respondi quase em um murmúrio.  
– Não cabe a mim decidir. – Deu os ombros. – Uma criança nunca é um erro, e eu vou apoiá-los se decidirem. – Ele franziu levemente o cenho, pensativo. – E... Bem, talvez não se interessem muito por causa do alto custo, mas ainda assim... Existe uma técnica... Até que nova. Chama-se _lavagem_ _de esperma._ Veja bem, o vírus não está no espermatozóide, e sim no liquido seminal. Eles separam, e então fazem uma inseminação artificial. As chances de contaminar a gestante são mínimas, mas ainda existem.  
Carlisle se remexeu na cadeira, me analisando com um olhar paternal.  
– Expliquei bem? – Ri baixinho, assentindo. – A teoria é muito mais fácil do que a prática. Ao engravidar, você estaria se jogando de cabeça numa vida que vem acompanhando de perto. E, mesmo que esteja pronta para enfrentar isso, deveria pensar na saúde que seu filho teria. Você se lembra das crianças que conheceu no hospital, não é? Me dói dizer isso, Bella, mas... Levando em conta que o sistema imunológico infantil é muito diferente do nosso, devo lhe informar que seu bebê – caso venha ao mundo com a doença – não teria uma infância muito diferente da delas. É claro que, com o tratamento avançado de hoje em dia, posso dizer que ele seria saudável quase com a mesma certeza que digo que você não. Mas, novamente, não cabe a mim decidir.  
Abaixei a cabeça e encarei meus dedos, sem saber o que dizer ou pensar. A porta se abriu, e logo senti a mão de Edward em meu ombro. Rapidamente mudamos de assunto.

***

Vi uma criança em minha mente, um menino, com os cabelos de Edward. Ele se virou e sorriu para mim, mostrando os olhos do pai. Na verdade, havia muito pouco de mim em suas feições. Só havia nós dois numa imensidão branca; poderia parecer assustador, mas me trazia uma paz indescritível. A criança acenou, estendendo a mão para mim e se aproximando. Eu estava quase a alcançando, quando meus pés pararam de me obedecer. Não estávamos mais perdidos no nada; tudo a nossa volta começou a se transformar. Ele parou de sorrir, e eu reconheci a expressão – era a mesma de seu pai quando contrariado. Tudo ficou preto, como se eu tivesse piscado rapidamente. Então, todas as cenas começaram a passar como flashes, sendo interrompidas pelo mesmo cenário preto. Primeiramente, vi um quarto de hospital vazio, arrumado para o próximo paciente. Pisquei, e o ambiente estava cheio de brinquedos. Mais uma vez pisquei, e a criança havia voltado. Estava sentada na cama, trajando a camisola branca dos internos. Encarava o chão.  
"_Quero ir embora_." O garoto reclamou. Edward passou ao meu lado, sem me ver.  
"_Não podemos ir_." Seu pai disse, abaixando um pouco. "_Tenha paciência, está bem?_"  
"_Eu quero a mamãe_." Pediu, abraçando Edward.  
"_Eu também_." Respondeu, depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça de nosso filho.  
Suas vozes faziam eco em minha cabeça. Era um pouco desnorteador. Quando eu falei, minha voz saiu clara.  
– Edward! – Chamei, me aproximando. Ele não se moveu. – Estou aqui. Edward!  
Toquei sua mão, mas meus dedos atravessaram sua pele. Ergui as sobrancelhas. Eu estava invisível para eles.  
– Estou aqui, meu amor... – Tentei mais uma vez, em vão.  
Mais uma vez, tudo ficou escuro. E eu estava sozinha. Ouvia o choro de uma criança, mas parecia estar dentro da minha cabeça. Uma luz acendeu ao longe, no final do que parecia ser um corredor. Resolvi segui-la. O choro ficou cada vez mais alto.  
Havia muitas portas. Realmente muitas. A maioria nem mesmo fazia sentido; estavam colocadas uma por cima da outra, soltas da parede ou de ponta cabeça. Uma delas estava sozinha, quase na curva do corredor. Abri-a, e vi o mesmo garoto sentado sozinho próximo a parede. O choro pertencia a ele, e ainda usava a mesma camisola. Abraçava suas pernas, encarando o outro lado do quarto vazio. Virei a cabeça, tentando descobrir o que estava vendo. Assim que entendi, desviei o rosto e fechei os olhos com força. Tomei coragem e olhei mais uma vez. Era Edward. Estava sentado próximo a parede, com as pernas esticadas e o corpo caído de lado, parecendo mais uma boneca de pano sem sustentação. Seus olhos estavam arregalados; metade de seu rosto estava pálido e deformado, a outra metade era somente seu esqueleto. A pele de seu braço estava entrando em decomposição, com a ajuda de vários insetos. O menino não se moveu mais, e não tirou os olhos do corpo de seu pai.  
"Não se preocupe com ele." Virei a cabeça num sobressalto. Edward estava ao meu lado, completamente normal outra vez. Seu corpo continuava jogado no mesmo lugar. Ele segurou minha mão, e sorriu, sombrio. "Logo se juntará a nós."  
Senti um puxão estranho em meu umbigo. Tudo começou a se mover, ou talvez éramos nós que mudávamos de lugar. Eu só tinha noção dos dedos de Edward segurando os meus. Fui impulsionada pra frente quando finalmente paramos no gramado imenso. Uma lápide com meu nome estava a nossa frente. Ofeguei.  
"Surpresa?" Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa. Puxou minha mão pra cima e beijou as costas dela. "Não se preocupe, Bella." Repetiu. "Ele logo virá..."

Gritei com todo o ar que consegui reunir. Estava na escuridão novamente. Não era possível! Precisava despertar, precisava sair dali. Uma luz se acendeu ao meu lado, um pouco distante, e eu pulei no lugar onde estava sentada. Reconheci Edward ao meu lado, com a mão no abajur. Aos poucos, reconheci todo o quarto. Ele me abraçou, e eu retribuí. Havia despertado. Graças à Deus, eu havia despertado.


	32. Despedida

Cruzei as pernas no sofá, simplesmente para trocá-las de posição quando cansaram. Um de meus livros favoritos descansava em meu colo, com o marcador ainda em seus primeiros capítulos. Ainda assim, cada nota prendia completamente minha atenção. Era uma manhã de sábado; passara uma semana desde que conversara com Carlisle e tivera o pesadelo que eu me recusava a lembrar. Esqueci toda a idéia de gravidez e nem mesmo toquei no assunto.  
Sorria sozinha enquanto observava Edward ao piano, tocando uma música que não reconheci. Ele girou um pouco o tronco e sorriu, esticando uma das mãos em minha direção. Deixei o livro no sofá e me aproximei. Edward me puxou para que sentasse em uma de suas coxas, e então repousou minhas mãos sob o teclado.  
– Vai me dar aulas? – Perguntei.  
Ele abaixou suas mãos, e agora só meus dedos acariciavam as teclas, sem apertá-las.  
– Gostaria? – Ele perguntou de volta. Vi pelo canto dos olhos que sorria.  
Assenti, simplesmente. Ele se mexeu embaixo de mim, arrumando-se no banco.  
– Está vendo as notas pretas? Elas formam pares e trios, sempre alternados, na mesma seqüência. A nota branca antes de um par será sempre um Dó. As notas pretas podem ser bemóis ou sustenidos, dependendo da nota branca a quem se referem. Os pedais servem para prolongar, abafar e...  
Edward continuou falando por um bom tempo, mas eu parei de ouvi-lo realmente. Me prendi ao seu rosto. Ele estava _tão _feliz, tão tranqüilo, que eu poderia gastar o dia todo ali, observando-o. De vez em quando me olhava e sorria, mas logo virava novamente para o piano, apontando cada centímetro dele para explicar como funcionava. Girei um pouco meu corpo e passei os braços em volta de seu pescoço, sorrindo abertamente quando ele riu.  
Esperei que virasse novamente para colar nossos lábios. Demoramos para nos separar, mas não tanto quando eu queria.  
– Amo você. – Ele sussurrou, afundando o rosto contra meu pescoço. Respirei fundo, abraçando-o com mais força e fechando meus olhos.  
Teríamos permanecido ali por muito mais tempo. E, realmente, deveríamos.  
O celular de Edward tocou. Eu me desvencilhei de seus braços – com dificuldade – e fui até o aparelho em cima da mesa. Número desconhecido. Dei os ombros e atendi, sentando outra vez em suas pernas.  
– Alô? – Falei primeiro, sentindo os lábios de meu namorado percorrerem meu pescoço.  
– Alô... Esse não é o número de Edward? – A voz do outro lado perguntou.  
– É, sim. Eu...  
– Ah, você é Bella! – A garota me cortou, sem emoção na voz. – Eu sou Irina.  
Edward parou seus carinhos perto de minha orelha e ergueu a cabeça, confuso.  
– É só que... Bem, é sobre Tanya.

***

Entramos na sala de mãos dadas. Estava vazia, a não ser pelos bancos nas paredes, algumas flores nos cantos e o caixão ainda aberto.  
Uma garota estava sentada, com o rosto apoiado nas mãos. Edward me soltou devagar e foi até ela, sentando ao seu lado e tocando suas costas. Ele ergueu-se e, após alguns segundos que levou para reconhecê-lo, o abraçou.  
– Ela estava internada há um mês, mais ou menos. Pneumonia. – Murmurou. – Não achamos necessário dizer nada. Foi tão de repente...  
Me aproximei do caixão enquanto Irina falava. Eu sabia o que me esperava mas, ainda assim, foi um choque. Tanya estava tranqüila; eu poderia afirmar que estava dormindo. Quem olhasse com atenção, perceberia que perdera cabelo em algumas partes da cabeça.  
Senti uma mão envolver minha cintura, e não precisei virar o rosto para saber quem era. Uma lágrima involuntária escorregou por minha bochecha. Uma mão minha retribuiu seu abraço e envolveu seu quadril, enquanto a outra segurou sua camisa, próximo ao umbigo. Ele beijou minha cabeça, permanecendo em silêncio. Quando finalmente tomei coragem, ergui a cabeça para analisar Edward. Não demonstrava emoção nenhuma, mas, o que quer que estivesse sentindo, não era nada bom.  
Poucas pessoas compareceram ao enterro. Eu duvidava quando Edward dizia que Tanya tinha poucos amigos, mas naquele momento vi que era verdade. Apesar disso, todos que acompanhavam o caixão pelos corredores do cemitério pareciam muito abalados. Eu não conseguia descrever o que se passava na mente de meu namorado, e isso me assustava. Deixá-lo sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos podia ser muito perigoso.  
Permanecemos imóveis, em silêncio, até que o túmulo estava completamente fechado.  
– Quer ir embora? – Sussurrei, olhando para seu rosto franzido. Seus olhos estavam presos em Irina, que colocava flores para a irmã. Ele assentiu, mas demorou para sair do lugar. 

Aquele foi o fim de semana mais estranho pelo qual já passei, pelo menos desde que conhecera Edward. Mal nos falávamos. Podia até dizer que ele estava me evitando. Estávamos sempre ocupados com tarefas diferentes, em cômodos distantes, o que era muito estranho. Quando finalmente resolvia comer, deixava muito no prato – mesmo que eu tivesse feito sua comida favorita.  
– Estou falando sério. O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei, sentada a sua frente na mesa de jantar. Ele forçou uma risada, balançando a cabeça.  
– Estou bem, Bella. Mesmo. - E, mais uma vez, deixamos o assunto pra lá.  
Estava cansada de insistir.  
Na segunda-feira, estava de folga. Ele, não. Eu estava na sala quando chegou em casa; automaticamente me levantei, tentando evitar o clima ruim que nem mesmo sabia como começara.  
– Espere. – Edward pediu. Virei e o vi ainda com a mão na porta. – Podemos conversar?  
Hesitei, tentando entender seu tom de voz. Simplesmente assenti, ficando em pé perto do sofá. Edward fechou a porta, de costas pra mim. Fiquei olhando para ele, que demorou demais para soltar a maçaneta e me olhar. Quando finalmente o fez, sua expressão era sombria.

( Gravity – Sara Bareilles .com/watch?v=nzKaOp8ES20 )**  
**

– O que houve? – Minha voz falhou ao final da frase.  
Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça social, andando até mim sem pressa. Parecia muito pensativo. Suspirou, dando mais alguns passos incertos, até finalmente ficar em pé a minha frente. Era impossível definir o quão triste estava.  
– Eu aceitei a proposta de Aro. Com a condição, e tudo o mais.  
– Isso... É bom, amor. Se acha que é o certo... Vai ser muito bom pra você.  
Sorri, mas só um pouquinho. Percebi que estava evitando meu olhar, e senti vontade de chorar.  
– Irei embora de Forks. – Ele completou.  
– É... É claro. Não pode querer uma grande carreira nesse fim de mundo. – Ri sem humor algum, tomando coragem para me aproximar e abraçar seu quadril. – E... Pra onde iremos?  
Ele encarou a parede atrás de mim por um bom tempo. Não demonstrava mais nenhuma emoção, e também não retribuiu meu abraço.  
– Edward?  
Ele respirou fundo, antes de finalmente me olhar.  
– Irei embora de Forks. – Repetiu. – _Eu_.  
– O... O que? - Eu já havia entendido; só me recusava a acreditar. – O que isso significa? – Me soltei dele, encarando seu rosto com seriedade. – Pensei que estávamos bem. Pensei que... – Bufei. – Edward, por favor. Já passamos dessa fase. Estamos morando juntos há 5 meses, e isso...  
– Isso foi uma grande besteira. – Ele me cortou, sombrio. – É tão difícil perceber?  
Não consegui responder, e era isso o que ele provavelmente queria, porque esperou antes de continuar. Balançou a cabeça, negando, e respirou fundo.  
– Bella, o que aconteceu com Tanya não é nada diferente do que acontecerá comigo.  
– Do que está falando? – Franzi a testa, indignada. – Ela desistiu do tratamento há 1 ano!  
– E eu, não. Mas só estou retardando o óbvio. – Sua voz não tinha vida.  
Neguei com um movimento de cabeça freneticamente.  
– Não vou a lugar nenhum. – Retruquei.  
– Sei que não_. Eu _vou. Você pode ficar, continuar trabalhando aqui. Ou não. Não sei. Siga com sua vida. Eu vou fazer o que amo ao menos por algum tempo. Vou parar de pensar no futuro. Não se preocupe. – Ele sorriu, mas não vi nem um pingo de alegria. – Não vou parar de me cuidar. Ainda existem algumas coisas que quero fazer. Mas, quando chegar a hora... Quero ter certeza de que não mantive nenhum laço com ninguém.  
Levei uma mão a boca, desabando.  
– Edward... – Tentei dizer em meio às lagrimas.  
– Você se lembra de Irina? De como estava triste? E nem mesmo era muito próxima de sua irmã. Ela era a única lá que estava realmente sofrendo. – As lágrimas que ele soltava eram silenciosas, ao contrário das minhas. – Eu não consigo suportar a idéia de que um dia seria eu, e você estaria chorando naquele banco.  
Cessei meu choro por alguns segundos, finalmente entendendo o que se passava em sua cabeça. Ele estava intercedendo por mim, para que não sofresse com sua perda. Ele realmente acreditava que nos separar valeria mais a pena.  
Não podia ser verdade. Não era.  
"A verdade, Bella..." – disse Tanya certa vez – "é que ele precisa de você. _Não o abandone_. Ele vai pedir que faça isso, ele vai acreditar que isso é melhor pra você, mas não o faça."  
Eu me joguei em cima de Edward, passando as mãos por seu rosto e esparramando suas lágrimas, sem querer.  
– Por favor, não faça isso. Por favor. Olha pra mim! – Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Ele agora chorava ainda mais, a ponto de soluçar, o que não era muito diferente de mim. - Você não quer viver o agora? Não é isso que quer? Parar de pensar no futuro? Então façamos isso! Vamos viver o agora. Juntos, eu e você!  
– Acha que eu não quero isso? Acha que não a amo o suficiente pra querer passar todos os segundos que me restam ao seu lado?  
– ENTÃO PARE DE FUGIR DISSO! – As lágrimas mal me deixavam enxergá-lo.  
– EU NÃO POSSO! Eu estou pensando em você. Não vê? Eu estou abrindo mão de você, para que não sofra. É a coisa mais difícil que vou fazer, mas é o certo. Eu não posso imaginá-la sofrendo. Me dói demais. Por favor, Bella, entenda... Por favor...  
Fechei os olhos com força e colei nossos lábios. Ele não se desvencilhou.  
– Por favor... Eu te amo. – Murmurei contra sua boca. – _Fique_.  
Edward manteve as mãos o tempo todo nas laterais do corpo, evitando me abraçar. Permanecemos ali, ainda chorando, ainda trocando alguns selinhos e carinhos com nossos rostos próximos. Mas ele não me tocara, em momento algum.  
Eu agarrei seu pescoço, esperando pelo momento em que ele ia me soltar e sair pela porta da frente. Ao invés disso, Edward abaixou as mãos e pegou minhas pernas, passando ambas em volta de seu quadril. Fui carregada em direção ao quarto enquanto trocávamos um beijo urgente. Eu entendi, pela maneira com que me segurava e me tocava, que aquilo era uma despedida. E ali, debaixo do cobertor impregnado com seu cheiro, nos amamos pelo que eu não podia acreditar ser a ultima vez.


	33. Lembranças

Eu nunca havia visto um lugar tão bonito, principalmente numa cidade como aquela. Não era luxuoso, mas era aconchegante – e impecavelmente limpo. O nome _The Cullen's_ estava no topo, gigantesco e dourado, imitando letra cursiva...  
- Eu beijei Edward pela primeira vez nesse estacionamento. – Disse para Alice, ainda focando os olhos na fachada do restaurante. O vento estava forte e gelado, me obrigando a esconder as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Fiz um gesto de cabeça para uma árvore gigantesca. – Ali, certa vez, Emmett me acertou em cheio com uma bola de neve. – Ri, olhando para a escadaria na entrada. – Está vendo ali no canto, onde o piso está rachado? Jasper bateu o carro. Rosalie estava com ele... Acho que ainda não o perdoou por... Sei lá. Bagunçar seu cabelo.  
Alice soltou um suspiro alto. Eu me virei de frente para ela, e dei os ombros, olhando-a com uma expressão tranqüila. Ri mais uma vez, olhando a praça atrás dela, há vários metros de onde estávamos.  
- Uma vez, Mickey escapou. Nós o encontramos perto daquele banco. – Ao invés de virar para olhar, ela abaixou a cabeça, triste. – Rex não gostou de sua volta. – Sorri comigo mesma.  
Minha amiga balançou a cabeça numa negação, me olhando com tristeza.  
- Não tem que fazer isso, Bells. – Disse.  
- Eu sei.  
Ela deu alguns passos em minha direção e me abraçou com força.  
- Amo você. – Murmurou em meu ouvido.  
- Vamos nos falar sempre. Prometo.  
Ela se afastou e limpou algumas lágrimas. Entramos no restaurante de mãos dadas. Ainda não havia nenhum cliente; só alguns garçons arrumavam as mesas. Esme saiu do escritório e veio em minha direção. Abraçou-me com os olhos cheios d'água.  
- Essa porta vai estar sempre aberta pra você. Saiba disso. – Disse.  
- Obrigada por tudo, Esme.  
- Eu é quem preciso agradecer! – Ela se afastou para me olhar. Ambas sabíamos bem do que estávamos falando. Suspirei, lutando contra as lágrimas.  
- Ele vai ficar bem. Não se preocupe. – Tentei acalmá-la, mas aquelas palavras provavelmente eram para mim mesma.  
A mulher levou uma mão a boca e passou um braço pela cintura de sua filha. Ambas me encaravam, emocionadas. Finalmente, me permiti chorar.  
Alguém entrou no restaurante, e nós três viramos a cabeça. Secamos as lágrimas quase num movimento só, tentando fingir que nada acontecera – em vão.  
- Com licença. – Uma senhora rechonchuda entrou, enquanto algumas mulheres de meia-idade (muitas mais do que deveriam) a seguiam. – Eu gostaria de falar com o dono desse estabelecimento.  
Esme deu um passo a frente, e Alice um para o lado, ficando perto de mim. Olhei em volta e tentei me mostrar alheia ao assunto; aquilo não tinha nada a ver com meu trabalho, e pensei ser um pouco indelicado me meter. O problema foi que aquelas palavras eram totalmente impossíveis de ignorar.  
- Sou eu. – Ela disse, um pouco confusa. – Algum problema?  
A senhora ergueu o queixo, demonstrando arrogância. Suas seguidoras não eram diferentes.  
- O jornal dessa manhã deixou uma nota sobre apresentações na região, para o próximo fim de semana. – Ela ergueu a bolsinha e tirou uma folha de jornal, entregando a Esme. Alice esticou o pescoço ao meu lado para tentar ler. – O pianista do sábado a noite é o gerente daqui.  
- É. É, sim. – Suspirou enquanto falava. – Mas ele não virá hoje, desculpe.  
- É verdade o que estão dizendo? Sobre sua doença? – Uma careta se formou no rosto da mulher. Meu sangue ferveu. – Quer dizer... Ele realmente tem Aids?  
Esme cruzou os braços antes de continuar. Sua expressão triste foi substituída; eu sabia que estava se contendo.  
- Sim, é verdade. Ele é soro-positivo há 3 anos.  
As mulheres se entreolharam, murmurando coisas que felizmente não entendi.  
- Eu freqüento esse lugar sempre. – Disse, nos olhando outra vez. - Eu gosto da comida, realmente. Mas isso é... É...  
Dei um passo a frente, sem planejar ouvir mais. Alice tentou segurar meu braço, mas eu desvencilhei, enxergando tudo vermelho.  
- Se me permite dizer, é repugnante! – A velhota levou uma mão ao peito. – Vocês deveriam manter total higiene por aqui e, ao invés disso, contratam um doente! Eu fiquei pasma quando soube da notícia.  
- Ele é meu filho. – Esme retrucou, entredentes.  
- Isso lhe dá ainda mais motivos! Sabe da condição dele, deveria mantê-lo longe daqui!  
- Condição? – Desta vez, eu falei, me colocando a frente de Esme como um touro irritado. – Que condição? Quem pensa que é pra vir até aqui dizer essas coisas?  
Ela me analisou, com um ar de nojo, antes de continuar.  
- Quem é você? – Perguntou, parecendo prestes a vomitar.  
- Sou a chef daqui. E namorada do _doente_. – Enfatizei a palavra que ela usara.  
Nada no mundo poderia explicar o choque que atravessou o rosto de cada uma delas.  
- Você o namora? – Uma garota que antes estava escondida, a mais nova de todas, perguntou.  
- É, sim. Ele é meu namorado. Não: pra ser sincera, ele era. Nós tivemos uma briga feia. Mas isso não importa! A verdade é uma só; eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes nós transamos. Não é interessante? Quem sabe eu também não estou doente? É isso mesmo! A pessoa que faz a comida de vocês tem Aids!  
Minha voz ecoou quando fiquei quieta. Todos estavam estáticos, prestando atenção em mim, que quase berrava. Os garçons, que antes trabalhavam, pararam todos em um canto para observar a cena. Jacob, Leah e Sam entraram e se juntaram a eles sem dizer uma palavra.  
- E eu... – Respirei fundo, sentindo meu peito apertar e algumas lágrimas ameaçarem sair. – E eu tenho pena de vocês. Tenho pena de pessoas ignorantes como vocês. Porque esse... Doente... É a pessoa mais maravilhosa que já conheci! Vocês temem essa doença porque na realidade temem a morte. E isso as torna fracas, já que as pessoas que vocês julgam indignas de viver normalmente estão lutando, coisa que gente como vocês não teria força o suficiente para fazer.  
Virei o rosto para retribuir o olhar de cada um presente no salão. Alguns me olhavam com orgulho. Outros, surpresa. Mas eu me foquei somente nas mulheres enojadas a minha frente.  
- Pois meça suas palavras! – A velha ergueu um dedo gordo para o meu rosto. – Eu vim aqui para termos uma conversa civilizada. Deveria agradecer por não termos trazido um fiscal sanitário conosco.  
Ergui as sobrancelhas. Alice soltou um bufo indignado.  
- Um fiscal? E o que acha que ele faria? – Franzi a testa, irônica. - É muito mais fácil marginalizar quem vocês pensam que lhes oferece perigo, do que tentar entender o que realmente se passa com eles. São pessoas ignorantes e hipócritas como vocês que deixam tudo mais complicado.  
As mulheres pareceram ofendidas. Isso não me fez parar.  
- Pois saibam, senhoras, que esse homem tem um talento excepcional com a música, que eu duvido que qualquer uma de vocês um dia sonhe em conseguir. E mesmo com a doença, ele sempre lutou e vai continuar lutando todos os dias. E eu não vou admitir que pisem aqui e o julguem algum tipo de monstro, indigno de ter uma vida comum, que alias é o que ele merece depois de tanto sofrimento. Pessoas como vocês, que fecham a cara para a verdade, sempre irão existir. E isso realmente me dá pena.  
- Não tem o direito de falar assim conosco, garota. Eu deveria ir embora desse lugar, e...  
- Não faço a mínima questão que fiquem. – Desta vez, foi Esme quem falou.  
A mulher, que parecia liderar todas as outras, bufou e deu meia-volta. Foi seguida. O silencio no restaurante a seguir foi constrangedor. Fiquei imóvel, até que senti braços enormes me envolverem.  
- Prometa que não vá me esquecer. – Jacob pediu, fazendo carinho em meu cabelo.  
- Não poderia. – Respondi e retribuí seu abraço.  
Após longos segundos, ergui a cabeça para olhar seus olhos. Ele pareceu desconfortável, como um filho prestes a introduzir um assunto constrangedor aos pais.  
- Então... É verdade isso. Uau! Nunca desconfiaria. Ele parecia saudável... Apesar de que agora entendo às vezes que desmaiou aqui, ou que passou semanas no hospital. Pensei que tivesse uma saúde fraca, só isso. – Deu os ombros. – Ele foi embora mesmo, não é?  
- Foi. – Respondi com um fio de voz.  
- E você? Para onde vai?  
- Eu não sei. Realmente, não sei. Eu já falei com Charlie esta manhã. Aqui não posso continuar, Jake.  
- Boa sorte.  
- Pra você, também. – Meus olhos encheram d'água enquanto falava.  
- Amo você. – Ele disse.  
- Algum dia nos reencontraremos. Farei um sanduiche pra você. O que acha?  
- Parece uma ótima idéia.  
Jacob abriu um enorme sorriso, dos que eu mais gostava. Tombei um pouco o corpo, olhando Leah atrás dele e dando um tapa no antebraço musculoso de meu amigo quileute.  
- Cuide bem dele, está bem? – Pedi a garota, que riu.  
Olhei novamente para ele, e acariciei seu rosto.  
- Cuide-se.  
Ele assentiu e me abraçou mais uma vez. Talvez tenha enxergado mal, mas era muito provável que estivesse chorando.  
Larguei-o com dificuldade. Quando notei, todos os garçons que estavam ali se aproximavam junto com Leah e Sam, para um abraço coletivo. Depois de muito tempo, me soltei deles, e vi alguns dos funcionários da cozinha saindo dela, me cumprimentando um a um. Finalmente, vi Lauren, um pouco acanhada. Sorri com sinceridade.  
- Foi... Divertido. – Ela disse. – Acho que vou sentir falta.  
Eu ri.  
- Realmente. – Mordi o lábio inferior, pensando nas palavras que deveria usar. – Tome conta de tudo aqui, está bem? E... Espero que arranje uma sub chef tão boa quanto a que eu tive.  
Seus olhos se iluminaram com o elogio. Demos um abraço um tanto quanto sem graça, e logo nos separamos. Sorri para ela, antes de virar de costas e ser surpreendida com um abraço de minha melhor amiga.  
- Ai! Como eu vou viver sem você? – Alice perguntou, chorando em meu ombro.  
- Vamos nos falar todo dia!  
- Espero mesmo. E ai de você se me ignorar...  
Eu ri, dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Sentia meu rosto molhado ainda. Dei um beijo na bochecha de Esme, perto da porta, e a abri, ousando olhar para trás uma última vez.

A gaiola de Rex estava ao meu lado, no banco do passageiro. Ele estava inquieto, acho que não gostava muito de andar de carro. A traseira da caminhonete estava lotada com minha bagagem.  
Eu prometi a mim mesma que pararia de chorar. Ainda assim, não significava que iria esquecer.  
Eu não precisava esquecer.  
Quando acordara naquela manhã, Edward já havia partido. A última lembrança que tenho é de seu sorriso, tão triste, mas tão tranqüilo, enquanto me deixava repousar em seu peito. E então, no dia seguinte, ele não estava mais lá. Suas roupas, seus diversos livros e discos, seu gato, tudo desaparecera junto com ele. O apartamento não era o mesmo sem sua música.  
O bilhete que me deixara ainda descansava no bolso do meu jeans surrado.

_ "Olhe para o céu ao anoitecer. Cada estrela que você vê é uma benção que eu pedi a Deus para lhe enviar. Ele me trouxe você, e eu serei eternamente grato. Meu amado anjo, de olhos tão lindos, desistir nunca foi uma opção! Seja forte, como sempre foi, e eu terei orgulho de dizer que meu coração lhe pertence._

Com todo o meu amor,  
E."


	34. O que vale a pena

4 meses depois...****

  
– Seu aniversário está chegando.  
Desviei os olhos do livro que lia, encolhida no sofá. Renée sempre puxava assunto nos horários mais inoportunos.  
– Eu sei. – Respondi um pouco seca, tentando mergulhar outra vez na história.  
– O que gostaria de ganhar?  
– Um emprego já estaria bom. – Minha voz ficava cada vez mais monótona.  
– Você já passou por três restaurantes desde que chegou a Phoenix.  
– Eu sei, mãe.  
Ela se levantou com um suspiro, percebendo que eu não estava com vontade de conversar. A verdade era que raramente tinha vontade de fazer alguma coisa.  
– Me faz um favor, ao menos? – Pediu. Ergui os olhos, simplesmente. – Arruma aquele quarto.  
– Meu quarto está ótimo.  
– Não, não está. Tem uma cômoda inteira cheia de coisas velhas. Coisas de quando morava aqui antes, e coisas que trouxe quando voltou. Por favor, Bella. Ou guarda direito, ou se livra de tudo.  
Balancei a cabeça numa negação, voltando a ler. Meus olhos passavam pelas palavras, mas eu não estava entendendo nada. Não conseguia prestar atenção. Desisti, deixando o livro em cima do sofá antes de subir para meu quarto.  
Liguei a máquina velha que chamava de computador, e arrumei a cama enquanto ele iniciava. Chequei meus e-mails, primeiramente. Haviam vários de Jacob, me contando tudo o que estava acontecendo por lá. Seu namoro com Leah estava mesmo firme, e o restaurante continuava um sucesso. Porém, não havia nenhum e-mail novo de Alice, o que era estranho. Enquanto minha internet lenta carregava uma nova página, olhei em volta do quarto, e encontrei a cômoda que minha mãe falara. Mordi o lábio e resolvi fazer o que pedira, antes que chiasse outra vez. Levantei e me sentei na frente do móvel, abrindo a primeira gaveta lotada de velharias.

( .com/watch?v=TLbiXHVJJiI**  
**One last cry - Marina Elali)****

  
A primeira coisa que vi foi uma foto. Era de um tamanho grande, e tinha uma ótima resolução. Peguei-a. Eu podia ver cada detalhe. A foto fora tirada por mim mesma, mas meu braço esticado não aparecia. Com a mão livre, eu segurava Mickey, e sorria. Ele estranhamente olhava para a câmera, quase como se soubesse o que estávamos fazendo. Como eu estava feliz... Uma lágrima escorregou por minha bochecha, silenciosa, mas liberando a dor que há meses eu estava segurando. Ri comigo mesma ao ver a pilhas de roupa no chão do quarto, bem atrás de mim. Droga, éramos realmente uma bagunça juntos. Mas era bom. Era muito bom quando morava com _ele_, e era responsável por mim mesma, sem ser tratada como uma adolescente. O problema era que não havia como me bancar agora que não tinha um emprego. Renée tinha razão; eu trabalhara em três restaurantes de Phoenix, mas nenhum era bom o suficiente. Ah, sim, eram ótimos. E pagavam muito bem.  
Mas eram horríveis. Horríveis porque nenhum deles tinha Emmett dançando atrás do balcão ou Mike se atrapalhando com pedidos. Eu poderia ficar o tempo que quisesse na cozinha, mas Jacob não apareceria lá pra passar o tempo. Lauren não estava lá para brigar comigo, e a trilha sonora não era escolhida por Alice. Atrás da porta do escritório, não estava a mulher cujo rosto tinha formato de coração. E o gerente mandão ficara em algum lugar do meu passado, onde minha mente insistia em voltar.  
Deixei a foto de lado, no chão, secando a lágrima de meu rosto antes de voltar a mexer dentro da gaveta. Um bolo de fotos mostrava diversos anos de minha vida, todos misturados, desde a infância até o último Natal com os Cullen. Foram essas em que eu me concentrei especialmente. Estávamos todos lá. Eu realmente parecia fazer parte daquela família. Algumas das fotos foram tiradas sem pose; isso era algo que normalmente odiava, mas naquele momento fora reconfortante. Eu podia ver pelo meu sorriso espontâneo que tudo aquilo um dia fora real. E, mesmo que naquele momento me doesse como se estivessem reabrindo uma ferida, eu não conseguia parar.  
Analisei foto por foto, todos os rostos. Até mesmo os que eu não lembrava mais fizeram meu coração apertar. Eu não sabia quem era o fotógrafo; mudava sempre, porque não faltava ninguém. Até mesmo Charlie e sua irmã estavam lá, abraçando Jasper e Rosalie.  
A última foto – e eu não sabia se fora colocada ali justamente para finalizar – me petrificou. Eu me arrastei até a parede ali perto e apoiei as costas, encarando as duas pessoas na fotografia com o rosto todo molhado. Edward me abraçava com um braço, e tirava a foto com a outra mão. Suas sobrancelhas estavam erguidas, seu cabelo totalmente bagunçado, e um sorriso zombeteiro marcava seus lábios. Eu apoiava o rosto em seu ombro, esboçando um sorriso gigantesco enquanto também encarava a câmera a nossa frente. Olhei para o casal na foto por um tempo longo demais. Passei a mão pelo rosto, então, e as lágrimas já haviam secado sobre a pele. Novamente, encarei-os. Pareciam feitos um para o outro. Pareciam felizes. A voz de Edward ecoava em minha cabeça como se eu tivesse entrado na fotografia e revivido o momento. _"Um dia meus netos vão poder ver como eu era lindo quando jovem_!" O som de minha risada veio logo em seguida, mas nem de perto era um som tão bonito. _"Seus?"_ Eu perguntei. Ele riu também, um som incrivelmente doce. _"Tudo que é meu, também é seu. Pra sempre. Está me ouvindo? Não se esqueça disso, chef!"_ Os olhos dele eram de um verde vivo de dar inveja. Eu poderia ter encarado aquele rosto de anjo por horas a fio.  
– Bella? – Minha mãe chamou do corredor. Eu guardei as fotos de qualquer jeito e sequei meu rosto em tempo recorde. Ela apareceu na porta, confusa. – Você... Tem uma visita.

Sentei numa ponta da cama enquanto ela sentou na outra.  
– Pare de me olhar como se fosse um fantasma. Qual é o problema? – Alice perguntou.  
– O que diabos faz aqui? – Perguntei.  
– Quanta grosseria! – Reclamou, levando uma mão ao peito.  
Balancei a cabeça e suspirei.  
– Não é nada disso. – Me desculpei rapidamente. – Só é... Estranho.  
– Eu vim porque é importante. E, bom, só depende de você.  
– De... Mim? – Franzi a testa, desconfiada.  
Ela respirou fundo, pensando muito bem nas palavras que usaria.  
– Bella, eu não falei realmente como estão as coisas. A verdade é que... É Edward!  
– Alice... – Cortei sua frase antes que continuasse. – Você sabe o quanto eu tenho lutado pra esquecer tudo? Por favor, não me venha com...  
– É importante! Me ouça! – Ela ergueu as mãos brevemente, tentando manter alguma autoridade mesmo com a voz tão fina. – Ele... Não está bem. Quer dizer, acho que essa... Fama não está fazendo bem a ele. Quer dizer... Ah! Ele está péssimo. Ele só faz contato conosco de vez em quando. Nesses 4 meses, nos falamos três vezes, exagerando um pouco. Não é realmente famoso, mas está lotando teatros, e de vez em quando sai alguma nota na internet sobre ele... Em algum site de fofoca. Está sempre com o cigarro na mão. – Ela ficou cada vez mais séria. – E nós... Nos falamos ontem. Bella, ele está se mudando pra Itália, a pedido de Aro.  
Neguei com a cabeça freneticamente, encarando-a.  
– Eu não entendo. O que eu tenho a ver com isso?  
Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
– _O que tem a ver com você? _– Ela falou a frase pausadamente, entredentes. – O que você acha que tem a ver? Era só o que me faltava! Isabella, eu já aturei toda essa besteira de separação por tempo demais! Até quando vão continuar com isso? Ele não está feliz. Eu o conheço desde que nasci. Edward está péssimo! Aro o trata como um macaco de circo, é ele marcar uma apresentação e ele vai onde for mandado. E agora, isso! Bella, se ele for pra Itália, se continuar com toda essa loucura, não vai ter volta!  
– É isso, então? Quer que eu vá atrás dele? Eu nem sei onde está!  
– Não está mais aqui. – Ela franziu a testa. – Ele estava embarcando hoje.  
– Ótimo. Fim da linha. Cada um vai tomar seu caminho.  
– ISABELLA! – Ela arregalou os olhos.  
– Agora você quer brincar de fada madrinha? – Perguntei, irônica.  
– Eu venho tentando consertar isso desde Maio. Mas vocês são teimosos demais!  
– Alice, foi ele quem escolheu isso. Não eu, ele! Edward disse que faria o que amava pelo pouco tempo que tinha, e que não queria manter laços. Deixe-o. É isso que ele quer.  
– NÃO, NÃO É! – Ela ficou inquieta na cama, se aproximando de mim e pegando meu rosto nas mãos. – Bella, me escuta! As pessoas morrem todos os dias. Ele nunca parou o tratamento; ele não quer esse destino. Ele é diferente de Tanya! – Me soltou com um bufo. – Você tem duas opções. Vai atrás dele, e retoma o que nunca deviam ter parado, ou fica aqui, e assiste os tablóides darem a notícia de que ele desistiu de tudo. Porque, com essa vida infeliz, ele não vai continuar por muito tempo. _Você _era o motivo dele se cuidar. E agora, o que?  
– A única coisa que vou conseguir indo atrás dele é ser chutada outra vez!  
– Ele só fez isso pelo seu bem! Porque achava que seria melhor assim... Mas ele percebeu que não. Ele não vai dizer isso, mas se arrepende. O que espera que ele faça, venha atrás de você? Bella, você o conhece! Ele também pensa como você, pensa que vai chegar aqui e ser mandado embora.  
– Eu deveria fazer isso mesmo!  
– Eu entendo que você está chegando ao estágio da raiva. É normal depois de uma separação. Mas ainda vai levar um tempo para você realmente atingi-lo. Só quando parar de chorar.  
Ela deu os ombros, e eu passei as mãos pelo rosto, tapando os olhos inchados.  
– Alice...  
– A escolha é sua, Bella. Eu vim até aqui, e eu estou lhe dando a chance de arrumar sua vida. Você desistiu fácil demais! Não deixa ele escapar de novo... Ele nunca foi embora porque não a queria, muito pelo contrário!  
– Você sabe que isso pode acontecer, não é? Eu vou até a Itália, ele me diz as mesmas coisas e eu volto pra Phoenix mais frustrada do que antes.  
– É uma possibilidade. Eu o conheço, e sei que há uma boa chance. Mas você vai se arrepender se não tentar, e nós duas sabemos disso! Ele está se destruindo. Ele sempre fez isso. Ele só muda quando está com você. Por favor... Tente. Se não por ele, que seja por mim!  
– Eu só estou armando meu escudo outra vez! – Fiquei em pé, indo na direção da gaveta estranhamente fechada. – Eu não quero me magoar mais. Eu o amo, e ele é teimoso, tentando esconder os sentimentos dele por uma razão ridícula! – Abri a gaveta, tentando mexer em tudo e colocar os papeis para o fundo. – Chega! Eu não vou fazer isso pra sofrer tudo de novo!  
Mexi os papeis com tanta força que um deles, de cima da pilha, caiu no chão. Abri-o automaticamente. Era minha letra ali, marcada com capricho na folha amarela. Devia ser bem velha. Procurei a data e a encontrei no topo; eu tinha 16 anos quando escrevera. Comecei a ler sem uma verdadeira razão, e não parei até o fim da carta.

_"Oi, eu!__  
__Como estão as coisas aí no futuro? Aqui está tudo bem. Uau, espero que você não more mais em Phoenix. Eu sei, eu sei, nós adoramos o calor. Mesmo assim, nesta época do ano é insuportável. Só, por favor, não vá morar com o papai naquele planeta alienígena, ok?__  
__Você não vai acreditar! Eu estava agora comendo uma daquelas trufas que a vovó fazia. Lembra-se? Ela me deu uma cesta delas, por causa do nosso aniversário de 16 anos. É, foi semana passada. Parabéns pra nós! Você ainda é viciada em chocolate? Espero que não, não mesmo. É um péssimo hábito. Não tão péssimo quanto o jeito que você costumava roer as unhas, também se lembra disso? Pare, porque quero ter unhas bonitas algum dia.__  
__Espero que se recorde da nossa promessa sobre garotos. Você me deve um cara bom, realmente bom. Ou melhor, você me deve um príncipe, depois dos últimos idiotas com quem temos saído! É bom ter arranjado um, porque não quero chegar aí e descobrir que estou solteira ou casada com um porco que nos trata como empregada! Por favor, Isabella!__  
__Sabe, espero que não tenha desistido de estudar gastronomia, porque eu realmente quero fazer isso. Espero que ainda tenha a nossa pele, porque eu a adoro, e espero que não se torne uma dessas amigas frescas da mamãe. Ah, por favor, POR FAVOR, aprenda a tomar mais cuidado enquanto anda. O machucado da semana passada ainda dói, e meu príncipe não vai gostar nada, nada, se eu aparecer aí cheia de cicatrizes. Você ainda sonha em comprar aquela casa de persianas azuis? E quanto aos nossos amigos, você ainda mantém contato, certo?__  
__Não vejo a hora de chegar aí e ver como está tudo. Torço pra que ainda sejamos a mesma pessoa. Torço para que nunca tenha desistido de nada. O mais importante, na verdade, é que você tenha encontrado algo pelo que vale a pena lutar. Encontre o lugar ao qual você pertence, e eu ficarei orgulhosa de você. De nós duas. De todas nós.___

_Com amor, pra minha eu do futuro. Onde quer que você esteja."___

As palavras me atingiram como uma bala. "_O mais importante, na verdade, é que você tenha encontrado algo pelo que vale a pena lutar." _Li e reli, diversas vezes._ "Algo pelo que vale a pena lutar." __  
_Edward valia a pena. Nós dois valíamos._  
_Minha melhor amiga ainda estava sentada ali, de cabeça baixa, entrelaçando uma mão na outra._  
_– Alice?  
Ela ergueu o rosto para me encarar. Respirei fundo e finalmente lhe dei uma resposta, da qual eu esperava não me arrepender.  
– Conte comigo.


	35. Futuro

– Com licença, com licença! Pô, cara, foi mal!  
Afundei na poltrona do avião, enrubescendo e tapando o rosto. Alice respirou fundo, sentada ao meu lado. Emmett pediu desculpas mais algumas vezes – da sua própria maneira -, esbarrando em todos os passageiros que estavam em seu caminho.  
– Isso é mesmo necessário? – Sua irmã perguntou quando ele sentou, ajeitando-se, e então o grandalhão ignorou a pergunta. O assento parecia pequeno demais para tanto Emmett.  
Nós duas analisamos os diversos pacotes de comida que ele pegara na cozinha do avião. Rosalie abriu a porta do banheiro perto dali, ajeitando o cabelo enquanto andava pelo corredor. Parou, olhou seu marido e abaixou-se para perto dele.  
– Amor, você roubou isso? – Sussurrou, ansiosa. Ele arregalou os olhos, com a boca já cheia de comida.  
Ele balançou a cabeça e engoliu tudo antes de responder.  
– Eu não roubei! Elas me deixaram pegar. Cara, aquele jantar era muito pobre! Eu ainda to com fome. E, além disso, to pagando por toda essa porra aqui! Posso pegar o que quiser.  
Rosalie revirou os olhos e foi sentar do outro lado do corredor, bem na nossa direção. Haviam somente três lugares de cada lado. Ela ficou ali com seu irmão, que dormia no ombro de um homem desconhecido.  
Emmett continuou a comer. Eu e Alice tombamos o corpo para frente, tentando ver Rosalie ao lado de seu marido.  
– Vamos chegar na Itália as 10 da manhã. Edward só vai tocar a noite. – Alice disse.  
– E o que faremos até lá? – A loira perguntou, franzindo a testa.  
– Ficar no hotel. E... Bem, descobrir aonde diabos ele vai se apresentar.  
Eu suspirei, virando o rosto para a janela enquanto elas conversavam. Não ouvia mais o que diziam, minha cabeça estava ocupada demais com todos os tipos de pensamentos. O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Sentia-me como se preparasse minha própria cova. Eu havia enlouquecido; era a única explicação, e não havia nenhuma chance daquilo dar certo. Cada metade de mim tentava me convencer a tomar decisões completamente opostas. Mas eu já estava ali, não era mesmo? Edward valia a pena? É claro que sim.  
A última palavra foi dele, ecoando em minha cabeça. "_Desistir nunca foi uma opção_." E ainda não era. Não poderia ser.

Rodamos a cidade num táxi, em busca de um hotel decente. Havia poucos. O único disponível era certamente caro demais, mas não tivemos opção. Tudo parecia lotado. Não era uma cidade grande, não mesmo. E eu me recusava a acreditar no motivo de todo aquela movimentação.  
– Um pianista americano. – O recepcionista disse (em inglês), cadastrando nossos nomes. Dei licença para que os funcionários passassem com as malas, sem deixar de olhar para o sorriso animado do homem atrás do balcão. – Edward Cullen. Conhecem?  
– Nunca ouvimos falar. – Alice disse, monótona, ajeitando os óculos de sol.  
– Pois é, parece que o garoto está fazendo sucesso. – Ele riu. Impressão minha, ou estava escondendo alguma coisa? – É estranho que ainda não sabiam. Caso tenham interesse, posso falar com nosso _concierge_. Mas receio que não há mais lugares para essa noite...  
– Não será necessário. – Alice disse com certa irritação. Eu franzi a testa, pronta para retrucar, mas ela não virou o rosto.  
Como esperava que eu falasse com ele, se não iríamos à apresentação? Às vezes suas idéias malucas me incomodavam. Senti uma espécie de falta de ar diante de tantas incertezas.  
Subimos pelo elevador social, enquanto nossas malas iam pelo de serviço.  
– Você enlouqueceu? – Perguntei assim que a porta se fechou e começamos a subir. Ela sorriu, de braço dado com Jasper.  
– Se acalme, Bella! – Alice respondeu. – Vai ter rugas antes do tempo.  
Bufei, mergulhando no silêncio incômodo que veio a seguir. A porta se abriu para o 20º andar, e Jasper saiu na frente, junto de sua namorada. Só quando vi as duas chaves na mão dele foi que me perguntei a razão de tantas pessoas estarem nessa viagem.  
– A diária é muito cara. – Explicou a todos, entregando uma das chaves para Rosalie. – Eu e Emmett ficaremos num quarto separado.  
A loira praticamente desfilou até o final do corredor, e logo foi seguida por Alice. Jasper tomou o caminho oposto. Fiquei parada, ainda lutando para conseguir oxigênio. Emmett deu um tapa em meu ombro que me fez cambalear, e só então percebi que ainda estava lá.  
– Qual é o problema, Bellinha? – Sorriu. – Ei! Vai dar tudo certo. – Disse um pouco mais baixo, abraçando meus ombros. Não consegui responder. – Sabe... Senti sua falta nesses meses. A nova chef lá não costuma cair muito, não tem graça.  
– Sua vida deve estar mesmo um tédio.  
– Com certeza! – Soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa. O funcionário passou, levando nossas bagagens para onde as meninas haviam ido. – Certo. Por que não faz o seguinte: Vai pro quarto, coloca um biquíni, e desce na piscina pegar uma cor nesses gravetinhos branquelos. Eu vou levar a Rose pra conhecer a cidade, mas Alice e Jasper estarão aqui, caso precise de qualquer coisa.  
Ele bagunçou meu cabelo e se afastou, andando de costas enquanto ainda falava comigo.  
– E, se aqueles cabeçudos não forem o suficiente, me liga, ok? – Ele riu mais uma vez, só então virando e desaparecendo na curva do corredor.  
Sorri sozinha. Virei e fui na direção do meu quarto, leve como só Emmett conseguia me deixar.

Biquíni. Por que diabos eu teria um na mala? Não planejava fazer nada que não fosse aparecer na frente de Edward e levar um pé na bunda. E era só. Vesti um shorts, acreditando que aquilo me levaria ao mesmo propósito de bronzear meus "gravetinhos". Como Emmett dissera, ele saíra com Rosalie, e Alice se metera em um lugar qualquer do hotel com seu namorado. Eu estava sozinha. Estava sempre sozinha.  
Peguei o elevador com uma toalha de banho nas mãos e óculos escuros no rosto. Me sentia realmente estranha calçando chinelos de dedo. A porta se abriu, e eu respirei fundo antes de sair em direção à piscina. O hotel era gigantesco, pelo que finalmente pude ver. Havia dois bares ali; um molhado – os clientes só chegavam lá pela piscina – e outro normal, coberto, elegante até demais para o que eu estava acostumada. Alice provavelmente estava se divertindo, passando-se por granfina. Pobre Jasper...  
Procurei rapidamente por um lugar onde pudesse estender minha toalha e deitar. Meus olhos varreram todo o ambiente, mas foram obrigados a parar em certo momento. Ergui os óculos, tentando enxergar melhor. Seria possível? Não, eu nunca teria errado! Era _ele_. Estava sentado em um dos bancos, trajando uma roupa normal, de ótimo gosto – como ainda me lembrava. Eu o via de perfil. Apoiava os braços no balcão do bar, fitando o vazio. Seu cabelo estava exatamente como me lembrava, e não preciso ressaltar como era lindo o jeito que o bagunçava. A primeira impressão me mostrou o mesmo homem de sempre. O homem que... Eu amava. Mas então comecei a reparar nos detalhes. Sua barba estava por fazer, seus olhos tinham um tom avermelhado – e, por fora, via claramente as olheiras. Sua mão esquerda se mexeu lentamente e, ainda pensativo, ele levou um cigarro até a boca. Tragou. O garçom lhe entregou um copo cheio, que Edward virou num gole só. Eu raramente o via bebendo, mas naquele momento ele o fez como se o álcool não fosse nenhuma novidade. Tragou novamente assim que acabou.  
Uma parte de mim não queria acreditar no que via, enquanto a outra sabia que, apesar de aparentemente destruído, ele era o mesmo por dentro. Lembrei das palavras de Alice. _"Com essa vida infeliz, ele não vai continuar por muito tempo." _Eu deveria ir até lá? Deveria falar com ele, ou esperar e seguir o plano maluco de Alice? Droga, o que eu faria? Tive a resposta quase no mesmo segundo em que a pergunta ecoou na minha cabeça. O Deus grego ali sentado resolveu se mexer e olhar em volta. Começou pelo lado oposto ao meu e finalmente chegou, sustentando meu olhar. Sua testa se franziu, seus olhos se arregalaram e se apertaram, seus músculos do braço se contraíram, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu paralisei, simplesmente. Nossos olhos permaneceram juntos por um longo tempo, mais do que deveria, menos do que eu queria. Num ato de covardia, virei o rosto e dei meia-volta, entrando no hotel antes que ele pudesse vir atrás de mim.  
– Bella? – Meu primo e sua namorada passavam pelo saguão. Viram algo de errado em meu rosto. – Qual é o problema?  
– Edward! – Sussurrei, dobrando os joelhos e abraçando meu peito teatralmente. – Está aqui!  
– O que? – Alice ficou pálida. – Você falou com ele?  
– Não! – Respondi. – Eu o vi, ele me viu, ELE ME VIU! E eu fui embora... Ah!  
Peguei o elevador antes que eles falassem mais. Me aproximei da parede e fiquei ali, batendo minha testa, até que chegou ao meu andar. Disparei para o quarto e me joguei de bruços na cama.  
– Eu sou uma idiota, idiota, idiota... – Resmunguei escondendo o rosto contra meu braço.  
Ouvi a porta se abrir e alguém suspirar.  
– Pra que isso? Você fez o certo. Só vai funcionar se aparecer lá de surpresa. – Alice disse.  
– Idiota... Idiota...  
– Bella!  
– EU SOU UMA IDIOTA!  
– ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, LEVANTA DAÍ! AGORA! – Ela berrou.  
– NÃO, EU VOU FICAR AQUI E MORRER! – Gritei em resposta.  
Alice puxou o cobertor de baixo de mim e eu, desprevenida, fui para o chão junto com ele.

Minhas mãos suavam. Dentro do táxi, o silêncio era constrangedor. Estávamos muito atrasados; isso me incomodava bastante mas, segundo Alice, era o plano. Conseguir o endereço e o horário foi muito fácil. Qualquer ser humano naquela cidade saberia dizer onde o famoso Edward Cullen iria tocar.  
– Respire, Bella! – Rosalie me alertou. Obedeci ou, pelo menos, tentei.  
O táxi parou. Jasper, sentado na frente, pulou pra fora do carro depois de pagar. Nós três saímos do banco de trás e arrumamos nossos vestidos. A apresentação exigia trajes formais, como fomos alertados mais cedo. Meu coração acelerou assim que vi a entrada majestosa do teatro.  
Havia uma espécie de arco gigantesco para o acesso até a bilheteria. O local era coberto – apesar de ter as laterais abertas – e estava vazio. Ali, um tapete vermelho estava estendido até a porta-dupla, por onde realmente eu precisaria passar. Na frente dela, com um terno, óculos escuros e fone de ouvido, estava Emmett. Nos aproximamos, mas Alice foi mais rápida.  
– Seu idiota! – Ela exclamou, mas sem gritar, e bateu a minúscula bolsa em seu ombro. – Eu disse para dar um jeito no segurança, e não ser ele!  
– Você esqueceu que eu não falo italiano? – Ele disse, e então sorriu. – Eu dei um jeito neles... Do _meu_ jeito!  
Eles continuaram discutindo, mas eu não estava ouvindo. Prestei atenção no som abafado que vinha do lado de dentro do teatro. As notas do piano eram calmas, tocadas com paixão. Exatamente como me lembrava. Eu dei um passo a frente e entreabri a porta para espiar. _Ele estava ali_. Poucos metros nos separavam, ouso dizer que até menos do que naquela tarde, mas desta vez ele não me olhava. Estava mergulhado no que fazia. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas teclas, e seus olhos estavam hipnotizados por elas. Não havia outro som, nem mesmo da respiração das pessoas na platéia. Edward fizera a barba e usava um terno, como se pretendesse sair dali e ir direto para o _The Cullen's_ trabalhar. Seu cabelo continuava bagunçado.  
Alguém colocou a mão na alça de meu vestido azul e me puxou.  
– Preste muita atenção. – Alice disse. Rosalie fechou a porta e ficou parada perto de Emmett. – Ele sempre fazia a mesma coisa quando se apresentava, e eu duvido que agora isso mudou. Antes de tocar a última música, Edward vai falar com o público. É a única vez em que ele conversa durante toca a apresentação. Você vai esperar enquanto ele fala, e só vai entrar quando a música começar. Não abra essa porta enquanto ele estiver falando, isso é importante, porque ele não pode te ver! E, além disso, você...  
Todos nós viramos o rosto quando ouvimos vozes vindas da lateral do teatro. Falava no celular. O homem virou o pequeno corredor, e eu o reconheci. Aro Volturi. Droga! Será que ele se lembraria de mim? Arregalei os olhos e dei um passo para o lado, ficando atrás de Jasper.  
– O que aconteceu aqui? – Ele perguntou. Encostei o rosto nas costas de meu primo, aflita. – Você não trabalha pra mim. – Provavelmente falava com Emmett.  
Pensem rápido, pelo amor de Deus, pensem muito rápido!  
_"Quero me desculpar, mas meu italiano é péssimo."_ Era a voz de Edward, usando um microfone. Meu corpo inteiro congelou e então, quando o sangue voltou a correr e minha temperatura ficou normal, senti um arrepio desconfortável. Ele disse mais alguma coisa, e várias pessoas riram. Tentei ficar mais encolhida atrás de Jasper, mas a única coisa que consegui foi me desequilibrar em cima do salto agulha e ir para o lado, bem no campo de visão de Aro. Ele apontou um dedo para mim, franzindo a testa de maneira pensativa.  
– Você. Eu conheço você. É... – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, e seu rosto se clareou. – Isabella! – Ele se deliciou com cada sílaba, num verdadeiro tom de ironia. - É claro, como poderia me esquecer?  
Tentei manter minha expressão neutra, parada ali, com os joelhos ainda um pouco tortos. Ele estendeu uma mão para mim; eu lhe dei a minha, e recebi um beijo próximo ao pulso.  
– Receio que estejam muito atrasados para o show. Lamento. – Ele sorriu, e então se virou para Emmett. – Agora, me diga, o que esse homem faz aqui, se passando por um de meus funcionários?  
– Foi uma grande confusão... – Respondi com toda a coragem que me sobrava. Edward ainda falava, fazendo mais pessoas rirem, ainda que fossem poucas.  
– Edward não falou mais de você. Por que decidiu vir aqui? – Ele perguntou.  
– É complicado. – Disse com pressa. – Se me dá licença, eu preciso...  
Dei um passo a frente enquanto falava, ficando mais perto da porta. Eu precisava prestar atenção no que acontecia lá dentro. Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, ele entendeu meu movimento e segurou meu pulso com força. Jasper deu um passo a frente, mas Alice o segurou.  
– Você não vai vê-lo. – Aro disse, sério.  
– O que? – Franzi a testa, tentando me libertar. Ele me segurou com mais força.  
– Pensa que sou bobo? Pensa que não sei que Edward só aceitou trabalhar pra mim depois de terminar o namoro com você? Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas você não vai aparecer aqui meses depois e estragar tudo. Pega os seus amiguinhos e dá o fora, antes que eu chame um segurança de verdade.  
Ele soltou meu braço de uma vez só; seus dedos ficaram marcados ali. Nos encaramos por alguns segundos.  
– Não vou embora sem ele. – Ergui o queixo.  
Aro revirou os olhos, mexendo em um item qualquer do celular. Respirou fundo, e então voltou a me olhar.  
– Isabella, você sabe o que todas essas pessoas estão fazendo aqui? Não vieram simplesmente por achá-lo bom. É mais do que isso. Elas querem poder dizer que assistiram alguém tão talentoso tocar, isto é, antes que acabe morrendo. Já vi muitos casos assim. É só mais um moribundo.  
Ele mal pronunciara a última palavra e eu, em choque, fui puxada para trás. Emmett deu um ou dois passos até ele, no máximo. Fechou a mão em um punho, que logo acertou direto no rosto de Aro.  
_"Essa música não é de minha autoria, e seria até uma blasfêmia comparar minhas composições a algo desse nível." _Edward continuava a falar, e eu virei o rosto para a porta, sem conseguir me mexer. Virei de costas para Emmett e Aro, sentindo o ar escapar outra vez. Me sentia como uma atriz amadora próxima à coxia.  
– Ei! – Rosalie chamou baixinho, e eu a olhei, ainda de frente para a porta. – Está linda. – Ela murmurou. Sorri.  
_"Dedico à pessoa mais maravilhosa que já tive a honra de conhecer... Mas que deixei escapar. Eu não sei onde ela está agora, além de aqui dentro. Talvez pareça besteira tocar para alguém que não irá ouvir, mas ultimamente tudo o que eu faço é pra ela. Então... Espero que gostem. Muito obrigado."_

.com/watch?v=AKWDqEaU5I4&feature=fvsr (Against All Odds – Phill Collins )****

Abri só um lado da porta-dupla. Ele começou a tocar a introdução, e já não olhava para a platéia. Andei devagar pelo corredor principal do teatro, tão devagar como uma noiva adentrando a igreja. Mesmo que só olhasse para frente, eu via as pessoas pelos cantos de meus olhos, e constatei que realmente eram muitas. Perguntei-me por um segundo se Aro estava certo sobre a razão de terem vindo.  
Edward já começara a cantar, e sua voz embargou-se. De onde estava não era possível ver se chorava, mas eu sim. Alice acertou quando disse que precisaria de maquiagem a prova d'água. Cada sílaba daquela música parecia ter sido escrita para nós. A voz de Edward só tornava tudo mais verdadeiro, mais intenso. De repente, aqueles 4 meses não significaram nada.

_"**Só queria dizer que gosto do seu entusiasmo com o emprego. E também quero me desculpar pela maneira que nos conhecemos. Quero começar de novo. Eu sou Edward Cullen, tenho 25 anos e trabalho como gerente aqui desde que desisti de ser músico." **__****_

  
Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo por alguns segundos; a música continuou como se suas mãos não dependessem dele para tocar.

_**"Não sabe nada sobre mim. Pensa muito bem antes de abrir essa boca fedendo a nicotina pra falar do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer! Eu odeio você! QUERO QUE VOCÊ MORRA!" **__****_

Uma lágrima escorregou, e eu não conseguiria contê-las, mesmo que tentasse.

_**"Edward é soro-positivo."**_

Fechei os olhos, nunca parando de andar. Alguns rostos viraram para tentar entender o que eu fazia ali.

_**"Você não pode abandoná-lo agora. Entende? Ele precisa de você mais do que qualquer um de nós. Não seja... Egoísta. Converse com ele, e entenda como ele enxerga sua própria vida." **__****_

_**"Aqueles que não têm a doença pensam que meu mundo gira em torno disso, que eu não tenho interesses ou planos pro meu futuro. E elas estão certas! Por que teria? Sou só mais um jovem descuidado, com um pé na cova. Eu não mereço viver. Não é assim que todos me vêem?"**_

_****_Eu parei, exatamente no meio do corredor. Mal me perceberam ali; somente os mais curiosos deixaram de prestar atenção na música. Eu permaneci imóvel, jogada a minha própria sorte. As lembranças invadiam minha mente, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer além de esperar. Só havia duas opções para o meu futuro, e não caberia a mim decidir.

_**"Você quer saber? Eu passei a noite com a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo e, quando abri os olhos, o rosto dela foi a primeira coisa que eu vi. Não deveria estar feliz?"**_

_**"Acha que eu não quero isso? Acha que não a amo o suficiente pra querer passar todos os segundos que me restam ao seu lado?"**__****_

A música parou quase com um baque. Edward bateu as mãos no teclado e parou por alguns segundos. Virou o rosto, pronto para dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu, porque me viu parada ali. Coloquei as mãos para trás, encarando-o em silêncio. Meu rosto estava molhado, mas não me importei. Sua expressão era indecifrável. Ele não tirou os olhos de mim nem por um segundo; enquanto levantava, andava até a beira do palco, pulava para o chão graciosamente e atravessava a metade do corredor que nos separava. Só ergui minhas mãos quando nossas bocas já estavam unidas. Meus dedos trilharam o caminho já conhecido nas mechas de seu cabelo, e eu me senti ser puxada pela cintura para mais perto dele.  
A multidão foi à loucura. Todos aplaudiam, urravam, assobiavam e até mesmo gritavam palavras de aprovação. Mas eu não prestei atenção, porque estava alheia a tudo. Meu mundo, ao menos naquele momento, se resumia a Edward. Seus toques, sua boca, seu cheiro, até mesmo o som da respiração entrecortada, tudo estava ali, de volta para mim, e eu mal podia acreditar.  
Ele envolveu minha cintura com os braços e ergueu meu corpo. Teve que tombar a cabeça para trás ao me olhar. Ambos sorrimos, cessando o beijo, olhando fundo nos olhos um do outro. Deixei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos, depositando vários beijos rápidos em toda a face.  
– Você está aqui. – Ele disse só pra mim, ignorando todas as outras pessoas barulhentas.  
– E você está aqui. – Respondi, sorrindo cada vez mais.  
Voltei para o chão sem deixar os seus olhos. Uma de minhas mãos acariciou sua bochecha pálida enquanto voltávamos a chorar, secando as lágrimas um do outro.  
– Não vai escapar de novo. – Ele disse, balançando a cabeça numa negação. – Nunca.  
Subi a mesma mão até seu cabelo, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar seus lábios outra vez. Eu estava de volta nos braços de Edward. Meu Edward. E, desta vez, _para sempre_.

Ou até a nossa próxima briga. Mas acho que podemos lidar com isso.  
Meu nome é Isabella Swan, tenho 23 anos, e sou chef de cozinha.  
Eu faço o melhor fondue de queijo da história.  
E acredito em anjos.


	36. Epílogo

_"Olá, eu!__  
__Queria ter respondido essa carta antes, mas estive muito ocupada com algumas coisas aqui do futuro. Por onde devo começar? Sim, eu continuo viciada em chocolate. Mas, ao menos, parei de roer as unhas. Quanto a cair enquanto ando... Não há muito o que eu possa fazer.__  
__Eu não mantenho mais tanto contato com os nossos amigos do passado - ou seus amigos aí, como preferir. A verdade é uma só, e talvez você não goste: Eu estou morando no "planeta alienígena". Ah, você vai se acostumar. O frio é até bom, sabia? E eu fiz novos amigos, realmente incríveis. Tudo começou quando eu fui morar com papai para trabalhar num restaurante perto da casa dele. Todos lá são incríveis, você vai ver só! Não se assuste se ficar amiga de Alice muito rápido, vai ser assim mesmo. Ela é nossa melhor amiga – ou minha, como preferir. E adivinha só? Namora nosso primo Jasper! Ela tem um irmão, Emmett. É um bobalhão, mas você vai aprender a amá-lo. Ele, por sua vez, casou com nossa prima Rosalie. Tiveram uma filha recentemente, imagina só? Você também vai conhecer Jacob, ele é nosso melhor amigo. A história com ele é um pouco complicada, mas... Ah, um dia você vai entender quando chegar aqui. Você vai conhecer Rex e Mickey também; tenha muita paciência quando resolverem brigar. Ok, a pergunta cujo resposta você mais quer saber: E o nosso príncipe? Eu o conheci. Aqui em Forks, também. Foi por ele que não saí correndo dessa cidade. Depois de muita enrolação, devo dizer. Mas sabe que valeu a pena?__  
__Completamos dois anos de casados no mês passado. Seu nome é Edward, e não se surpreenda se odiá-lo logo de cara. Ele costumava trabalhar comigo no restaurante, mas hoje em dia, aqui no futuro, se dedica à música. Na verdade, há algumas coisas sobre ele que devo alertá-la.__  
__Ele gosta de ser acordado pela manhã com um beijo na testa mas, se fizer isso, ele não vai sair da cama nunca. Ele tem mania de dar comida demais para Mickey – não deixe. Quando brigarem, ele pode ter duas reações: Ou vai ficar manhoso e te seguir o dia inteiro, ou vai ficar bravo e lhe dar às costas. Para esse segundo caso, use a lingerie que ganhará de Alice no primeiro aniversário de casamento. Vai se surpreender com as diversas utilidades para essa peça. Ah, perceba que ele só está rindo de verdade quando seus olhos se apertam. Caso contrário, está forçando, e aí você sabe que a piada foi horrível. E, nossa, não deixa ele chegar perto da máquina de lavar! Ele sempre coloca sabão demais.__  
__Agora, o mais importante... É a saúde dele. Como posso dizer? Acho que será melhor se descobrir sozinha. Mas, já lhe digo: Não se preocupe. Só é importante que você esteja lá. Sempre. Você pode ficar um pouco aflita quando descobrir que sua saúde também foi afetada. A notícia será repentina, mas virá junto com outra incrível, então logo todo esse medo vai passar. Pois é. Nós vamos ter um bebê! Eu pensei em mandar uma carta para a nossa outra eu, aquela ainda mais no futuro, e saber como ele ou ela é. Mas, sabe que a surpresa será muito melhor?__  
__Edward já está se tornando o pai mais babão do mundo. Ele me perguntou esses dias se é possível amar tanto alguém que ainda não conhecemos. E eu disse que sim porque, mesmo aí no passado, eu já o amava. Edward está em nosso destino. Não tenha medo de se sacrificar por ele, nem por um segundo duvide que isso é certo. Sabe, quando você sentir aquele bebezinho minúsculo agitando-se dentro de você, tudo vai valer a pena. Ele corre o risco de vir a esse mundo com a mesma doença que eu e Edward temos, mas ainda assim vai ser tão, tão amado!__  
__Tudo isso você vai ter que experimentar sozinha. Não tenha medo, principalmente, de errar. Eu poderia lhe contar tudo o que fiz de errado nesses anos e mandar você consertar, mas aí não teria graça! Aproveite cada segundo, cada erro e cada acerto, assim como eu fiz. Não se arrependa de nada e sempre aprenda alguma lição, e aí sim eu terei orgulho de nós duas.__  
__Eu encontrei o meu lugar, assim como você pediu.__  
__E, quer saber de uma coisa? Você vai adorar. "_


End file.
